Child of Hate, Samurai of Fate
by OniRudra37
Summary: Imagine that when Naruto stole the scroll of sealing, he couldn't find a technique that he could do. So this led him to changing his profession. Naruto of Samurai profession. Strong, smart, and cynical naruto. Team 7 bashed hard,ON HIATUS
1. Proluge

**OniRudra presents:**

**Child of Hate, Samurai of Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Japan's national Heroes, or Naruto, Kessen III, Bleach, or any other anime in this story. So back the H#** Off!!!_

**Prologue,**

Fire burned as the battle raged between the opposing forces, one side dressed in blues and greens, the other dressed in browns and grays. The soldiers clashed at times with the use of blades, fists, and elemental magics known to the ninja of the crowd as ninjutsu.

The battlefield was littered with bodies and debris from earlier charges on the enemy, great gashes stood in the earth a testament to the elemental ninjutsu utilized against the opposing force, broken weapons also lay like a offering to the god of battle, praying that he would choose one of each side to defeat the other and survive this war.

This did not hinder the spirit of the samurai and soldiers who held rank over the opposing enemies. Only the cold embrace of death stopped their march upon their enemies.

The forces in brown broke rank to show the enemies in green a single man walk through the gap he continued walking and stopped a stones throw from the opposing enemies' line. He was dressed in a crimson kimono, tied with a black sash holding it closed, on the left side of the sash an O'Katana rested with a wakizashi in the knot of the sash, securing both of them from being jostled or dislodged from their place. This look was completed by a black haori over it all hiding his arms from view.

They were immediately wary as the man's chakra flared and caused several of them to break out into a cold sweat. The single thought was, _"We may lose without reinforcements quickly!"_

Several ninja charged the man, who did not move. The 1st lunged with a kunai.... only for the man to seize his hand and neck twisting both, disarming him and breaking his neck. He snatched up the offending kunai and threw it imbedding in the head of another ninja. The remaining made a signal, and more came to the pair as the ninja drew his weapon, a short wakizashi and faced his opponent.

"Who are you?" the ninja called as he took a short stance. The man looked at the ninja and shook his head. "I am a Hojo Sanaruka, a samurai that my lord has sent to aid Tsuchikage-san."

The ninja bristled at this remark and yelled back. "Who the hell does your lord think he is? This is a ninja war there is no reason for him to meddle in affairs that he has no rule in!" The ninja leapt back as the pair behind him released twin cries of "Katon: Great Fireball Technique."

"He should have paid better attention he would have actually been a threat...." the ninja quieted as the flames dispersed to show him unharmed except for smoking clothes. The ninja bristled and took into account his weapons.

The O'Katana was of average length, but that is where its similarities ended. Its pommel was made of some blinding white stone, the handle was grey, wrapped in a black clothe portraying hexagons by their pattern. The guard was made of the same white stone, but was cast in the shape of a koi fish wrapping itself around the center, two startling purple ribbons were attached to the guard and blew in a nonexistent wind. The sheath was gray with black spiraling patterns. The wakizashi held the same designs except for the absence of ribbons. The man rested his hands folded over the handle of the katana. All in all they were both exquisite weapons.

"Samurai draw your weapons!" He shook his head. "I draw my weapons when it is required, never anytime else." The ninja began to redden from anger at being declassed as a threat. _"I'll show him why the Uchiha Clan is feared."_ "Very well then I'll make you draw your weapons, Sharingan!" the man's eyes changed from black to red and held three black tomoes around a center.

The man known as Hojo tensed as the Uchiha charged with his wakizashi and swung. Hojo grabbed the blade and snapped it from the handle and tossed the blade through the chest of another charging ninja. He then grabbed the Uchiha by the neck and choke slammed him off his feet into the arms of three more allying ninja. While this happened one of the ninja ran off to retrieve their hokage for his aid.

"Enough playing around samurai, Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Several balls of fire flew forward at Hojo who just batted them away with the armor on his forearms and back of his hands. The Uchiha roared and leapt at Hojo only for the samurai to crouch and execute a rising star kick, which the Uchiha dodged because of his eyes and tried a punch which hit the samurai sending him back a step. The Uchiha attacked again with the fire ball attack only for the man to wave his arm and a crashing force of water shoot towards the Uchiha and cut him and the entire group behind him down much to the shock of the leaf ninjas and the Iwa ninjas.

Hojo walked towards the leaf ninja who were backpedaling as quickly as possible hoping to get away from the man who cut down almost the entire spearhead of their battle formation with one attack. "Leaf Ninjas," Hojo called as he stopped at their lines, "Forfeit and allow yourselves to be captured by Iwa and you will be unharmed under my command." The leaf ninjas roared back in anger causing Hojo to frown.

"Very well," he said quietly, "Iwa ninja retreat back for the final attack." The Iwa force shot back immediately as Hojo raised his arms. "Officer Skill Class 4: Ninjutsu, Firehawk!" The ninjas looked on in fear as the sky grew dark and a large light appeared in the distance, as it grew closer they could begin to make out a giant bird breathed in flame, which suddenly gave an unholy screech and divided into two birds of the same size. They both cawed and pulled up scaring the ninjas as their close proximity had scorched the ground beyond comparison, they looked up and saw nothing until they saw them both merge into the original one and dive down at a speed that should of been impossible and explode on impact, bathing the ninjas of the leaf in the equivalent of a nuclear firestorm.

The Nidaime had appeared just in time to see the attack crash into the ground and wipeout almost his entire army in its path. He quickly made handsigns and sent a tidal wave of water crashing down on the flames dousing them and saving his burning men. He then formed a water dragon and sent it shooting towards the caster of the attack.

Hojo looked and dived out of the way as the dragon went crashing by. He turned and saw the nidaime appear in a flash of blue with a clay object in his hands.

"What did you do to my men?" the Nidaime said as the man eyed him with interest. "I disposed of them as were my orders, by the Tsuchikage." The nidaime looked at the battlefield around him and noticed the complete absence of any life except for the retreating Iwa forces and the man in front of him. He nodded and tried to pull water out of the air to find it the equivalent of a desert and realized he was at a major disadvantage. He scowled and drew Raijin activating it. The man eyed the sword and reached for one of his own, except passing their handles and bringing a tanto out from behind him and crouching. Hojo then spoke.

"Nidaime Hokage understand that if you lose here your village will be destroyed in a flash of my power so if you are going to make a last stand now is your time to go down in history, for you will have crossed blades with Hojo Sanaruka and if you do somehow survive will be able to boast of this to your dying day." The Nidaime nodded as they both lunged at each other.

The guards from the wall of the leaf village paused as their Nidaime did battle with the odd samurai with his raijin expecting a quick cut and his death, only for the man to hold it off with the small tanto and deliver a variety of close killing blows to the Nidaime who briefly dodged each time. After a while the nidaime crouched low and cut the man's chest causing him to fly back.

Hojo stood and was facing the nidaime with blood gushing from his wound. He smiled and tossed away his broken tanto, instead choosing the option to do battle bare handed. The Nidaime charged only for the man to grab the raijin's grip and twist it, to pierce the ground and deliver a shock along the ground before cutting off. The Nidaime looked at his trusted weapon in shock and faced the man, only for the man's foot come crashing into his head and send it flying off to the side in a burst of blood. Hojo then fell to his knees and let out a torrent of blood from his mouth.

The samurai crawled over to the nidaime's headless body and sat as a horse came carrying the nidaime's head in his mouth. He took the head from it and the onlookers watched as it disappeared in a swirl of black, showing it was some kind of summon. He then placed the nidaime's head and connected it to the hokage's body.

_Nidaime-san you are a true warrior. May we meet in the afterlife and offer each other our condolences. I leave this however, should anyone be in danger from your village or something within its connection all they have to do is find my swords here and they will be endowed with my summon of the horse clan, a scroll over the mandate of the samurai, and a means to reach their goal. Who knows perhaps they will also be able to communicate with the spirit of my swords on the scale that I do. This is my last request Kami-sama._

With this Hojo Sanaruka dropped his swords on the ground and watched as they were swallowed by the earth. He the lay on his back adjacent to the Nidaime Hokage and allowed his soul to be freed from its earthly remains.


	2. Chapter 1, A Hated Child

**I would like to thank people for their reviews and would like to explain this to ****..**

**Naruto will not be all powerful, and he will have constant training later on to cover the advantages that the ninja have over him. The superior abilities are not his they belong to the swords and he will not be able to use the abilities that he does with the sword, without the swords till he reaches that level through hard work. I don't believe in him being all powerful, even at his strongest point he will have weakness. So please take this into consideration and keep reviewing. **

**Note to everyone: 3 reviews equal one new chapter not counting this one. Thank you.**

**OniRudra presents:**

**Child of Hate, Samurai of Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Japan's national Heroes, or Naruto, Kessen III, Bleach, or any other anime in this story. So back the H#** Off!!!_

**Chapter 1, A hated child's defense.**

Today was a happy day in the village Hidden in the Leaves. The next class of gennin hopefuls had just taken their exam and did excellently. Tomorrow would be the day that they would be assigned their jounin sensei and they would become true ninjas of their beloved village. Yes, today could get no better as their parents rained praise on them.

One young boy did not agree with his classmates. He was the only one who had failed, and by the slightest percentage possible. He watched his classmates and their parents with a uncaring almost, detached look. He watched as a mother embraced her son and he was once again washed away in thought.

_'So that's a mother's embrace.... looks as if she's trying to smother him in her chest. I wonder if my life had been different, would that be how my mother would embrace me?'_

The blonde thought of this as he watched the pair who were seemingly oblivious to the world around them. He looked to the pairs immediate left and watched dully as one of men make a cutting motion across his throat.

_'Time to use my time honed maneuver of dodging trouble.' _The man watched as the demon child smiled wide and hopped off the swing headed for the academy gates. The man smiled and turned back to his family content that he had scared the hated child off.

As soon as the man turned back, the blonde's grin vanished and his look of thought returned as he headed for the gates turning back to the door to the academy. There stood the Sandaime and Iruka-sensei, He nodded to the two and watched as the Hokage nodded back in response and he left the academy grounds.

_'So even now naruto you miss what was so cruelly taken from you so long ago. I'm truly sorry for this naruto, but I must hold the answers from you still and pray that your spirit will still hold as it always does.'_ The aged village leader looked up at the sky and couldn't help but think, _'Minato what would you do?' _

Naruto was walking down the road that surrounded the academy and stopped as he looked to his immediate right. "Do you require something from me Mizuki-sensei?" He seemingly asked a brick wall. The wall did not respond, but it was continually met with the blonde's steady gaze, till a man with white hair and a chunnin outfit shimmer out of thin air.

The chunnin constantly cursed himself in his mind, for allowing the demon child to sense him before he had planned on allowing it to happen. Outwardly he laughed which did nothing to deter the blonde's gaze. _'Damn brat feels as if I'm being watched by Ibiki from the Torture and Interrogation dept., okay Mizuki time to lay your miraculous trap.'_ "Very good Naruto, you being able to sense me shows that you are worth the time I put together for this little test for you."

"It wasn't very hard Mizuki-sensei, you had ninjutsu lessons with the entire class today and you must be a little low on chakra considering you didn't try to hide your signature." the blonde said as he inwardly pondered the thoughts of a test for him.

_'He's an attentive little brat isn't he, most wouldn't have even noticed that small slip'_ "Very astute Naruto, now what of my plans for your test, would you like to hear it?" The blonde scratched his neck and nodded. "Why not, I had planned on waiting for my last chance to take the test next year, but yours sounds more interesting." He then stood still as Mizuki grasped his shoulder and they both vanished by Shushin no jutsu.

A half hour later, Naruto sat in a tree going over the mission Mizuki had given him. _'So I sneak into the Hokage tower, take a scroll and meet him at this shack outside the village, seems easy enough.'_ Naruto nodded and stood up on the branch he had been sprawled out on. He hopped forward, seizing a branch and swinging himself off into another tree towards the sunset, and his goal.

**An hour later....**

Naruto sat in the chair in the receptionist's cubicle looking down at the unconscious lady who had almost blown away his entire cover with her loud ass yell. He shook his head and searched the drawers finding a floor map that showed him where the target would most likely be and the list showing the time for the next guard switch. He nodded and memorized the writing on both pieces of paper ant turned to leave, only to catch a picture out of the corner of his eye. He turned a saw a picture of the young woman who was obviously the receptionist, holding a baby girl. Naruto stopped and looked back at the lady and propped her up in her chair so that she would awake in a comfortable position. He then ran off down the hallway.

He found his way to the scroll room with no trouble and found both guards already unconscious, _'It seems Mizuki-sensei was already planning ahead for me...'_ he hopped over the downed guards and gave the door a push, unknowingly breaking a seal sequence which would alert the tower to his presence, unfortunately the lady who would usually relay the information was dreaming away in her desk chair. Naruto looked through the room and seized the door to the scroll cabinet and gave a harsh tug. _'No luck this time, what to do, what to do, ah! let's see.'_ he left the scroll room and checked the unconscious chunnin guard's pouches finding what he was looking for immediately, explosive tags. He chuckled as he went back into the scroll room and placed a weak one on the lock of the door. He shot out of the room and waited, "Should be right about...", he pulled the door shut with a click "Now." **-Bang!-** He shot into the room and to the cabinet searching quickly, found the scroll and tied it to his back, he headed to the door and stopped taking one of the chunnin guard's equipment pouches and emptying it of the rest of its exploding tags. He then left via the nearest window.

Ten minutes later Naruto was flitting through the trees towards the rendezvous point. He took dull notice in his surroundings. _'wasn't this near where the Nidaime Hokage fell in battle? now I kind of wish I had paid better attention to our geography and maps class, Oh well.'_ Naruto thought as he leapt through the trees and hit the ground hard, right beside a well abandoned shrine. He walked forward and read the plaque.

**Here is the place where our beloved Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, fell in battle during the 2nd Great Shinobi War, fighting countless foes of undeniable skill.**

"You know they write that, but with the way this village over exaggerates, he probably just got stabbed in the back." Naruto said in denial of the village's take on events. He looked up and gave the moon a good look. _'Hmmm I've never seen a red moon before..... huh odd.'_ He looked around and whispered to himself. "Nidaime-san if you did die here maybe you won't mind looking after me while I try to learn a technique from this scroll." Naruto said as he pulled it open and gave the index a look. _'..........__Kage Bushin no jutsu __and its replication techniques (nope clones are my worst skill), __Crashing Water Pipe no Jutsu__ (sounds cool, but I want to be able to do more than spit water at people), __Mokuton:Birth of Dense Woodland__ (that's one of the shodaime's signature techniques, and requires a bloodline), __Hiraishin no Jutsu__ (damn that one belongs to the Yondaime and requires a seal array), __Edo Tensai__ (I don't like the idea of the disturbing the dead's sleep, NEXT!!!!), __Katon:Hummingbird's Harmony__ (Uhh I don't want to be another Uchiha who uses a fire show as a signature move.), __Mokuton:Moku Bushin__ (once again clone, and Shodaime's bloodline), __Suiton:Destructable water march no Jutsu__ (again with the damn water spitting........'_

**5 hours later.....**

"Well this is depressing an entire scroll of forbidden Kinjutsu's and I couldn't find one that makes sense for me to know how to use, except the one on how to breathe underwater, but that was a fricking bloodline of the Nidaime!" Naruto looked up and clapped his hands together and looked skywards. "No offense meant Nidaime-san." Naruto looked back at the scroll and thought about all of its techniques. _'That's perhaps the greatest collection of techniques in the entire village, and I couldn't even find one that was even close to resembling something I could use. Maybe, Maybe being a ninja just isn't the best path for me. No more going to the academy, no more getting glared at, no more people trying to squash me like a stepping stone in their goals, and perhaps.... maybe..... I could leave and go to the capital and join the daimyo's military instead. Yeah I'll tell Jiji in the morning that I have had an epiphany the likes that rarely ever happens.'_ Naruto nodded and rolled up the scroll just as his sensei Iruka landed at the edge of the clearing.

Naruto waved lazily at his sensei, "Hi Iruka-sensei took you longer to find me than I actually thought it would, but I'm ready to go back you can tell Mizuki-sensei that I really don't care about being a gennin anymore, I'm not going to be someone who just dies for no reason. So I'm guessing that you found me that Mizuki-sensei hasn't got done with that C-rank that Hokage-san gave him." He said as he sat down and pulled off his ninja gear pouch, his kunai holster and the shurikens he kept hidden in the inside pocket of his stealth suit. He unwrapped the cloth covering his face from view.

While Iruka heard Naruto speaking he couldn't believe what he was being told. _"Mizuki is a traitor? Naruto doesn't care if he graduates? He has full tactical gear? Triangles have three sides?(__**HaHaHaHaHaHaHAA...man that's funny, okay just kidding back to the story**__)_ Just as Iruka was beginning to fully comprehend what was being said. He spun and kicked out at a shuriken, resulting in a massive gash in his leg, and he fell wincing in pain as it coursed through his limb. Mizuki then hopped down at the edge of the clearing where Iruka lay wallowing in pain.

"So Naruto your here and not a second to soon, good now hand over the scroll, or you can wind up like your useless sensei here." Mizuki said as he gestured to the pained Iruka. Naruto looked at the two and towards the forest behind him, then back at Mizuki who just glared at him with the equivalent of one of the villagers that hated him.

"Mizuki-sensei normally this is where two ninjas would exchange witty banter and do battle till one or both were either incapacitated, or more likely dead. But you forget one thing in your facing me." Mizuki snorted. "and what is that demon brat."

" 'That' is the small fact that I am .....not a ninja." and with that he hopped into the bushes and disappeared, shocking both the seasoned chunnins. _'Did he just run away?'_

"You little brat!" Mizuki roared as he started to follow after him only to have his leg seized by Iruka. "Bastard!" he drove a foot into Iruka's face knocking him flat. "I'll come back and finish you later." with that mizuki disappeared after naruto. _"Run naruto, and pray that you are capable of putting him off till the Hokage can find you.'_ Iruka then embraced unconsciousness

During this mental prayer of Iruka's, Naruto had begun heading north. He didn't know anything bout this direction except this is where nothing lived due to the place being where the Kyuubi attacked. He shuddered as he remembered the stories of the terrifying beast; his gut was telling him that this night would have more mention of the dreaded Bijuu before it was over. He heard something and rolled to the side and saw an exploding tag. His eyes widened as he leapt behind a tree as it went off.

_'This won't work, Mizuki is a chunnin. I can't beat him physically so I guess that leaves for me to outsmart him. Now if I were a bloodthirsty ninja where would I expect my prey to never go? Exactly I'll head back to the clearing, he won't expect that.' _Naruto thought as he leapt off to get back to where his wounded sensei was still laying injured.

Mizuki watched as a black blur shot past him about 80yds to the right and he smirked. _'Not good enough devil fox!!!'_ and he shot off after him.

Naruto arrived about 20yds from the clearing when he was sent flying back by a double mule kick. He flew back and landed rolling backwards a few times before he stopped. He glared forward and saw mizuki standing in front of him with another monster shuriken in hand.

"What happened to you running from me? Did you realize it was useless or are you just that stupid?" Naruto glared and looked around for something to fight the crazed chunnin off when he saw something he never expected out of the corner of his eye.

Mizuki chuckled as the demon leapt to the side and shoved his hand in a bush. "Oh this is just great, the kids going to fight me off with a stick, just priceless." he laughed as naruto pulled two things out of the bushes.

Mizuki's laugh died in his throat as he saw what the boy was holding. Two brilliant swords lay in the boy's hands. One being an O'Katana and the other a Wakizashi. "What the hell!"

Naruto was looking at the weapons in his hands with awe. '_These are beautiful', _**'Why thank you child, I find you quite handsome as well.' **_'Wait these swords are talking to me, no swords can't talk. Am I Crazy?' _** 'Child one as talented and handsome as you can never be crazy, just able to drive others crazy.' **_'Did a sword just quote Snow country Poetry?'_** 'Oh sister do wake up and meet our new wielder, he's quite handsome and has a variety of knowledge over the world.' '****Sister what are speaking of, we have not had a wielder since old man Sanaruka-san.'**** 'That is true sister but do look at this one, and tell me that is not one of the most handsome faces we have had the pleasure to meet.' ****'Very well sister give me a minute to adjust to being awake and I will observe the hot one.'**'_Hot one?'_** 'Oh dear sister he seems to be able to hear us even when we are not addressing him, he is talented.' ****'Indeed and he is rather handsome, he will make a finer wielder, and when we get to be better acquainted something else as well.'**** 'Oooh dear younger sister you are right. There will be time for that later, we've both been gone for soooooo long without a good companion in that area.'**

Naruto did not know whatthe blades were talking about but immediately it told him that where ever this was going would help him later, but not with mizuki. Suddenly remembering he saw the chunnin switching his giant shuriken with some truly frightening looking kunai.

'_Uhh ladies?,'_ **'Yes cute one,' ****'Indeed what is it hottie?'**_ 'I don't mean to be a bother but could you help me end this man.' _**'A man where I see nothing worth fighting hottie'**** 'Cute one do you mean the one who looks as if constipation is defeating him?'** _'Yes my ladies'_** 'My ladies I like that, what do you think it of it sister?' ****'It will be a fine title till we better introduce ourselves, dear sister. I however would not give that pitiful excuse for a man a chance to feel my touch.'**** 'I will do it then, after all our last wielder did give you more chance in dance than me.' ****'What can I say elder sister, perhaps mine is just that much more beautiful.'** **'Sniff Sniff' **_'What is wrong ladies?' _ Naruto thought as he dodged a lunge by rolling to the side. **'Cute one, Younger Sister insulted my beauty by comparing our dances and Sniff saying that mine was inferior.' ****'I only said it because mine has progressed while yours has by no doubt gotten out of tune.'**_ 'Out of tune?'_ **'Yes older sister has been so long out of use that the symphony of battle probably doesn't even interest her anymore.'**** 'Younger sister you have gone to far, I have not lost the love Sniff I hold for battle.'** _'Umm elder lady?'_** 'Sniff Yes cute one?'**_ 'Perhaps younger lady just needs to see you dance once more, and you can show her why you are the elder.'_ **'Perhaps the hottie is right sister show me that the other half of us can still dance.'**** 'Sniff very well, cute one would you do me a request?'** _'What is it elder lady?' _** 'Would you umm.....' ****'Oh enough sister, she wishes for you to be her partner in her dance to show me that she has not lost her tune.'**_ 'Ummm okay how do I do that exactly?' '_**Quite simple cute one you must draw me for me to dance, as a rule the man always asks a lady to dance.'** _'Well then elder lady, would you have this dance_ _with me?' __**'**_**Ohh of course cute one let us begin!' **_'Okay then.'_

Naruto rolled out of the way and reached for one of the handles of the swords and grasped it firmly, only for it to burn and cause him to fall and avoid being gutted by kunai. **'Wrong blade hottie I'll let it pass this time because you still have not been introduced, but next time I'll take your sweet little right hand off at the elbow.'**** 'Sister that was cruel he did not know you should apologize.' **_'No do not scold her elder lady.' _**'What?'** **'Huh?'**_ 'Pain is my key to learning and with this I will remember to always respect you to as individuals as well as a pair. After all what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.' _Naruto thought as he ducked mizuki's swipe and kicked him in the groin with an axe kick causing untold amounts of cursing from the angered chunnin.

**'Sister'**** 'Yes?' ****'I like this one, he may be the strongest we've ever had as a wielder, and he may master us'**** 'You really think so?' ****'Indeed I do don't you?'**** 'I'm not sure perhaps we'll know late..... Mmmm, sister I agree completely' ****'Elder Sister why do you pause, what has happened?'**** 'I've been drawn again and his life energy is positively staggering, it dwarves the power of our creator.' ****'You can't be serious, Awe now I want to play too.'**** 'You'll have to wait your own dances know sister for there is no way in hell I'm giving up mine.' ****'Please Elder Sister, just a little step?'**** 'No dice younger sister, now watch us dance!"**

While the sisters were talking naruto was admiring the feel of the wakizashi in his hand, _ 'It feels as if I'm holding hands with someone, Its so....... comforting.' _**'Of course a pair cannot dance without being joined at the hand, and as a lady it is normal for us to have soft hands... are you alright cute one?'** _'I'm ready elder lady show both me and the younger lady that you have not lost your touch in the slightest.'_ Naruto felt a warmth and saw the burn from earlier seal itself, it didn't vanish but it no longer hurt. He then turned to face Mizuki.

Mizuki's breathe caught rising from behind the boy were the entities, of a oni masked figure holding hands with a beautiful woman and they tapped the demon child's back and he straightened.

"Mizuki-sensei I have to thank you if it weren't for this battle I never would of had this feeling, a feeling of hope, a feeling as if I'm defended from the hate of the villagers. In response I'll make this as painless as possible." With this the demon brat crouched and his chakra flared, and flared, and still flared. _'Crap the demon brats at sannin level and I still can feel his rising but none of the demon's.'_

Mizuki watched as he took the cord off the scroll and tied both the O'Katana and the Wakizashi's sheath to his side. He then entered a stance that mizuki had never seen. He saw the entities embrace and then vanish, _along with the brat!_

Naruto embraced the feeling of the air rushing through his hair. Elder Lady guided his movements as he executed perfect cuts every time he brought elder lady to rest on the traitor's body. He experimented by putting more of his strength into the blows and was rewarded with slashes and elder lady's laughing as well as cries of joy as he executed perfect blocks in time with her offensive dance, the two very soon being unable to be distinguished as to who did what. It was accompanied by the sounds of strings and flutes carrying through the forest. This is what the Sandaime as he helped an injured Iruka into the clearing, the Sandaime took note of the speed and precision far above the level of any gennin and swore by Kami that the boy would graduate into the ninja program whether he killed Mizuki or not.

Naruto soon took notice of his visitors and told lady he needed to finish soon. She just sighed and said she expected a longer dance next time and led him through one of her and soon to be one of his favorite finishing moves.

Elder Lady lopped off one of Mizuki's legs at the knee and naruto slammed his palm into the back of his head sending, him flipping forward onto his back. Naruto was there before he landed and Elder Lady made the smallest cut on the back of his neck, enough to cause paralysis from the neck down but not enough to stop pain. He and Elder Lady then slammed her pommel into the back of the traitor's head rendering him unconscious.

Sarutobi watched as the boy handled the blade with the utmost care as he sheathed it, as Iruka hobbled over to check on Mizuki, he went over to the boy. The boy just looked at him and sat down and held those swords close as possible to him.

"Naruto are you alright my boy?" Sarutobi asked cautiously. The boy looked at him and hung his head and nodded. Making the sandaime relax somewhat and told the boy what he and Iruka had come up with as a plan to keep him out of trouble, and show who was to truly blame.

Naruto nodded as the Sandaime spoke and even answered questions the hokage asked: "Naruto do you know why you're hated by your village? Yes, I've known since first year in academy, but still tried to prove everyone wrong." That one surprised the old man more than he expected. "Naruto do you resent me for holding this from you? A little, but I have a way we can make up on that later." The Sandaime promised he would restore naruto's trust in him by helping him any way he could. The questions were like this till they got to the one they both knew was coming.

"Naruto where did those swords come from?" The Sandaime asked. "They are my guard from Kami-sama to help me deal with the hate in the village." The Sandaime immediately paled at the thought of a villager being cut up by Naruto. "Not that way Jiji, they're my mental and emotional guard I wouldn't dare brutalize their beauty by killing ignorant villagers."

The Sandaime looked at the blade as he let out a sigh. "Their beautiful swords Naruto-kun." Naruto chuckled some and whispered to the swords, "Now don't let that go to your head girls." Their was a silence as he burst out laughing, shocking the Sandaime by the fact it was real laughter and not his mask. He chuckled a little himself as they both stood and naruto flexed and Sarutobi remembered something as they walked over to Iruka who had just sealed the unconscious Mizuki into a scroll.

"Naruto-kun how can I restore your trust in me?" the aged Hokage asked. Naruto looked down but heard the ladies speaking in his mind.

"You can allow me to graduate as a extra test and allow me to become a samurai instead of a ninja." He said in a strong voice that sent a chill down the old monkey's spine.

"Why a samurai Naruto-kun?", "Because Jiji I've seen the best techniques this village has to offer and none of them match me skill wise so I'm going to cut my own path as a samurai and leave the position of Hokage to those who are more wanting of it.", "That's a strong goal naruto, the Nidaime fought several powerful samurai during the Second Great Ninja war. They are people who demand respect in all its purest form, and have unquestionable loyalty to those that they trust and serve."

Naruto thought of this and as both the sisters a single question. _"Ladies, may I ask something?" __**'**_**Yes cute one anything for** **you, what is it?' ****'Yeah hottie I'm listening as well, what's your question?'** _"How would the two most lovely swords in the entire world...' _**'Giggle' ****'You are a talented flatterer alright'** _'Like to be the companions of the future most powerful samurai in the entire world. _**'I would like help this powerful samurai reach his primary goal, and others we may share.' ****'I'm in I just pray you don't lose yourself in the quest or we will have lost the reason we started, and our love interest.**** 'She is right cute one; we must not lose ourselves along the way.'** _'Absolutely, I can also promise something else along the way that you might enjoy.' _**'What is it?' ****'I better not be feeling this happy for you to just say that you're going to take us to exotic places.'**** 'But sister I would like to visit some exotic places with cute one.' ****'I would to but this can't be all he had in mind.'** _'We will go to some exotic places, but what I was going to promise their are going to be a lot of dances in the future.' _**'Yeeeaaahhh for cute one I wish to come with you on this quest of dances.' '****Me too!, but I still haven't gotten to dance with our new wielder yet, Next times my turn, hottie?'**

Naruto looked at the Hokage and smiled "that sound like something I could do Jiji." The old man smiled as they left the forest to the tower, and all the new adventures along the way for our aspiring samurai.


	3. Chapter 2, A guiding light

**Thank you for the reviews the count is at 7, if I get to 10 then another chapter is on its way. **

**Samurai rule!!!!!!!!**

**…………..Oh you all know its true.**

**OniRudra presents:**

**Child of Hate, Samurai of Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Japan's national Heroes, or Naruto, Kessen III, Bleach, or any other anime in this story. So back the H#** Off!!!_

**Chapter 2, A guiding light.**

A bird cawed, signifying that it was morning in the leaf village. Many would have been unable to hear it as they would still be in the arms of sleep from the night previously. However there was one exception to the fore mentioned.

One Naruto Uzumaki lay sprawled out on his bed watching the ceiling. He scratched his head with his right knuckle, something he had been doing more often lately to his confusion. He looked at the knuckles of both hands and inspected the seals that had been placed there by the Sandaime. _'Restriction Seals, they' re supposed to apply massive amounts of pressure on the parts of my body, equal to the chakra my body can produce. He also said that since they were seals I would not be making a branching off of my path as a Samurai, considering that seals were first perfected by monks whose goal was to help all people equally. He said seals were the preferred weapons of officer samurai since it allowed them to use abilities known as Officer Skills. Though Jiji couldn't tell me anymore about what they do since they are so strongly protected by the skill dojos.'_

Naruto sat up and flexed his hands, causing them to maketerrible cracking sounds which echoed throughout the empty apartment. He sighed and looked at the calender, and saw today was the day he would need to be in class, for meeting his class for team selections. He looked at the palm of his right hand and saw the after image of the burn from younger lady. He picked up the lengths of blue silk which he wrapped around both palms like the ladies had told him. He went over to the small closet and pulled on the light. Inside were a majority of clothes, that he had made the purchase of during the week after the defeat of Mizuki with the money the Hokage had given him for "retrieving" the scroll of seals. He was glad that the orange was gone, there really was no use for the color. He pulled out one of the many identical sets and pulled it on. Bandaging his feet while leaving the toes uncovered solved his need for footwear. A pair of black pants took care of his legs. He took a length of black silk and tied it around his waste hiding the belt he wore underneath to hold his swords in place from view. He pulled on a black netted shirt and pulled it taunt underneath his belt. He proceeded to pull another pair of bandages out and tied them over his forearms. He then headed over to a cabinet across from his bed.

He opened the cabinet and show what lay inside. His beautiful swords and a set of armor, not full samurai armor, but light oiled leather armor that he had bought from the weapon's store. It was there to go underneath his clothes for extra protection. He put the greaves on underneath his pants, then proceeded to belt the breast plate over the net shirt, and attached two thin shoulder pads to the breastplate. The forearm guards he just belted over the bandages he had earlier applied. Naruto then stretched, making sure there was no pinching, or unnecessary hindering of movement. He nodded and pulled out the last pieces, two guards that would protect the back of his hands, while leaving his palms bare. Naruto checked that they were secure and pulled the grey shirt on over the armor on his chest and shoulders. He then seized the Gi top and pulled it on securing it with buckles on the side, and tucking it into his sash, and the belt underneath. The blonde moved around and was amazed at the feeling of such lightness. _'I will most definitely continue doing my business there, this is perfection for my new status and job,'_ naruto thought as he pulled on a grey haori, with the symbolized emblem of a koi fish on the back, and where a breast pocket would be. He pulled both the ladies from the cabinet and securely attached them in place before rotating in what was left of the broken mirror in front of his bed.

_'Well ladies what's the final say?'_ **'You look like some fairy tale hero, who would rescue a princess from a monster.' ****'Sister is right, hottie I approve. But what does the fish symbol represent?'**** 'Good question what is it cute one?' **_**'**__It is the symbol I will use to portray myself to my future lord and enemies.'_ Naruto heard them both agree and said that it suited him. He gave one last stretch and checked for any kinks, or pulls finding none, headed out to the academy.

**3 hours later....**

Naruto stood in front of the academy and looked at it and then fished two things out of his pockets: one was a band that he used to put his hair in a rat tail and the other was the village headband, which he wrapped tightly around his left bicep. He lookedskyward and let out a sigh. Just as he was about to step inside elder ladies voice stopped him, **'Wait cute one I sense something.' **Naruto stopped and looked around, his hand disappearing into his haori to a small tantothat the sisters had bullied him into purchasing, for a point in the future where he could not use either of them. His hand wrapped around it gently and scanned around his body tensing slightly. _'What is it elder lady?'_** 'I sense a pair of old friends coming, very fast he should be here after you meet with your sensei.' **_'Are they a threat?' _**'Not to you hottie, but when they do get here we will also have our formal introductions.'**_'Why wait, I still don't know your names?'_** 'Good things come to those who wait cute one.' ****'Indeed they do, so please just wait till they get here for introductions.'** _'Okay my ladies.'_ With this naruto released the tanto and walked into the Academy, ready and waiting for what may happen in the future.

Iruka looked at the class and was about to tell them to wait till he saw naruto flutter in through the back window and take the closest seat, unnoticed by everyone but Shino Aburame who looked in the direction of the window with a slight raised eyebrow. Iruka watched as naruto pulled both swords from his side and rested them in the crook of his shoulder, then closed his eyes and motioned for Iruka to begin.

Iruka smiled and told the class to quiet down using his Big Head no Jutsu. This caused naruto to smile and he began to speak. "Well class congrats on passing the exam, and for Sasuke to set a new record on the class of the jutsu of his choice." He smiled widely causing the fangirls to sigh dramatically while looking at their love interest, and the Uchiha to smirk arrogantly. "Class today you will be divided up amongst yourselves into teams of three and will receive your sensei. Teams will be: (**1-6 teams not of significant importance**) Team 7, will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, " "Yes! I'm with Sasuke! Take that Ino-pig!" The pink haired girl yelled causing Naruto and Kiba to wince and Shino to calm down his hive telling them he was not under attack.

"Yes thank you for that amusing interlude Sakura but the last person on your team will be Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." "..........." The entire class was silent as Shino continued to look at Naruto, and to Naruto's amusement Hinata Hyuuga, who let out an "eep!" and look around even going so far as to look under her desk to see if she would see if the smiling blonde boy was there waving at her, but to her disappointment no one was there.

"Uh Iruka-sensei I think you forgot that naruto didn't pass and isn't here, so who's really on our team." Sakura said as several of the other students nodded in agreement, except for Hinata who was still searching unlikely places for him, such as underneath her seat, at the space behind the desks in front of her, and ...... in her desk drawer?

"Sakura that is your team, please don't make me repeat myself." Iruka said in a stern tone causing her to scrunch down in her seat. "Now Team 8, will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 9 is still under Might Gai's tutelage, so that leaves Team 10. They will be Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Everyone wait here for your senseis and they will take you for your first team meetings." Iruka finished while giving Team 7 a sad look that naruto sensed, and looking at his sensei raised an eyebrow. Iruka just shrugged at this and left via Leaf Shushin. The gennin hopefuls then got comfortable with what will hopefully be a short wait.

Meanwhile in the office of the Hokage, The Jounin instructors watched the students through his crystal ball and were receiving their orders from the village leader. "Okay Jounins you heard Iruka-san those are your teams, report to them, introduce yourselves, and inform them of their real test tomorrow. Dismissed!" With this the hokage watched as they all disappeared as one. Three however stayed behind to speak with the Hokage about their teams. The 1st being Asuma Sarutobi, walked forward and addressed the Hokage. "Hey pops, should I check with their parents on what skills they have already?" The hokage smiled and shook his head. "That won't be necessary they' re knowledge is all on file." Asuma nodded and stepped back allowing Kurenai to step forward. She opened her mouth but the Hokage beat her to it. "Yes Kurenai-chan I am aware that you are newly instated, but I know you are capable and hopefully you can be a better teacher to them than others, such as Anko-chan." Kurenai nodded and Asuma and she both exited the room leaving Sarutobi with Kakashi.

"Now Kakashi-san what is it that you need?" The Jounin looked up from the little orange book he was reading and nodded putting it away. "Yes Hokage-sama, I was under the impression that the Uzumaki boy had failed and I would have two team members, what happened exactly?" He asked looking at the man intently.

"That kakashi is something you'll have to learn by testing them, but do be careful your group may be a little spirited and more of a challenge than you bargained for." The scarecrow jounin smiled back as he headed for the door. "Of course it has the young Uchiha prodigy Hokage-sama. What else were you expecting, after all I do have to train him in his bloodline." With this Kakashi left closing the door with a soft click. The Hokage smiled and looked at where the Jounin had departed. "I was personally talking about Naruto-kun, but he'll learn that later." _'I do hope that naruto-kun doesn't injure Kakashi to bad, which might light a fire underneath our proud last Uchiha."_ Sarutobi smiled as he refilled his pipe and turned to face the village out his wide window. _'Actually, give him hell naruto.'_

**2 hours later....**

Three teams remained in the classroom waiting for their senseis. Just as they were about to complain the door cracked open and revealed two people. The nine people just observed the people with a variety of expressions.

The 1st one was a woman with dark hair and red eyes and appeared to be wearing a long scroll that covered her entire body. The 2nd was a man with a trimmed array of facial hair smoking a cigarette, and wearing an odd banner like thing from his jounin uniform at his waist.

The three teams looked at the two jounin and at each other wondering who went with whom, still no one noticed the blonde in the far back of the room except the Jounin and the Aburame. The lady who wore a scroll stepped forward and spoke out "Team 8 with me." With this the tracking team stood and began to leave. Shino paused and looked back at the classroom and wondered if he should expose the blonde. Then he shook it out of his head and just bowed to naruto getting an odd reaction causing most to look at Sasuke thinking he had done something. The Uchiha snorted and looked back out the window, Naruto looked the Uchiha with supreme distaste and inclined his head signaling back to Shino, who left. The man with the cigarette watched this with a small amount of surprise. "Team 10 with me." the three stood and followed the man out. Ino shooting a glare at Sakura, Chouji snacking on a bag of chips, and Shikamaru turned to look out the window, finally catching sight of Naruto. _'What how long has he been there I didn't hear him make a single sound! More importantly how long has be been there!'_ Shikamaru thought as everyone was thinking he was just being lazy and watching clouds, except naruto who grinned and inclined his head. Asuma watched this as his group filed out and he looked back at the group. "Poor kids." he said as he left them doing whatever it was they was doing.

Sakura looked to her left and right and thought. '_I'M FINALLY ALONE WITH SASUKE-KUN!' _She looked at him and looked off to the side blushing causing the blonde in the background to raise an eyebrow_. 'Please tell me that isn't what I think it is.'_ **'What's what hottie?'** _'I think there is a girl portraying traits a fangirlism to the one who's hair is reminiscent to that of a duck's rear.' _**'Not to worry hottie, we are here to keep you sane, just dont look directly in the girl's eyes.'**_ 'That won't be a problem, she still hasn't noticed I'm even in the room.' _ **'Really cute one how long have you been here?' **Naruto shook his head and pulled a bronze ornamental pocket watch out and checked it. _'About 4 1/2 hours now.'_ **'Oh good god, and she is trying to become a ninja? Your village is doomed!'**** 'I concur cute one this is not good but perk up, our friends will be here in a couple of minutes, and someone just entered the grounds of the school.' **_'Finally I can hold till then, I'll talk with you later.' '_**'Okay Hottie, chat with you later.'**** 'I also will speak with you later when we meet our friends.' **_'Alright then.'_

Naruto looked forward and saw the pink haired girl trying to get a date from the Uchiha who continues to tell her no for some reason. Naruto sweat dropped as the guy continued to scoot farther away as the girl tried to grab his hands. Naruto watched as the girl sucked in a load of air and he gripped his ladies tightly. "But Sasuke-kun why won't you go to lunch with me after we meet our sensei!?"

Naruto shook his head as the door began to be pulled back, capturing his attention. It opened to see a man in standard Jounin uniform except for his headband pulled down over one eye, gravity defying silver hair, and a small orange book that naruto narrowed his eyes at.

Kakashi looked at the three and saw sasuke trying valiantly to keep out of the abnormally loud one's reach while the other just watched while shaking his head.

The two looked at Kakashi and the pink haired one asked a question. "Are you our sensei?" He nodded and watched as the blonde bowed and shook his head again as she yelled out. "**YOUR LATE SENSEI!!" **She screamed causing Kakashi's ears to cry out and demand that he kill the source of the screeching.

Kakashi shook his head to clear his head and turned to the group. "I don't like you guys, by my first impression anyways. Anyway you three meet me on the roof." With this said he disappeared.

"Wait" Sakura said as she and Sasuke stood. "Did Sensei say there were three of us?" Sasuke's eyes widened and he spun seeing another person standing and heading for the back door of the classroom. He glared as the figure looked back at the two and shook his head, then exited. The other two teammates looked at each other and watched the door slide shut before the sprinted out planning on catching and interrogating the newcomer before he reached their sensei.

Kakashi lay back on the rails of the roof reading his book as the door of the roof burst open and showed a huffing and wheezing pair. He looked at them and smiled. "Is your other member taking his time?" Sasuke looked at his teacher in confusion as Sakura said "He was ahead of us."

Kakashi tilted his head at this and looked to the left and right not seeing anyone before he looked up and saw the last teammate standing on a phone wire. The pair were still looking as he located him.

Kakashi's visible eye widened as he looked at the blonde, _'He's got quite a level of speed and stealth to be able to get up there before his team got here and without me noticing.'_ "Naruto right?" the figure nodded, "Why dont you come down here so we can get introductions underway." The blonde nodded and stepped off the phone wire and hoped down as the rest of team sat down in front of their sensei.

"Would you like to sit?" Kakashi asked the blonde as his teammates watched him carefully half expecting him to sink through the roof like a ghost. The blonde shook his head and leaned against one of the pillars closest to the group. Kakashi gave a sigh and clapped his hands.

"Alright let's get to know each other everybody go around and tell every one a little about yourselves."

The three looked at each other before Sakura raised her hand and asked, "Like what sensei?"

"Oh you know name, goals, hobbies, likes, dislikes, just a little bit about yourselves." Sakura looked at Sasuke who was glaring at Naruto who was just looking back at the door like he was about to take off. "Could you go 1st sensei, after all we know nothing about you, and you can show us how it's done."

"Okay then what can I tell you about me?," He cradled his chin in thought as his team gave their complete focus to him, "Well my name is Kakashi Hatake, I'm a jounin, I like some things, I dislike a few things, and I have lots of hobbies." The two looked at each other while naruto looked skyward. "All we really learned was his name." sakura said to sasuke who nodded.

Naruto on the other hand was completely ignoring the group after he heard kakashi give his pretty useless intro. He was thinking more about these friends of the ladies he would meet later. He was pulled from his thoughts as kakashi spoke.

"Alright ladies 1st." He looked back as he heard naruto snort. Sakura glaring at naruto as well.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like" she cuts a glance at sasuke while naruto shudders. "I dislike Ino-pig and NARUTO!" She glared back at him just to see him look at her as if she wasn't there. _'Who isn't upset when someone says that they hate them?'_ "My goals and dreams are both tied to the same thing" She cuts off and looks at sasuke with hearts in her eyes.

_'Great, I got a fan girl; I'll have to break her of that.'_

_'Who the hell is that guy, he isn't naruto, that idiot can't sit still, and this guy barely makes a sound!'_

_'That was a very odd intro for a Kunoichi, but who am I to judge I'm not a ninja anymore, would I of cared more if things hadn't changed?'_

"Alright next is Uchiha-san."

Sasuke looked at his sensei as if he were a small ant on the road. "I am Sasuke of the Uchiha clan, Likes really don't matter since most things I dislike. My hobby is training. My dream? Dreams are just a word, mine is an actualality that hasn't happened yet, and I will restore my clan and kill a certain someone." Sasuke said as he stared at the ground in anger.

_'As expected he is an avenger, I'll make full on my promise to Obito by helping his kin.'_

_'Sasuke-kun is so awesome and cool and handsome and powerful and......_** (Okay I'm cutting this off this could go on forever.)**

_'So the last of his clan does plan on reviving his clan. That seems understandable but if he is planning on me dying, He won't get around to it.'_

"Okay, last but not least."

Naruto took dull notice that the entire group was hanging on his every word. He pondered this as just their way of intelligence gathering. _'Let's see'_

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are my own, and my dislikes are perverts, arrogant overconfident people, and fangirls. My hobbies are dancing with one of two lovely ladies, learning seals, and establishing friendship with a few of the people I can stand. My dreams are to future sighted and important to me for any of the people assembled here to understand."

_'Since when did naruto talk so cold to people? It's a little frightening'_

_'Pff dobe's hobbies are dancing and making friends, and I thought he was strong.'_

_'He just single handedly told us that he dislikes his entire team. Though the rest is interesting I didn't know about the ladies or the seals that wasn't in any part of his file. And what happened to the little ball of energy that wanted to be Hokage? This warrants some looking into.'_

"Okay then that's it for today, report to training ground 7 tomorrow for your gennin exam." Sakura spoke 1st. "but sensei we already graduated why would we take another exam." "You're not going to like what I'm going to say next," and then kakashi began to explain.

**1/2 hour later...**

Naruto looked at the piece of paper saying the rules and regulations for his test as he leaned against the pillar. He finished and was about to leave when he heard Sasuke call out.

"Hey dobe not that I care but how did you graduate anyway?" Naruto looked back and thought of an appropriate answer. "I graduated in a way only I can." He said as he began to leave.

"Naruto-baka don't disrespect Sasuke-kun now answer him immediately!" Sakura screeched. Naruto turned as he heard footsteps and saw Sakura charging him. Naruto immediately analyzed everything as the ladies had taught him to. _'Incorrect stance, legs to far apart, body not tensed enough to allow her to change or block a retaliation, thumb curled into the palm of her hand, tensing of upper body shows its a retaliation to my poking at the Uchiha's pride. Method of disabling threat? _

Sakura lashed her fist out a the blonde only for the blonde to angle it away to the right and cause her to stumble forward as he seized her other arm and held it out from her body stopping her from moving. Sakura tried to free herself as naruto held her arm and Sasuke looked on in shock. The dobe had just disabled a threat he hadn't barely even seen and now held their teammates at her mercy. Naruto just stood there calmly holding her arm in his disabling move, before letting go and allowing her to fall forward with her own momentum.

"Sakura I am no longer going to be attacked without me taking proper action against the attacker, however seeing as I am not a ninja and I have adopted the lifestyle of a samurai, I will not strike back unless I feel you are a threat to me or my person. Which at your current level, I'd be in more danger of being attacked by a group of toddlers with blankets then yourself." Naruto looked at sasuke who grinned arrogantly. "You Uchiha are perhaps of more threat then thegirl here, but less than the toddler's outfitted with blankets. Good Day, till tomorrow."

Naruto then walked over to the edge of the roof and hopped over the railings, causing the pair to run over and see him walking towards the training grounds without a care in the world.

Naruto was at this point taking the directions given to him by the ladies. As he followed their instructions he came to a training ground with nothing but grass as far as the eye could see. "Should I look on the ground ladies?" He was cut off by a sound he didn't expect to hear.

Behind him was a horse! Naruto had rarely seen horses in the village but he could tell this horse was a fine animal. He could tell by the way it carried itself that it was a strong and proud animal. It black hair cascaded from its neck and tail while its skin held a brown tone. He took notice of two things on its back. One was a silk bag and the other, was a turtle? He tried to radiate calmness until the turtle spoke.

"**Don't look at us like that boy were not stupid." **Naruto's surprise turned to anger as the turtle referred to him as boy. He walked towards the pair of creatures till he felt the swords pulse. He looked down and saw them both glowing and getting brighter until in a flash they were both quiet as if they were no longer there. He looked around until he noticed the turtle was talking to two young ladies.

"Ladies?....." he asked awestruck. They both turned to him and he felt as if he were hit by a bull.

They were both beautiful. Same dark hair, same porcelain skin, their figure differed but that made him realize that they were just showing the difference in their age. He noticed the elder sister wore a hair ornament and had warm brown eyes, while the younger wore purple ribbons in hers and had a pair of blue eyes almost like his. They both smiled and came over to him before embracing him both at once.

Naruto was in shock as he watched the younger go back to the turtle and the elder stroke the horse's neck. "Ladies what happened, are you leaving now that your friends are here?" he asked his emotions coming to the surface and he felt fear, sadness, and the thought of loneliness come rushing back.

The sisters looked at him and then to each other before the elder walked over and took naruto's hand leading him over to their group. "We are not going to leave you cute one we just took out other forms so that we could better introduce ourselves and our friends." Naruto let out a breathe as he sat down across from the horse. The sisters exchanged a look, they may have not inhabited their sealed states but they could feel his emotions through the bond they had created with elder sister in the battle with mizuki. "No cute one we promised to help you after all, why would we leave just as we had barely met in the moon's cycle?" the eldest said as she held naruto's hand and stroked it calming him down. Younger sister then took this time to speak, "Yeah hottie after all you promised us a journey in which we could dance." The horse gave a whiny that naruto thought was a laugh.

"Well then sisters why don't we begin the introductions?" Naruto asked as they both smiled as his emotions turned to happiness.

"Of course Cute one this magnificent creature that you see before you is named Palm, he is a commander of the horse summon contract, the 1st son of the summon boss, and he my and my sister's own favorite. His last owner was our last wielder Hojo till he fell in battle and palm had to depart for the summon realm, but now that you are here he will tell us if he wishes to become your steed." Naruto looked at the horse, he then stood and walked to the horse staring into its eyes. "Ladies his eyes are like ...mine" the sisters looked to each other and applauded themselves inwardly. "Yes hottie unfortunately Palm is not liked in the summon realm due to his title and our favoring of him over the others, but that's because we just couldn't help but love the big baby." younger lady said as she embraced the creature's neck. Naruto looked at younger lady then back to palm and looked at the ground. Then he looked at Palm, "Palm?" the horse whinnied "would you like to go for a run?" The horse whinnied and turned its side to naruto. "You want me to get on?" the horse nodded and naruto swung himself onto Palm's back.

"Okay cute one do be careful, Palm has an interesting ability that may shock you..." elder lady was cut off as palm took one step and shimmered from existence. A minute later they appeared as a dot on the horizon, a shimmer later and they were back, both the pair grinning with excitement. They continued this for a while till Palm was told to stop messing around with by the turtle. Palm looked back at naruto and nuzzled its head against his leg. Elder lady smiled as younger lady made sure naruto was alright. Naruto sat back down as Palm lay down as well next to the group.

"Next on for you to meet is our teacher," naruto watched as younger sister held the turtle up to eye level with naruto. "This little guy is Guren." Naruto looked eye level with the turtle till in a poof, the small turtle was gone and in its place was a turtle that came to eye level with naruto while he was in sitting position, roughly the height of a small child. He wore a sash around his shell with the Kanji fore thought.

"**Now listen here young one I won't be disrespected, the girls get away with it because I helped raise them. But no leniency for you**." Naruto nodded and disappeared causing everyone in the group to go wide eyed. A second later Guren was lifted in the air from below and they all saw naruto holding him up. Guren realized this and gave a larger poof till he was the size of a small car. Naruto winced under the weight while the sisters pleaded with Guren not to crush their new wielder. Naruto them began to focus energy to his restriction seals and released them one by one.

Guren was laughing as naruto was getting closer and closer to the ground, much to the sister's dismay, until the turtle felt something release underneath him and he was thrown through the air! The sisters looked at naruto and saw several seals glowing a bright blue. As the turtle came crashing down the girls covered their faces as it impacted where naruto was standing and the place was surrounded in dust.

It dispersed to see something the girls hadn't seen since they were both little, guren was being held in a vice grip off the ground and he couldn't move! They were quiet as Guren began to laugh, followed shortly by the sisters. "**Boy you are impressive not even the girl's father would have been able to catch me in that fall and hold me this tight. How long have you had this strength**?" Naruto let out a harsh breath and replied, "I just learned how to increase the power of my body with the restriction seals as I threw you into the air." Guren laugh disappeared. "**What**!!!" the turtle changed size again and fell through naruto's arms then changed back to the height of a small child.

"**What kind of creature gave you the seals, answer ME**!" The turtle said as it knocked Naruto down. "My village leader gave them to me as a way for me to become a better samurai." The turtle's face turned red. "**You mean to tell me a human gave you these seals**?" The blonde nodded, the turtle suddenly paled.

"**You were able to do that with an incomplete resistance seal**!" The blonde looked at him with anger. "Jiji is the best seal master in the village, I won't have you disrespecting him!" The turtle paled again as he felt the boy's rage. _'Dear lord this is not good he bottles his emotions and activates them at will! Plus he was able to do that with a bastardized version of the true seal!'_ "**Boy please calm down and let me look at your seals, II think I can help you make them reach your full potential.**" Naruto looked at the turtle with a cold glare which spooked Guren and turned to the sisters who nodded.** "**What will you do to the seals if I let you see them?" The turtle gave a deep breathe and let go of his emotion. "**Humans have never been taught the true art of sealing like we summon elder summons have, therefore every seal on your body is a direct insult to me and the elder summons. So will you allow me to complete them?**" The blonde looked at his seals and then thought of something. "I will let you." The turtle smiled, "on one condition." the old turtle nodded. "You take me as your student and teach me the true art of sealing." The sisters gasped and rushed over to stop him till Guren raised a paw.

"**Boy this will make you more than just a samurai, you would become a sage as well and you need a contract and a bond with the keepers of said contract."** Naruto nodded as he looked at the turtle. "What is a sage, but a samurai that uses knowledge instead of a blade, and I'm sure if I talk to Palm he will allow me to summon horses." Palm nodded from where he was chewing grass. Guren nodded and said this would happen as the horses were one of the elder summons.

Naruto left with Guren and allowed him to complete his seals and he allowed naruto to ask him questions about the sisters which he barely answered telling him he should ask them himself. They continued the process till the sun began to fall.

**2 hours later..**

Naruto arrived back to where the ladies were taking turns riding a speeding blur that he guessed was Palm. They saw him and Guren who was resting on his head as a small turtle, since the sealing exhausted him. The Sisters sat as Palm breathed on Naruto's hand and he saw a tattoo of a horse at rest, encircled by three bands. He asked Guren about it as he certainly couldn't ask Palm.

"**Boy it's a summoning tattoo, its a honor blessed on those who are truly powerful summoners and is the one thing a human must have before becoming a sage in everything in title, though I've heard that ninja's do they're summon by blood, this is the pure summon it's done by life energy and when the creature comes it will take a formidable amount of your life energy or chakra as your used to calling it to bring the creature forth, when it expels it essence the life energy will return to you, unlike the stupid things that ninjas do squandering their energies. Now let an old turtle nap, I'm exhausted**."

"Yes Guren-sensei," "**Hmm its been a while since anyone called me that, I've always enjoyed the title, after all turtles love to teach so we learn just about everything possible in the world."**

Naruto smiled as he sat across from the ladies. "Well now the one I've been waiting for, ladies first."

Both girls whispered to each other until the younger one faced naruto. "I am the younger of the Sisters, I am Kayane of the South." She paused as she fixed one of her ribbons in her hair. "I was trained under Guren-sensei and was being groomed to be the next Guardian of the South Lands beyond the elemental nations."

The older lady bowed her head and looked into Naruto's eyes as she spoke, "I am the Elder of the Sisters, I am Shinobu of the North." She played with a piece of grass as she continued, "I too was trained under Guren-sensei and was being groomed To Guard the lands North of your nations."

Naruto looked at both ladies and cleared his throat as he spoke softly, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, an orphan who's life was changed by a hateful childhood because he was the reason a great demon was held at bay, but now things are changing as I will become a samurai, a sage of the horse clan, and the next pupil of Guren-sensei."

The three sat there with the awakened turtle and a quiet horse. Naruto looked at everyone and said something that surprised them. "If you wish to be free from me I can relate and will return the gifts you've given me, I now only wish I had gone first so that you didn't have to learn this way." He then looked to his right to see the horse look at him and whinny something that he thought meant don't be an idiot. He looked to the girls and saw them both come to each side of him and embrace him saying that they would never betray him like that and they both vanished into the swords. He pulled both blades out and his hunch was right as he saw their names appear on their respective blades. He thanked them and slid them away into their sheathes. Then looked up to Guren-sensei who dropped something into his lap. He reached down and picked it up to get a better look at it.

It was a long knife with a sheath made of turtle shell and a handle made of a bleached bone. He was brought out of examining it as his new sensei spoke.

**"You know I've given something to every student I've taught, Shinobu got that hair ornament made of blue diamond, and little Kayane got those ribbons blessed by the turtle clan, but this is something someone in your position can truly appreciate. This knife will replace that ridiculous little tanto the Sisters bullied you into buying. The handle is made of the bone of the girls' father, it will repel any and all demon life force no matter how weak or strong, the blade is made from my teeth. It isn't the strongest material but you'd be hard pressed to find something stronger than it, the only thing I know that can dent it is the swords the girls inhabit. Now let's go home boy. Palm you head off as well, your to big to hide!" **The little turtle yelled as palm nodded and naruto stroked his mane. "Goodnight Palm," the horse whinnied and disappeared in a blur and Naruto left for the village with the stars and moon high above him. Even though the path was dark and hard to see naruto didn't care. He had people now who would for this day forth be his guiding light unto the path that was laid out by Kami.


	4. Chapter 3, A reason

Alright!!!!!! 15 reviews + 3 = 18 more reviews mean more chapters, keep it up.

**I will in all my future chapters respond to any and all reviews that I receive, starting….**

…**..**

…**.. Now.**

**To answer in chronological order:**

**Griffin Blackwood: Palm is a summon, but he had an incident in his past which robbed him of his voice, that's why he doesn't talk. It will be explained to the readers but not till later chapters. Sorry for not clearing that up.**

**dbtiger63: Thank you**

**Fuyuriku: I don't actually have any chapters written, I just think of some the events I wish to happen and weave a story around it, I personally think that's how all good stories go. (P.S. I don't know any other training that could make it harder, but he will learn the sword skills from Kayane and Shinobu, from the wave period till the Valley of the End)**

**darksummonskull91: will do my friend.**

**vonsinhaus: all characters should be well meshed with any story, and a background just makes it more believable.**

**sh8ad8ow: what can I say samurai are just awesome like that.**

**OniRudra presents:**

**Child of Hate, Samurai of Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Japan's national Heroes, or Naruto, Kessen III, or any other anime in this story. So back the H#** Off!!!_

**Chapter 3, a reason. **

Naruto sat in the trees of training ground 7, conversing with his only real sensei. He had been arguing with his sensei over the past changes that had occurred and something that was worrying him.

"Guren-sensei?" "**Yes Naruto?**" Naruto looked at the turtle who had taken to riding on his right shoulder.

"Do you think that I am becoming to strong to quickly? I mean I already was learning how to use Shinobu, and Kayane-hime, and here I am learning seals and officer skills from you as well. Add in the sage of the horse clan and I feel as if everything I do is putting too far ahead of my level?"

The turtle let out a sigh in amazement. 'He is worried about becoming to powerful, while most in the village strive to reach this level he is so worryingly holding, amazing.' The turtle patted Naruto's shoulder with one of his front legs. "**Naruto what kind of village do you reside in?**"

"A ninja one sensei." "**Exactly and you are a samurai, they will have powers that you could never to hope to be able to cope with, without these said abilities you will be acquiring. So let that thought put your mind at rest, and if that doesn't dont you think your himes and I are a good enough judge of character to pass on what we know to a worthy individual, think on this Naruto.**" Naruto nodded his head and looked at it from the point of view that Guren-sensei had shown him. He nodded and looked back at the openings of the trees where light filtered through. "Thank you sensei, I forgot that I was deemed worthy and promise not to bother you in the future with silly questions."

**'Naruto-kun don't say that, Guren-sensei is a teacher at heart and how are you to learn without asking questions?' ****'Yeah naruto-kun, questions all have value even silly ones.'** Naruto nodded as Guren spoke, "**They are right you know that's what it is they do, point out flaws with utter tenderness to the individual.**" Naruto nodded as he saw both Sasuke and Sakurawalk in the clearing.

Sakura looked at the bastard who in her opinion had nearly ripped her arm off on the roof yesterday. Sasuke just glared because of the insult that had been thrown at him. Unfortunately for Naruto's teammates, he didn't remember anything from the roof yesterday. If you recall he had a very memorable night, what with the deciding his future and the gaining of his himes' names and his sensei. He looked at the pair then shrugged to himself and drew from a silk bag on his back a scroll that read: _Officer Skills: 1 (Basic Support skills.) _He unrolled it and walked away reading it to himself so he could begin the most basic skills of a samurai. Leaving his teammates in confusion.

Naruto stopped when he felt that he was far enough that his teammates wouldn't spy on him and looked at the first skill. _'Support Skill 1, Rally:_ _this technique allows one to raise their attacks to a higher level than normal. Technique does not allow massive bursts of skill unlike its big brother technique __X-Rally__ (see Officer Skills: 2, for this technique), as it adds on to what already exists.' _Naruto lay down the scroll and read how to activate it. "It seems that all these Basic Support Skills just require a thrusting motion with my sword arm." Naruto said while receiving an affirmative from his sensei.

"Very well." Naruto took a few steps back and turned to his sensei. He went through the motions and called out "Rally" and thrust with his sword arm and punched a training log, it only cracked the bark but a little. Naruto looked at the mark then struck the log with an unenhanced punch getting what he sees to be the same result. "Guren-sensei it doesn't seem to be working?" He pointed as his sensei looked it over. "**No the Rally attack was stronger, its attack caused a larger crack to appear,** **you will get at the level to advance to the X-Rally technique I say with about 250 more repetitions, then we will proceed to the 1st of Tactical skills.**"

Naruto nodded and took up his starting position and continued to practice the Rally skill. Guren settled down in the shade of a tree to watch his new student. Both of them completely oblivious to the time of the test drawing near.

**2 hours later....**

"Rally!" and naruto flicked his hand forward and released a devastating kick to the tree, before he fell to the ground. He looked to see a chunk fall out of the new tree and crash into the ground. He realized that the scroll had just exaggerated with the thrusting of the sword arm and any movement would be sufficient, and the power could be distributed to any part of the body. He found this out as he kicked a pebble after missing his punch and embedded it into a tree's bark. He smiled as he saw the strength the attack had gained in this short time.

Guren looked on with utter amazement. '_The boy has the ability to progress to the level of the X-Rally and distribute it out through his body in just two hours!_' Guren shook his head and made his way over to his downed pupil and sighed. "**Well naruto you really seemed to have done a number on yourself and the life energy signature I just detected shows your jounin leader has just arrived. So I am going to show one of the higher Support Skills I expect you to learn later on, Support Skill Advanced: X-Heal.**" With this the blonde's body was completely and fully healed as well as filled with new energy. He sat up and looked around with what seemed to be a completely new body. He turned to his sensei and winced. "I could have used that one growing up."

"**The X-Heal can not be used on oneself,** **only on others. It seems that I should make teaching you the Heal Skill of more pressing importance, if this is how you train normally.**" Naruto looked at his sensei and said "Guren-sensei why couldn't you do this to all my future exercisesand I could be ready to learn seals all the quick...""**The X-Heal is not a play toy, it completely fills and heals the body with new energy, but not without the price of being used in tandem, killing the bodies own ability to heal itself in time. Now on this happy note let us go and take your leader's test**" Naruto nodded and placed Guren-sensei inside his haori, allowing him to rest in the inside pocket. While naruto took off running to where Kakashi was supposedly.

Naruto arrived on a tree branch and watched as Kakashi explained it and he immediately understood. He hopped down and landed just beside the group surprising the Jounin. "Well Hello Naruto I'm guessing you heard?" He nodded. "Then everyone get ready, steady, go!" With this they all took off, naruto back a few feet, and his teammates into the trees.

"You know naruto I said you could go." Naruto nodded and settled in a stance. Kakashi looked at him in disapproval. "I am a Jounin Naruto; I'm possibly very capable in wiping the floor with you in taijutsu." Naruto didn't respond except to beckon Kakashi to begin. Kakashi sighed and charged.

Naruto immediately began to analyze. '_He favors a style of attacking with a moderate first and then increasing more force as he continues. Method to disable? Lunging short distance attacks till I get an opening and then use the Rally Skill.'_ Naruto leaned back and let kakashi's foot fly over him; he landed a punch to his leg, but got no reaction. He leapt back as the cycloptic opponent threw shuriken at him.

He batted them away with his hand guards as he went back to calculating. '_My earlier blow was just a touch since I didn't expect such an opening and as expected he brushed it off. Now I just got to hit him with a good Rally attack and hope the others understand what the test means.'_

Kakashi watched with interest as the blonde went back to blocking him as he released a barrage of decent speed fists to the blonde who responded with a kick to the solar plexus that he was barely able to avoid. '_This doesn't makes sense, his file said taijutsu was his best technique array but it put him at low gennin and he is attacking with high to medium chunnin skill, is this what the hokage was talking about when he said he was changed by the scroll.'_ Kakashi unfortunatelyzoned out at this moment and that was all Naruto needed.

'**Rally technique!'** he roared in his mind as he let loose a devil's barrage of rally enhanced fists on the Jounin's chest, scaring him with the speed and finishing with an enhanced mule kick that sent kakashi bodily through the air. '_He is definitely not portrayed by his file correctly!' _as kakashi substituted with a log.

Naruto saw this and took off for the forest and his teammates. '_Taijutsu done, next up kenjutsu.' _Naruto thought as he searched for his teammates.

While Naruto had shot off in pursuit of his sensei, Kakashi was sitting in a branch a few feet behind his only female student. He sighed as he heard her make a mention to finding Sasuke and made a handsign before grabbing her attention. "Sakura, look behind you." He smiled as she turned and was immediately thrown into his genjutsu.

Sakura looked around as a flurry of leaves circled around her. She was trying to piece together what had happened when she heard a very weak voice say her name causing her to look in its direction in confusion.

There was her sasuke, resembling what most would declare a pincushion of kunai and shuriken. He was half standing, leaning against a tree for support, blood pouring from his body. He only reached out to her as she lost control and let out a scream.

A little distance away Kakashi watched, quietly pondering if what he did was a little bit of overkill. He pushed away the thought as he saw her blonde teammate come rushing out of the forest with his katana drawn. He set back as he watched to see what the blonde would do to his teammate.

Naruto crouched down next to sakura and checked her vitals. '_She is fine seems as though it was a false alarm, though it seems as if the sound of her own voice at such a pitch knocked herself out._'

**'Naruto-kun can I kill her she is a real bitch and I promise that she wont feel a damn thing as I know how you don't like for things to suffer.'** Naruto's mind was invaded as the sound of Kayane-hime's voice rang out only for her older sister to immediately scorn her for such a thought. He shook his head as he searched for any sign of the Jounin. He then felt an abrupt flare of chakra signaling the casting of jutsus. He sighed and sheathed Kayane, much to her dismay. He growled to himself as he picked up the bitch and holding her in a fireman's carry shot off in the direction of the chakra flare.

As naruto had found sakura, kakashi was at the point of getting around to testing sasuke's skills. Said jounin had just dodged a trap set up by the fledgling Uchiha, only to be thrown into another match of taijutsu. He dodged sasuke's fists and bringing his forearm up blocked a bruising sky kick. He immediately felt the bells move and tossed the Uchiha heir away safely. He watched as the Uchiha flipped through the air and cast handsigns, then crying out;"**Katon: Great Fireball Technique!**" Kakashi's eye widened in fear as the fireball shot forward.

Sasuke looked at where his teacher had last been and quickly looked in all the immediate directions, trying to ascertain said ninja's position. He was suddenly taken by surprise as a hand pulled him under ground and left him only with his head above ground. "Sasuke-san you are right, you are at a higher level than your teammates presently. But do not over exaggerate your skills you still need a lot of training. Your teammates are on their way, so when you are all regrouped come and give yourself another shot. Ja ne."

With this infuriating remark kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves. About a second later Naruto burst into the clearing and saw sasuke's situation. He crossed the distance and dumped sakura unceremoniously from his back as he kneeled to the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-san as much as you would wish to defeat me and hold the bragging rights to such act, we need the combined efforts of you, myself, and the pink haired pain to come out of this test passing. Don't you agree?"

Sasuke looked at the supposed dobe in astonishment and nodded. Naruto let a small smile cross his lips, not at the idea of a truce but at what was to be done next. "Good choice now let us get you out of their sasuke-san."

Sasuke braced himself as he got ready for naruto to dig him out, only to be shocked as naruto flexed his arm and punched a crater in the soft ground, leaving sasuke only half buried. Sasuke immediately pulled himself out. Naruto nodded and turned to the female in disdain.

"I'm afraid you will have to rouse her as if I did it, I would have to listen to her gripe about me annoying her with the embrace of consciousness." Sasuke nodded and went to waking sakura while naruto went to fanning out his senses and soon locating the cycloptic jounin at the starting point for their test. He turned to see sasuke explaining to sakura what had happened and helping her to her feet. Naruto turned to the pair.

"We have less than an hour left, normally a high ranking ninja mission is supposed to be done in less time than this, this is however of vastly more importance as we are not a trained ninja squad but two rookies and a future samurai. So even though the situation is of just as much pressing importance, we can not encounter the jounin without a plan." Naruto looked around and then beckoned the pair over as he crouched down. "So this is my plan."

The wind blew through the trees as the three gathered in a huddle and the blonde discussed his plan bringing a smirk and a smile to his teammates' lips. Then he stood and they all shot off after kakashi's trail, unaware to the eye of a shadow clone that was hidden in the trees.

Kakashi looked up from his reading of his orange book to see his team appear in an eagle formation, sasuke at point with the other two flanking him. He frowned through his mask as Sasuke shot forward, with naruto guarding his blind spot, while sakura let loose untold hell with fairly accurate throws of shuriken and kunai knives.

Kakashi hopped back to dodge sasuke's incoming lunge, while naruto came up in perfect sequence with a sword cut that kakashi's eyes widened at as it nearly left a small cut on his neck, which would of ended with his lifeblood pouring and feeding the ground in front of him. '_Maybe it was a mistake to tell naruto that he should come with me with the intent to kill._' Kakashi thought as he narrowly dodges a kunai to his temple courtesy of sakura. He was unprepared however as sasuke let out a fireball jutsu that he leapt over only to nailed in the chin by the Uchiha.

Naruto watched as sasuke went back into the assault of taijutsu when he sensed something wrong, he turned to see sakura charging with a kunai in hand, no doubt to help her "sasuke-kun" when naruto intercepted her and spoke.

"Sasuke-san will be fine, why did you abandon the plan?" Sakura looked at her teammate with fear and mumbled something naruto definitely did not want to hear.

"I am out of ninja tools Baka!" Naruto looked at her in amazement and wondered if she was going to ever survive in battle if she came unprepared. "Very well," naruto said as his mind hatched a plan, "I know a way you can still help sasuke-san, but it will require some rather unorthodox methods." Naruto immediately told her what to do as she cast hand seals.

Kakashi paused in his fight with sasuke to look for his blonde **(in his mind)** student. His worries were banished as he saw both him and sakura charging at him, he immediately worried as it seemed they had changed their tactics. He braced himself for the worse till he realized at the last second. '_No footsteps, clones!'_ He didn't have time to continue anything to check his surroundings as sasuke went back to his unrelenting assault.

Sakura looked back at Naruto and asked "What now Baka", only to see him scanning the battle intently. If she had to describe it, she would say he was taking each fighter apart with his mind. He turned to her and told her to ready her kunai, which she did he then told her to charge. They both did so but not to go unnoticed by kakashi, who threw a kunai.

Naruto watched the kunai as it flew towards his teammate's head. He calculated its trajectory as it neared his teammates head and grabbing her by the back of her shirt pulled her down, and batting it away as it passed over her head. Naruto then spoke something she could not hear and… threw her at her sensei!!

Kakashi turned at the sound of a scream only to be slammed in the gut, by his only female student's forehead. This sent him rocketing backwards from the impact only to look at his left and see his sword wielding student cut the bells from his waist and hop back to his teammates just as he landed the alarm rang.

Naruto saw that sakura was glaring at him and sasuke and kakashi was looking at him stunned, perhaps it was the fact that he had released the resistance seals on his right arm and used the "**Rally**" skill to turn his pink haired teammate into the equivalent of a human battering ram and use it to send his squad leader hurtling back 80 ft. He looked at his teammates and the jounin with a raised eyebrow.

"What is wrong? We had limited time to achieve the possession of the bells; I only used a method that ensured I got them. Wasn't that the purpose of the test?" Naruto said as he and his himes were laughing their asses off on the inside, he could also hear the distinct chuckling of Guren-sensei from inside his haori.

Kakashi sweat dropped at the blonde's forwardness. He smiled as he drew an orange book from his pouch and casually addressed naruto.

"Well you have both bells naruto, who else will you allow to pass?" Kakashi asked honestly having no clue to the blonde's answer, taking into account that every time he made expectations of this particular student, said student blew them out of the water. He looked up at the sounds of bells ringing and saw that naruto had drawn his wakizashi and threw both bells into the and with two cuts split the m equally into halves, making four pieces in all, and tossed one to everyone at the jounin's astonishment.

"There you go now everyone has a part of the original bells and you can't pass any of us without passing all of us." Naruto said as he walked and leaned against the tree. '_He is truly remarkable, a ninja would of just given one to either comrade that was the most use, but he splits the spoils equally as to right his wrongs and still hold his honor in its purest form.'_

Kakashi looked at the student that had done this test with seemingly less difficult than his teammates. "Alright you do all pass, but only if naruto can answer one question." Kakashi said as he put his book away.

"Naruto why did you split it equally between your teammates, yourself and me?" Naruto smirked causing the Cyclops to raise his visible eyebrow.

"You couldn't think of a harder question Kakashi?" he laughed and the entire assembled group was enchanted by the pure and almost angelic sound that came from the sword wielder.

"Simply put kakashi, I did it because it was my choice, and I could." With this the blonde turned on heel and left seemingly bobbing his head to some nonexistent tune. His teammates looked at their sensei and he just shrugged.

"What? I said you would all pass if he answered the question, which he did. Report here tomorrow at 6:00 hrs for your first mission." With this their pervert sensei disappeared in a swish of leaves.

The pair looked at each other and both disappeared after the blonde, one desperately trying to outrun the others offer of a date.

**Next chapter: Chapter 4, training and a fiery soul.**

**Naruto begins with D-Rank missions and he meets Konohamaru and his team, also the rest of team 7 is attacked by rampaging farm animals.**


	5. Chapter 4, Training and a fiery soul

**I've got 21 reviews, 21 + 3 = 24. 24 reviews for next chapter are required.**

**Now answering reviews...**

**...... now.**

**Fuyuriku: yes I speed write every chapter as soon as I get the reviews or I come up with an idea, I don'tknow any other way.**

**griffin blackwood: Thank you, Guren is one of my favorite characters as well, and I actually have a picture drawn of him on deviantart.**

**dbtiger63: I can't tell you who his biggest enemy will be but I can Give you a hint (Mist), as for allegiance the sandaime is the only definite, because of how he treats naruto.**

**Kurakawa Minamo: Thank you if you think its good now wait till he does the first**

**of my original arks.**

**akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune: Will do, youjust got to........ GET ME MORE REVIEWS**

**OniRudra presents:**

**Child of Hate, Samurai of Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Japan's national Heroes, or Naruto, Kessen III, or any other anime in this story. So back the H#** Off!!!_

**Chapter ****4, training and a fiery soul.**

"Naruto Uzumaki, you get Your Ass Back HERE!" Naruto sweat as he heard his pursuer chasing him. Honestly he didn't know that it was a mixed bath. Plus he didn't even realize that there was anyone there, until they broke him from his relaxing with the scream of "**Pervert!**" Its not like he hadn't thought of explaining to the vehement woman that it was a mixed bath and he was allowed in, even if she was considerably pissed off. The only thing that stopped him was his experience in women screaming _that_ word,more werealways going to appear in full force shortly afterwards. '_Hell evil bitch didn't even have that nice of a figure anyway.'_ Naruto thought as he leapt onto the top of an awning and used it to trampoline himself to the roof above. _'Evasive Manuver Successful.'_

Naruto used the roofs of the building to get through the village at record speed. He just wished his fellow samurai in the world would imply this technique to their travels as well. He sighed as he flipped through the air and soar feet first through the open window that was his target. He landed and then spun transorming his graceful landing into a bow. He was soon overtaken by the different voices of the occupants in his mind and on his body.

"**That was a brilliant manuver Naruto-kun, I think that when you get far enough in Guren-sensei's training we should factor your natural grace into your sword practice. I give you a 9 out of 10. You did shift a little while in the air.**" Naruto nodded as Shinobu gave her honest opinion. He could always rely on her being completely honest with him.

**"My sister has no idea what she is talking about, my little hurricane of power got a 10 out of 10."** Naruto sighed and thanked Kayane for her imput as well. She was utterly in love with any form of fast paced or difficult movement that he was capable of. '_Sometimes i just wonder whether or not that she just likes to talk with someone who doesn't get on to her.'_

Naruto thought as he felt his sensei stir in his coat. He held open the side of his coat and peered into the pocket. "Are you alright Guren-sensei?" the turtle nodded weakly before pulling his head into his shell. Naruto frowned and was about to call to his sensei when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Reia-chan is grandpa in his office?" Naruto turned to see a boy wearing the equivalent of a monstrosity of clothe around his neck and a ridiculous helmet of some kind. Naruto quietly pondered this boy's sanity as the Hokage and his receptionist were the only ones with offices on this floor. '_I would know I robbed the place of one of its most valuable artifacts in that one night that my life turned around.'_ Naruto thought as he looked at the swords at his side. '_Have I changed so much that I have not realized it?'_ Naruto thought as he played with the ribbons that rested on kayane's guard, unintentionally drawing her attention.

**"Naruto-kun is something wrong? Are you injured!?"** he heard her call out worriedly, as soon as she did Shinobu spoke as well.

**"Naruto-kun what happened? Your not this easily distracted have you been attacked? Or is it something else?"** She responded to him in a tone that told him she was close to crying.

_'I am fine himes. Just... thinking about how my life may have been, if I had never of met you. I probably wouldn't have even been standing here today, or anywhere for that matter.'_ Naruto thought as he walked to the receptionist as the boy ran down the hall to the bathroom.

"Hello little Naru-chan how are you today?" Naruto almost forgot that this was perhaps the only other person in the village that didn't hate him besides Iruka, the Ichirakus, and the Hokage. She was considerably warmer to him after he held her life in his hands and left her uninjured. He could stress it and say they were almost friends, '_Maybe if I opened up a bit more. But one doesn't have my childhood and be a bouncing ball of happiness with no cares.'_

"Fine Reia-chan, I have a meeting with Hokage-sama, since Kakashi-san is in the hospital because of our gennin grads test." She nodded and snapped her fingers, as if she remembered something. "Naru-chan are you the one who used you teammate's head as a battering ram?"

Naruto sweat dropped at the accusation. "I would have put it more eloquently but yes, Haruno-san was used in my endeavors as a projectile to distract Kakashi-san." He said as she erupted into giggles, causing naruto to raise an eyebrow in confusion. She tried to stop, but seeing as though it wasn't going to end anytime soon she waved him in with a smile.

She let out a huff as she watched the boy walk off with that look on his face. The one that showed he had seen more pain and suffering than any starting shinobi. '_He needs to unwind, he is far to tense. I' ve had no training and even I can see that he holds himself in such a state of tense, like he is expecting to be attacked at a moments notice. Poor boy'_

Naruto entered the doorway and knocked on the open door. The Sandaime looked up and smiled. "Naruto-kun do come in, I was actually reading something about you, or someone that does fit your description." The blonde nodded and walked into the office before stopping three steps in before bowingas low as possible and holding the position.

The sandaime looked up to see the blonde's bow and cleared his throat. "Naruto you may rise, please take a seat." Sarutobi watched as the blonde nodded and sat in one of the chairs before laying his swords on the ground and taking off his haori and dressing it over the back of the chair. '_Its like he has completely changed from the boy he was as he grew up, I fear what he may become like in a few years with this village's influence it will not be pretty.'_

Naruto sat and faced the Hokage. He was still tense, Sarutobi would have to be blind to ignore that, but he could obviously see that he was relaxing slowly. "Now Naruto what do you have to say about your actions with Hatake's test?" Sarutobi smiled inwardly expecting something that would ease his mind about the troubled blonde.

"I performed the best of my abilities, used everything and anything to its fullest potential even if that included Haruno-san's abnormally large brow." he said causing the old man to chuckle and himself to smile if only a little.

"Naruto while that was very entertaining I must ask that you refrain from doing said act in the future." Naruto nodded under the gaze of the elder man and immediately berated himself for causing the Hokage such a hassle.

"Now Naruto-kun you did make this appointment, what is it you require?" The blonde looked up and nodded before letting out a deep breathe. Sarutobi inwardly felt a chill go down his spine. '_He looks so much like minato-kun that he could pass as his clone.'_

"Sandaime-sama I ask you with all seriousness that you allow me to no longer live in the apartment I presently have, and that being, if kami willing,that you give me another that is vacated or perhaps empty." The blonde said as sarutobi noticed something, he hadn't noticed earlier.

There was a burn on the boy's neck. It would be impossible to see if he had worn his coat, but without it the burn was still carefully hidden, much like his student Jiraiya at a girl's hot spring. The sandaime had barely noticed, if it wasn't for the boy shifting so slightly to the left it would of been perfectly hidden.

"Naruto what happened to your neck?" the Sandaime demanded in a cool tone. Naruto froze, he only pulled his gi top closer covering the burn but to no avail. "It was my latest gift from the villagers, they threw jars filled with oil at my back that burst into flame on contact. I was wearing recreational clothes and I was burned quite thoroughly because of my lack of caution."

"Why didn't you protect yourself?" the Hokage asked. The blonde gave him another look that reminded of his father, only that this one was the one that he wore when he was keeping a promise no matter the pain it caused him. "I promised not to attack the villagers in any way Hokage-sama." The blonde then closed his eyes showing that this was the reason he wished to leave his apartment as well as why he was here. The aged Hokage sighed.

"Your new lodging will be in an abandoned house that was just recently put into the market,as its owner was very recently forcibly retired in his field." Naruto nodded as he stood. "Nauto furniture will be provided by the council, after all it is the least they can do." He nodded again as he stood and stepped up to the hokage's desk and bowed to the hokage who nodded in return.

"Should you require myassistance hokage-sama, I wil be training at trainig ground 24 for the remainder of the day." "Do not worry naruto as your furniture will be there waiting for you when you return for your sleep, here isthe location." The hokage handed the boy a sheet of paper and tried to hand to the blond as he watched as the blonde let it fall. He looked up and noticed that the blonde had lost the small amount of relaxation in his muscle and tensed as he spun and faced the door and his hand seized a hold of the long knife that he had strapped to the back of his waste as the door burst open.

"Old man I challenge you!" said a small figure as he burst in and threw a shuriken at the hokage's desk. the boy from earlier however did not expect a person in front of his target. "Hey move you idiot!" he yelled as the shuriken was already in flight.

Naruto saw the weapon come at him in slow motion. He growled and leapt forward. Shocking both the boy and the wizened kage as he seized the shuriken out of the air and tossed it back with 4x the force. It embedded in the wall behind the boy who turned to look only to realize his mistake.

It was too late however as naruto seized the small child and slamed him against the wall, causing the entire floor to shake. Naruto in a flash had the knife drawn and pressed to the boy's jugular.

"You attacked the village Kage, and you attacked my master. Why should I stop from pushing this blade forward and ending you in one quick swing." Naruto let out a truly beast like growl as he finished this and was cut off by his master speaking.

"Naruto put the boy down, he is not an enemy. He is my grandson and that by which he entered was the joke that he lays as a trap for me to keep on my toes. A game if you will." The Hokage assured Naruto and was quite scared for his grandson. '_I have never seen naruto like this. Is this what he has done by holding in his emotions. He is able to recreate them and harness them at a minutes notice?'_

Naruto put the boy down and with a yank, tore the shuriken out of the wall making the boy leap in fright. He dropped it at the boys feet and lowered him slowly to the floor where he collapsed shivering. "Boy." the boy looked at him thoroughly scared of the blonde in front of him.

"For future experience, never stay in the same place as you were when you threw a weapon, it makes it easier for those who can beat you to finish you offand continue on." With this naruto walked back to the professor and put his gear back on.

"By your leave Hokage-sama." Sarutobi nodded and naruto leapt out the window. The Sandaime turned to see his grandson looking at his hands as if he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Konohamaru you just felt what is known to ninja as pure killing intent. That is one of the things that makes some ninjas such dangerous opponents, the boy who just left is a samurai by profession. He is honor bound to protect his code and his master, whom we have both learned is me. Do not try anything with him or he will attack before anyone can stop him."

Konohamaru nodded and looked after where the blonde had dissapeared. "Jiji I will make that man respect me before the sun goes down, if I am going to take your job, I need as much respect as I can get." With this konohamaru ran out the door ready to take on the blonde he had just encountered.

'_God help me that his sensei doesn't grate on naruto's nerves.'_

**3 hours later...**

Naruto stood at the training grounds delivering viscous punches to a log, while the released forms of Kayane and Shinobu sat on top with Guren-sensei. He had been planning on teaching naruto his second support skill, but the plan was dashed that the boy's anger was actually enough to force the sisters out of their sealed states. He watched as the boy delivered a '**Rally**' enhanced right and obliterated the training log. Turning it to splinters and to the girls surprise, sawdust.

"Sensei what did he do, his **'Rally'** doesn't do that normally. Did something bad happen while we slept?" The turtle nodded as he saw the blonde decimated another training log with the same enhanced attack.

"**He has done what I was going to do after he finished the next support skill, he's achieved the point that his emotions jumped his training to create an much more deadly and destructive version of his original attack. In short he created a block that alows him to use the 'X-Rally'. **"

Shinobu looked at fear that their wielder had unlocked something ahead of their sensei's planning, while Kayane looked a little scared. "What should we do Sensei?" The turtle shook his head as he saw three small children enter the training area.

"**We can do nothing but watch, as we are his guiding light."** The girls nodded and walked over to where naruto rested his knuckles torn and bleeding.

"Hey you with the blonde hair." Naruto looked up at the boy that the hokage had called his grandson, and what looked to be two of his friends wearing ninja pouches.

"What do you want kids, I'm kinda busy." Naruto said as he stood and walked over to a undestroyed log. He tried to center himself as the little kids spoke.

"We want you to train us, with your training we can become hokage in no time." The blonde muttered something that they didn't hear.

"What did you say?" Konohamaru called.

"I said no, your all just children and you have not yet gotten a good grasp on the world. To teach you at your level would only hinder you. So please leave as I have no other buisness with you." Naruto said as he hopped up and Kayane approached carrying her sealed sword in her hand.

The three watched as one of the beautiful girls led him through the katas, which were slowly becoming stronger and faster as they watched. He suddenly broke out of the kata and made his own movements with the blade, some were awkward but slowly improving as time went by. He stopped as he saw the kids still there.

"I said I wouldn't teach you anything don't you all have a bunch of other kids to mess around with?" The three shook their heads as Shinobu walked up and gave him the wakizashi, and he began to perform its katas. They watched as he did much more brilliant moves and eventually finished getting claps from the one who handed him the sword. He handed the blade back and gestured to the little kids who rushed over.

"Okay I can't do a lot to prepare you guys with the training I have, but I will train you till my squad leader gets out of the hospital and I start missions." They all smiled as they followed him as he took them to the nearest batch of trees.

"Okay since I can't show you how to do my skills and I have no skill in ninja techniques except for the basic three we are going to do light contact sparring till your sensei finds you and takes you back to do whatever training you do before you began to bug me." They all cheered as naruto called the two pretty girls who followed them over, and they stood next to him.

"Okay Kayane you get konohamaru," the boy gulped as the girl licked her lips. "Shinobu you will take care of the one, Udon was it," the boy nodded as Shinobu led him a little ways away. "Okay Moegi right, " the girl nodded and he stretched all his kinks out.

"You get to go head to head with myself, try to not hit the ground to hard." He said as he shifted his hands to a basic martial arts pose.

"What sensaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii" she screamed as he threw her lightly to the ground. "That was a dirty trick sensei, I wasn't ready!" Naruto couldn't help but smile as the girl hopped up and threw a backhand at him that he caught and grabbing her thigh tossed her again. She screamed causing the others to look and see her charge only to be closelined because of her inability to turn.

Naruto laughes as the girl gets up and all the girls look at him with blushes, he looked to see moegi stopped mid punch and blushing redder than the Hyuuga Heiress. He scooped her up and with a light toss sent her through the air again.

**4 days later....**

Naruto stood in the mission room with his teammates who he hadn't seen since the graduation test. judging by the way the one with pink hair glared at him, his actions had not been forgotten. he sighed as he thought about the last few days.

He had against his better judgement taken to training the future's team 4, and he had to admit the little brats grew on him, '_Yeah kind of spread out like a poison, and don't stop till you like them.'_ Kayane and Shinobu were glad that the times with the children caused him to laugh more, they loved his laugh unconditionally. '_Girls are confusing in all ways, nothings ever simple with them.'_

He had also taken the time to get to know their actual sensei, a special jounin named Ebisu. The man had his heart in the right place but wasn't that trusting of naruto with the children, something he understood completely. However that wouldn't get the children to leave him alone. He had to admit that the little monsters certainly had a knack for pranks that were close tothe level he had before he became a samurai.

He had alsomoved into the new house and with the help of the K. Corps. he had cut the stuff down to 1/4 the time it would take originally. He remembered the day he and Ebisu had taken them to get paint for the inside and the chaos that ensued afterward. he nowknew never to give any member of the K. Corps. access to paint. He chuckled softly to himself as Hokage was telling them of the missions open.

He progressed farther in his officer skills training and learned the four basic: **Rally, Bolster, Gale,and Heal.** He had achieved the level of where he could reach the **X-Rally**, but his sensei had made him focus on the others before going any further into any one in particular. He had a incredible skill with the **Bolster**, the technique that allows ones skin to harden and increase defense so much that low quality kunai and shuriken are useless. He could focus the strength of the technique to just his hands and not even his swords could pierce him. His **Gale** was not as powerful as he like but he was still training at it and would eventually reach its desired use. These last two techniques were also the cause of his ire as he found that there was no **X-level** to these techniques, he swore that he would then reach a level with them that Guren-sensei would be forced to acknowledge an higher level unfortunately he was far from that level, at least right now. His last skill was perhaps more infuriating than him trying to create a higher level. The **Heal** ability continued to alude him. He could only heal such small injuries that were practically useless, but his sensei and his himes had told him that he needed a strong medium in which to find the reason to heal. Guren had promised to let him get a look at the **X-Rally** to see how his continued to differ.

He had also made progress with his himes in getting to know them. Kayane had asked him into buying a few bonsai trees for the house, and he discovered that her being a sword definitely gave a cutting edge to plant decorating. Shinobu had also gained a closer relationship to him as she taught him how to meditate, and also more about sages that she had known in the past. He didn't like how she talked about some sages becoming to driven by their hatred for others and unlocking techniques that could destroy entire continents.

He had also spent most of yesterday evening with palm going for a ride. They had gotten all the way to the fire country's border and back before Kakashi even finished a chapter in his Icha Icha. He promised that he would see him some more later. Unfortunately there really just wasn't any real time to see the horse. The sisters warned him that if he didn't stay in touch with Palm, he could unlike other summons remove his tatoo and leave naruto without the ability to learn the complete art of sealing. He promised them both it wouldn't come to that.

He had progressed to a level the sisters both called intermediate in their dances and he was fast becoming able to put his own manuvers into the dances and make them easier to hold in continuous battle. He also to their worry, gained the unspeakable ability to hear the songs of battle as he used the sisters more often and they then told him that after he had informed them of this new change that he wait till he furthered his physical training, before they would allow him to continue with their practice.

'_Overall I have had a very busy past 4 days, I think that if my life is going to continue to grow more hectic I should perhaps take time out of my training to relax.'_ Naruto thought but was surprised as he had left his thoughts to himself.

He heard the doors open and looked to see the rookie Team 8 appear. They noticed him and all responded in their own way. Kiba growled and walked as far as possible from Naruto. Hinata began to blush and shake. His immediate surprise came from Shino however as the Aburame walked up and joined the blonde in conversation.

"Hello Naruto-san," he started. "Good Afternoon, Shino-san." "I have heard from a reliable pair of wings that you have been to my clan house of late, might I inquire as to why that is?" Naruto cursed as he forgot that he requested an audience with the head of the Aburame, as he had several plants he wished to introduce around his home and was wishing to know if they would affect the bug user's hives in any way.

"Shino-san I just wished to check something that I would introduce tomy home would not affect your clan's partners." Shino nodded.

"I thank you for your considerate actions towards my clan as a whole, but wouldn't it have saved you time by approaching me directly and asking for an audience?" Naruto sighed and then nodded causing the bug user to grin beneath his coat.

"As a apart from the fact I could not find you to request an audience, I had to take the long road." "Indeed you did, tell me if you will what mission will this be for your team?" Shino asked.

"Our first, our sensei just got out of the hospital and we have been training ourselves up until now."

"That is a shame, we are going to request our 1st C Rank as of this afternoon I was hoping that you could give us some idea as to what to expect." He added.

"Afraid not my humming friend, I do not know myself what..." Naruto was cut off as the pink haired banshee screamed at the pair.

"Hey freaks, get with your teams or we will miss our chance to get our misson." The pair looked back at each other and shrugged before considering the consequences, and returning to speak to one another.

"Sakura is always like that, not that I have to remind you, as I am sure with your clan's excellent memory." Shino nodded as his sensei walked up behind him.

"Shino we need to get our mission. Naruto I suggest you get back with your team." She said as she headed away to speak to the councilman in charge of C Ranks.

"Till next we talk Shino." Naruto said as the bug user began to walk away.

"As to you Naruto-san, If you would wish you could perhaps join me and my father at the teashop on thursday. Sadly not many are very socialable to us due to our bloodline." "Very well Shino I shall meet you at the golden nest on thursday for tea."

He watched as Team 8 left with their mission scroll and he stood next to the Uchiha. He watched as his squad leader gained a scroll and they soon left.

**At a farm outside of the village.**

Naruto sat on the roof of the barn illuminated by a lantern, as he nailed shingles into place with quick heavy blows of the hammer the rancher had provided. He looked to see sasuke sitting next to their team's sensei as their sensei went over what looked like hand signs in what he probably thought was a sneaky manner. Not that he cared, he had no use for ninja techniques. Though no matter how many times he explained that to the two, Kakashi just asked him to stop lying, the Uchiha would make some unfathomable sound from his mouth and glare at him. Sakura would just rant on how he manhandled her and was wounding her "Sasuke-kun" with the very sight of him.

Speaking of Sakura, naruto turned to see her still struggling to lead the second goat into the pen. The first had been done by one of the rancher's sons, whom had dissapeared and went to handle farm buisness else where. Naruto sighed as he slammed the last nail into the shingle holding it in then picked up his toolbelt that had been provided and went down the ladder to see if he could help the less fortunate of his teammates.

Naruto came onto the sights of the goat dragging Sakura on her knees around the dirt pit that the goats stil resided. He went over to Sakura and seized the goat's horn bringing it to an abrupt stop.

She immediately retaliated. "Naruto what are you doing you have a job to do why are you interfering with my work!" Naruto just dragged her and said goat by the horn and watched as it walked in on its own.

"Because Sakura I have finished my asignment." he gestured as he lay his toolbelt down with his coat and his swords. He had forgone wearing armor under his clothes today but it was being cleaned by the armorors. He slipped off his Gi top and seized another goat's horns as he tossed it on top of his other possesions. He then grabbed another goats horns and led them both to the pen and eventually he had gotten them all put away as Sakura finished staring dumbly at his completed work.

"Baka, How did you do that so fast?" She turned to see one more goat left being led into the pen and Naruto shut the hatch pin down effectively, securing the goats inside.

"Because Sakura I have lived and grown up fixing things on my own and after seeing how they wanted it done it wasn't hard to complete." Sakura just stared dumbly.

Naruto walked over with Sakura in tow as he stood right next to Kakashi. Sakura then got his attention and Kakashi looked at their completed work.

"Very good Sakura, you did very well. Naruto on the other hand, you forgot to repair the holes in the sides of the barn." Naruto very visibly stiffened at this.

"Kakashi-san, sasuke was supposed to the sides of the barn." Kakashi looked at the blonde in surprise as the Uchiha just looked as if the blonde had said the Uchiha weren't meant to be all powerfull.

"Naruto I meant by saying that Sasuke is going to help me mend this fence so in order to get everything done, I'll need you to get the sides done in time." Naruto ignored the voice in the back ofhis head that said kill the prick and looked at the fence, his eyes widened.

'_One fucking board! He needs help to fix one FUCKING BOARD!!!!'_ "As you wish Kakashi-san." Naruto then seized a pile of boards and headed for the barn.

**6 hours later......**

Naruto held the last board in place as he saw the Uchiha standing on the roof of the barn he had just fixed, looking down at him. Naruto just squinted at the first rays of sun in his eyes as he looked up.

"So dobe almost finished? Kakashi needs all of our help to get that one pair of steers into this barn, I so brilliantly helped repair." Naruto bit back a growl as sasuke 'accidentally' touches a pail that held the old nails naruto had pulled out of the roof, and sends it crashing down towards him.

Naruto sees them coming and did the only thing he could think of, '**Bolster!!**' and naruto skin hardens without changing it shade or anything at all in the slightest way.

Sasuke looked down at the cloud of dust, only to hear tapping as the dust clears he sees naruto running along the scaffold picking up the broken nails and washers. He looked up at the surprise Sasuke.

"Sasuke maybe you should get your eyes checked, If you didn't see that pail, I don't know who knows how long it will take for your bloodline to take hold." Sasuke roared at this and leapt down on to the scaffolding only for naruto to slide the board out of the way and him to fall into a barrel of water.

Sasuke looked around and saw that Naruto was headed back to Kakashi with the toolbelt over his shoulder humming a tune that Sasuke didn't know. Naruto was just happy that he got the bastard back. '_Screw Karma, I have the Uzumaki balance. You screw with me and I get even. Period.'_

**1 & 1/2** **hours later...**

Naruto stod wrapping wire around posts as his last job for the mission. The sun would be rising in a couple minutes but he would be done and they could head home. He looked up to see a pretty girl with orange hair walking towards him. He stood as he was crouched over and stretched,some popping sounds making the girl laugh. He smiled as she stood next to him. She handed him a jug of water which he accepted gratefully and took a swig, before pouring some over his head. She laughed again at his antics. He smiled and sat on the fence, she then took a step up and sat next to him.

"You seem to be the only one working out here. Why is that?" Naruto snorted and pointed each out.

"Because the girl is next to useless," his finger then went over to where the Uchiha was practicing kunai throwing, cheered on by the girl. "The pretty boy thinks he is to high and mighty to get his hands dirty on something that doesn't require him to make his hands into a bunch of retarded shapes." His finger then curled back into his fist where only his thumb stuck out and gestured behind him. "Then there is the Scarecrow and he's just a lazy pervert."

They both turned back as they saw Kakashi walking around with the head of the ranch, and was talking animatedly about something. "What do you think he is talking to my father about?" the girl asked. Naruto shrugged before taking another swig of water.

"Probably writing my work off as the amazing accomplishments of the Uchiha." Naruto said as he looked at the rising sun.

"You know my father has been gone most of the day, his personal hand on the other hand has been watching you all, makin sure that you don't mess anything up. He has seen your work all day. He is sort of impressed with how hard someone form a village can work."

Naruto shrugged as the girl grabbed his arm. "My father writes a flawless report,he makes sure those who do their work our rewarded for their efforts." He smiled and looked at her with a smile.

"I don't care if I am chiseled out of my pay just, spending time with you has made this mission worthwhile." She blushed as he cracked a grin. She stood and told him to look at the front of the goat pen where, it seems Sakura as trying to force a loner in.

He hopped down and was about to head over when she stopped him. "wait and you'll feel better I promise." Naruto looked and saw Sakura take one hand off the goat and unlatch the pen gate only for the entire army of fluffy goats to stampede.

Naruto laughed with the girl as he saw his group, desperately trying to stop the stampede only to get knocked down in the confusion. He saw two goats running away with what seemed to be an orange book. The girl smiled and kissed his cheek before slippling something in his pocket and running back to the farmhouse.

Naruto and his team were leaving the ranch as the big man who had shown how everything was to be done handed Naruto a wrapped bundle. The rest of the team looked at the man who shrugged. He said it was from the boss's daughter and that she would see him when they came to the village at the end of the summer to sell merchandise. Naruto gave the big man a nod and the man patted him on the back as he walked off.

Kakashi asked Naruto what was in the bundle, but Naruto shrugged saying he would find out later. The team ignored the blonde and all let their thoughts drift to their pay and what they would never go there again. Naruto was just humming and he had the words playing through his mind from the note she had stuck in her pocket.

_'My handsome ninja,_

_I will be back to the village at the end of summer and hope to see you then. If not I will see if I can have Father request your team to help again on the intent of seeing you. I ask that you never lose your warming smile or that exotic laugh. Keep smiling and the world can't stop you._

_Love,_

_ Lenna Shaikat_

**End of the Chapter, please review I have big plans for the blonde samurai, but I wont let them see light without reviews.**

**Next chapter: Chapter 5, Trail to Wave, Clash of Swords**


	6. Chapter 5, Trail to Wave, Clash of sword

**Good God 42 Reviews, thanks everybody. Next Chapter 42 + 3 = 45. 45 Reviews required to continue.**

**Will respond to the reviews….**

…**.wait for it….**

…**now! " Bang "**

**Kurakawa Minamo: You are the first of my old reviewers to respond very good. Thank you, pairings will be two Oc's, but will be many one time flings. Still working on that.**

**Darksummonskull91: My old friend you know my rule: you want it, review!!!!!!**

**77draco: Another Friend, Thanks I thought it was just me, oh and no animal for you.**

**Bloodymist981010: Thanks again, the styles names are Recongou for the O'Katana, and the wakizashi use Hizonboku (originally designed for long daggers, but really looks like a dance.)**

**JRSG: You want next chapter, that will be one review from you or any three other random people.**

**vosinhaus: My friend, I'm sorry for those you read that they did not mesh, hopefully mine makes up for it.**

**Twilightninja123: Thanks again, throw me a review for this chapter.**

**.: You review again very good!! Thank you oh so much I really do appreciate it, fast works for those who can pull it off. Gale explained in this chapter, Shino needs some dialogue too and I can spare it. Don't worry about the bashing of the baby Uchiha, Boulders got nothing on me!**

**Daemon Sadi: Guren is like a dinosaur age turtle, so he would have 4 rather large incisors. Naruto will learn from several other sword masters later on but I'm not telling who. Also my story the relationship strenuous at best, war for all at worst. (Damn I gave away one of my arcs for later on.)**

**Chrisf1: Thank you for the notes on bashing I will consider finding middle ground….Maybe. The reviews work like this. I check to see how many I get when the next chapter is ready if it passes the #, its posted and I write the chapter after that, then so on so forth. **

**Vulc10900: the ending was actually just spur of the moment, but their will be other flings with Naruto characters and some more random made Oc's.**

**Artdog15: Need reviews my friend, then the story keeps (insert the song Rolling by limp biscuit)**

**akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune: Another dear friend reviews. I always wanted to see sakura face something with a harder skull than her. It's a dream fulfilled.**

**LScott of Faith: I do like the mature strong naruto stories as well, no one can be that stupid for that long.**

**Sparda Dante: Just review, that'll do, that'll do.**

**Lady Luv of the East: I shall humbly cast my magic with the energy source of reviews, so if you please. Thanks for the compliments. (Also is your screen name by any chance based on the goddess, Aphrodite? Just wondering)**

**Sh8ad8ow: ah my esteemed friend you have reviewed many of my chapters, no? Also I have told several people he will love many women and have many flings but only two will never be let go, and Lenna is not one but you have met one already, that's all I am saying. (Oh and some of the girls will die, its explained later in detail)**

**Master XIII: Indeed a master you are many questions and quite a review, I thank you, now to answer your questions. I have thought of bringing those particular three travelers here but afraid with their history of causing trouble, one might die. Musashi will be mentioned as a father of the sword and naruto will train with some of his enthusiasts. The other two have no part, though I might change my mind. Dantes clan are very serious in their sword style, but him gaining another sword may be overkill. Also Guren No Kappa, good guess though.**

**dbtiger63: Another old reviewing friend You as well have reviewed many of my old chapters, thank you for your patronage, sadly Naruto will not have a serious encounter with the Akatsuki until my second original Arc.**

**SamuraiJedi: Thank you it will not be in vain, but you must review.**

**Friends thank you I hope I answered your questions enough to tide you over to your next reviews.**

**Now onwards to the story. (Also please note something at the bottom.)**

**OniRudra presents:**

**Child of Hate, Samurai of Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Japan's national Heroes, or Naruto, Kessen III, or any other anime in this story. So back the H#** Off!!!_

**Chapter ****5, Trail to Wave, Clash of Swords**

Naruto sat on his front porch drinking tea, as the Konohamaru Corps. ran around the yard playing tag with each other. Ebisu would normally of had the trio today, but the hokage assigned him a mission. The instructor then came straight to him to see if he could watch over them till he returned from the capitol. Naruto had agreed since it was his day off and as he promised Shinobu, Kayane, and Guren-sensei he would not train them today. They had asked him if he wouldn't train them if he would spar, he had refused with a heavy heart. He then told them that they should take this chance to discover a way to train themselves. They leapt at this suggestion and were now working on endurance in a game of ninja tag.

Naruto looked off to the right and saw Kayane sharpening her sword. He had offered to do it, but Guren-sensei was a real hardass when it came to him relaxing. He sighed and saw Shinobu walking through the gardens, brushing her hands against the bushes. The parts she touched were severed by her hands. He had learned that when in their released form they could still produce the razor sharp edge of their sealed state to accent any part of their bodies. '_That right there is probably why no one had a lasting relationship with either of the himes, you make them angry and with a quick slap. Your missing the most valuable part of the male anatomy.'_ Naruto thought as he paled. Guren-sensei took this time to set up a game of chess, a game from one of the countries outside naruto's own. Naruto let out a groan as the turtle poofed, and was big enough to move the pieces. Naruto just resigned himself to his next defeat to the old turtle.

The games started out with the same tactic his sensei always employed. Pawns in a diagonal line on one side, affectively opening up an entire board for him to use as an offensive. Naruto then began to loose pieces: a pawn, a bishop, a castle, 4 more pawns, his other bishop, then his queen, then the other castle, and finally the rest of his pawns and his knights. He just looked at the board and tipped over his king. "Smart ass turtle-sensei." he muttered only for the board to fly through the air and smack him upside the head. He turned and glared at his sensei.

The turtle was looking off to the side as naruto glared at it. The turtle looked up in surprise as he saw Naruto's glare. "Oh would you like to play again my student?" Naruto gave his sensei a sour look.

"No Guren-sensei, I had better go put on another pot of tea." the turtle frowned and saw the present pot still had half of it's contents. "Why is that?" Naruto gave the turtle a smile he didn't like.

"Why sensei I thought you would never ask." and naruto seized the pot and smashed it against the turtle's head. The turtle gave a cry of surprise as Naruto dashed into his house. The turtle cursed as he complained about how hard it was going to be to return his shell to its original shade after the tea set in. He heard Naruto laugh from inside the house, and was sorely tempted to go to boss summon size and squash his miserable excuse for an apprentice.

Naruto laughed as he made his way into the kitchen, and nearly leapt out of his skin. There was a viper sitting on his floor hissing at him. He frowned and reached out to seize it, as it lunged and slammed its fangs into his hand.

The snake shot back in pain and tried to get away as naruto seized it and threw it in the air before slamming a kitchen knife between its eyes. Needless to say the snake stopped moving. Naruto looked at his hand where the snake had bit.

'_Or make that try to bite_,' he thought as he saw the small pool of venom on his hand and no break in the skin. "Kami, these villagers get stupider the more times they try." he looked out the window and gave a wave to a group of villagers who were looking as if they had seen a ghost. He then shut his kitchen window as they threw themselves over the wall of the estate.

Naruto hummed to himself, something he only did when alone for fear of the sisters to recognize the tune of battle. He went about and made another pot of tea, after he threw the shards of the broken pot from earlier into a drawer filled with other shards. He let out a yawn as he heard the kids come into the house and collapse in his sitting room. He grinned and poured seven mugs of tea and carried them in.

He saw them all looking over themselves and inspecting cuts and bruises. He frowned as he handed them all mugs, then left two on the table for the sisters, and carried the others out to his sensei. His sensei looked at the mug with a raised eyebrow as Naruto rolled his eyes and putting in a paper umbrella, and a straw making his sensei smile as he laid it before him. He sat down as well as he saw the girls walk by him and head inside.

He was surprised as Shinobu knelt down and kissed his forehead before heading inside. He just blushed and forgot to breathe as his sensei laughed at him. He scowled at his sensei and shot back. "not like you have to worry about women eyeing you sensei, your wife is still in the summon realm, waiting to beat your ass as soon as you complete your goal of teaching 100 disciples." the turtle stopped laughing immediately. Naruto shot the turtle a glare as he saw someone open the gate to his estate.

It was the Uchiha. He was grinning and was carrying a scroll. He continued walking all the way up to Naruto's front step. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha and with a sickening sound cracked his neck. Causing Sasuke to pale at the cracking sound. He stopped and schooled his expression as he handed the scroll to the blonde.

"Kakashi said to meet him at the team training grounds for special training." Sasuke said still smirking. Naruto looked at the Uchiha in confusion. He then nodded and Naruto yelled in to the house.

"Shinobu I have to go to the training grounds with my team." He said hoping that she would ignore this but to no luck.

He saw her appear in front of the window frame. She had a look of surprise on her face as she saw Sasuke. She inclined her head and shut the windows. This caused quite a surprise to Sasuke.

'_I thought that Naruto was an orphan? Then who is that girl? Could she be his lover?'_ Sasuke thought this as the pair headed towards the training grounds. Naruto said nothing as Sasuke just looked around until he asked a question.

"Hey dobe who was the pretty girl at your house, is she like a family member or something?" Sasuke asked thinking that is name would carry the respect with Naruto that it did with everyone else.

No luck for the arrogant avenger as Naruto just turned to him and motioned for him to be quiet as Naruto continued walking until they arrived.

Kakashi stood in the middle of the training ground talking to sakura and looked up at the pair. "Oh there you are, good. Naruto I need you to train with Sakura, you will both be doing teamwork exercises till I finish with Sasuke and one of you switch with him. Okay get to work." The pair looked at each other and walked off.

They stopped a little ways away from the two training in ninjutsu. "Okay Naruto since I am obviously the smartest of the pair we will go with my plans. Right? " She said trying to take over control of the exercise.

"Sorry Sakura, but when it comes to battle you are our weakest link." '_Goodbye.'_ "So while you are the smartest in book smarts, battle is my forte and I will choose this exercise, understood?"

Sakura glared at the blonde and screeched. "What do you mean your smarter in battle, you lost every spar you had in the academy. You should just listen to me and we can get this over with." Naruto just looked at her and figured diplomacy was in order.

"Fine your in charge, but I will only do what I think is right in a situation." She was about to scream that she had just said she was in charge, that was until Sasuke walked over and called out.

"Sakura your turn, I'll spar with the dobe." He said as if he was bored. Sakura just nodded with stars in her eyes and ran off to where Kakashi began to show her hand signs.

'_Why does everyone call me the dobe? I am quite capable and I am hardly a weakling in any area. Okay except for their ninjutsu and genjutsu skills, but that's only because of my profession. Oh never mind.'_ Naruto thought as he got into a stance across from Sasuke.

He was ready as Sasuke brought his hands together and made hand seals. '_Oh crap.'_

**2 weeks later……**

Naruto sat aside from his team as they did constant practices with the techniques Kakashi had shown them. He stood as Kakashi was helping Sakura increase the range of her genjutsu. Sasuke was smirking every so often as he did flawless **Katon** techniques one after another. Naruto suppressed the urge to growl and went back to handstand push ups. He was so far behind in the physical strength he required to continue with his sword training that he completely ignored his team in these in practices except for spars that he did with Sasuke. He had finally gotten the **Gale **technique to the level he wanted, it wasn't an **X-level** but it was considerably closer. He found that it was easier to make the move work when he focused on his body as a whole, like he did with the **X-Rally**. By doing this the speed that the technique allowed him to jump to was equal to that of the himes at full dance. The **Heal** however still didn't work for him, and Guren-sensei said he couldn't learn any of the offensive class till he learned **Heal **and** X-Heal**. He let his anger at his skills flow to his muscles as he continued to rocket up and down in the vertical pushup before going into a perfect roll into a bicycle technique straining his leg with each rotation.

Kakashi watched as his blonde student went through his rigorous physical exercises. '_This is not good. I promised the council that I would give Sasuke special training, but Naruto isn't anything like his file said and he's making progress on his own that would dwarf that of Guy's mini me. He must be following a regiment.'_

"Hey Naruto," The blonde flipped upwards in a tight roll and landed on his feet looking at Kakashi. "What is it sensei?" Kakashi felt that gaze on him and he immediately felt as if he were being looked straight through. "What do you need to help with your skills?" he asked trying to learn more of the mystery that was in front of him.

Naruto looked at the sensei and muttered, "More time to train away from these vultures." He shook his head and fell forward into one armed push ups. Kakashi just sighed and went over to the blonde.

Kakashi stopped with his feet to the right of the blonde and pulled out his Icha Icha. "So what do you need?" Naruto shook his head and looked up as a thought popped in to his head. "I need a way to blow this entire hellhole of a group training regiment into the ground so that I can train like I am supposed to." He said as he stood up.

Kakashi looked at the blonde and sighed, "Naruto if you don't ask for help then you can not fix this problem you have." He said.

Naruto stiffened to a point of near hypertension. "What problem would that be Kakashi-_sensei_." The Cyclops glanced up from his book and replied.

"I don't want to say this but your problem is your abysmal skill in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, I am an expert in one but can't help unless you ask and want to learn." He waited for the blonde to reply with some technique he would like to learn. The next statement took him off guard.

"If your waiting for me to acknowledge my uselessness and say that I need help in those areas you'll be here till we both die of old age, and I believe I've got the best chance of lasting with you so much farther on in years than I am." Naruto said as the alarm on the log went off and he stood up.

"Till tomorrow sensei." With this the sensei watched as his student left the training ground with his hands in his pockets.

Naruto was glad the haori hid his hands or the entire village would have seen the blood pouring out of his palms from his grip. He silently made his way home making a mental note to ask his sensei to apply weight seals and to clean the blood stains from his coat.

**Later that night…..**

Naruto lay in his room on his floor turning over a small puzzle box that the girl, Lenna had given him. He tried moving the image slides on top of the box around but with all this time had only gotten 3/4ths of it finished. He sighed as he looked up at the hanging decoration that his sensei had made for him.

It was a wooden carving of a koi fish with the kanji for sleep inscribed into it. Sensei had told him that he had created it to hold demons at bay. Naruto's problem was the fact that his demons resided in his past and in the seal on his stomach. '_Yay for me, I get to be a happy and caring person who has a great life. Yeah right hell will be turned into a ski resort before that happens.' _

'_**Grrrrrrah ha ha ha ha ha ha.'**_

Naruto shot up and looked around the room. He swore he heard that, it was like a beast laughing, but it was much deeper and closer than he expected. '_It can not be the fox, its sealed by the greatest ninja seal master that this village ever produced. It just can't wreaking havoc in my mind.' _Naruto looked up at the koi fish that seemed to be glowing with seals.

"I would be willing to bet my house that little thing isn't supposed to do that." He said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He then lay back on his futon mattress. He let out a deep breathe that he hadn't known he had been holding.

"I will talk to Guren-sensei tomorrow and see what he thinks I should do about it." Naruto then rolled over and went to sleep.

**The next day….**

Naruto walked into the sitting room and was rewarded with the gasps of the girls and the curse of his sensei. He didn't have to guess that he looked as bad as he felt. He turned and looked at the mirror on the wall.

Naruto had not slept well and had awoken several times during the night. His dreams had been plagued by visions of war and bloodlust, and several were of him causing them, but it wasn't just him. There was also this entity that had hovered over him every time. It wore the same armor he kept hidden, but in red. He wielded a massive sword at least the size of those old ones they used in war to take down the horse and riders in one swing. He couldn't see the face due to the turban and the mask of an oni on his face, but he did have a sinking feeling that he knew what it looked like underneath.

The mirror did indeed show how he felt. His eyes were surrounded by shadows that were of incomprehensible dark shade. His hair looked a little paler, but he wrote that off to the dull light in the house. His whisker marks were now far more visible due to the paleness of his skin. He had apparently scratched himself throughout the night and had deep cuts here and there matted with blood. His eyes ,oh Kami, he couldn't even recognize them due to how dark they looked.

He looked to see both the girls and his sensei the size of a sea turtle. He waved feebly and took his spot at the table. Kayane was looking at him as if scared he would lash out. Shinobu, oh no, the look she held on her face showed she was about to cry and he couldn't stay here for that. He turned to his sensei and saw something that scared him.

His sensei's usually brown eyes were a pair of bright golden orbs. He looked back unflinchingly at the orbs and could feel them scanning over him before resting on his stomach, before returning to normal. He immediately felt exhausted to a level that made naruto who had been on the brink of exhaustion and pushed past it want to collapse.

"Naruto-kun can you hear me?" Naruto heard the sensei speak. He nodded. "Can you move?" the boy nodded again. "Do you wish to speak to us about what happened last night?" His sensei's voice sounded as if it were music playing to calm his nerves

Naruto was immediately struck by flashes of his dreams as he tried to recall. The other persons in the room gained a look of sadness that he let out a scary and heart wrenching moan. He shook his head and stood.

"Sensei is the bath still warm?" the aged turtle nodded. "I think I need one." His sensei nodded as the blonde stumbled from the room. He looked to Shinobu and she left to follow him.

Naruto found the bath was still fairly warm and he poured new water in it. He undressed and slid in sitting on the bench in the clay tub. He tried to set his mind in order, but found himself too tired. He tried to stay sitting up but just gave up as he fell face first in to the water.

**Start song: Mad World by Adam Lambert**

He couldn't see anything. It was just black but he could hear panicked voices speaking in urgency and a great cry, followed by what sounded by the march of a thousand feet. He opened his eyes and looked around.

This certainly wasn't his bathroom. He did remember that it wasn't a great plain bathed in blood, he looked around and saw bodies and defeated weapons everywhere. He heard as something shrieked through the air and blurred into his chest, he looked down and saw a sword sticking out and what was worse was what was holding the grip.

The oni creature he had seen connected to him towered over him, blood pouring off its clothes but no injuries as to itself. It growled and twisted the sword in his chest, he felt his world retch and immediately everything disappeared in a rainbow of green and white lights. He heard the voices again and he seized them with all his might.

Naruto opened his eyes to see the three other tenants from his house looking down at him. He felt that he weighed a ton and tried to form words.

"Shhhh you are alright cute one, you just fell into the water and almost drown, we used a combined sequence of **Heals** and brought you back." He heard Shinobu say to him.

Naruto lurched forward into sitting position and ripped the sheet from over his stomach. There was no wound, he sighed and lay down.

"Naruto we are going to send Kayane to get the Hokage to check the seal on your stomach, while Guren-sensei is going to place a repression seal to block out what ever it is you saw. Okay?" Naruto shook his head firmly and muttered "Can't forget, must not forget, need to know."

Shinobu looked at their sensei, who was watching the boy intently. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"We cannot go against his wishes, if he says it is to stay it must stay no matter how much it does make us want to remove them." Guren-sensei then sang out a tune as a seal that appeared on the blonde's chest, it glowed red before settling between two of his body's resistance seals.

"This is the best I can do for him till I get a better understanding and begin to help him reach his psyche in his sage training." He said as they both rested by the boy's side as Kayane was roaring to the hokage tower.

**1 week after the incident…**

Naruto sat up as he looked around his room. He recognized the decorations on the wall and was glad that he had awoken. The last he remembered was him muttering something to someone and him passing out.

He stood and got dressed in his normal clothes finding that his body was a little stiff, and that his face had regained its normal appearance, except his eyes, they were a little darker still blue, but they definitely showed him as a reminder of the events.

Naruto was walking through the house and was heading to the kitchen when someone knocked on the door. He crosses the hallway and opens it to see Kakashi.

"Hello naruto the Hokage told the team you weren't feeling well, but he said you should be fine today and I wanted to tell you that we have our first C-Rank today, we were going to have it earlier but you got sick and we took the extra weak to train. So are you up for it?" Kakashi asked as he peered past the boy and made a mental appraisal of the blonde's home."

"Be right back I need to get some supplies." He then shut the door and ran around the house, sorting through the mess and picked up both the swords, his scroll over the officer skills and other accessories and sundries. He was walking to the door when a voice halted him. He turned and saw his sensei walking towards him.

"Where are you going Naruto?" the turtle asked. Naruto looked around for his himes, but saw none.

"Where are the sisters?" Naruto asked. Only for his answer to strike him in a surprising way.

'**We are here Naruto-kun and ready as you are."** He heard Shinobu's voice ring out. **"Yeah we cant let you go anywhere without us or we miss everything exciting."** Kayane's voice called.

"Okay that's everyone but you sensei," the turtle just smiled at the boy who was apparently becoming himself again.

"Naruto it is foolish to be so ready for a mission, what if you were to be attacked?" Naruto just laughed and said, "When does that ever happen sensei lighten up." He called as he left with all his necessary materials and walked off with Kakashi.

**2 days later..**

The group stood around Tazuna, their client, and saw as Kakashi was facing off against some man whose face was wrapped up in bandages and held a giant sword on his back.

"So Sharingan Kakashi you're here, explains why the demon brothers failed, and you've got some interesting looking brats with you. The blonde one seems to know how to use those swords of his, and by my guess is the duck's landing pad is the Uchiha. Lets see them go to work." The man then made a hand seal and blasted sakura off in to the distance.

"Sasuke, Naruto be careful and just hold him off momentarily. He's is an A-Rank missing ninja, Zabuza Momochi, and 4th seat of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist." Kakashi said as both his still standing students were guarding Tazuna who was carrying the unconscious Sakura.

"Naruto, remind me to up your weight seals after this." He heard his sensei say. '_Why sensei?'_ "Because every time you try to make a joke about how nothing ever happens, bad shit happens!!"

Naruto nodded as he took out 6 of the missing ninja's water clones with Kayane. He saw the Jounin deliver a hard right to kakashi and down he went, before turning to him. Sasuke tried to get at the Jounin who he thought was distracted only for the tall bastard to bat him away with his massive cleaver.

The Jounin snarled as he looked at Naruto, "Your just a kid, how the hell do you explain to me that your skills will save you from my Kubiri Hochou." Naruto took dull notice to the name head chopping cleaver. He watched as Naruto switched to Shinobu.

"Well this is coming from a fellow swordsman, I can't let this chance go unpassed. After all not many people I have met in Konoha are proficient with swords." The Jounin snorts and rips his sword out of the ground.

"Well kid before I take your head off, why don't you tell me who has the guts to take me on." The ninja said as he drew his sword across the ground and Naruto noticed Kakashi beginning to stir.

'_Great hold off the demon of the mist while a perverted Sharingan user awakens and nails him with a stolen jutsu. My Life SUCKS!!_' Naruto thought as he heard the girls agree with him. He then prepares an officer skill in his mind.

"Now brat let see what you go-Gogh" Zabuza was cut off as the blonde kid had appeared in front of him and for the kid's foot to under his chin and send him flying back.

Zabuza looked up from the ground at the kid with wide eyes. "Yeah I get that look of underestimated ability a lot." Naruto said as the Jounin disappeared and reappeared with a cleaving slice that naruto blocked, only to go skidding back to how far Sakura was thrown.

'_this might be harder than I thought Shinobu-hime.' _He thought. '**It does look like this will be your first chance to actually dance, since the scroll incident.'** She replied.

They both smiled at this thought which caused the swordsman to have a chill develop down his back. '_Maybe this is not going to be so easy.' _As Naruto lunged and appeared right next to him and sent Zabuza skidding back in a flash of sparks. '_Crap I should of listened to Haku when I had a chance.'_

**Here you go Naruto vs. Zabuza. **

**Next Chapter: Chapter 6, Demon's Clash, and meeting Haku.**

**I am planning another story, It is not a samurai point of view but naruto will have something that every Kage will fear as he breathes across the land let me know if I should write it.**


	7. Chapter 6, Demons Clash, and meeting Hak

**God, you people are persistent! I asked for 45, not 59. You guys must like this story more than you let on. Oh well more reviews makes me happy. ****J**** 59 + 3 = 62. You Know the new number, 62!!!**

"**Beep" Responding to reviews "Beep" calculating "Beep" formatting "Beep" answering now. "BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep"**

**LScott of Faith: Will work with the idea my friend, till next time. Please keep reviewing.**

**Sakusha Saelbu: Thank you the compliments are appreciated, he will gain quite a power boost this level however. So I might shrink down his gains of some items later on. Please keep reviewing.**

**77draco: Thank you, cant tell you about the box yet. You understand. Please keep reviewing.**

**Lady Luv of the East: Aye look its my leading lady. Thank you for reviewing. Yes the fight is more hardcore this chapter. Also thanks for answering my question. That's just as cool. Anyway here is your next chapter. Please keep reviewing.**

**Master XIII: Haku is chick FINAL! Sadly no Battousai in this story. I will ponder the thought of Samurai Champloo being more active. Power Rangers… only really watched the first rangers, you know the ones that fight the ooze guy in that one movie. Good ideas though! Keep um' comin. Please keep reviewing.**

**griffin blackwood: Not so much this chapter. really not much of naruto with them this chapter. Sorry. Please keep reviewing.**

**Darkepyon: Thanks great to have you aboard. Please keep reviewing.**

**vosinhaus: Dream sequence is explained some in this chapter. Seals will all be gone over with the month between 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** of the chunnin exam. Thanks. Please keep reviewing.**

**SamuraiJedi: They are awesome aren't they……… whoa almost dozed off for a minute there. I am glad someone appreciates the humor. ****J**** Thanks again. Please keep reviewing.**

**Fuyuriku: Back again? Good not a problem friend, I take what I can get. Thanks. Please keep reviewing.**

**Daku_mauji: Your screen name means cannon warrior in Egyptian? Are you aware of this? Thanks. Will do. Please keep reviewing.**

**Dragonteeth: Thanks I like that, I AM THE BREATHE OF LIFE!! Yep it's a keeper alright. Please keep reviewing.**

**chrisf1: Thanks, I have really wondered about that, but my other story fell through so I'm trying to give it to Zaara the black. He has some skill, and some freaky twists. Please keep reviewing.**

**dbtiger63: Yes but Naruto is not going to take this laying down, (or awake for that matter) and he hasn't even begun his training in sage arts yet he has to finish learning the offensive skills of Guren's Officer skills. He has to learn to run before he can walk. Please keep reviewing.**

**JRSG: Yeah read the last bit of what I wrote for chrisf1. thanks anyway. You want more, then you must Dance! Ahem sorry playing Dance Dance Revolution. Please keep reviewing. **

**twilightninja123: HAKU CHICK!! ME GOD OF THIS STORY, IT BE ONE OF MY COMMANDMENT. OTHER COMMANDMENT TIME, REVIEW. Please keep reviewing.**

**OniRudra presents:**

**Child of Hate, Samurai of Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Japan's national Heroes, or Naruto, Kessen III, or any other anime in this story. So back the H#** Off!!!_

**Chapter ****6, Demon's Clash, and meeting Haku.**

Sounds of metals clashing permeated the air. Two characters stood in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by slash marks from earlier attempts to harm the other. The combatants were very different from one another. One quite easily clearing 6'' while the other was shorter by a head. The smaller one wore an outfit that radiated decision and precise measurement, while the other wore pants and nothing else. The larger one wielded a blade that one would be expected to chop lumber, the other using more traditional weapons. Though these two figures were of utter difference, they shared one over ruling similarity.

They both fought like devils. Their battle was an intricate dance of strength, speed, and undeniable skill. Their dance was put on hold as the larger one locked the smaller one in a battle of strength and kicked him away.

'_Damn! This brat is strong, much stronger then I would have been at his age. He is taking my attacks like they were nothing and is laying some even stronger ones in when I think I have him beat. Little bastard is probably on his last legs though; we have been at this for a while. Shame first real challenge I have had since those Kiri hunter ninjas.' _The black haired one thought as he looked over at his combatant.

Said combatant was getting up, using his sword as a crutch. '**Naruto-kun are you alright? You're starting to slow and he is getting in more blows with that monstrosity of a weapon.'** Naruto heard Shinobu say as he got to his feet and staggered a little. '_Shinobu-hime he is really strong, he is wielding that sword as if it's made of paper. Plus he sees through all my ploys on getting him to lower his guard. I might need to remove my resistance seals if I am going to keep this up any longer.'_ Shinobu was silent as even when he had trained with Kayane at half her full strength he never released a seal. '**What if he releases the seal Guren-sensei put in place, we can not let him do this.**' She said to her sister who had been thinking the same. They both agreed and tried to speak with him, but found he had cut off their link as to better concentrate on the fight.

Zabuza tensed as the boy began to glow through his clothes with blue markings before they died down and Naruto stabbed his wakizashi in the ground. He then started to worry Zabuza as he hopped from one foot to the other.

"Much better, now Zabuza-san that the kid's gloves are off we can get to the real to our real match." The blonde said as he ripped his sword from the ground with a flourish. Zabuza cracked a grin that they couldn't see due to his bandages and waves his own sword with equal flourish.

"Fine kid lets get down to business," and with this said they leapt at each other. Zabuza started as he brought his sword from the right side. Naruto blocked and pushed away with his own before going into a stab. Zabuza smirked again as he pushed the blade away and punched the blonde in the jaw.

Naruto felt his jaw dislocate and back flipped away as another assault of slashes came from the giant. He winced as he touched it gingerly and caused the other to laugh.

"Awe the little brat hurt his jaw. Do you want to go crying home to let your mother kiss it and make it better?" Zabuza laughed as he watched the blonde.

Naruto felt heat shoot through his body as the older swordsman insulted him. He slammed his fist into the bottom of his jaw forcing it back into place and cracked his neck. Stopping the missing ninja in his tracks. He let out a smile and released the largest of his resistance seals, the one that covered his entire back.

"What and miss our fun Zabuza-san? You don't know my pain tolerance very well yet." He laughed causing the ninja to sweat as well as the one hidden in the trees. Both eyes widened as he disappeared in a flash of white, gray, and black.

'_Shit he is even faster then he was a second ago!'_ Zabuza thought as he spun and blocked a slash only to find no one holding the offending sword. He had time to look to the right as the blonde landed a haymaker to his own jaw, he winced feeling the bone break. He looked back in front of him as the blonde appeared flashing his sword, as he picked it up from the ground and hopped away from Zabuza.

The blonde smirks as he feels the power of his **Gale** technique flowing through his legs. He spun Shinobu in his palm and held it in a reverse grip. He then started to rotate his shoulders loosing them up. Zabuza looked at him in astonishment.

"Ready Zabuza-san, after all you waited for me to be ready before we continued." The blonde said as the giant nodded and shot at him.

Zabuza waited till he got close enough to release one of the skills he had picked up from a fellow mist swordsman.

"Kubiri Houchou: Mad Dance of Annihilation!" Naruto was unready as the dueling partner released a flurry of swings that broke his guard and slashed him from every angle, before Zabuza swung his sword around him completely and slammed the flat of it into the blonde's head, sending him flying away as his sword landed at Zabuza's feet.

Naruto shook his head as he tried to regain feeling, '_If I hadn't of used __**Bolster**__ I would have been a goner, right Shinobu?' _He stopped as he heard no reply and looked his hand._ 'Shinobu?'_

"So kid took you long enough to realize you were missing this." Zabuza said as he kicked Naruto's wakizashi off to the side, far away from the combatants. Naruto looked at his hand then back at Shinobu with a mix of different emotions. The first was disbelief, the second worry, and then they were all boiled away by anger at what Zabuza had done. '_The Bastard kicked Shinobu-hime!_' Naruto let out a roar as he pulled Kayane from her sheath. He charged dragging the sword along the ground in the move Shinobu had last been trying to teach him.

Zabuza's eyes widened as he recognized the move Naruto was going to try. He hadn't seen that maneuver since he was a newly instated chunnin.

**Enemy Flashback.... (Please just go with it)**

Zabuza sat in a room with 8 other chunnin and three Jounin. They had all been called here before the Mizukage. Finally one of the other chunnin looked out the window and let out a yell. Zabuza and the other 7 chunnin rushed over. They all looked out at a match in the match in the courtyard. One elderly man was fighting 13 Jounin.

"Wow, I think that's the sensei to the Mist's Swordsman, Tobichiro Honda." The other chunnin a let out a sigh as Zabuza watched the man run with his sword along the ground and easily defeat all of the Jounin.

"You fishies should consider yourselves honored, if all goes right he could end up teaching you." The nine chunnin turned to the blue skinned jounin who sat on a couch and was holding a weapon wrapped in bandages. He looked at the chunnin and showed a full set of pointed teeth. "Of course you will be lucky to survive the training we went through." He smiled causing one chunnin to nearly piss his pants.

"Kisame enough we don't want to scare the new recruits before the master even meets them." The other jounin spoke as the last was watching in dull boredom out the window.

Kisame laughed as he looked at the chunnin and saw Zabuza giving the man the finger from the adjacent couch.

**End Enemy Flashback.... (Wasn't that bad was it?)**

Zabuza leapt out of the way as the blonde executed the maneuver and destroyed the ground in front of him. Zabuza then shushined behind him and left a gash across the blonde's back. The blonde was pitched forward and thrown into the ground as Zabuza moved towards him.

Naruto tried to get up, but was slammed back down by a sword stomping into his back. He winced as he felt excruciating pain in his back and also felt his seals reapply themselves; he also felt the exhaustion that accompanied them. He felt Zabuza's foot stomp on his wrist and cause him to release Kayane-hime. He groaned out loud as Zabuza applied more weight as he crouched down and seized the blonde by his hair.

"Brat listen to me." Naruto figured since there was no way he could go anywhere he accepted the man's request. "I know this fight was to stall me till the copycat could recover. I also know that you have a hidden potential that you can reach, but you strive to hold at bay. You need to find your inner peace before you can defeat me boy, you fight to injure, but not to kill. You will never defeat me with this mindset." Naruto shivered at this. "You must embrace your demons or when we meet again, I will cut off both your arms before I leave again and make you realize that I have taken your dream of a swordsman from you. So boy heed my warning as I take care of the bridge builder and your idiot of a sensei. Bye Bye for now." and Zabuza ended this as he slammed the shivering boy into the ground and leapt off to destroy the copy ninja.

Kakashi watched as the Demon of the Mist held his student at his mercy and spoke to him across the water. The boy began to shiver as the demon spoke and he could only imagine what he was saying as he was to far away to read the ninja's lips. He saw his student get slammed into the ground and Zabuza to leap on to the water to fight him again.

Naruto sat up and looked at the water where the two men fought. He watched dully as the two exchanged water jutsus at impressive speeds on top of the tank of water. He still sat there as one of their water dragons exploded on the shore and drenched him under 8ft of water before leveling out, showing him soaking wet and spitting a small stream of water out of his mouth and standing up. He looked to his feet where Kayane-hime lay.

'_There is no way I can speak to either of them now.'_ as he pulled his pack off his back and pulled out a towel and a sealing scroll he had bought from the weapon shop in Konoha where he custom ordered his armor. He laid the scroll on the ground as the sheath he pulled from his belt and using the towel picked up Kayane, and using another section of the towel slid her into the sheath. He then sealed it into the scroll and put them both in his pocket as he pulled his pack back into place. He then made his way off to find Shinobu-hime.

He found her just as Sasuke freed Kakashi with a hailstorm of wire attached shuriken and the Jounin began fighting again. He sealed her and her sheath away as he did with Kayane-hime and then collapsed to the ground. He was silent as he pondered his worthlessness. Unaware that he was being watched through the trees behind him.

Zabuza looked up from his spot when he saw the puff of smoke and saw the boy's swords seal away. He nodded as he looked back at Kakashi only to get blasted by the copycat's: Great Waterfall no Jutsu.

Naruto saw something shoot past him and looked to see Zabuza's body doing the impression of a dodo trying to fly. He shook his head as he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Turning from the direction he was facing he watched the spot with a calculating gaze.

The ninja wearing a mist hunter mask hid behind the tree from the blonde. The ninja had seen the fight he had put up and was in no hurry to face him. The ninja peeked out from behind the tree and saw the blonde had averted his attention.

Naruto realized that the hiding chakra signature was probably an ally of Zabuza to make sure he escaped from this battle. He nodded and looked back to see the man who had just completely crushed him attacked by kunai and Kakashi was holding another to his throat while preaching some make believe ability that he could see the future. He looked to see that unfortunately his teammates had completely fallen for it. He stood and went over to where Kakashi was about to lay the killing blow till two white objects flew from the side and pierced the missing ninja's neck.

They were senbon needles. Kakashi looked in the direction of where they had come from as Naruto intently studied the missing ninja, who was doing a very good impression of playing bone dead. He ignored the ninja's lie to Kakashi as he turned to see his teammates making their way over.

"Well I thank you for your help in defeating this formidable missing nin. But now I must go as the dead bodies of our foes reveal many secrets." Kakashi nodded as Naruto continued to think only to be brought back to the present by Kakashi's voice.

"Well Naruto I hope now you realize that ninjutsu and genjutsu are both of innumerable value to a Shinobi." Kakashi said as he pulled out a copy of the damned orange book. Naruto teammates just suppressed smiles as their sensei got on to their teammate.

"That is true; those skills are of value to ninjas of all kinds. Unfortunately the key word is ninja, I am a samurai, and as such I have no use for them. I will ignore your consistent efforts to make undeniably 'come to my senses' but know that I will take silent relish in the fact you will be considerably more quiet for the remainder of the trip." Naruto said as he went to go check on Tazuna's well being.

Kakashi looked up from his book as he saw the blonde was right and he immediately crashed into the ground from chakra exhaustion. He mentally kicked himself for the blonde being correct again. He also winced as the female student shrieked on his poor ears.

"Well pick his other arm up Uchiha. I am not going to drag this pervert the rest of the way on my own or I'll leave him here and you and Haruno can help you drag him and I'll just stay here till he regains consciousness and we all head back with even more chance of being attacked."

Sasuke made another unidentifiable sound as he helped pick up their sensei and head off after Tazuna's directions. The teammates never noticing the blonde moving a little faster in the direction of wave.

**Few hours later….**

Naruto sat at the table in the Tazuna's' household looking at the cup of tea in front of him in deep thought. Absent mindedly he was messing with his puzzle box as he thought. He was ignorant of the small boy shooting him looks across the table.

'_This isn't good Zabuza will be back soon after we get to the completion of the bridge. I can not beat him, not without continuing with my training with the sisters, but I cannot learn anymore without going into killing techniques, which I don't want to resign myself to being a killer. After all I do hope to be a sage. But Guren-sensei hasn't begun my training yet so perhaps I should think about it but first thing is that I have to get the himes to speak and forgive me.'_

Naruto sighed just as the little boy was about to speak, "Tsunami I am going out for a bit to train, just tell this turtle..." Naruto pulled a sleeping Guren-sensei out of his pocket. "When Kakashi-san wakes up." With this he left as the little boy was about to scream at him.

Naruto continued to walk and stopped when he was a couple of hundred yards from where the beach met the river they had followed here. He then sat down and unsealed both swords, but was surprised as two much larger puffs of smoke appeared than what he got when he sealed them away.

Standing over him were the two irate sisters holding their sealed states in their hands. He cleared his throat as he saw them.

"Hi my Himes..." "**Konk**" Naruto looked at Kayane in surprise as she had smacked him with a sheathed sword. "What do you mean 'Hi' we were worried you were dead and all you have to say is 'Hi' we ought to beat you till you wish you were fighting that giant prick with the cleaver again!" He looked to see Shinobu clutching her sealed form to herself and was silently sobbing.

He looked back at Kayane only for her sandal to leave an imprint on his face. "You're lucky we even talk to you, you, well your something that I just can't think of at the moment!" She screamed as she took off her other sandal and prepared to throw it as well.

Naruto sighed as he reached out for Shinobu. All he got for the effort was a nasty gash on top of the summoning tattoo on his hand. He looked at Shinobu who held her sword in front of her, blood rolling down the blade. "Don't touch me you bastard, I am not going to forgive you with just your carefree manner. Now LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!" and with this said she went back into the sword and it began to glow blue. Chilling several things to death, with frost forming on their bodies.

"Wow, nice you made her so upset that she might just freeze your body completely if you go near her. I haven't seen her this mad since that time father tried to force her into an arranged marriage. Nice going bastard." Kayane said as she sat in the shade of a tree and watched as snow began to appear around where her sister sat.

Naruto watched the situation and couldn't help but think about what Zabuza said to him. He frowned and pulled out the long knife he had gotten from sensei. This caught Kayane's attention and she snorted, "Sensei's knife won't save you from us. We are not of demon ancestry."

Naruto cast a cold look at her and unsheathed the knife. "Who said I was raising this against you two, I am going to answer some of my own questions." Naruto said as he pulled off all the clothes he wore on his chest and pulled off his armor.

"What are you going to do?" Kayane asked as she didn't like the look in her wielder's eye. She realized quickly enough as he studied the seal on his stomach that had been there since birth. "Don't even kid yourself with that idea. Sister is no where near that mad at you, she will come out in a few hours we just need to wait and be here when she is." She stopped to see him place the point to the top left of the seal. "Oh hell no you don't!" She lunged at him as he slammed the knife into his stomach.

In a flash of crimson chakra she was crouching over the boy, she realized that even the foxes healing factor couldn't fix this due to the swords abilities. '_Crap, sister and sensei are not going to like this.'_ She thought as she tore a strip from her kimono sleeve and began healing the injury and after she was finished, she tied the wound.

"Bastards going to get himself killed when the other two find out about this." She said as she watched his body.

**Mindscape…**

Naruto opened his eyes to see a glaring gate of some kind, with something staring at him through the bars. He could distinctly make out the figures of nine swaying things in the darkness. He immediately came to a conclusion.

"You're the Kyuubi." He said simply. He heard the beast growl at him in response. He walked up to the gate and peered inside and watched as the creatures paw swung at him, claws gleaming.

The beast snickered. Finally the container was dead in his own mind and he could take control of the body. He tried to move the paw to find that the thing was being held in place. He twisted it a little to the side and saw his container was holding his massive paw in place.

"Ehh? Fur ball keep your hands to yourself. I didn't come here to see you and listen to your "I am all powerful" rants, if I want those I can get them for free from the village."

"So sit down." He threw kyuubi's paw back and caused it to fall on its rump.

"Shut up," its mouth was then mysteriously held by a muzzle and leather straps crackling with electricity.

"And I will deal with your infestation in my mind on a later date you overgrown fur coat." Naruto then turned to leave. This angered Kyuubi and it roared out only for weights to appear on either sides of its jaw holding it from talking. The gigantic fox watched as its container left and suddenly all the things its container had done disappeared. It then roared at the being manhandled by a lesser species. It continued to rant till it yawned and curled up, ranted a little more and then went to sleep.

Meanwhile naruto was moving through the hallway of the sewer that was his mind and came to a room that he thought was good enough to start and peered inside.

"This place is empty, what the hell is this room?" He looked at the door and read. '_Favorite childhood memories'_ He snorted and continued going. "Figures, first door, worst choice."

Naruto continued through his mind and came to another door, then another, then another, and even more. He began to ignore the doors and focused on the thought of why he was here and he immediately went to the very end of the hallway. Where he emerged was the exact replica of the room Kyuubi was held.

There was the exception that there was the fact that the entire room was bathed in blood. He looked around and saw the thing he was sure he was looking for. It was crouched over and Naruto walked to its side to see what it was doing.

As he got around the figure he saw that its mask was twisted to the side, so that naruto could not see the creatures face, he did however see the creature's black tongue licking blood off the floor. He scrunched up his face and spoke to it.

"I know that you're a viscous part of me from what sensei told me of my experience, but that takes the term 'bloodthirsty' just a little too far." The creature spun to the sound of Naruto's voice and its mask snapped back into its original position. It made some sound that was like a wounded gurgle that Naruto looked in surprise.

"You can't speak?" The giant figure nodded. Naruto thought about this as he saw the figure gesture to the floor and saw the blood twist into the form of words.

"You have watched way too many horror movies." Naruto told the figure as more words appeared under the previously inscribed. '_I cannot speak because you have not used me enough to give me voice; I am after all a part of you that you yourself do not seem capable of embracing.'_ Naruto read this and thought about his reason for coming here, and then he read the rest. '_About the bloody writing, would perhaps prefer that I gurgle at you like fish?'_

Naruto sighed as he turned to the ominous figure. "You are my resolve to kill people correct?" The figure looked at him and nodded. "What do you mean that I have barely used you, I don't recall using you period." The figure made the motion of a hectic dance of slashes that reminded him of the battle with Mizuki, and he nodded to himself classifying that he understood the message. The figure then made another motion that naruto reminded himself of his own near death experience. He nodded and spoke again to the figure.

"My attacking Mizuki and that time I almost drown are the only times?" The figure nodded. "Well I don't like being here, so I guess that you don't like it either."

The figure nodded and sat down, shockingly he was the same height sitting as naruto was standing. "I need all of me, including your overly viscous self, if I am going to continue with this life that I have now. So I needed your help, by you bonding with me like we were against mizuki. Will you accept?" The figure motioned around the room and looked at the boy.

'_It is kind of like he asking me to see if there is anything else to do in this god forsaken place._' Naruto nodded and then thought of something.

"How will I know if this has really happened, or if this is just a hallucination from blood loss?" The figure nodded and seized its mask. Naruto thought that it was going to show its face, but instead it just pulled off an outline of its mask that was see through and was staying in its shape by a glow that showed its features. It then reached out and placed the mask on his right shoulder, where it burned before sinking into a tattoo.

His shoulder now sported a red oni mask, holding a razor blade between its teeth. Tribal markings spread from the mask till they covered the right of the front of his upper chest and back. Naruto looked at the markings shades of black and red and then turned to the figure in front of him.

"Kinda of noticeable isn't it?" the figure shrugged and waved as Naruto's form shivered and disappeared. The figure looked around and then pulled a book from the ground. It was a copy of 'War and Peace' except the word 'Peace' was marked out with black marker and the figure was making notes in it with said marker.

**Worldscape….**

Naruto opened his eyes to see his sensei standing over him. He looked up to see Kayane looking at his shoulder where the tattoo was still bleeding, with a odd grin. He turned to see Shinobu sitting on a log facing away from him. He looked a little downcast at this.

"Naruto you had better explain your actions before I perform multiple exorcisms on you." Naruto looked at his sensei and Kayane and beckoning them to sit closer and he began to explain.

He told them of meeting the Kyuubi and him leaving the beast alone and how he went through his mind and the hallway of doors. He then explained him finding his more viscous after shade and convincing him to join but keeping themselves as separate entities at the same

time. Shinobu continued to look away, but Naruto had a feeling that she heard all of it.

Guren looked through all of this before he shook his head. "Naruto you can't wait for anything. You and I were going to do this when we started your sage training, but instead you go and do it yourself as a way to make up for your actions against the sisters. I am going to ask you one question I have been wondering since you became my apprentice: Are you insane?" Naruto looked at his sensei and shook his head.

"No I can not say that I am sensei, but even if I was would I be able to tell the difference?" The old turtle shook his head. "It is him alright, damn smartass, he is still himself."

"Also sensei I didn't do this as any form of apology. I need to do that but your presence needs to be scarce for that to happen." The turtle nodded and left the group able to understand his student's unasked request.

Naruto then turned to the other two with a odd look. This caused the girls to look at each other in confusion. "Now I need to talk to the pair of you, Now." He then walked and plopped himself right in front of Shinobu.

"I am starting with you, since I hurt you the most and I hurt you first. Shinobu-hime I am sorry, I didn't feel like speaking to you in the thoughts that you would forgive me too easily for being disarmed from you in battle. I know now what I have to do to make things like that never happen again. Even if that means never using the pair of you again..." Shinobu's head shot up and stared at naruto who was aware that his legs had begun to freeze. He reached up and cupped her cheek.

"I cannot wield you again like I used to, back then I was not using you to the fullest of your abilities, and that is unanswerable. I had learned every move that I chose to learn in hopes that I could use a sword to help people instead of killing them. I now realize that to truly be able to embrace my abilities as a future samurai, I have to be able to kill to help people, and vice versa. So will you forgive your wielder for his stupid mistakes?" Naruto asked as his hand moved from her cheek to her chin.

Shinobu didn't speak, she couldn't. She was biting her lips in a hope of stopping her tears that fell down her face. It didn't help as drops of freezing water fell down the blonde's arm till she was capable of stopping. She just looked at him and nodded before turning away and wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her kimono. Naruto turned to Kayane only for her to raise her hand at him.

"Don't say any of that mushy stuff, I was already feeling better after I hit you in the head with my sandal. So you're off the hook with me till next time something stupid happens." She said as she moved her hand down his arm melting the ice. He then stood and looked at the pair holding up their sealed states. '_When did he get them?_'

"Now I need you two to complete my sword training, all of it. Before Zabuza recovers and I have to face him again." They nodded and both nodded Kayane charging forward to train him.

**6 days later (day before the battle at the bridge.)**

Naruto lay in the forest exhausted out of his mind. He had relearned both styles and all their maneuvers. He had officially mastered them both to a level that he felt he was ready for Zabuza's return. He was exhausted. He heard a sound and saw someone walk into the clearing.

The figure was about his height, with long hair that reminded him of the sisters. Their face had a definite mark of feminine feature but he couldn't help wondering if the person was a man or woman. He watched as the person watched him and his current state. He watched them, they watched him. This continued till naruto asked a stupid question.

"Are you a boy?"

The person looked at him with a raised eyebrow. They nodded and then asked a question. "Why are you laying on the ground." The boy asked tilting his head to the side.

"Because this is the softest place I could find." The boy nodded as he turned to leave and naruto saw the basket, and Naruto breathed in the air. He spoke up as he turned to leave.

"You're picking herbs for a healing remedy?" The stranger nodded. "Yes Mr.…what did you say your name was?" "Naruto Uzumaki" He nodded and looked at the clearing. "What is yours?" The figure smiled as Naruto watched him. "Mine is Haku." The boy then turned to leave. Naruto was about to say goodbye as he began to better analyze the figure. He then smiled.

"Well I must be going," Haku said as he began walking away. "You aren't a boy." The blonde said as Haku spun around.

"How dare you, I am too. What an insult, I bet you thought a boy just couldn't look this beautiful." Naruto snorted at this and walked over leaving his swords where they lay.

"No you're not. You try, and do a halfway decent job. You just made a few mistakes in your disguise." Haku glared at the boy, who returned the gaze till it was dropped.

"How did you know?" She asked. Naruto smirked and brought up a fist.

"One you're wearing jasmine and lilac perfume, I wouldn't have noticed if it didn't smell like you spilled it down yourself." He said raising hi pinky finger. She blushed as he continued.

"Second is your outfit, the robe is light but durable as to be better held to the body. You can however see the push that the bindings put on your chest at your sides," He pointed them out. "Other thing wrong with your outfit is the small fact your panties are pushing against fabric leaving their outline on the fabric." She turned red at this and covered her rear as he lifted his ring and middle finger.

"Next is the fact of your neck. I couldn't see very well from where I was fist, its much clearer now. It is a locket; the chain is too thick to be anything else. It is probably holding a family member or something of that nature. Unfortunately you seemed to have it caught under your bindings, showing that they are there." She sighed as he pulled the locket up and freed it from her bindings. His pointer finger shot up.

"Last is a speech mistake you made. You said beautiful instead of pretty or gorgeous when you were telling me off, for apparently embarrassing your true nature." His thumb shot up and he put his hand down.

She looked at the blonde and sat down. He pulled up a piece of grass next to her. She still held her hand to her rear to cover her mistake. He sighed and pointed behind him. She turned to see a clumping of trees together.

"Fix your robe over there, I'll wait. Don't worry about me trying to peek. It's against my honor to do so without a woman's permission. Besides I really hate perverts." She smiled and ran off as she went to fix her outfit. Naruto was silently praying to Kami not to strike him with perversion at this moment till she returned.

Her outfit was repaired and he was silently thanking the gods as she returned with her mistakes made unnoticeable. He patted the ground and she took a seat.

"So Haku-chan, do tell me how my old sparring partner is healing up." She stiffened and grabbed hold of the senbon in her sleeve and cast a glance at his swords which lay propped on a log a little ways away.

"Now that is just rude, I am just asking if he will be ready for his assault in the next few days. I said nothing of harming such a pretty lady or going after the swordsman who gave me the push to finish my sword styles." She didn't respond as he just let out another sigh.

"Very well why don't you tell me about your family then? I am assuming they are dead since you are traveling with Zabuza-san." She nodded and told him how her mother was killed and she had destroyed her father.

**Insert Haku Story (Can't remember it all, sorry)**

Naruto listened as he couldn't help but feel as if they were the same. Haku stopped and asked him about his past.

"My parents are dead as well, I never knew them." He said as Haku felt sorry for bringing it up.

So Naruto and Haku sat there till the sun began to set. They made comments every little once in a while. Mostly they were quiet; Haku was resting with her head on his shoulder, just relaxing in one of the few times they weren't at risk of dying or being attacked.

Naruto stood as he looked at the moon and the sun. He turned to see Haku looking up at him. He helped her up and headed off to his swords, only to hear her say something.

"Thank you, for today I mean. Naruto I have never been able to share anything with anybody before. So thank you." She said waiting for his response as he picked up his swords.

"You're welcome Haku-chan. I do not look forward to fighting you and Zabuza. You have both become parts of my life now, although very different. I must say Haku-chan. If we had met under different circumstances, we probably wouldn't have formed this bond we now have." Haku nodded and came up a little close to him and pecked the same cheek Lenna had done when she kissed him. '_I am going to have to get a tattoo that says 'kiss this cheek''_

"You mean the fact that you and I are fighting on opposite sides of the battlefield?" She said.

"No, I meant the fact that I could see your undergarments and understand what they mean." He smiled as she blushed and turned away causing him to laugh. She looked up at the laugh and her eyes widened as he walked away and she tried to chase after him to tell him what she had been holding in for the day, but he was gone in the darkness. She collapsed to her knees and whispered.

"Naruto-kun, I love you." She said as she embraced herself. She looked up however to see nothing but the trees.

"I love you too, Haku-chan." Her head around her with a smile but saw no one there. She kept her smile and left as she knew that he knew what she had been trying to tell him.

Naruto sat with his back resting against a tree as he had his eyes closed and listened to her leave. He opened his eyes and pushed himself off the tree, heading back to Tazuna's home, humming to himself.

**At the house…**

He made it back to the house just as he heard the little kid of Tsunami's start talking to his grandfather about how he wasn't going to live to complete the bridge, that Haku-chan, Zabuza-san, and the rest of Gatou's thugs would kill him.

Naruto rested at the doorway leaning against it with his swords in hand, as tsunami came out of the kitchen. She saw naruto and heard what her son was saying and rushed to stop him. She was gone for a minute till Inari burst into the dining room and began to beat on Naruto with his fists.

"Why do you try?" He screamed. "What reason would you have to throw yourselves into the way of a man who would kill you for breathing wrong? You're a fool! You don't know our suffering; you will never know our suffering. You're just someone who is here to help with us and pretend you share our suffering, your not even worthy to be guarding my Grandpa!"

Naruto looked down at the child, and thought back to a time he would have beaten the punk within an inch of his life. He just frowned and crouched low, before pulling a kunai knife from his haori. It was the last one he had from when he was going to be a ninja. He had given one to the Sandaime and one to each of the K. Corps. This is the one he kept as a reminder of his new goal.

Inari and the other two watched as the blonde boy put the kunai with the tip to his chest where his heart would be.

"If you think we don't deserve this life we have chosen, then here is your _choice_ to end it." The boy looked at him in shock and anger as the blonde spoke. The three then looked in fear as Naruto spun the knife by it's ring and held it the opposite way, against the neck of the boy.

"Or would you like our job and be the one who _has to_ take it all away. Understand the power of circumstance, and the power of the one who makes his own decisions. Because if not I promise you that you will not survive long in this world of fear and people fighting for selfish reasons." Naruto pulled the knife away and put it away. He walked away from the boy and was at the stairs.

"And be sure you always remember, even when you have it bad," he pictured wave in his mind. "There are always others who have this worse off than you." His thoughts of wave turned to a picture of him and Haku fighting alone on the different sides of the same battlefield. He shook his head as he disappeared and they heard the upstairs door close with a click.

Naruto sat on the edge of the window and looked out to where the outline of the bridge could just be made out. '_What is the right decision for me when the time comes? Should I kill those who are precious or should I harden my heart and embrace the more evil intentions of man.' _He stopped and looked up at the moon, his only real parent as it had been there for everything, the beatings, the supposed executions, and the people shunning him. _'What would you do Moon, would you bathe again in red?"_ he thought as he rested in a position of alertness waiting for the dawn, and the answer that was never going to come.

**Finished Chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it. You can expect better ones from now on as my muse is back, it may just take longer to write and put up.**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 7, Demons and Lovers battle **


	8. Chapter 7, Demons and Lovers battle

**Wow 78 reviews, thanks everybody. Need let see…. (78 + 3, carry the ten; throw away the fish, aha!) Sushi! , I mean 81 reviews. There's is the new number.**

**My muse is BACK!! She was away oversea but is now back and will help me throw some more twists into the stories. (If you don't like something let me know, else she thinks that it will go to my head. She also likes ideas from others. She is just that close to perfection.)**

**Responding to reviews, awe no one likes to wait NOW!**

**chrisf1: Thank you I have always had a good grasp on how people should fight, probably why I teach Judo to the minors. As for the rest thanks again I like to get a little bashing in, it's a weakness. But I promise I wont intentionally butcher the story line for its sake. Review again please!**

**LScott of Faith: Yeah I think I was starting to make naruto a little too cold in his earlier debuts, so I tried this instead. I will give your stories a look just let me know when they are ready. Review again please!**

**JRSG: He awakens, but not in the way your thinking till later. Sorry but I can't seem to make it fit in this chapter. Review again please!**

**Sakusha Saelbu: Thank you power is important, but not in abundance. Box still not revealed. Thanks for the review. Review again please!**

**Trib: Well just review and I'll do what I can. Review again please!**

**^^: don't know how to respond to that. Try to give me an actual ? Review again please!**

**SamuraiJedi: Fight scenes are easier to progress with, glad you liked them. Review again please!**

**darksummonskull91: Thanks. Review again please!**

**Master XIII: Ah here is someone I needed to chat with, I need a list of Jinchuuriki that Naruto can use for spies in hidden villages. Will take girls into account, and music is definitely a must. Picked up one of your stories in my favorites by the way, Nice. Review again please!**

**dbtiger63L: Thanks, easier to understand when there is an enemy on the horizon. Fox needed to be owned in my opinion. Review again please!**

**griffin blackwood: Thank you! It is nice to be appreciated. Review again please!**

**Fuyuriku: Thank you, this chapter is the first with my muse back, but she is a little rusty. (Still you gotta love her) Review again please!**

**demoncreator2002: NarutoxOcxOc, and a lot of flings along the way. Review again please!**

**Lady Luv of the East: Hey back again, glad you liked it my leading lady. Let me now if there is anything I can put into clearer context into the next review. Thanks for the review. Review again please!**

**yuu1202: will do for yuu1202. Hope you enjoy next chapter. Review again please!**

**Kraken77: Thanks friend. Review again please!**

**twilightserius: I know but I am sure you will like this chapter then. Review again please!**

**ex-ninja: I find that a very nice compliment my shadowy friend, please continue reading to see if it continues to exceed your expectations. Review again please!**

**OniRudra presents:**

**Child of Hate, Samurai of Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Japan's national Heroes, or Naruto, Kessen III, or any other anime in this story. So back the H#** Off!!!_

**Chapter ****7, Demons and Lovers battle**

Kakashi walked through the hallway, towards the guest room where his blonde student was assigned. He had seen Tazuna's family at breakfast and they acted as if they had seen a ghost. '_What did he do?_' He thought as he knocked on the door.

"It is open, as there is no lock." Kakashi sweat drops at this and opens the door and pokes his head inside.

Naruto sat to the side of the room, working his wakizashi on a grindstone he had found in some abandoned section of wave. He did not turn away as he continued sharpening the blade.

"Good Morning Naruto, How did you sleep?" Kakashi asked, somewhat surprised to find the blonde so easily awoken on his own as his other teammates were still rummaging around in their rooms for the day.

"I didn't," the boy replied as he pushed the sword along the grindstone, barely making any sound. He brought it up and inspected the edge as Kakashi just looked around.

'_It is not normal for someone to be this organized in cleanliness. He kind of reminds me of Ibiki in the Torture and Interrogation department._' Kakashi thought as he took in the room.

The room was clean alright, far cleaner than the others two's room or even his. The floors were scrubbed, with a light sheen. His pack was emptied on one side of the room, all of the things it held lay out in front of it in perfect order. His sleeping space was folded away like it hadn't been used in all the time here. (Which it hadn't) He saw his coat, and his other clothes were hanging from the windowsill. Still dripping from being washed earlier. The water falling into a bucket. He looked to see Naruto's other sword had already been sharpened and lay beside it's sheathe. Naruto gave the sword another precise slide down the grindstone, and looked at it angling it in the light before nodding and putting it to the side carefully.

He turned to see Kakashi looking at his belongings in wonder and a slight fascination. '_It is like the pervert has never seen a clean room before._' Naruto stood cleared his throat, drawing the copycat's attention.

Kakashi looked away from a set of scrolls that looked like they contained techniques of some kind. He was going to see if he could step into the room and see if he could get a better look at them, till the boy gained his attention.

The boy looked as if he hadn't slept. He was dressed as if he had just woken up but showed no sign of any amount of sleep. Just the same calculating, cold, emotionless eyes he had always had. He was wearing his normal pants and bandages and a very closely knitted net shirt covered his chest from view. He was standing as if he was about to attack, if the tension was any clue to the jounin. Kakashi backed slowly out of the room.

"We are leaving to help with the bridge, and I am sure Tazuna would require all of us to help it get finished as quickly as possible." The boy nodded and turned to the window and looked out at the light storm clouds.

Kakashi looked at the blonde and read his body language's drastic change. It seemed as if he was falling apart on himself. Kakashi stopped with half himself out of the door. He asked the blonde, "Is something wrong Naruto?"

Naruto just looked out at the forest and the outline of where his next and probably most painful battle would be held. He let out a breathe as he answered the pervert.

"Nothing to concern yourself with Kakashi, just dealing with my thoughts." The jounin nodded and left the room leaving his student to get ready.

Naruto got dressed rather quickly and was ready to go almost immediately. He waited however for the rest of his team to leave before he pulled on his haori and sat down to meditate, silently praying that what was coming in the future would not cause him to be robbed of even more of his already dwindling happiness.

**At the unnamed bridge….**

Kakashi arrived with Tazuna and most of his team to see the entire group of laborers out cold or dead on the ground. The team froze as the mist began to rise up off the water.

'_Crap, it seems that he did survive, so I am guessing that the Hunter ninja was his ally after all._' Kakashi nodded as he heard on of Tazuna's men whisper something of demons.

Team 7 immediately tensed as they saw twelve Zabuzas appear from the mist and surround them. Tazuna took this time to send up a small prayer and draw a bottle of sake from his pocket.

"So Kakashi it seems like you didn't run after all, though you are a brat short, shame you needed all of them last time to even keep yourself alive. I am going to guess that they have had some training to be of better use this time. It seems like the little black haired one is still shaking, poor brats probably scared out of his mind." The group of Zabuzas all said at once. As Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not scared, I am excited." Kakashi gave the Uchiha a nod and he blurred out of view only to appear back in place with the clones all dispersed back in to their liquid forms.

"Well Haku it seems that they are stronger, should be fun for you huh?" The figure in a hunter mask nodded as the mist cleared to show the duo halfway across the unfinished bridge.

"Alright Sasuke, Sakura, I'll take care of Zabuza. Sasuke take that Haku person, and Sakura will be our last line of defense for Tazuna." The group nodded as the males shot off to engage the enemy.

Sasuke reached the hunter ninja first and drew a kunai. He took his families stance as he prepared to engage the enemy.

"You know I really hate charlatans, and you are a perfect example of why." The Uchiha says as he lunged.

Haku watched as the boy attacked her. She dodged the first swipe, then the second, and the third, and all the others as the boy began to anger. She caught a sloppy stab and kicked the boy away as she watched the fight between her master and the copycat. Completely ignoring the angered Uchiha.

With the fight between Zabuza and Kakashi it was pretty much the silver haired jounin trying to get past Zabuza's defense with a pair of kunai. Kakashi ducked another swipe and kicked at Zabuza, only for the ninja to grab his leg and swing him over his head face first into the ground. The missing ninja frowned as Kakashi poofed away to reveal a piece of driftwood. He turned and lazily blocked the stupid jounin's lunge at his midsection. He hopped away as the other kunai tried to bury itself in his shoulder, only resulting in a fairly deep gash instead. The Demon of the Mist growled and took the offensive, causing the Sharingan-user to curse.

Sakura was worriedly standing off to the side with a kunai in her hand. She was glad she didn't have to fight the monster or that creepy hunter nin. She took little notice to Tazuna who was drinking his sake as quickly as possible. She saw Sasuke go flying back from the kick and she was immediately forgetful that Tazuna was here as she ran to go check on him, but was halted by Kakashi's voice.

"Sakura guard Tazuna that is your mission!" He yelled as he blocked the monster sword and pushed it away.

"But Sasuke-kun." She yelled. "He is a ninja! He can take care of himself!" He yelled as Zabuza paused in his strikes.

"Well copy ninja it seems that your team isn't very trusting of each other's skills." The man said as he swung and nailed him in the face with a left hook, making Kakashi see stars. Kakashi was to slow to recover as Zabuza's sword cut him across the chest. Zabuza ended his lethal combo with a sweep kick which knocked the copy ninja down, and leapt into the air bringing his sword down with a mighty crash that shook the bridge.

Kakashi had seen the crushing maneuver and rolled just barely out of reach as the blade rang out against the metal of the bridge. Kakashi landed a kick to the giant and used it propel himself away from the swordsman.

Haku watched as her master played with the copy ninja. She dodged the Uchiha who tried to kick her and threw him further away. She looked at the direction that team 7 had came from and saw no sign of the blonde swordsman that her master was waiting for. She shook her head, turning back to the Uchiha who had changed his approach to long distance. He let loose a torrential downpour of shuriken, which she disabled with senbon. She let a small frown appear under her mask as she made one handed signs.

"You really should stop trying to get my attention with these pitiful attacks," She finished her hand signs as a towering dragon of water and chakra formed behind her. "Or I will cease to keep playing. Water Dragon Missile!" The Uchiha's eyes widened as he saw the attack roar at him and blast him away like a rag doll. He bounced to a stop a little distance away. Looking up he saw reflective pieces of ice rising from the ground and encasing him in a dome.

The hunter ninja's voice then rang out within the dome. "You will not survive this technique: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Sasuke dived to the side as senbon attacked from every direction.

**Back at the Tazuna's household…**

Naruto sat in his meditative position, till his connection was broken by a scream. He opened his eyes and a frown appeared on his face. "Tsunami-san is in danger," he got up and seizing his sword made his way downstairs.

He arrived to see two men with swords holding Tsunami as a prisoner, and were verbally abusing her child. He sat back as he listened.

"Stupid brat, stop with the screaming. I mean hell what is with this family and screaming? Hey Haji can I kill this one?" the one with the eye patch and tattoos asked.

The companion just shrugged as he held Tsunami's mouth closed. "We only need one hostage for Gatou-sama." The taller one smiled as he drew his sword with a flourish.

"Too bad kid, now do me a favor and scream really softly for me." The man said as he swung only for the blade to be stopped in its arc. They both looked behind him to see the blonde from that ninja team holding his sword in place. He yanked the sword from the man's grip and impaled him with his own blade through the stomach. Naruto looked at the man in disgust and turned to the other who had tossed Tsunami away and drew his own sword.

"What the hell! They said all the ninja were at the bridge!" The man screamed as Naruto began to walk toward him.

"They were right, I am a samurai. But for your partner's actions you will fall as well." The man began to plead for mercy till Naruto grabbed his throat and applied force, rendering the man unconscious.

"Boy find some rope, and tie these monsters up before they realize what happened. I have to go help my idiot of a team." With this naruto ran through the broken remains of the door and headed for the bridge at a sprint.

'_Please let everyone live, I can not choose between either side. One has the one I love, and the other is in the command of my master. I must help them, but I have to hurry. __**Gale!!**_' Naruto then vanished in a blur as the area around him created a funnel that propelled him faster.

**At the bridge…**

The groups at the bridge were still hard pressed at defeating their opposite sides. Zabuza and Kakashi were fighting with animalistic fervor as Haku in her ice mirrors were slowly trying to take apart the Uchiha, bit of bloody flesh by bit. Sakura had become to feel queasy as all the blood began to fall on the bridge.

Haku looked at her target with dismay. He was not worth her time. She had taken out younger children who put up more fight. Even now he was doubled over as he grabbed his head.

"You should surrender; you do not have the speed to beat me." She said as she watched him shake his head. She sighed and attacked once more as he looked up and dodged her attack.

Haku looked back at the boy in surprise as he revealed eyes that were red being blurred by black. "You have a kekkai genkai as well?"

The Uchiha let out a smirk as he dodged her next sequence of barrages. He did land a successful kick to Haku's side which sent her spiraling out of the immediate trap of ice mirrors she had laid. He watched as her mirrors collapsed as she stood. He continued smiling as she began to slowly march at him that was until he collapsed his eyes reverting back to normal due to severe chakra exhaustion.

Haku let out a sigh at seeing the man completely defeated by his own ability. She continued marching as she saw something rushing over the bridge at her.

Kakashi had seen his student collapse the attack of the hunter ninja then saw as the said ninja continued to march at the severely weakened form of his student. Thinking quickly he sent the hunter ninja an attack that consisted of multiple fireballs.

Zabuza saw the attack and attacked just as Kakashi finished, wounding him across the back and sending him flying away. He watched as the attacks barreled down on his defenseless apprentice.

Haku looked at the attack and thought that there was no way she could dodge them all. She straightened herself and leapt off to the side, only letting two of the mass hit her; one hitting her left side and the other impacting against her chest, burning away the cloth to barely reveal her bindings covered in soot.

It was at this time that Naruto arrived at the bridge, just as Haku was falling backwards. He stopped in his tracks as he saw her beginning to get up. He could see Sasuke a little ways away. He could see both jounin on their last legs, and Sakura crying.

'_She is alive thank God!_' Naruto thought as he just sent a silent prayer. Sakura noticed him and immediately pointed at Haku.

"Naruto kill that bitch, she almost killed Sasuke-kun." Naruto looked at the pair then nodded and headed off to challenge Haku. Haku noticed him at the last moment and began to fight him off with senbon as he continued gaining ground.

He got close enough to grab her by the back of her robe and face plant her into the ground as he held her down he whispered.

"Hello Haku-chan, what did I miss?" She smiled as she threw him and changed with her in control of the hold. Her mask falling off from being broken by the face plant. She got in close and held his arm in a basic hold as well.

"You are late, but as for that you missed me using my special attack, and beating the Uchiha into the ground." Naruto spun and put her in a reverse chokehold.

"So by secret technique, and judging by how we met I'm gonna guess…. You flashed him." He was immediately thrown away and found a senbon in his leg.

She then really started to hit him; punch, kick, chop, and senbon again they kept this up till naruto spear tackled her and whispered an apology. She responded by kicking him in the groin and then accepting his apology. As he was rolling around in pain. They both continued on with this fight till they heard the sound of ground breaking.

They looked over to see Zabuza held in place by multiple dogs and Kakashi holding a bolt of lightning. Haku realized what was happening as Kakashi charged and she tried to push naruto out of the way only to find him already on his way there.

"No!!" Haku screamed as Naruto dove between the two as Kakashi closed in. Zabuza just looked in shock as the boy stood holding the hand away from him, ignoring the pain as the bolts struck his chest and it immediately ended the jutsu.

Naruto didn't know why he did it, he just knew bad things would happen if he let this attack hit. He was screaming in pain as the lightning bolts collided with the leather armor in his chest and he collapsed as he saw the attack die. Zabuza looked at the blonde before back handing him to the side as Kakashi fell to a knee from the exertion of the attack.

Zabuza stomped over to the boy and pulled him off of the ground and held him off the ground in the older ninja's face.

"Great move brat, I am going to kill your dream now, just as I promised." He drew Kubiri Houchou from his back as the blonde let out a weak giggle.

"Go ahead cut them off; I have something to replace them now. You take away my dream and I will just fight twice as hard to still become a samurai in my own right. So try it you eyebrow less demon wood chipper." The blonde let out a laugh that was soon drowned out by a much more evil one.

The ninjas looked out to see a hairy midget in a business suit surrounded by an army of thugs. He started talking but naruto just tuned him out to look at Haku.

"Your lives are in my debt, you can start to pay it back by making sure you and this big ape don't die today." He said, only so Zabuza could hear him. The demon nodded and set the boy on his feet, facing the army of mercenaries.

"Kid I will get my rematch, but it seems that this little bastard was about to cheat us and kill us. So you help me kill him and take his head and I will leave you kiddies and your sensei be." Naruto nodded as Haku brought him his swords and Kakashi stood on his other side.

"It seems copy ninja that my employment has been terminated. So we have no more reason to fight right." Kakashi nodded at the unveiled threat in the last of the sentence. They each took off and began to slowly peel the layers of enemies down like an onion, with Gatou as the black center.

Kakashi took them apart with multiple taijutsu combos, while Zabuza favored a hack and slash approach, by random decapitation. The Jounins easily proved their titles as they flew towards Gatou as if his army was made of paper.

Haku and Naruto just went through the enemies will precision. Each covering the others back as they danced through the lines. Naruto several times throwing Haku in the air so that she could pelt the unready enemies with senbon barrages. They finished at the same time as the Jounin and they all stood in front of Gatou.

"Wait Zabuza we can talk about this, I can pay you even more money." He gestures to the two briefcases which naruto slices the locks off and Haku checks as Kakashi has the man frozen in fear by the Illusion of several Kakashi's holding weapons around him.

Zabuza shakes his head and wipe a swing beheads the little bastard. Haku picks up the money as he turns to leave. The pair stops however and look at the brat.

"We will meet again brat, which is if she has anything to say about that." He gestures at a blushing Haku. Kakashi nodded as naruto looked at Haku. He reached into his pocket and handed her the kunai he had scared sense into Inari with.

He handed it to her and said, "To remember everything I did for the pair of you." Zabuza nodded as he reached out for it, only for Haku to snatch it and put it away before smacking him upside the head. The pair then disappeared as Kakashi turned to see a veritable army of villagers appear behind them as he looked at his other students.

Naruto while he did this picked up a small fragment of white bone that had been a larger part of Haku's mask. He tucked it into his haori as he turned to see Kakashi looking at him.

"Naruto you have some explaining to do?" the pervert said as he glared him down. The blonde nodded and said.

"I met the bastard the same time you did. As for the girl I guess she just liked me for some reason, probably my coat." Naruto said as he walked off to find a place to take a nap.

Kakashi just looked at the blonde and thought, '_Why the hell is it always me who gets the one no one understands? Kami must hate me._'

He just walked away as the missing ninja pair watched the scene from the top of a crane, and then disappeared in equal burst of water.

**End of Chapter, It is a little different; I was kind of distracted while writing it. Please forgive me if you didn't like it. **

**Next Chapter 8, I hate house arrest**


	9. Chapter 8, I hate house arrest

**99 reviews thank you sweet readers. My muse thanks you as well. 99 + 3 = 102. 102 gotta get dem reviews.**

**Responding to reviews, wait where did my pen go? Right I am using a keyboard forgot for a moment. Now!**

**JRSG: Thank you and here you go. Sasuke bashing with a side of fangirl in terror. Get it while it's hot.**

**chrisf1: Sorry I will try to angle them to be more enjoyable. Glad you liked Kakashi getting stomped.**

**Sakusha Saelbu: Thank you I thought I didn't give it enough of a grip for readers to enjoy. Plus our mist pair are of incredible value later on.**

**locic: Thanks chicks dig the coat. Why do you think Dante from Devil May Cry has so many hot girls running around with him? It is definitely the coat, or someone should explain Virgil's situation to me.**

**foreverbobae: Thanks for understanding my muse's original idea was going to have me at 21,316 words! So it's shorter for my poor hands.**

**ex-ninja: it is revealed this chapter; purpose isn't though got to keep you wanting more right? Yeah you guys reviewed before I finished, so it is a little rushed and shorter than others.**

**yuu1202: Thank you and just one of the more serious flings since she is not around enough to be a pairing.**

**Irishfighter: Thanks, muse thanks you as well, she also likes the screen name.**

**SamuraiJedi: Thank you the moments will hopefully get better between characters.**

**LScott of Faith: I like the ideas I will have to find and see if I can work them in.**

**Fuyuriku: Yeah I didn't have her for the last bit as she had to go make sure she isn't pregnant. Thanks though.**

**Master XIII: She doesn't like the word girlfriend; she feels it doesn't relate our relationship well enough. She says I am her destined one which kind of scares me. I call her my muse on paper or bunny-chan because of her tattoo on her wrist and her personality. She thinks that you're showing a sign of respect with the memorial song to MJ. She appreciates things like that, besides she likes your reviews the best.**

**dbtiger63: Yeah I am meaning to address that later but it will be fixed, it is a fundamental to the story.**

**Infinity777: Thanks for the review, toss me another if it isn't asking to much.**

**griffin blackwood: thank you I hope you enjoy the last bit of this one. Later.**

**Lady Luv of the East: As always you shall be my leading lady in my reviews. Here is your next chapter my lady. Muse likes your reviews just as much as Master XIII don't know how he chooses, she is a muse though. Probably explains it.**

**Kraken77: Well you are definitely one who will continue to read huh. Thanks for the favorite bit, muse appreciates it too.**

**R.S. Salvatore: It will be a harem but it will be a long distance relationship harem if that makes any sense. Also appreciate the favoriteing of it.**

**That is a great thank you to everyone, a surprise for everyone in the next chapter, one of my original Arcs.**

**Also those of you who like yaoi, since I personally can not stand it. Could you go to moto2201 and give her some pointers, she hasn't gotten many reviews, plus she is my little sister and I promised I would ask you guys and girls for the help. If you do it and she shows me at least three of you from this chapter reviewed, good or bad, I will post two chapters next time as a thank you.**

**Please review for next chapter to be posted!!!!!! Wow I am having trouble seeing today.**

**OniRudra presents:**

**Child of Hate, Samurai of Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Japan's national Heroes, or Naruto, Kessen III, or any other anime in this story. So back the H#** Off!!!_

**Chapter ****8, I hate house arrest**

Naruto sat on his front porch, dully watching the Anbu that were patrolling around his property. He sighed again as the Anbu passed each other with practically no greeting to release him from the boredom he had justly or in his opinion unjustly instilled on himself.

What would you ask had the blonde in such a dismal mood, and warranted the patrolling of the Hokage's Anbu around his property? Why the answer was that he was under house arrest with maximum restrictions due to his behavior on the recent mission to the country of Wave. He had aided and abetted two missing ninjas in their efforts to forcibly remove his team from the ninja roster of Konoha. In retrospect his sensei of the team had openly told the Sandaime about his actions and it led to his current predicament. He silently thought back to the meeting he had before the council and how the hokage had gotten him off lightly.

**Flashback...**

Naruto looked up at the benches that held the most powerful figure heads in the village. There was the Hokage and his teammates, an old war monger known only by Danzo, the heads of various ninja clans, and the more influential members that ran the day to day matters of the civilian population. He took a quick glance around the room to see all he recognized.

Sarutobi, his master, obviously was presiding over the proceedings. His teammates Homura and Koharu-san were there on either of his side. The next row above had the leader of the Root Anbu Division, Danzo in the first seat. The clan heads filed in after that. The original Ino-Shika-Cho trios were next to the Anbu head. The last seat of the row was filled by one Tsume Inuzuka, head of his previous classmates Kiba's clan. Her dog companion sat beside her on the floor, seemingly haven dozed off. The next row was started by the Hyuuga clan head, Hiashi Hyuuga. Next was perhaps the only clan head he knew personally besides his master, Shibi Aburame. Then there was Hagonoshi Chi, head of the clan that usually produced the villages best trap makers. The next two were unoccupied due to there being no Uchihas or Senjus still residing to take care of clan duties. The next three rows were unoccupied of people to importance to the blonde though he thought that he could see a head of pink from the very last row.

"Naruto Uzumaki, present ninja of Konoha, residing rank being gennin. You have been brought before the council of the village to clarify your actions on your previous mission to wave country." The man known Homura said as he looked at the boy.

"Samurai" was all the blonde said in response.

"What was that?" Koharu asked as Sarutobi spoke up. "Naruto is of the Samurai profession and his file holds a changing to him of profession to a later date." Homura nodded as he found the paper and rectified his mistake before continuing.

"You have been referred by your team sensei, one Hatake Kakashi, for acts of insubordination and alleged betrayal and desertion towards your team and by extension the village on said mission. Is this correct Uzumaki-san?" The man asked as he looked over the report to the blonde sitting a few feet in front of him.

The blonde just shrugged and responded, "I suppose when you put it that way I kind of sound like a major criminal. But even so are these" Naruto shook his hands indicating the chakra cuffs he wore, "completely necessary?" The room agreed this was a little drastic and since he was unarmed the let his arms go free. The blonde just sat there where the cuffs had cut welts into his arms and wrists.

"Now Naruto-san about the charges presented?" Koharu asked as he continued to rub his wrists. He nodded as he began to feel circulation return.

"I did partake in actions that would match that description as I was away from my team for the duration of the stay as to better train myself, I did not follow the orders of Kakashi as they clashed with the orders that I had been given in the originality of the mission. As for the betrayal that is a much longer and sorer subject." The blonde replied as he rested his elbows on his knees and steeples his fingers.

"Well Naruto has been given permission by me to practice his skills to better perfect them so that cancels out the charge of desertion." Sarutobi spoke as Naruto nodded causing some of the council members to frown as their mountain of incriminating evidence had just been cut to a fairly smaller portion.

"The orders of insubordination was to be addressed, next Koharu-chan you have the floor." Homura finished as he sat down.

"Yes Naruto-san you say that your insubordination was in light that it conflicted with the contract that had been drawn out in the original mission, how so?" She said as she pulled out an original of the contract.

"The mission was classified as a low C class which as we entered wave country borders, rapidly raised to an A class due to the involvement of two high ranking missing ninja." Naruto said as he fingered a small cut in his haori.

"Kakashi has also verified the encounter of two missing ninja ranging from A to B class on the mission in his report and as such Naruto is cleared in his charges of insubordination as well." The council shirked a little more as their compiled evidence shrunk to its last and most desperate act. Sarutobi then stood as Koharu sat.

"Naruto your last charge is of betrayal, how do you explain this action?" the Hokage spoke as he stood there and was eyeing his blonde subordinate.

"I cannot clarify that as the act of betrayal is of emotional and personal relation and I can not express clear views. I have only to say that I tried to seek diplomacy instead of the time honored ninja approach of just upping and blasting every little offensive against my person." Naruto was about to continue till he was cut off by a laugh from the Inuzuka head and a glare from Hiashi.

"You would not do very well to undermine ninja in the presence of a council held in the power of mostly veteran ninja young Uzumaki." The Hyuuga said causing Naruto to bow his head. Sarutobi then continued with his address towards the issue.

"Naruto you said that you tried diplomacy, how exactly?" The master of the blonde asked.

"I tried to sway the missing pair to join the village under the protection of said village but we were cut off in the negotiations by the arrival of the corrupt shipping mogul, and a standing force of over 50 armed mercenaries. We dealt with the head of the shipping corporation and his attacking force but they showed no interest in allegiance and took their payment from deceased mogul and left." He answered careful to leave several incriminating points of evidence out.

"What of the head of this corrupt shipping mogul where is it?" Danzo asked as to better point blame at the boy. "The head is in possession of said missing ninjas." Naruto said as he began to focus intently on his steeples hands.

"You did not bring the head back as evidence?" The root leader spoke. "Enough Danzo we have evidence from the bridge builder that matches the blonde's chain of events. He was not entrusted by anyone to return the head to this village." Sarutobi spoke as he completed.

"Very well." Danzo said as he literally was seething anger at not getting a better chance at recruiting this Jinchuuriki as a weapon for his forces with the stockpiled evidence.

"That all leaves to announce the punishment of Naruto for his actions with the missing ninjas. Let's hear the Council's opinions." Sarutobi then handed the floor over to the rest of the council so that they could sort out a punishment as Naruto sat there still watching the proceedings. The elder council looked up and asked for the verdict from the civilian council.

"Our verdict is death to the little demon hokage-sama." Naruto looked up at the pink haired woman who spoke for the civilian council with a raised eyebrow.

'_Kind of extreme for a small act isn't it council woman?'_ Naruto thought as the Hokage responded.

"Denied, he has not broken any of our standing dessentents, so in the saying the punishment does not fit the crime, Shinobi council you have the floor." The civilian council cried out saying that death was the only suitable punishment for the demon brat's crime.

Hiashi stood for the Shinobi council and directed their views. "The Shinobi council chooses 1 month of House arrest so as to prove that under Anbu guard he doesn't meet up with the escaped missing ninjas." The elder council nodded and Sarutobi banged his gavel.

"Agreed with Shinobi council's verdict, Uzumaki Naruto you will be under house arrest for 1 month with maximum restrictions on everything except visitors that are approved by at least three members of this council" Sarutobi then raised his hand and it was complete as the Anbu led him out...

**Flashback end...**

So that's how it happened, he was twelve days into his sentence and was only greeted by two groups of visitors: Shibi and his son, Shino who came over to look at the new flowers Naruto was growing, and the Konohamaru Corps. How he had no idea how they had gotten the fore mentioned paperwork. He had been however able to avoid the villagers and his team as they were stuck doing D rank missions without him, something of which he was eternally grateful for. He had spent the days cleaning, repairing, and stopping the sisters from destroying his house in their more frequent fights over something neither they nor Guren-sensei would allow him to know about.

He turned to the house as he heard a slam, and hopped to his feet as he heard Shinobu scream. The Anbu turned to look at him; he just waved and slowly stepped back into his house.

He entered the house to see the girls were having the worst cat fight yet. Tables were overturned, his cushions that he used for seats were everywhere, and his contents of his knife block were being hurled around the room. He dived to the floor as an incense burner flew over his head and slammed in to his door causing it to shut.

While on the floor he could see Guren-sensei hiding upon the top of his bookcase trying desperately to stay hidden from everyone. He gave the turtle a look who just gestured around the room, lip saying '_it is your house._'

Naruto sighed and stood up just as a cleaver flew into the wall beside his ear causing it to pop. '_Feels like I am back in wave, Yay._' He stood up as Kayane tried to execute a flying kick at Shinobu. She overshot unfortunately and landed in Naruto's arms.

"Naruto-kun you have got to help me that woman," she gestures at her sister who was pulling knives out of the wall, "Is completely nuts!" She yelped as a knife flew at them and she leapt away as it stuck into Naruto's chest. He looked down at it as he pulled it from his armor and laid it on an end table that was missing two legs.

'_What in the Kami's domain, I am outside for just ½ an hour and they wreck the house!_' Naruto thought as he seized the girls who were going to start fighting in front of him and pulled them away from each other.

"Okay what is going on; more importantly what did my house do to deserve this?" He asked the sisters as they sat in front of him, pushing each other with their shoulders. Naruto looked at his sensei, only for him to pull his head into his shell. '_Coward!!_' The sister then stopped fidgeting and looked up at him.

"Well Naruto-kun we saw a message bulletin in town that was advertising the end of the summer festival. They said that there was going to be games, and food, and shows of skill, and dancing." Shinobu said as the girls sensei shuddered in his shell, something Naruto noticed.

"So we immediately were caught up in who you would be taking and we said some things that the other didn't appreciate," Kayane cut in and said. "She called me an uneducated bimbo!" Shinobu flared up at this and replied in equal volume.

"You called me a distressed concubine!" Naruto winced as their words, or more importantly their voices grated on his poor ears. He saw his sensei unaffected, '_Lucky little bastard probably has sound proofing seals on the shell!_' He was about to say something when they began to trade worse insults and tackled each other. He was about to stop them when he was distracted by the doorbell.

He ignored the flaring of the tempers behind him and opened the door a crack to see a very unlikely face.

It was that blonde girl from the academy. '_What's her name? Ino? That's it Ino._'

"What can I do for you Ino?" he asked as he was interrupted by the crashing and breaking of glass. He looked back to see Kayane had thrown his china cabinet at her sister's head.

He turned back to the blonde only to see her trying to peer past him. He closed the door a little more and saw her pout. "What is it you need Ino?"

She looked at the space behind him as there was another crash followed by the sounds of thumps on wood. '_Great their throwing my kitchen utensils again._'

He stepped outside and closed the door, but not before the screams of "Bitch", and "Whore" rang out through the air.

Ino looked at the boy who apparently had an army of pissed off females behind the door to his house, and what's worse she didn't even recognize any of the voices!

"What is going on in there?" she demanded as she gestured at the door. He shrugged and just shook his head.

"My roommates are a little violent when they disagree now what do you want?" He demanded as he crossed his arms and picked up the wood axe from by the doorway that the Konohamaru Corps had left there from their chores.

Ino eyed the axe in his hand and immediately wondered if this would be a good idea to confront him. He wasn't the weakest in physical strength from the academy, he actually ranked fairly high in that category, and that axe did look sharp.

"I heard that you insulted Sasuke-kun, and I demand that you apologize!" She said in her own version of righteousness as he just ran his thumb along the edge of the axe, thinking that it would have to be sharpened later before he let Udon do any more work with it.

"Which time do you want me to apologize for? And will a letter of leave me alone suffice instead?" Ino just glared at the fellow blonde as she could feel her face heating up.

"You should be tripping over your feet trying to apologize to Sasuke-kun for what you did. He is the genius of our class and he is more than capable of beating you! After all he is from the Uchiha clan and they helped found the village." Ino screamed attracting the attention of the Anbu at the gate who were looking in surprise.

Naruto held his head in his hands and quietly wondered why nothing could ever go peacefully with him and the opposite gender. "Ino I really don't care who my supposed teammate is. He is still just as arrogant as he was in the classroom. As for him beating me we have yet to see who would win because neither of us would go all out, as he thinks I am unworthy and I promised not to outside of battle. As for the Uchiha clan, they are not something to be proud of." Ino looked in shock as Naruto advanced on her and laid down the axe.

"The Uchiha are honor less," he took a step toward her causing her to back up. "Indecent," another step. "Cowardly thieves who steal from their allies as well as their enemies. Sasuke is no exception. The only decent Uchiha were the ones who didn't have that damnable eye, and worked for what they did. Those Uchiha have died out and even before that they were few and far between in that clan. If Sasuke were anything like them and didn't rely on his eyes to get him through every little battle he _might_ be worthy of the ridiculous praise you, Sakura, and the rest of his fangirls so blindly heap upon him. But until he loses those eyes or he learns humility, I will Not apologize, understood. Good you know where the gate is you can spread this message to the other fangirls as well. If the even slightest sight of a fangirl about to berate me."

Ino watched as he picked up the axe and threw it across the yard to lodge in a stump by the wood pile. He looked back at her and gave her a grim look.

"I am afraid that there will be no more loyal Uchihas to the village, and your last big fangirl meeting will require you to come in black." Ino paled as she stood and took off like the flames of hell were on her heels.

Naruto then sighed as he composed himself and went to settle his other female problem.

**7 days later……**

Naruto put the last of his books back on the newly repaired shelves. He had solved the problem by telling the girls that he could not go to this festival as it was still in the time period of his house arrest and there would not be him going anywhere. He was also glad that he didn't have to face the decision of choosing between the pair. He had told them they could go as a way to relax; unfortunately this required them to actually go with each other, something he was a little worried about. They had left about an hour ago, and Naruto was cleaning the house that they thought he would actually be relaxing for the night. He had finally finished as someone knocked on the door.

He opened it to see two Anbu standing at his door. They nodded and he stepped outside. He waited as one walked off.

"Naruto-san I have allowed you to be up to date on the postings of the guard around your compound this is just letting you know that I am retiring for the night." Naruto nodded as the Anbu left and watched as the Anbu left.

He stood on the porch watching the two Anbu looking at him from the gate. He bowed and then went inside.

He looked at the house in odd thought. He had never actually been in the house by himself; it was quite an overwhelming experience. He sighed and walked over to the cabinet that he kept some of his

belongings in. He pulled out the box he had gotten from Lenna all that time ago.

He looked at the box in wonder. He had personally put every minute of his free time into this box since he had been put under arrest. He looked at the completed design of a swallow in a snowy landscape. He ran his hand along the edge finding the groove he pried it open.

Inside was a cushion of silk. On the cushion was a pair of ornaments on a strong black chain, both roughly the size of a large pebble. One of the ornaments was a sun cast in gold and was surrounded by some odd red stone he had never seen. The other ornament was a quarter moon cast in silver with blue stones that he thought were sapphires, but wasn't sure as he had never seen one to compare it to. He lifted the chain to inspect it only to find that it was two separate chains one attached to each ornament. He smiled as he walked to his bedroom.

Opening the door he walked in. He went straight to the stand and opened it.

Inside this is where he kept his mementos in a long redwood box, the size of a large picture frame. He had never let anyone see it for the opportunity for people to mock him. Inside were several items that each defined a chapter of his life.

First was a shuriken with dented edges and flakes of metal falling off, it was his first weapon. Next was a picture that showed a ramen stand in the background, with him and a pair of people in chef's uniforms smiling. The next was a piece of paper that held part of a seal array; it was from this he learned he held the fox. Next were some coins from different places that he had hoped to visit when he was younger. Another was a set of scrolls was at the bottom rolled up; they held his favorite childhood story of the Sandaime defeating the Nidaime Tsuchikage in the 3rd Great Shinobi war. The last thing was the shard from Haku's mask in Wave country.

This box was of great importance to him. He had it as his strongest lifeline to his past. He thought it would be fitting if he put the two ornaments in there as well. He placed the box in there as well, next to the redwood box. He then closed it and heard the soft "click" of it catching. He then turned the key and slid it into its hiding spot, beneath his right forearm guard. He then left the room, not noticing his sensei watching from the shadows.

Naruto walked into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. He pulled out the kettle and started only to pick up a small sound from the window. He looked at it to see a black messenger bird pecking at the glass.

He opened the window and let it in. It flew to the counter and landed on the handle of one of his pots. He searched it to find a small scroll wrapped around the bird's leg. He unfurled it and began to read the two different scripts: One large and leaving indents on the page, the other smaller and neater.

'_**Dear Gaki,**_

_**I am writing to tell you that we have taken asylum in Demon Country for a small period. We have been given refuge in exchange for guarding a local dignitary of high standing with the ruler of the land of wind. We will not be able to send many messages when we go into hiding again so were sending one now whether you want it or not! I still want my rematch, but next time you don't have to worry about me taking your arms off. After all not many fight at the caliber we do, and it's hard to find a good sparring partner. So remember we will let you know when we are making a move. So stay out of trouble. Send us a message if you are in a situation where you bit off more than you can chew.**_

_**Till next time I try to decapitate you,**_

_**Zabuza of the Momochi.**_'

Naruto looked at the letter and chibi of Zabuza at the bottom of the page; it was giving him the finger. He gained a look of disapproval that such a powerful swordsman would act like a child. He then began to read__Haku's insert.

'_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I am writing to you from some small village where Zabuza has been able to find work by apparently killing all of a man's previous bodyguards and threatening him if we didn't hire us. We are safe and we are hiding in plain sight. We will have to go into hiding as soon as the mist ninjas find out that we are here. Till then we will graciously accept the man's hospitality. We plan on being in Snow Country in the spring so hopefully you can find a way to meet us there. We wait to see you again; also Zabuza forgot to mention this is a chakra bird. It is trained to be unnoticed by anyone. We used it so that we could contact you without putting you in trouble with your village. Send a message back if it reached you. Zabuza won't say it but we both enjoyed our time in wave._

_With much love,_

_Haku of the Momochi._'

Naruto nodded to himself in understanding as to how the bird got past the Anbu. He pulled a piece of paper from a ledger and filled it out.

'_Haku-chan, and Zabuza-san,_

_I received your letter and will try to meet up with you both in the spring if fate allows. I will come with new challenges and I will come to spend time with you both. I am currently under house arrest due to my allowing myself to help the pair of you in Wave._

_Till next we meet,_

_Naruto Uzumaki._'

Naruto gave it to the bird and it immediately shot out the window and into the sky. He watched till it disappeared under the cover of clouds he turned to come face to face with Guren-sensei, who was drinking a cup of tea with that little paper umbrella and straw he liked so much.

"So you will keep in contact with them, even when we are in the opposite side of a charging cavalry?" the turtle said as he sipped his tea.

Naruto sat across from his sensei with his own cup of tea. He looked at his sensei and thought about his future, it was not going to be easy.

"Guren-sensei I can't write them off if they are missing ninja, I have already found interest in one and the other may be the closest I can find to teaching is how to wield another weapon. I will not throw away my friendships for the stupidity of the village." Naruto said as his sensei continued to drink his tea.

"That is so, I do approve and the sisters will undoubtedly agree as well." The turtle looked at the blonde. "You will need to prepare yourself though, I sense many challenge ahead of you, and you cannot surpass them with your present skills. So I will teach you the offensive officer skills, and the higher levels as well as let our friend Palm know that we are going to begin your studies of basic sealing."

Naruto nodded as he looked to where the bird had disappeared. He would have to become stronger. There was no room for weakness for someone who could not protect their friends and loved ones. He would start as soon as they could get a hold of Palm.

He looked to see the Anbu guards pass each other and he let out a groan. '_I can't do anything with these Anbu here to watch and report my every move to the council, I will have to bide my time._'

Naruto stood from the table and wished his sensei as he went to meditate and better center himself.

Guren watched his apprentice walk off and was surprised as the clouds just looked down and watched over the village.

'_Sometimes I wish I had just wanted to train ten disciples instead of 100. Honestly if they are all going to turn out like the sisters and this boy how in the blue hell am I supposed to keep up, I am a turtle for gods sakes._' The old turtle thought as he just sat there and pondered what his family would be doing.

**Excerpt from not posted events:**

Zabuza and Haku sat in their apartment as they read the blondes reply. Zabuza finished reading first and turned to Haku.

"Is that brat's last name really mean fishcake?" He asked, thinking back to his old fellow swordsman Kisame Hoshigaki, who looked like part shark.

Haku just smacked her face as she heard her master's question. "Zabuza-sama its Uzumaki, not Uzamaki. It means that its maelstrom." She said as she looked back to the letter.

"Yeah right I bet you just want it that way so that when you bed him you can brag that he lives up to his name." He flinched waiting for the barrage of senbon. He turned back to see her lying unconscious due to nosebleed from hell.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha " Zabuza roared out at the girl's reaction, unfortunately he was laughing to loud and awoke the ice-user who then proceeded to aim senbon at his happy place while she fought a massive blush. She was ignorant to her master's pleas as she started getting closer to his targets till he left by shushin.

"Not that I would mind" she whispered to herself.

**In The village hidden in the leaves…**

Naruto was sleeping as he got an abnormally icy chill down his back, he just sat up rubbing his eyes and thought. '_Something bad is going to happen to me. I know it._'

**End of chapter. Thank you for reading my Muse truly is a genius. But beautiful things are all a work of genius…. ****Or insanity. ****Anyhow tune in for the next chapter**

**Chapter 9, Capital Arc pt. 1**


	10. Chapter 9, Capitol Arc pt 1

**Lets see 114 huh well time for demon clones. "_1_" "_1_" "_4_" "_What do we appreciate?!!_" "_Reviews!!_" "_Will this satisfy us, of course not._" "_Next number is the next three digits._" "_1_" "_1_" "_7_" "_Raa Raa Raa Yeah demon clones party Yeahhhh!!! (Belch loudly!)_"**

**Thank everybody for reviewing, my muse has been having neck pain so I have been massaging out the pains and that is why my hands haven't been writing this chapter sooner.**

**Respond review not now, not now, almost…..**

**Now:**

**Lady Luv of the East: Thank you for all your help my leading lady, I greatly appreciate all you have done and your reviews. I owe you one favor.**

**Fuyuriku: No, Yes, I don't know she won't talk about it. Anyway thanks for you liking the last of it, I wrote that just for laughs.**

**LScott of Faith: Thank you, As for Ino we can hope can't we? Later. **

**Trib: Well this chapter may upset you as he won't meet up with anyone from leaf for a while, sorry.**

**foreverbobae: thanks the house was a change of pace, here we go.**

**demoncreator2002: It's a secret that will be released later, not much, but later.**

**SamuraiJedi: All very true statements, couldn't find a question though. Thanks for your time.**

**Master XIII: Hey that is kind of long, but the lemons are taken care of. Kimmimaro has a part which is close to what you thought of. The festival was during his HOUSE arrest so no way he could go period sorry thought I made it clear. Any way thanks.**

**CopyZero: Sorry it wasn't supposed to have any real bearing but I will definitely fix those mistakes later. Thanks.**

**chrisf1: Not both sisters will be in the love triangle, Haku is like a long distance lover. Sorry about you not being able to read it as much I wont quit though.**

**JRSG: Naruto will not take the Chunnin exams after all he is a samurai, he will be in the capitol for the first two parts and the preliminaries. But he will come back with some serious power boost and some heartache. Thanks.**

**Sakusha Saelbu: Yeah naruto needs to have some councilors backing and Ino will never truly be put in her place. Thanks.**

**darksummonskull91: will do fiend-san.**

**griffin blackwood: thanks but you guys do know that my muse comes up with the love scenes, well except for the one with Lenna. So show her some appreciation as well.**

**Thank everybody for reviewing I truly appreciate it, I hope it wont take me as long next time.**

**OniRudra presents:**

**Child of Hate, Samurai of Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Japan's national Heroes, or Naruto, Kessen III, or any other anime in this story. So back the H#** Off!!!_

**Chapter 9****, Capital Arc pt. 1**

"Sasuke-kun after training would you like to go out for some food?", "Hnn" was her reply.

"Is that a yes?" The Uchiha looked at the girl and then shook his head once, causing the pink haired girl to deflate. Kakashi looked up from his book and watched the pair, then turned to look behind him to see his other teammate.

The blonde was quiet; understandably he had just gotten off his house arrest a few days ago. However it seemed that his entire alone had not shaken his walls of solitude at all. If anything he could find not even a whisper of emotion radiating from the blonde, he was simply dead to the world.

Kakashi looked back to his book and thought about what he had discovered during his midnight spying missions on his team. Sakura had proved to be pretty much the same as she was when she was with the team, so no reason there to warrant further intrusion into her privacy.

Sasuke had been surprising in the fact that he had definitely paid someone to keep the entire compound spotless. Nothing was out of place from before the massacre, as the young prodigy checked every room personally before training, eating dinner, and retiring to his bedchamber.

'_All in all most of my team seems to be well planned out and normal, except the little from the blonde that I have seen._' Kakashi thought as he threw the blonde a glance over his shoulder. No reaction from the blonde who was apparently studying the ground his bandaged feet continued to walk on.

Naruto's recon had been very informative to the point that Kakashi could not see into half the rooms, due to the blonde being somewhat extrasensory to his surroundings. He had only seen that his house insides had looked like and the blonde's bedside table was one of the only two things that had a lock in the entire house, the other was a large cabinet that was sitting in the hall closet and was far more secure than half the house.

'_What could our little blonde be hiding so well, that he doesn't want anyone to know about._' Kakashi cast another glance only to see that he had stopped and was watching a messenger hawk. Kakashi glanced at the messenger hawk and immediately realized the fact that he could tell it was a calling to the Hokage's office for the Jounin senseis.

"Team change of plan," the two in front looked at him, as the one behind him just began to walk away.

"Naruto you will need to help your team with this, after all they can't become chunnin without your help." Kakashi said as he held up the entrance papers.

"I will not take this exam, which would mean I am a ninja. You will have to find a replacement." Naruto said as he walked away. He was stopped as Kakashi appeared in front of him from nowhere.

The Cyclops was not smiling. "Your charade is not funny anymore Naruto, you will help your team or we will get an express order from the Kage saying you have to participate." Naruto looked up at the jounin, and Kakashi was immediately aware of the blonde's hand drifting towards his swords.

"That is reason enough for me to promise you I will never take that exam. I do not wear this headband on my arm for ninja rank; I wear it to show my loyalty to the Sandaime. Now move aside I could be using this time to train in my new attack." Naruto said as he tried to step away from the visibly annoyed jounin.

"That is enough!" Kakashi said as he seized the blonde's arm only to let go as three senbon pierced his glove. He growled as he grabbed the blonde by the shoulder and wheeled him to face him. "We are going to get this mess out of your head and straighten this out once and for all." With this their was a large poof of smoke.

Kakashi was gone but Naruto was still their as the jounin had disappeared from sight. He brushed himself off and started to head away as he was immediately engulfed in another puff of smoke to see Kakashi grab him and disappear in a much more forceful grip and disappear.

Naruto reappeared in the office of the Hokage to see the Jounin filing out. Sandaime saw the pair and inwardly sighed.

"Hello Kakashi-san, I know why you are here and I appreciate you bringing our blonde swordsman with you as I needed to speak with him. This doesn't however explain why you have brought him here." The Hokage spoke as Kakashi walked towards the desk.

"Hokage-sama we need you to tell Naruto that he is going to have to take the exam with his teammates so that they can continue onward."

Sarutobi looked at the blonde who just sat on the couch and was shaking his head before the jounin was finished. He just cleared his throat as the cycloptic ninja turned glaring at the blonde.

"Kakashi, Naruto is going to be away for the chunnin exam's first two tests. I have already signed on a replacement that is about your teams' skill levels. His name is Sai. He will be there the day of your team entering the exam. So this is the end of that." Naruto was watching the old man who had just divulged information he was not aware of.

"But Hokage-sama I must press the request that my team will be uneven with both of his other teammates being chunnin, and him still a gennin." Sandaime shook his head and addressed the jounin.

"Naruto is not a ninja Kakashi, he does not need to nor is he allowed to partake in the exam. He is a samurai who is under my order and was only placed on your team till you have one of your students reach chunnin, where he would then go to another active branch of service, more than likely the Daimyo's military in the capitol. So I am inclined to dissertate to your request." The jounin just looked at him in utmost confusion.

"Means No," they both turned to see the blonde samurai leaning back with a senbon spinning in between the fingers of his right hand in an intricate dance. He looked up at the pair and waved to the Hokage's amusement and the jounin's anger.

"That is all Kakashi-san; please leave while I breach the blonde swordsman on his mission." The jounin nodded and disappeared the way he came.

Naruto stood from the couch and went to the seat in front of his master, then proceeded to occupy it. The senbon he was spinning had disappeared in a blur up the sleeve of his haori.

"Good Afternoon Naruto, as we both know you will not be in the upcoming exam, but I have received a message that insinuated that I send you to the Capitol as the Daimyo has someone who, along with himself, would like to meet you. The message was delivered while you were on the wave mission, but it had to be put off till your return, and unfortunately put off again due to your recent incarceration in your own house. It can be delayed no longer and you will leave tomorrow at noon and when you arrive in the capitol you will stay for a week, then report back, is this understandable?" Naruto nodded as another senbon flicked out of his coat sleeve, and the hokage took obvious notice of its dark coloration, instead of the normal steel one, this one was of a slightly blue tinge and it increased the hokage's interest.

"Now that the official business I would like to ask you some questions of late. One I must know what these techniques are that you have been practicing in the training grounds that do so much damage." The sandaime leaned forward and took great interest in the samurai's answer.

"I am practicing my offensive skills that invoke more of my energy than my ordinary sword techniques and require more space, which is all I can say for right now Hokage-sama." The old man nodded and proceeded to his next question.

"Your actions in teaching the Konohamaru Corps. fighting techniques has reached the council and they wish to know why you did not teach the same techniques to Uchiha Sasuke when he forcefully asked about them." He sighed as he saw the senbon stop spinning and he saw the senbon fly into the other hand in between his fingers where it was caught effortlessly.

"I did not teach Sasuke-san due to him being an insufferable pain in my hind unmentionables." The blonde said as he flipped the senbon back to his original hand with a flick.

"Alright that is understandable now this last thing is of much more interest to me. When did you add senbon needles to your growing arsenal of weapons?" The blonde nodded as the senbon disappeared up his sleeve once again. He then proceeded to pull up the sleeves of his haori to show him what they had been hiding.

Sarutobi brow crinkled as he saw what was obviously a rectangle attached to the blonde's arms on the opposite side of his forearm as to not interfere with the blonde's armor. He looked at the blonde as to let him continue with the explanation.

"These are multiple holders for senbon, they hold 15 apiece. They allow 5 to be drawn manually as the others are fired by the process of bending my hand a certain way as to cause the veins in my arm to activate the switch pressed against my skin, here is a demonstration."

Naruto held his hand out and bending his ring and pinkie into his hand, then straightening his middle and pointer finger to act as pointing in front of him, then he held his thumb slowly up from his hand and immediately a barely discernible sound of air escaping was heard and 3 senbon pierced the hokage's desk with surprising strength. (**The handsign is basically making a gun with your hand except adding your middle finger to your outstretched pointer finger.**)

The hokage looked back at the weapon with surprise and astonishment. '_That little device is ahead of the market for senbon launchers by about 2 years if I am not mistaken. Absolutely astonishing that this little marvel was created under my very nose._' Naruto took this time to speak up as he had the hokage's complete attention.

He laid a package wrapped in rice paper and hokage looked at the blonde in confusion till he tapped the senbon launchers then pointed at the desk the Hokage immediately opened it up and saw another pair which he proceeded to attach to his own forearms, unknowingly seeing the blonde let a small smile break through. He tried it and saw it was much more potent than he originally surmised. He nodded to the boy who smiled, as the Anbu hidden in the room looked at the weapons in fascination.

"Naruto could you perhaps now explain these senbon that you use as they are obviously different from original other utilize." The blonde nodded and snapped his hands causing four to fly into his waiting hand.

"These senbon are not custom just old, they are originally made of a mixture of copper and iron ore which if they pierce the skin, will cause just as much trouble as if they were steel coated in something." He nodded as the hokage opened up the container and handed the boy the mixed metal senbon. The blonde tried not to accept them but was stopped by the hokage pointing out the fact that not everyone should know the boy's tricks. Naruto was then excused as the hokage wanted to inspect these weapons more intently. He stopped the blonde at the door as he asked something he had not thought of.

"Naruto why senbon? You could have gone to a more silent weapon that a samurai utilized, such as a kusari-gama or a spear." The blonde smiled as he turned to the hokage as he was walking out of the door.

"That hokage-sama is my own way of respecting a woman who has quite literally put my face in the dirt." The hokage let out a monster of a laugh as the blonde left to get ready for his trip.

Sarutobi looked at the door then out of the window as he saw the blonde exit into the street below. '_Naruto I pray that you forgive me for sending you to meet him. But he is the last living of your family that is still known to be alive._'

**At Naruto's House, The next day ……**

Naruto was humming as the sisters looked at him in confusion. The blonde was never this happy, ever unless he was perfecting a new sword technique, or having a good day with them or Guren-sensei. So what had happened?

Naruto grabbed two sets of clothes and threw them into a full size hiking pack. He then took the box out of his dresser and placed a seal on it that would cause it to be unlockable till he returned and then returned it to his dresser. He then went around gaining things that most would not carry on a trip like this. A couple of kitchen utensils, and a large pot which hung from the side of his pack. A medium amount of food for the duration of the trip to his destination. He then packed a large oilskin that would act as a cover in the rain. He then picked up a traveling staff from the door that Guren-sensei had made for him from a rosewood tree; this would be his training for the mission. Concentrating enough on the **Heal** technique that it would erupt into a blossoming form on the top. He put his pack on his floor and donned on two things he had left with in mind. He pulled on a great black cloak with a high collar that covered up to his mouth, and a large brimmed rice gatherer's hat which he hung a small symbol representing 'Calm' from. He got dressed and turned to leave only to spin and face the sisters.

"How do I look?" He said as he hung out his arms as if to give a hug. He was surprised by the reactions.

Shinobu just nodded her head weakly and turned away, as Kayane was smiling and fighting the urge to look like it was to cry out in fear. He turned as Guren-sensei walked in and was in great surprise as he reacted.

"Back you evil devil! **I will not allow you to enter this house of my disciple!" **and with this he became the size of a couch and began generating a green energy around him.

"Sensei calm down its me," Naruto pulled off the hat and saw the turtle immediately stopped and Naruto went bug eyed as he saw the floor around his sensei began to heal from being severely burned.

"Naruto? Why in the golden gates of Kami are you dressed like an invader of the north?" His sensei yelled as he tore off the boy's cloak and threw it into the fireplace. It immediately burst into flames as it was no more.

Naruto just raised his hands and prayed his sensei wasn't going to burn his hat away to nothing as well. "Sensei I was just trying to dress as an inconspicuous traveler." His sensei let out a groan and tosses the boy a brown cloak of a lighter material. It was the same look Naruto was going for and the sisters and sensei were much more appreciative of this one.

"Well?" The turtle called as they all stood in the living room. "Where are you going? Is it to those two from that Wave country?" Naruto shook his head and explained his mission and his destination to his companions. The girls cried out in joy of finally going to an exotic place, but guren did not reply.

'_What is it that would have the leader of his country speak to him, or even call on him? I do not like this; I feel that whatever this is will hurt the boy much more than anything else that has happened._' Guren thought as the girls joined into their sealed states. He hopped up onto the boy's shoulder and nodded as they left the house.

**In the streets…**

Naruto was riding Palm through the village towards the gate. He had been overjoyed that he would spend time with Palm, and had decided not to use the summons's special ability at all on the trip. He was presently walking through the central district next to the Hokage tower before giving the old man's window a wave, the signal that it was him and he was leaving.

He continued through the village getting many an odd look, till he got closer to the clan houses and there was practically no one. He was wondering about his mission's goal when Palm whinnied and stood on his back legs. Naruto just tightened his grip with his thighs as the sisters had taught him and looked to see what had caused the trouble.

It was Konohamaru and his friends running from an irate Sakura who was screaming that her head wasn't big it was just pleasantly large for her Sasuke. Naruto almost let out a sweat drop that would have knocked him and Palm to the ground as he got off with the impression of helping the not so tactful boy. He was walking after him until he heard the entire group let out a cry of terror and he shot off at a speed that was beyond normal than any gennin or chunnin.

He turned around the corner and saw the scarf clad boy being held off the ground by the person who was wearing the garb of a Suna blade dancer, and a girl wearing some kind of odd skirt and coat. They both held something on their backs; one a large closed fan, and the other a wrapped bundle that was big as he was. He stopped observing to listen to them.

"Damn brat that hurt. You should learn to respect your betters as we are the only ones that you could possibly refer to as that." The make up wearing boy laughed until Konohamaru kicked him in the throat, causing the other two to cheer, Sakura to look in surprise, and Naruto to smirk, after all it was one of his original moves, and he had used it against Zabuza.

Konohamaru punched the guy only for the guy to stomp on him causing him to hit the dirt with excessive force. "Kankuro stop, we don't want to be doing this when he gets here." The painted one just laughed as he looked at the bug under his shoe.

"Don't worry this wont take 2 minutes." He raised his foot only to hop out of the way as the other two had thrown kunai at him as Sakura resembled a frozen board and was being about as useful.

Konohamaru regrouped and they took a hawk formation like Naruto, and Ebisu-sensei had taught them. Kankuro looked at the three warily as they were seemingly ready to attack.

"These little brats are good, kinda short, but they fight well. When do you kids graduate? Later this year?" Temari asked as Kankuro rubbed his throat.

Moegi shook her head and Udon just readied more shuriken. Temari was answered by Konohamaru.

"We take the graduation exam in three years. We are 2nd year students." Temari turned pale at this as Kankuro just glared and was unfastening his straps to the weapon on his back. '_If they are teaching their students this well, Suna definitely needs to speed up our own methods._'

Konohamaru then said something that surprised the two. "Our sensei taught us how to do that last tactic and the move I used on Mr. Hood. He is the best of this years graduating class." It was at this that the hooded one was struck by a stone from a tree.

Sakura turned and let out a squeal as Sasuke sat in the tree. He was playing with another rock while naruto just shook his head. Kankuro glared up at him as he had completely released his burden from his back.

"And who are you little squirrel?" Kankuro asked as Temari focused on the group and finally took notice of the pink haired one and the one patting a horse behind her. She tensed as she felt a strange echo of calmness from the one who was particularly well hidden of his features.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Rookie of the Year, and ninjutsu specialist of this graduating year." He said as Kankuro filed the information away for later.

"So you taught these kiddies?" He asked as Sasuke turned to the group, thinking perhaps they had been watching him and that is where they came up with those moves, as well as saying that they were taught by the best.

"I don't recall it, but I probably did something that inspired them to come up with that last move." He said as he crushed the other stone with a very sad display of strength in Naruto's opinion.

"You didn't do anything you backwards queer, boss told us how you are a thief and a pain in his neck." As Konohamaru cut in as the last part the three said in unison.

Sakura just grabbed the kids and was telling them that they should be honored that Sasuke was standing up for them, until Temari cut in.

"So if this guy didn't teach them, who did?" She said as she felt another presence and knew it was waiting to find the answer to the same question.

Sasuke was about to say the same thing again as the cloaked figure stepped forward. He was using the technique of speaking with his emotions gone, as to better intimidate the ones that had already tried to attack his team.

"They are my students." Everyone turned to focus on the new speaker, as the Konohamaru Corps. recognized the boss's voice technique.

"Boss!!" Konohamaru said. "You came to our aid!" Udon spoke. "That is just so cooool!" Moegi finished as she blushed. Their supposed boss nodded causing Sasuke, and Sakura to anger as a swirl of sand appeared in the space between the two.

It showed a redhead with an emotionless look on his face as he saw the newcomer. He wore ordinary desert garb in black with a large white sash, and a gourd on his back. He had a tattoo for love on his forehead as well.

"I was wondering when you were going to present yourself." The redhead said as Kankuro and Temari just began to sweat because of his presence.

Naruto did a bow and responded to the redhead. "I too was waiting for your appearance." The redhead nodded and introduced his companions and self.

"My brother Kankuro, the girl is my sister Temari, and I am Sabaku no Gaara." The redhead finished. Naruto bowed and pointed to each of the kids in sequence.

"Glasses one is their intelligence operative, Udon. The Kunoichi with the aim that almost skewered your brother," Kankuro growled as Gaara just passively looked at him and said girl blushed. "Is Moegi. Finally the leader of this little band of ferocious pranksters is the one in the blue scarf and goggles wait they all wear goggles. Anyway he is Konohamaru. Together they are the next team 4. I am one of their sensei." Naruto finished as Gaara raised an eyebrow. Sasuke was glaring wondering who it was and where the hell a horse came from. Sakura watched as the newly dubbed team 4 was watching their supposed sensei in amazement. Gaara then nodded and asked for the blonde's name.

"I am Konoha's present Samurai, I am Naruto Uzumaki." He said calmly as he removed his hat and the entire group had mixed reactions.

The Suna gennin nodded and Gaara spoke again. "I will look forward to meeting you in the upcoming exam, Uzumaki." He turned to leave but was surprised by Naruto's answer.

"I am not in the exam, Gaara-san. Perhaps when I return we could spar though." The other two Suna gennin turned ghostly pale as Gaara nodded and headed away.

Team 4's reaction was to run and tackle their sensei in a hug, only for him not to budge and them to collide with a very solid blonde, who fortunately did not use the **Bolster** technique.

Sasuke and Sakura were angered thinking that the blonde had purposely done this to show them up. Sasuke thinking because the blonde wasn't going to allow them to take the exam till he finished talking to Kakashi earlier about a replacement teammate and Naruto's trip on his mission somewhere by himself. '_I am an Uchiha I should be the one with the special mission, I need all the chance I can get to get power!_'

Sakura was more leaning towards the fact that Naruto said he had taught these kids what they used. Sure she didn't know what he did on that time off but she was sure he wasn't teaching others, after all he would at least shared that with them.

Naruto ignored his angered teammates and was telling the K. Corps. what training he wanted them to do separately from each other to better improve their individual abilities. He waved them away causing them to run off with all speed.

He had saddled Palm again when the Uchiha spoke, "Hey dobe what's with you not taking the exam? Why do you get special treatment that I should get after all I am an Uchiha and I deserve it." Naruto ignored him as he began to ride away only for him to hear a cry of "Baka" and he swerved Palm causing sakura to fall on her face as he rode off at a leisurely pace. He was at the gate pretty soon and he showed his paperwork, he then adjusted his hat and rode off for the Capitol and his mission in said place.

**Chapter finished, Naruto on the way to the Fire Capitol.**

Next Chapter: **Chapter 10, Capitol Arc 2**


	11. Chapter 10, Capital Arc pt 2

**Everyone I am so sorry for taking so long, my Muse was feeling a little under the weather so she dragged me to Hawaii with her frequent flyer miles, and I spent up till the 13th without a computer. If it happens again, well …… I'll probably apologize again, but in response here is a new chapter for everyone.**

**Only need one 140 reviews to continue. YAAAAY (muse says hi)**

**Responding To Reviews right no.. ooh look Robot Chickens on, NOOO must post, but its RC, no post, NO RC, curses….!!!!!!!!!!! **

Wait muse will reply, thank you!!! (OFF TO WATCH CHICKEN)

_**Hello OniRudra37's Muse here, I going to write like this so you can tell its me and not OniRudra37-kun, he is watching his show. Okay lets get this done.**_

_**Akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune: Sorry it took us so long, he is lazy. Here you go**_

_**Fuyuriku: Hello, Please wait for him he is really putting a lot of work into this, he is even ignoring me! I don't think he is ready for any number of mini me**_

_**LScott of Faith: My writer has already planned up to the Tsunade arc, which is a lot more effort then he puts into his homework, lucky he is cute or I would of dropped him a long time ago. He is kind of weird.**_

_**Vosinhaus: Here you go then on the chapter, don't be ashamed he argues with pictures of them from the comic books.**_

_**Demoncreator2002: I told him that but he wouldn't listen, I am glad someone can see his spelling errors besides me.**_

_**Ex-Ninja: Chakra birds are a groups of bird summons with different alliances to different outposts, they were mentioned in the shippuden as a major cause to Konoha succeeding in winning the last great war. I hope this helps.**_

_**R.S. Salvatore: I can't say anything about the battle with Gaara I don't know. But the other two will be in the snow arc, I twisted his arm to bring them back to do that, as it is right up their alley.**_

_**RasenRaikiriJutsu03: Thank you he would think you too but he is brain dead right now, sorry.**_

_**SamuraiJedi: Thank you I want to let my awesomeness known for coming up with that scene.**_

_**DBtiger63: Well hope you like it, he has been working hard. Thank you so much.**_

_**Griffin Blackwood: No she has to die at a point I see fit, MY writer wanted to have her trampled by Palm when he left for the Capital, but I put my foot down, unfortunately on his soft spot. But he obedient now.**_

_**Lady Luv of the East: Your one of my favorite reviewers, I don't know if he has said that or not, just want you to know. Bye-Bye**_

_**Irishfighter: He would thank you but it is still on.**_

_**EclipseX: Thank you, he tries, but he won't listen to me when I tell him he succeeds. He doesn't believe in himself enough, whats a girl to do?**_

_**darksummonskull91: Thank you**_

_**Twilightserius: Just read and he will explain everything, he is good at that. One of the reasons I love him, such a way with words.**_

_**Sweet Heavens: He will try, I just going to pull him away so he doesn't overwork himself, he has a habit of burning the candle at both ends.**_

_**He thanks you for the reviews, even if he not exactly knowing of what I am writing. So just for that PANCAKES!!! Yep he'll never know. It will be our little secret. Shh.**_

**OniRudra presents:**

**Child of Hate, Samurai of Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Japan's national Heroes, or Naruto, Kessen III, or any other anime in this story. So back the H#** Off!!!_

**Chapter ****10, Capitol Arc 2...**

Naruto stood next to Palm, holding a large, many folded, piece of paper in his hands. Palm was nuzzling the paper and Guren-sensei was telling Naruto that the path they were on was the longest and that if he wanted to keep his appointment he would have to use Palm to jump the distance to arrive with plenty of time to spare. There was also the underlying fact that the very conversation was driving the poor swordsman mad.

'_Why do all the stupid conversations always star on something practically meaningless?_' Naruto thought as he folded up the map just as another larger group was making their way down the road.

The strangers saw hi standing there contemplating his troubles as a little girl suddenly calls out to his surprise.

"Mommy look, is that one of those ninjas you told us you would let us see on the trip to Uncle's home?" The girl asked as she tugged on her mother's sleeve and pointed.

"Kono stop that! It is not polite to point!" Her mother berated her as her companion, Naruto's guess was that it was her husband and the girl's father, just grinned and walked over. He held out his arm. "Hello," he said as naruto shook the man's hand.

"I am Takahashi, this is my wife Yonohara," the woman smiled and waved as she sat on a rock, laying her pack on the ground beside her. Naruto took by what he knew by the bulge of her kimono she was with child. He bowed to them both as his leg was immediately tackled from the side by the equivalent of a fifty pound weight.

"That makes this little bundle of joy, our youngest girl, Konohashi. However she can not stand her name so we call her Kono. The last one is our second oldest Tsana." Naruto looked at the person he hadn't noticed and felt his heart seize.

She was an epitome of perfection. He had thought that between the sisters, Lenna, and Haku it would be hard for him to find another that could hold his attention half as well as any of them could. He immediately knew he was wrong.

This young woman was like a star. The entire area immediately around her was bathed in her glow. Her skin was tanned and perfect. Her hair was a light brown, held as it was by a pair of stick ornaments. Her face was heart shaped, and flawless. Her lips were perfect, not to full and her cheekbones were slightly higher than the rest of her immediate families'. Her nose was so petite; it looked as if she had stolen it from some missing princess. Her eyes however are what tore Naruto out of focus as he beheld them.

They were just as bright as her fathers, and they held themselves with a warmth and twinkle that looked as if the came from her mother. If Naruto had been forced to identify color he would of gone with river water in late fall. That was the only shade of brown that seemed close to her's in his opinion. He couldn't see all of the spheres as a small amount of hair fell in front of her left eye.

She had an hourglass figure that would put the sisters to shame at how her body was so effortlessly proportioned. He took a glance and saw her bust was justly filled out as to match her body's entirety in proportion. He immediately struck his shoulder as to draw himself out of a stupor causing everyone to look at him in concern.

"Mosquitoes," he said as he went to his pack and tucked away the map in the pocket as the man, Takahashi, came over and talked to him about his destination.

"So where are you headed? Mr. ……Umm I don't think I got your name?" The man said kind of embarrassed. Naruto nodded as he slid his bag on Palm's back. He turned and bowed.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, present resident swordsman of Konohagakure." The man let out a look of awe at the description. He immediately ran over to his wife and told her what he learned, much to the blonde's utmost confusion. He ran back and began to apologize for not showing proper respect earlier, as his youngest daughter came running over and pulled on the leg of his coat. He looked down to see the little girl smiling up at him.

"Mr. do you hurt bad people?" She asked as her parents tried to stop her and Tsana looked at him. He just shook his head and kneeled down to the girl's eye level. Tsana was surprised as he just stared her down and got a look of hurt. "I try not to, but everyone does something they don't want to."

The girl nodded at him and ran off to her sister and seized her arm dragging her over to Naruto's side and took their hands and pushed them next to each other. She looked up at the two and made a pouting face.

"Sister this is Mr. Uzumaki. He is nice; maybe he can make you feel better." Tsana just looked at her sister with a sweat drop and turned to Naruto who was smiling at her.

"I will certainly try to make you happy." he said as he reached out and held her hand, Tsana was struck by a flood of heat from the contact with the boy's silk wrapped hands. She was wondering how to react as his hands let go and he began walking with her family, she just let out a delayed blush and followed the group.

Naruto's traveling with the family was not necessarily enjoyable. Sure he had someone to talk to, and he was ever closer to the beautiful Tsana, but he did not enjoy being mentally interrogated by them or the fact that Tsana would ask him a question every now and then and he would gain an uncomfortable lump in his throat. Yes he would be glad when they reached the Capital a little after nightfall, so as to be able to meditate and put his emotions in order. He would then think of some way of approaching the beautiful lady; he would just have to hold out for a few hours…

**At the gates of the Capital……**

Naruto stood at the giant stone gates and observed with amazement. He had seen many hulking things in his life; such as mountains, great expanses of forests, and the ocean from his last mission to wave country, but those were all made by Kami and as such were made to completely dwarf humanity's attempts. He didn't mean that he hadn't seen things made by man that could not completely astound him as well.

The Hokage Mountain in Konohagakure was a prime example of human's ability to build amazing things. He had also seen the Great Bridge of Wave that Tazuna had built, he dully remembered the man trying to name it after himself, and he had crushed that silly thought immediately. The villagers still looked at him as the hero who saved their land. How they did he would never know. He looked back at his traveling companions to see them getting final preparations ready for entry. He nodded as he gestured for Palm, who came over and brought him his pack.

Takahashi walked over and shook Naruto's hand again and thanked him for the company. Naruto nodded and thanked everyone else as well. Kono grabbed his foot and told him to stay with them, but her mother stopped her as the pair and Takahashi headed for the entrance as the brown haired goddess moved to his side.

"Thank you for accompanying us, Naruto." the blonde nodded as the girl started to walk away. He was pinched hard however causing him to call out and gather her attention.

"Yes, Naruto-san? Did we forget something?" he shook his head as he patted his inside coat pocket praying his sensei was being smothered at this moment.

"I was wondering Tsana, would you perhaps like to go to dinner with me before I leave to go back to my village?" She smiled as he was inwardly trying to beat the living shit out of himself as she walked forward and wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"This is my father's brother's address, come by in four days and I will be happy to go to dinner with you." She said as she kissed his cheek and hurried off to where her sister was berating the imperial gate guard with questions. Her father and mother just watched this transaction with impish like smiles as they saw Tsana catch up with them and they disappeared into the mass bustle that was the inside of the city streets.

Naruto walked forward and gave the guards his papers as they called for someone to escort him to the court of the Daimyo, the said he would have to wait for a small period of time. He nodded and sat down as they continued clearing the other people who were around the gate.

So our samurai sat in the waiting pavilion where others could be seen waiting for companions or finishing their preparations for leaving. He had been there a minute before he picked up the conversation that a pair was talking about a night of the sexual encounters that he had enjoyed at one of the Capital's apparently numerous whorehouses. He also soon discovered that the man was doing this since his wife was no longer performing to his standards which caused naruto to begin to anger. He was about to crack the man's skull when a tall, skinny man appeared.

He was wearing robed of a advisor and was flanked by three men who looked like the daimyo's guard. He saw our blonde and made his way over. The guards falling into step in a lazy guard position.

"Welcome to the Capital young samurai, or do you prefer Uzumaki-san? I am the Daimyo's advisor on foreign affairs, Set Tsun." He bowed which naruto stood and returned back with a equal amount of respect.

"Yes sir, Mr. Set Tsun. I prefer to be addressed as Uzumaki-san as that is most comfortable for people. I am going to guess you are here for the position of escort to the daimyo's estate?" The man nodded giving him a broad smile and ushered him up as the guard to his left took the blonde's pack. They walked outside and saw another try to lead Palm only to be batted away by Palm's head. Naruto then apologized and followed in step with Palm's reins and followed them through the city.

They passed through long streets filled with shops as well as restaurants, and several dojos apparently most of them under the same style. He passed another then asked Set Tsun about their origins.

"Oh? The dojos are all under the new rising Master Quan, he is the Capitals most promising swordsman so far as to no other will challenge him after he has dispatched the previous leader, Master Fusoun." Naruto nodded and watched as the participants of the dojos were all using a meager display of kenjutsu that he would not of even looked at a battle field with if it were all he was taught. He inquired to the advisor to the knowing of any other masters in the city. He responded that there were two one who specialized in sword and halberd, while the other was a master of the broadsword and scimitar which caught naruto's interest. He was quieted as he thought of seeking them out for request with a spar if he had the time. He pushed these thoughts away as he saw the party walk by the Grand Palace and he turned to enter only for the party to call him back to his confusion.

"You will be meeting the Daimyo at his own estate a great honor, as normally he doesn't even allow people to see him in the palace usually. Although your family lineage does warrant the respect you are being given don't you agree?" The man smiled as he just lowered his head.

"I would not know master Set Tsun, I was orphaned since I could actually remember even with my photographic memory, I do not recall seeing any family." The blonde said as he continued walking after the group surprising the man. "Did the Sandaime not inform you of nothing?" Naruto shrugged as be pulled a senbon from his sleeve he noticed the guards' tighten their grips on their weapons, until he began to absently twirl it in lazy patterns.

The group stopped at the gate of a continuous red was that was guarded by two men in full armor. The group nodded and allowed them in to the courtyard and turned to the blonde.

"The daimyo will send for someone to fetch you from the main entryway soon, I suggest you be there when you are called." Naruto nodded as Palm trotted over and stood by the gate waiting for when he would exit. He nodded to is summon and entered after waving to the advisor.

**Inside the Daimyo's Estate…**

Naruto stood in the entry hall and whistled. '_Nice Place, though I would of gone with less gold and pearl inlay…_' He thought as he inspected the tapestries and glass cases along the walls holding a various assortment of weapons and armor. He was halted in his gazing as he saw a barbarian set of armor in bloodstained brown encased in a black hooded cloak and sun hat. '_Armor of on Invader of the far northern wastelands… No wonder sensei was about to barbecue me, I would have stabbed myself if I had seen the outfit I had been wearing…'_

Naruto turned at the opening of the door to see a man dressed as a butler or manservant enter the room and bow. Naruto watched as he beckoned him forth and Naruto hurried after him. Walking down the long hallway decorated the same grated on his nerves and the next one, and the next, and the one after that, and the one that precedes that one till they came to a giant pair of doors that naruto saw two figures sitting on either side carved from gold, He recognized them as the door guardians of legend. He shrugged it off as he followed the manservant's gesture inside.

He looked into the room and saw a long stretch of marble that stood from the doors to a golden canopy that housed a chair. Along the edge of the marble were armed guards with full armor, and around the canopy were six of the Daimyo's legendary fire guardians all at ease but they did not fool him. He looked up to the chair but saw no one due to the shadow that was being cast by the canopy. He cleared his throat and slid his senbon back into his sleeve.

"Come forward Samurai of the Leaves, your arrival has been awaited anxiously." Naruto heard a strong old voice echo throughout the throne room. Naruto pulled off his hat and cloak before taking them off and following the manservant's promptings handed to him to be put away. He then proceeded towards the throne.

'_Holy Hell, I never felt such massive readings of chakra and pure power in one room. I am using every possible way to analyze the room for a weakness but this formation is far to solid, makes sense a Daimyo is not killed for being unprotected._'

Naruto continued walking feeling every pair of eyes drilling into him as he continued walking till he was at the base of the stairs that led to the top of the canopy. He looked up and went to his knees, bowing before the daimyo, hoping to high heaven that he did nothing that would cause the daimyo to think that he had been disrespectful.

"Rise young Uzumaki, I wish to see the newest samurai in the ranks of the Leaf Village." Naruto immediately stood with a speed that would have left Gai shocked. The blonde rotated in circles before he received the signal from the Daimyo to stop. He immediately stiffened.

"Very good, you are doing very well to show respect to me when you have not been instructed on how. Guardians Leave!! I wish to speak to young Uzumaki alone for a minute." The guards and his guardians nodded before the guards filed out, and the guardians disappeared in blurs.

Naruto looked at the man and was imprinting his face to memory. He was far older than he expected, white bushy beard and eyebrows. He was bald except for a slashing mark across the crown and top of his head. (**Think captain-general from Bleach**.)

Naruto was cut as the daimyo spoke. "You have been showing to be quite a surprising upstart young Uzumaki, I have heard of your skill from the Sandaime, Yes me and Hiruzen Sarutobi go way back. He speaks highly of you, as does the entire country of Wave. I have never heard of someone of your chosen profession rising to such a level without those maneuvers that ninja's are so proud of. I wanted to meet someone who has gained my immediate interest, which has not happened till Hiruzen trained his gennin team so many years ago, so speak I wish to know more abut you." Naruto bowed at a ninety degree angle and began answering any question the daimyo asked before he reached the questions he was unable to answer.

"So you are trained by those swords and a summon turtle?" Naruto nodded. "Did you learn any ninja techniques what so ever?" "Just the basic three Daimyo-sama, even if barely, I also know the samurai's form of the summoning technique but that is all." The old man nodded. He raised his hands and clapped, causing the blonde to tense only to find he was being applauded _by the Daimyo!_

"That is very impressive, you who imprison one of the two great demons of this land, yet you have become such an honorable and courageous character is quite a feat and you are but a child yourself, truly remarkable. You do your family proud, I think you would agree, don't you think?" The Daimyo asked causing the blonde to wince. Something that did not go unnoticed by the Daimyo.

"Why is this that you flinch for? Do you not think that your exploits are astounding, does this mean that my offer is to be declined?" The blonde's eyes widened and shook his head frantically causing many popping sounds to be heard.

"No sir Daimyo-sama, it is just that I do not know my family. The council of the Hidden leaf village has labeled me as an orphan from birth…"

"WWWHHHAAATTT!!!!!" the daimyo roared scaring the blonde nearly out of his skin, as he was immediately tackled down by two fire guardians who had another holding his neck to the edge of a frightening pike. He tried to apologize but was stopped as the Daimyo had stood and was charging down the stairs of his canopy.

He seized the blonde and pushed away his guards as he stood him up and glared at him. "If you are joking with me young one I will have you punished but if not I shall inform you of your lineage." Naruto shook his head causing the Daimyo to become irate.

He motioned the guards to leave and gave the boy and hand up. Naruto was surprised by the steel grip of the old man. "You are the heir to one of the most powerful fighting clans in the elemental countries, which of the likes is near the level of the now extinct Kaguya, and the still barely present Uchiha, Hyonas, and the Hyuuga. You are the last living descendant of the prized Haganoisha, the brother clan to my own, and holders of one of the most powerful bloodlines that is said to exist in this land. Does this now tell you who you mother and father is and what your bloodline is?" The blonde shook his head barely. The Daimyo growled and threw a scroll at the blonde's feet before pacing around cursing.

Naruto scooped up the scroll and unrolled it; he felt his sensei peer out to read it as well. He admired the intricate tree that held his apparently lost family, its detailing second to none. He read the matriarch of his family line.

'_Taishi Haganoisha, retainer of the Senju Clan and first master of the Mounted Halberd style (Deceased). Married to Ayaka Himaso, heiress to the clan of the Shodaime Raikage's Clan (Deceased)._' Naruto skipped down till he got to the last recent additions. '_Kiruu Haganoisha, veteran spearman for Hi no Kuni's military branch (Deceased). Kasonami Ulaha, daughter of the Tigera Clan masters of Cat Claws (Deceased). One son: Minato Haganoisha Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash, orphaned from both parents passing away at the battle of Cheng's Pass (Deceased). Married to Uzumaki Kushina, Heiress to Whirlpool Country, (now destroyed) Whirlpool's Scarlet Death, third in line to rule. Two Children: eldest one Recca Haganoisha Uzumaki (Deceased), and youngest Naruto Haganoisha Uzumaki………………._'

Naruto looked at the scroll in shock. His parents were legendary throughout the entire elemental countries. He had had a now deceased elder sister he never knew. His mother was still alive by these accounts, meaning the villagers were right. She had abandoned him. Naruto couldn't comprehend this as he let the scroll fall limply from is hands.

The Daimyo looked at the boy in pity. Having grown up with that burden, never knowing anything, it would have broken a weaker spirit, however he was this small child in front of him, painfully aware of the world around him now. He felt sorry for the boy but lifted the scroll and put it in the boy's hands. He could hear a sound like something cracking and looked at the boy who was letting no tears fall and holding his moans inside resulting in the sounds he was hearing. The boy turned to him and the Daimyo saw past the emotionless mask; despair, sorrow, anger, fury, hate, these were just some of the emotions he could see flowing through the boy and about a million others he couldn't even fathom.

Naruto could barely hear the himes calling to him, or his sensei nipping at him. He didn't know what to do. Even that so powerful bloodthirsty side of himself could not be felt. He thought about everything until he looked at the scroll and rolled it up and handed it back to the daimyo in a neutral state.

"I deny any relation to my so called parents, I am an orphan who just found out that he had unknown parents from the Haganoisha Clan, and that I might have a bloodline that belonged to that clan. That is all, but could you explain about this supposed bloodline ability?" The blonde asked as the daimyo looked at the scroll in confusion then back at the boy.

"Uzumaki-san you now know who your parents are why would you dismiss that they have any relation to you?" Naruto looked at the Daimyo straight in the eye, clearly over his earlier fear of the man. "Neither of them had any part of being a parent beside the cycle of one implanting me and the other conceiving me. I do not see either as a parent I hold the Sandaime-sama as a closer father figure then that man, as for the woman I have had no mother what so ever Daimyo-sama." The Daimyo nodded telling that there was no way to make him repress said statement and go back for anything and as the boys wish, "Very well you will have no longer any claim to your so called parents, the least I can do considering what you did for the people of Wave." The blonde nodded and left to wait as the Daimyo dismissed him to meet the other person for this trip with the promise he would be seen again before he left for his village.

**The next day in one of the rooms for retainers of the Daimyo… **

Naruto walked down an oak hallway towards the room where he was supposed to meet the other person supposedly someone of high standing with the Daimyo. He made a turn to face the door that was his destination. He knocked.

"Enter." Naruto did as instructed to see an old man sitting at a table across from the door drinking tea, he looked up and saw Naruto he seized his chest as if he had a scare.

"You wished to see me before I went to discover the city sir?" Naruto asked as the man nodded and ushered him in. Naruto entered as he stood. Naruto faced the man who reached out and poked the blonde's chest. Naruto raised an eyebrow as the man whispered.

"Dear Kami, he looks just like Kiruu, even the scars." Naruto stiffened at the mention of his grandfather and cleared is throat. The man looked at him and nodded offering the blonde a cushion which he took.

"I am guessing you do not know me." Naruto nodded as the man poured him some tea. "I am brother to Kiruu Haganoisha, Taruha Haganoisha, your only living relative of the Haganoisha clan and I am your granduncle." Naruto looked at his man and pulled out the scroll from the day before. He skipped past where he had burned off the knowledge of his mother and father, and looked at it to see the man's name was their. He raised an eyebrow to the man and asked if he could prove it.

"Wouldn't be very legitimate if I couldn't would it?" The man laughed at this and naruto could hear the pained breathing that he had from such a strenuous exercise on his lungs. He nodded and closed his eyes asking naruto to stand and take an incorrect stance, that most wouldn't be able to tell as he stood and closed his eyes across from him.

Naruto took a stance like the man asked for and he saw the man open his eyes to see only a shade form of the pupils fading in and out from solid to nonexistent. He gazed at the stance then began speaking.

"Left foot is too far out, right foot at a wrong angle, left hip too low, hands incorrectly positioned and shoulders too tight." He said till he stopped and the blonde looked at him with surprise.

"Our bloodline, the analye, the ability for our body to break down any form of analyization possible and point out the flaws in the immediate time we have, gets slower however in age. It branches to the sensory system, the muscular system, and with a high enough level of perfection the chakra system, allowing us to make our chakra stores twice what they are normally, which in our family is usually why we specialize in a if not many weapons. We are the perfect balance of strength versus mind." Naruto nodded as he realized his ability to analyze was just the basics of his unawakened bloodline. He nodded as he sat and listened as his granduncle introduced himself and he introduced himself as well. They talked for a long time over all the family Naruto never knew, due to the departing from the world, he cared less of his parents and immediately focused on the family that Taruha could tell him about and he could find on the scroll. They finished with a few cups of tea and his granduncle asking him something.

"You grew to be a ninja didn't you," he said in a downcast tone. Naruto shook his head and explained the occupation he held and his position in the village. His granduncle brightened considerably when he asked if the blonde had any weapons apart from close range weapons, he replied his senbon, but was asked weapons that could actually not be batted away. He shook his head as his uncle shot up and disappeared into the closet, ruffling around with loud banging sound bringing out several different objects.

He sat at the table and showed him the first object which he unwrapped was a brilliantly crafted leather something with a small strap that was explained to go at his waist. He was told it was a quiver, and then opened the next case to show a wooden bow. He picked it up and was amazed at the strength of the bow despite the age that his uncle was telling him about and he felt as if he could literally meld himself to the grip in perfect comfort, he plucked the string and listened to it hum, and jingle? He looked to see a small amulet hanging from the top and asked about it.

"It's the family's symbol; I put it there so that people could tell which end is the top." Naruto sweat dropped and slid the bow onto his back and felt it slide into the sleeve that was on the quiver as well. He looked to see his uncle hand him the last thing from the pile.

It was a mask that covered the top of his head, the right side of his face, and the rest was covered by metal netting. It was copper and steel mix with lots of dents and scratches polished out of it and Naruto looked through the eyeholes saying this was a hunter mask for samurai from when the matriarch of clan had been a boy, and was passed down. Naruto looked at the thing and saw the man hand him about three dozen arrows that he said had special heads and he should save them for truly important situations. He nodded and embraced his granduncle, not knowing that this would be the last time he saw him during his stay. He waved and left until he noticed one thing from the door.

"Granduncle what is this?" Naruto asked as he grabbed a weapon in the corner. It was frightening it was two feet taller than him. The blades two feet long, the handle like that of a spear, but roughly six feet long and a jade green. The blade was shined, intensely sharpened, and had the etching of a great sleeping beast on the face.

His uncle looked up and waved it away, "It is just a weapon we raided from a temple in Iwa during the Fourth Great Shinobi War. It is practically just a giant waste of time as no one can wield it effectively." Naruto nodded as he gazed at it and called the sisters.

'_Ladies how close are I to finishing my training with swords?_' '**You should finish the wakizashi with a few more weeks of practice, ****same for the O'Katana.**' He heard them both ask for why and he said he wanted to try and get scrolls to learn another style from the masters as Konoha is severely lacking in good sword teachers. They agreed and he bid his granduncle good day and left to go train some while he was waiting with his second audience with the Daimyo, before he could explore the city.

"Kami help me that I don't run into any more bad news while I am here, heavens know whether or not I will even return to the village if they try to surprise me.

**Chapter 11, Capital Arc pt. 3**

**Next Chapter, naruto meets a master who can defeat him before he can even draw.**


	12. Chapter 11, Capital Clear

**Replying to reviews… … … huh what was I doing?**

**LScott of Faith: Sorry half asleep writing last chapter. I will get to your story when I finish my advance chemical decomposition and realignment paper.**

**Akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune: Thanks, here you go.**

**Demoncreator2002: sorry need the council, and daimyo is like a godgrandfather to naruto but here you go.**

**SamuraiJedi: Thanks it was something he could really use and wouldn't make him all powerful, plus everyone will probably never notice it anyway.**

**Darksummonskull91: Thanks dude, I will.**

**Dbtiger63: Thanks for the compliments, samurais were feared for a reason, ninjas are pansies compared to them in my story anyway.**

**Griffin Blackwood: Thanks Griffin, here is the next keep reviewing.**

**Kojiro Kun: Well do appreciate it, sorry about the kusari-gama, I saw it used in an old samurai movie and though I could get away with it. Also pistol doesn't really jump at me right now, maybe later.**

**Truedon: Thanks appreciate it see you reviews later hopefully.**

**InARealPickle: NOW that is an interesting pen name, don't like it as much as mine or lady luvs, but still goes on the list of ten most noticeable.**

**Kraken77: welcome and here is the next.**

**Thank everybody for reviewing, though I am missing two people who I thought would be reviewing, namely Lady Luv of the East, and Master XIII. Anyone know what happened to them, should we form a search party of writers? Okay BYE BYE.**

**BIG NOTE: Because of everyone being so understanding, I am not making a goal for next chapter of reviews. That's how much I appreciate everyone.**

**OniRudra presents:**

**Child of Hate, Samurai of Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Japan's national Heroes, or Naruto, Kessen III, or any other anime in this story. So back the H#** Off!!!_

**Chapter ****10, Capitol Clear**

"fwiip, thunk" The target creaked back and forth from the arrow hitting it on its top left, adding to the already large group imbedded into the target. If someone were to look they would say that the archer had no skill what so ever, till they saw that the arrows made the pattern of the leaf village's symbol.

Naruto grinned as he looked at the target. The compound must have had quite a large group of bow masters as there was a ready stock of arrows for him to practice with. He had just fired his three hundred fifty-sixth arrow in a row and had noticed that the more he tried the better detail he could see the target and the even more efficiently he could fire. He was glad that his granduncle had explained the fact that he could use this particular form of practice to further his bloodline as well as his abilities in the Haganoisha Family's preferred skill. He strung another arrow and aimed it with just barely activating his bloodline and let it fly.

The arrow soared through the air and pierced the wooden target in the center, causing it to shatter from all the earlier cracks left by arrows. He smiled as he strung four at once and let fly, demolishing another. Then in a blur the last one smashed and he smiled.

'_What do you know; I can accent speed, power, and multitude to the arrows and still leave me plenty of chance to continue on with the battle._' The blonde thought as one of the man servants placed a few ceramic vases and he let loose his last arrows crushing them to powder with an ease he didn't even have when relaxing with the K. Corps. He looked up as he felt a presence and saw the royal procession moving towards the gate while he plucked an arrow off the ground and put it in place. He felt someone walk up to his side and saw that the daimyo had a young lady with him who looked as if she thought he was a cross between a snail and a skunk, if her face was supposed to imply anything. She looked to the Daimyo and asked, "Father why are we here, this commoner couldn't possibly be worthy of our importance at this time, I wish to arrive at the opera house and watch the opening performance so can we proceed?" The girl asked as Naruto just looked at her with a raised eyebrow at her tone and aimed at the peach tree on the opposite side of the range.

"Aiming for the trunk, Naruto-san?" The Daimyo asked in a tone that said he would probably embarrass himself at missing the difficult target. "Shouldn't you aim at one of the targets instead? After all you just started the day before yesterday, it would be foolish to embarrass yourself by setting a target you can't hit." The daimyo said in a pointed tone as the girl looked at him with a smirk as he steadied his draw.

"Not the trunk, Daimyo-sama. More like the probability of aiming at a snack." The blonde warrior said as he closed one eye and focused all of the control of the bloodline he had been able to acquire to his open eye and let the changes take place.

He could see the target as if someone was dangling it an inch in front of the arrow. He could read the wind's change in pace like someone was telling him everything in his ear. He could ignore select sunrays as to better focus on his target and relaxed his shoulders a little more.

The pair watched as the boy relaxed a bit thinking he was going to change targets only for him to let it loose and watch it fly. They only saw a blur as the arrow seemingly vanished, but naruto saw every second it was in the air as if it were moving in slow motion due to his bloodline. He smiled as a resounding smash was barely perceptible to their ears and they saw the arrow holding two peaches cut in half lying on the table across the courtyard from the group. They looked in wide eyes as Naruto stood out of the crouched stance that he was using for the arrow. He bowed to the pair and he left to go and see a beautiful young woman about an outing.

**later that night, outside in the city…**

Naruto was walking down the street looking for somewhere he could find decent evening attire for him picking up Tsana. He was hurrying through the streets glancing at his pocket watch every few seconds cursing himself. He stopped in front of a store and just walked in and went straight to the counter.

"Hello do you sell evening wear, I have a date and I need to be on time so please just help me, I only have an hour." He pleaded with the old woman over the counter as she looked him up an down. She nodded and showed him to a bunch of shirts, vests, pants, and jackets giving him a whirlwind of confusion as he was quickly explained that she dealt in evening wear from over seas. He just ignored it as the woman pulled several things off the racks and pushed him into the dressing room.

He came out ten minutes later, and got a look of approval. He was wearing black slacks, white undershirt, white long sleeve over it with the cuffs pulled up to his mid forearm. A deep vest of ocean blue with black swirls was worn over, his pocket watch flowing through the pockets as he was pulling on a matching black jacket with high collar which he tied a blue tie to and spun around in the mirror and immediately paid the woman for the outfit as he put the clothes he had come in on the saddle and Palm disappeared with a snort. He then muttered **"Gale"** and was a blur down the streets towards his destination.

His companion was looking down the street as she waited for her date to appear. He was supposed to be here in a few minutes but it looked as if he wouldn't make it on time, she shrugged and wrapped herself tighter in the jacket over her kimono and said to herself that she would wait for him a little past.

On the other side of the village Naruto was surrounded by a group of thugs who were demanding his money, he was cursing as he had both swords on Palm's saddle and only his sensei's knife on him. Guren-sensei was waiting back at the room in the Daimyo's estate so he could relax after teaching Naruto a more precise way to focus his energy and use the officer skills.

"Hey did you hear us Blondie, We said give us your money or we are going to take you apart." One rushed at him only for Naruto to guide his stab away with an open hand and trip him, causing him to lose balance and flip into the dirt. The next was dispatched by a rising star kick, the next followed by a roundhouse. The next had a forked spear and lunged only for Naruto to grab the end and rip it from the man's hands and smack him and the next two away with it. He was about to turn to the leader only to see an elderly man grab Naruto's punch and throw him away drawing the blonde's attention. He hopped back and slid his had into his coat where his knife was held and looked at the old man.

"What do you think you are doing to my disciples?" The elder asked as he reached for a scimitar on his back and crouched into stance as his pupils ran away.

"I was ambushed by your so called pupils, they tried to rob me. Now please just let me go or I will draw my weapon." The man smirked as he pulled his scimitar from his back and held it from his waist as Naruto drew his knife. He took one quick step forward before he was sent flying back, unarmed, and bleeding from a wound to his neck as the man walked over.

"Just because you could beat my pupils, doesn't mean you could take me. Though your level is surprising to say the least." he took his sword and wiping the blood on part of Naruto's jacket, he walked away leaving the bloody samurai to hurry to Tsana's home.

Naruto was nowhere in sight as she looked to see no one coming down the street and shook her head and looked around one last time before heading inside to go to bed.

Naruto turned the corner in time to see Tsana shaking her head and he felt his stomach drop. He had blown it for her, by not being properly prepared and being beaten by that man.

He tried to hurry up the stairs and catch her only to see her father come out and step in front of the boy.

"You are too late. She has gone to sleep Uzumaki-san." he said as his eyebrows raised at the wound on his neck that he could see the bone of his shoulder through, and was about to ask for help when the boy just looked at the windows and walked away still bleeding, but noticeably less then he had been. Takahashi was going to ask if he needed an escort home, but he just stopped and looked back asking the man something.

"Takahashi-san if she would not mind I would like to try again. I leave tomorrow however for my village and I am to busy to pursue a relationship as of right now. Though if she forgives me I could provide her and your family room and board to come visit me in the leaf village, Sorry for disturbing you this night and for bleeding on your porch." Naruto then shot away with his **Gale** technique and was gone. Takahashi just scratched his head and went to tell his wife and eldest daughter about the event that had just transpired.

**At Naruto's immediate place of residence…**

Naruto walked through the way of the service entrance and headed for his guest house. He passed by several groups of staring people, but ignored them in his now blood soaked outfit. He passed the Daimyo's wife holding that blasted cat. He shivered as he opened the door and entered the guest house.

The Sisters were chatting with Guren-sensei being petted in Shinobu's lap. They had just started laughing at a joke that Guren-sensei had told them when the door opened and Naruto walked in and waved before passing them in his state. The three looked at each other before just thinking it was best not to go into this one.

Naruto walked into the bathroom and dived head first into the shower, feeling relief as his blood was washed away from his body. He looked at the gash and saw a dried layer of blood was changing to a layer of discolored skin, showing a scar from now on. Naruto sighed as he washed his hair out. The Kyuubi was a demon and as such Naruto always kept his knife within grabbing distance to limit its hold over him, however this weakened the healing abilities and left him much more susceptible to injury for longer time and every real injury showed itself as a scar afterward. He growled at the beasts influence and got out of the shower and walked, wearing a pair of silk boxers, to his room to sleep, telling his companions that he had no interest what so ever in talking about his night and he now knew they would drop it till much farther along in the future. He would leave this damned place tomorrow after he said goodbye to his granduncle and thanked the Daimyo for being such a gracious host. He then passed on to the holding realm of dreams.

**In Naruto's dreams…**

Naruto was haunted that night again by dreams; they weren't what his last had been however. He was on the edge of a sandy beach, defeated and bleeding. His himes lying far away from his reach. He could see countless bodies of dead fighters lying around him and he could see the menacing silhouette of a nine tailed fox roaring in the background. He turned to his killer but could only see his eyes.

He had gray eyes with what appeared to be ripples in the eyes as well. Naruto could see the immediate bodies around the figure had the same eyes, actually they all looked somewhat alike. The same color of hair he guessed as it was to dark to see the color. They all looked as if they had been harmed by him only to die. Naruto tried to stand but fell to his back again due to the injuries he had sustained and noticed something.

His stomach was ripped to pieces; the seal he thought held the Kyuubi being washed away by his blood. He put his hands to his stomach and tried to stop the blood for a small period till he realized it wasn't possible. He was interrupted in his attempts by the figure who sat on a boulder a little ways away.

"You did try to stop us, but in the end you failed. You were foolish to think you could stop a God, but you at least learned this rule before we sent you on your way. Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki Haganoisha, may your stay in Kami's domain be nicer than your life in this one." Naruto tried to roll away as a blade came flying to his neck.

**In realscape…**

Shinobu was walking to the kitchen nook to get a drink of tea when she heard something from the hallway. It sounded like… crying? She forgot about her present goal of getting a cup of tea and knocked on her master's door.

"Naruto-kun... are you awake?" She creaked open the door and the lantern she had been holding clattered to the floor. She saw something that would haunt her dreams for future time.

Her and her sister's master, future sage of the horse clan was crying through closed eyes. He had cuts on his face where he dragged his hands across supposedly to get away from the nightmare he was entrapped in. He made sounds of piteous origin that made her weep as she watched. She tried to get closer only to see a barely visible outline of his oni spirit as she, her sister and sensei could come to call it, sitting cross legged in front of his bed. It faced the bed and was clenching its fingers as small trails of fire burned the floor, and nicks and cuts appeared as well. It looked itching for battle, but it was like its opponent was out of its reach, and this infuriated the spirit.

It turned to face her as she looked to her master and it shook its head telling her not to interfere. She nodded and left the room, and stopped in the hallway. She stood there thinking of how to help when she heard a voice break through the air. She turned to see who had called her name.

She saw Guren-sensei staring past her with a sad look as if he could see through the wall behind her. He shook his head as he turned back to her.

"It has begun, he had been warned by Palm and myself that he would gain one of his first premonitions soon, as he had finally reached the level to begin further interface with the horse clan and had begun to learn the true art of seals. I had hoped that to further along his training in officer skills, but it seemed that I acted too late." The turtle said as he looked at the door in disappointment. Shinobu looked at her sensei and inquired.

"Do you know what it is that he is seeing?" She asked hoping to find a way to help her master with this pain. The turtle shook his head as he walked and lay down next to her.

"There is no way to know till he awakens. But one of the first premonitions for all sages is usually how they meet their demise. I do not know why Kami has chose such a painful one to come first but it was certainly something along the lines to help the sages, though many were either stupid enough to brush it away as common nightmare, or arrogant enough to think they could reach a level to making the dream void. They forget that they are all still fallible, after all there is no such thing as infinite life, it usually just means it hasn't come to a close yet." She nodded and the pair turned back to the room just as the screaming started.

None of the Fire Daimyo's city guards slept anymore that night as they were closest to the blonde's residence and could not hope to ignore the piercing sounds. They all just shuddered and went back to waiting for the sounds to stop.

The next morning did not come soon enough for the members of the blonde's present place of board. Naruto awoke and shot up. He was still bathed in sweat, even though he had bathed himself with it continuously through out the night. His head roll was bathed in blood from the healing nuts on his face. He just stood up and walked to the shower exhaustedly. He came out in his normal outfit and walked out to make some breakfast.

Opening the door, he came across the sight of his teacher and the sisters sitting across from his door. They all awoke as he walked through his door and looked at him, letting him know that they knew more of what was going on then he himself did. He nodded and they all went into the sitting room and Naruto sat down and was about to tell his premonition to them, till he heard Kayane "eep!"

He opened his eyes to see the oni spirit sitting on the empty cushion watching him closely. He looked at the figure, truly to tired to ponder what to do so he just did what came to him, he waved.

This startled they group and made a dry hacking sound come from the oni, which only naruto realized was laughter. He waited for every one to calm and he told them everything.

He got no interruptions as he told them everything, the beach, the figure, the menacing silhouette, and his painful beheading seemingly with a blunt sword.

The four just looked at each other while thinking along completely different lines.

'_So I was right it was the one of his demise, the scary part is that he can speak of it with practically no emotion. Either he is too tired to think of anything clearly or he given up on it._'

'_Master was in so much pain! Guren-sensei was right, I had prayed he wasn't but it seems that there was no luck. We must help master in his future.'_

_'God dammit I sleep like a pampered kitten while master is cursed by something like this. Well me and sister won't let that happen, this scary figure is going to find it hard to do those thing with sister and me in our released forms rearranging his innards!!'_

_'………………… hmmm, maybe I should take notes of this to deal with this threat to us for future's sake. After all master is an honorable creature, and I by bond am as well, even if it is only for him that I act as such.'_

Naruto looked at the four and could guess along some line of what they were thinking as he ignored the demon in his head that demanded he find this figure and have him released immediately while Naruto just conjured up a huge mallet in his mind and bopped the fox over the head with said mallet.

Naruto was about to stand up, when he heard a knock on the door. He walked to it and saw one of the many man servants give him a note, and bow before rushing off.

Naruto looked at it and used a senbon needle to slit it open and read it to himself. He didn't like it already.

'_Naruto-kun,_

_The council wishes for you to head back to the village now as the second exam is over and Kakashi wishes to have his team together as to further Sasuke's chance to complete the third exam._

_Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage'_

Naruto scratched his neck and collected his things, he was ready along with everyone else in a half hour. All that was left was him, guren-sensei and Mr. tall, quiet, and kind of jumpy. He motioned for him to get a move on only for him to grab hold of blonde's arm and meld back into the blonde's body. With this done, they headed out the door for their home, after a small visit to the Daimyo and his granduncle.


	13. Chapter 12, a Persistent Pervert

**Hello everybody, thank you for reviewing when you didn't have to, the poll is at 162 + 3 = 165. There you go 165.**

**Responding to reviews, back Kyuubi, bad Chihuahua you don't bark at the reviewers.**

**InARealPickle: Okay here it goes thanks.**

**LScott of Faith: Preliminaries are passed; it's the month space between exams. Sasuke will not make it to the third unfortunately, well to everyone else Naruto will enjoy it.**

**Griffin Blackwood: They can't Naruto is a scapegoat for the villagers to take their problems out on, if he is gone, they might eat each other.**

**Truedon: Thanks I think, his death usually isn't a good thing for people usually is it?**

**JRSG: He won't train sasuke, but what others are you talking about please be more specific. Thanks.**

**Peter Kim: That is really confusing, yes there is something set aside for Naruto when Sarutobi dies, and he will die.**

**Dbtiger63: Yeah premonitions are never pretty you give me a mystic ability and I will point out a bad side.**

**Kojiro Kun: Your getting ahead of me, Naruto is an excellent strategist in this story, he will work for the Daimyo about a year and a half into the two and a half year training arc. Thanks**

**Akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune: thank you, someone seems to enjoy this.**

**Hippie Painter: Thanks will do.**

**Irishfighter: Thanks, are you actually Irish though, I can't help but think of someone saying your reviews with an accent.**

**Master XIII: You have some interesting ideas, Usagi-hime is not very happy with sasuke in any respect she is a very big basher of him so anything with him is taboo. So do it but I didn't tell you to. Also haven't reviewed for a few chapters, losing interest?**

**Bahumat Knight: Thanks I am glad you actually read through everything before dismissing it. **

**Fuyuriku: Well you could have if you wanted to; I am certainly not stopping you. Thanks again.**

**OniRudra presents:**

**Child of Hate, Samurai of Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Japan's national Heroes, or Naruto, Kessen III, or any other anime in this story. So back the H#** Off!!!_

**Chapter ****12, a Persistent Pervert**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in his office, groaning in pain. His enemy was defeating him with surprising little difficulty. It wasn't very strong individually, but their was strength in numbers, which this undoubtedly had. He was about to make a hand seal for dragon and incinerate the pile of papers in front of him.

Yes paperwork was his most hated opponent. The bane of all kages was an apt title for this supposed menace but Sarutobi was about to make the stack a few dozen papers shorter when he got a knock on his door.

He brightened at the thought of something to take away the need to do this insufferable paperwork, but if it was his blasted receptionist with more the poor woman would burn most definitely.

The door opened and Kakashi's head poked through, the jounin was about to speak when the Sandaime cut him off.

"He is not back yet Kakashi, if you don't stop badgering me I will have taking care of D Class missions for the next few years. The Jounin nodded weakly and slid his head back out of the door. The old man sighed as he spun his chair around and addressed the window.

"Jiraiya-kun I do not have time to play games, now what are you doing here?" the old man asked as a white haired man hopped in through the window and stood on the other side of his desk.

"Hello sensei, I have come to give you the latest of my spy network and I wish to ask you a few questions about my pupil's son, as I have just learned from reading this years gradation reports that his name is not listed. So care to explain that?" The old man looked at one of his past students and sighed before he was inquired to sit from the old hokage.

"He isn't listed because he is not a ninja Jiraiya; he is a samurai that is under my command till his team becomes chunnin, as much as that hurts me to know the fourth's legacy isn't going to follow his father's footsteps." The man said as he lit his pipe and was soon engulfed in a large cloud of smoke. The white haired sannin looked at his sensei and shook his head with a smile.

"Fine I make him turn his career to a shinobi Sarutobi-sensei, where is the brat I have a few things to teach him anyway." The hokage gave the man across from him a look of great doubt before sighing and figuring the boy's father's sensei was the only one with a chance as he had already failed. He turned to the window just as a chunnin gave him a message and disappeared.

"Well we are in luck; he just walked into the village and is heading this way" The sandaime was droned out by the sound of a boom that rocked his office causing Jiraiya to topple over. "Oh dear," '_something in my gut tells me that he is most definitely not the happiest person today…_'

**With our blonde swordsman…**

Naruto was not the one who had caused the boom; it was actually a man in green spandex crashing through a brick wall screaming something about youth. He was walking towards the tower to say the mission report and retire to the hotsprings to relax after his long journey. He walked through the doors and was halted by someone in the waiting room, he turned to the voice.

It was Hatake, the lazy perverted bastard. He didn't look any different, but he just oozed that feeling that he was smug about something.

"Hello Naruto, I am glad you are back, how was your trip?" The jounin asked hoping to learn more about the blonde's supposed summons by the Daimyo, something even he had never gotten. The blonde shrugged and replied, "It was eventful, but not in the way to want to tell others."

The jounin's brow creased as he looked at the blonde. He shrugged and pulled out his book before heading away. "Don't forget that later you are to meet us to help Sasuke train for the third exam." He said waving till the blonde's answer stopped him in his tracks.

"Sorry, but Uchiha-san will need to train with his other ninja allies, it would be unfair for me to train with him, considering I probably wouldn't stop myself from permanently ending his career due to how his arrogance rubs me the wrong way. Though you are entitled to go ahead and teach anyways, after all that is your job." The blonde said as Kakashi turned to face him.

"Naruto you were told to come back so the three of you could train in teamwork, even someone of you caliber needs training, you are not all powerful nor do you have the potential like Sasuke-san does." He said as he turned back around and immediately felt the alarm bells go off in his head he spun back to face the blonde to see no one there. He slowly began to leave till he was tripped by a moved rug and sent crashing to the ground.

Naruto smiled at the new skill he had finally gotten a chance to use. **Doubt** was a skill that allowed him to radiate a feeling that the opponent was going to be hit from their blind spot as long as they were within distance to be ensnare, his level of distance was about thirty or so meters. He let out a small laugh as the receptionist told him to go ahead and enter.

Naruto walked through he doors to see the Hokage conversing with a tall white haired man that he recognized from pictures as Jiraiya of the Sannin. He tensed, the sannin were the Sandaime's past gennin team, and known as the "Legendary Three" they held some of the most powerful summoning contracts. Jiraiya, the one in front of him, was supposedly the strongest at the moment. He was known as the hermit of the toad mountain and a writer of some very dirty literature that usually was on the best seller's list. The pervert was a master of the human sealing art, Naruto was unsure of the true art how far he was along, his single greatest achievement was the credit of training the Fourth Hokage. He was not someone to cross lightly, but even if he was the strongest of the three now, the other two were not to be underestimated.

Orochimaru, the holder of the snake summon contract, had turned tail and went rouge from the village some years previously. He was supposedly abandoned for the creation of destructive jutsus that were both tasteless and melancholic. He was supposedly a master of dozens of jutsu, and wielder of a legendary blade, Kusanagi. Naruto knew that the snake had no real training with the blade as he was too vain to learn under anyone who thought they were superior. Still he warranted quite a level of respect for his title. Naruto had last heard the Anbu had lost track of him in the land of Rice.

The last of the three was their female teammate, Tsunade Senju. She was credited for the established medical ninja training center and had spearheaded the idea of sending teams out with a medic in the field. She was famous for a technique that gave her incredible strength, near par to the final level of the **Rally**, and the lower levels of the **X-Rally**. Naruto knew she was a master medic as well; capable of healing herself while doing battle was a great boon to her. Naruto would be able to at least tire the great Tsunade at his current level, but if she were to rely on the summoning of the slugs which she held the contract for he would be finished as he was not yet more integrated with the members of the horse clan, but they were rarely used in battle and they did not attack so much as aid their summoner.

Naruto was not stupid, even when he was acting as an idiot he would never have gotten into a tangle with one of the great three summoners of Konoha. The only thing that worried him was why the still only loyal one to Konoha was in the Sandaime's office and why he was somehow trying to fool the blonde into thinking he was being ignored while the hermit was studying him out of the corner of his eye.

Naruto figured he would play along. He bowed to the Sandaime and took a stance of at attention across from the old man.

"Naruto Uzumaki back from the Capital Sandaime-sama. Present to give mission report and next orders." The blonde stood and turned to look at the Sannin who was looking at him as well and couldn't help but feel as if he were under a microscope.

"At ease Naruto-kun, how was your visit with the Daimyo?" The old monkey asked as he was not informed of the events that had happened between the two, and was hoping to learn about the events through the blonde.

"Fairly of importance to my future Sandaime-sama, he was telling that when the village let me go, I was more than welcome to join as an officer in his Imperial Forces." The blonde replied telling him only of the second meeting he had with the Daimyo. The rest he would keep under wraps till a period he thought was safe.

Jiraiya studied the blonde and had to say it was shocking. The resemblance between the boy and his father was uncanny, the whisker marks and the outfit were different but they had the same look as when they were talking about business. It was somewhat eerie. He turned as the Sandaime was listening to the boys report and the travels through out the city with a smile.

Naruto finished telling the Sandaime about his mission and was quiet as he digested the information. He nodded and replied, "Naruto-kun you are free to go, Jiraiya-kun you yourself are free to quest after your own endeavors." The pair both responded with a slight bow and Naruto left by door, Jiraiya via shushin.

**At the Hotsprings on the other side of the village…**

Naruto was walking out of the hotsprings having enjoyed a truly relaxing soak. He was now on his way to training ground 98, as it was perhaps the best place to train his body and his offensive capabilities. He was unaware however of the white haired man peeking over a fence till he passed said fence and looked back.

"Jiraiya-san what are you doing?" he asked not actually believing his eyes.

"Researching brat." the sannin said.

"Researching for what?"

"My next book of my series, after all my public gets kind of upset if they don't get their new installations on time." He said as he jostled something down in a notebook.

Naruto frowned a little as he watched the perverted sannin goggle at girls from behind a board and getting a small nosebleed. He then sighed as he walked over to the sannin and grasped his vest's back. Causing the sannin to look back at him, before waving his hand and causing a armored toad to appear and swat him back.

Naruto flew like a sack of potatoes, crashing into a refreshment stand and sending it toppling down on top of him with a wince from the sannin who had watched it all. He shrugged as he turned back to his research.

Naruto emerged from the stand brushing himself off and popping his shoulder back into place. He could hear his oni side demanding the man's blood as he checked the himes and Guren-sensei. Seeing as they were alright he turned to the toad, frowning at its smile. He took off his bow and quiver before tossing his haori over them to keep them from view. He then shot towards the toad.

Jiraiya was getting to a good spot for his research till suddenly he felt the toad leap away! He looked down to see the blonde had thrust kicked where he just was and completely demolished the tree beside him. He looked at the toad to see it was nursing a bruise on its stomach and Jiraiya jumped off just as it dispersed.

He spun to face the blonde eyes widening as he did. The blonde had swung the O'Katana of his parallel with his neck. Jiraiya ducked down and self consciously began forming a rasengan, till he stopped himself and instead just threw a haymaker at the blonde, who dodged by back flipping away and sheathing his sword. Jiraiya cracked a grin and waved his index finger as if telling the boy off.

"Not very sporting attacking with a weapon at an unarmed man, does the little samurai have no honor that he doesn't rely on his own abilities?" Jiraiya said effectively throwing the blonde in a rage.

Naruto growled as he tossed away both swords, letting them use his haori as a cushion for their landing. He then got into stance. Legs were shoulder width apart, right hand's fingers were curled into a claw like imitation and placed behind his back, his left hand was open palmed and was level with his chin facing down.

Jiraiya looked at the stance, unsure of its origin. He thought that the blonde was only skilled with swords to be honest, he'd never hinted to anything else. He figured the best way was to be cautious and hit him hard before he could land a hit.

Naruto felt relaxed as only someone who had mastered a posture to second nature could. He watched as the Sannin shot forward and executed a sliding trip. He was unfortunate however that Naruto leaped above the pervert and used the back of his head as a springboard and front flipped right back into his original stance.

Jiraiya stood up a little hazy from that last move, and turned to see the blonde barely sweating from the fight. He smiled and stood, clapping in applause for the blonde's skill. '_Now I will turn your son into a truly strong ninja, think of it as an apology for not being here to help against the fox Minato._'

"Your good Gaki, I didn't expect you to be so skilled though considering, I shouldn't be surprised. Alright I have decided to take you as my student. How is that for Christmas come early?" Jiraiya said as the blonde had figured that the fight was over and was collecting his gear.

"It is unfortunate that I must decline your offer, though if your truly looking for your skills to be passed to another generation, I can point you to the team that holds a future Kage for this village. Otherwise I wish you good hunting in your search for an apprentice, and ask that you stop peeking on women in my presence or I will be forced to make it that visuals are the closest you will ever be to the real thing." He said as he turned to leave only for Jiraiya to appear in front of him.

"Wait kid hold up, I can teach you techniques that will cause others to quake in their boots. After all I taught the Fourth Hokage everything he knows." Naruto looked at the pervert and answered in a cold tone.

"You would teach me ninja techniques correct?" he nods. "How would that seem fair as I am a samurai." The blonde stated as Jiraiya just waved the fact away.

"The answer is simple. You just throw away that useless idea of being a Samurai and you can learn everything I can teach you." Jiraiya was stopped as he felt a radiating cold coming from the boy; he looked to see something that scared him.

The blonde was radiating killing intent to a level to kill weaker people; even Jiraiya began to think this wasn't such a brilliant idea. The blonde looked up at him and Jiraiya saw his eyes were fading in and out so fast that it looked like he had no pupils at all. He started to release his oni side till he felt a sound of a raindrop falling into water echo through out his mind and he calmed to a level that would allow him to think clearly.

Guren watched everything that had happened and was silently sending prayers to Kami not to hate the poor soul about to enter her domain.

"You believe that I would change my life goals just to learn some prancy little skills that I don't want just to boost you ego and give you bragging rights. You are wrong sir, I will now leave. Your offers do not interest me and I have no reason for another supposed ninja sensei. Goodbye." The blonde turned to leave only for him to be asked to wait by the sannin.

"Come on, I bet I have something you would want to learn, I taught the Fourth after all, isn't there anything you think you could learn from me?" Naruto looked at the man and sighed, he was taught by Guren-sensei to be diplomatic and by Shinobu-hime to give people second chances, and Kayane-hime taught him to kill any perverts, burn them to ashes and then use their ashes as fertilizer for his greenhouse.

"Very well you have five chances to show me a technique that I may need in life, if you can't come up with anything at the end of your chances I will cut off one finger for every extra chance you wish and feed them to you by force. These are my conditions if you can't meet them I will go back to my training and if you seek me out again, no toad, no matter what size, will save you from an untimely end. Understood?" Jiraiya smiled, thinking he was joking. You could ask anyone who knew Naruto however that he did not make joking threats, he just made threats that he could deliver.

**Training ground 98…**

Naruto sat on a rock as Jiraiya prepared for his first try, he quickly bit his thumb, made three hand seals and called out: "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

In front of Naruto stood a frog with a giant pipe, a kanji for "Boss" on the back of his coat and a tanto at his waist. He looked down at the pair and began ranting about why he was summoned.

"The summoning technique, I can teach you to summon toads. They are great in battle after all." Jiraiya said thinking the challenge was in the bag, considering Minato had jumped at the ability.

"No need for ninja summoning technique, mine is much better and I don't need your little hand seals. Next." Jiraiya voiced his disapproval at this till Naruto's hand glowed and the space behind him was filled with horses of all different kinds.

The largest one was six feet taller than Jiraiya; the smallest was a young colt. The largest came forward and Naruto gave him a good look.

He was a grey skinned horse; his hair and tale black with specks of red that looked like blood were mixed in. There were many beads and ornaments throughout the hair; the largest was a bandanna, the smallest a coin of silver.

"Are you disrespecting our summoner?" The grey horse said as he breathed blue flames from his nostrils. Jiraiya shook his head till Gamabunta, the larger toad, looked down at the group. He snorted at the group getting the glare from many horses.

"Jiraiya you summoned me to watch a rodeo?" Suddenly every horse looked at the toad boss and each stood on their back legs in unison and brought their feet down in unison, causing the ground to turn to sand and Gamabunta to be buried to eye level.

"Fat frog speaks with much disrespect, considering we were a full clan when your forefathers were just a bunch of tadpoles you bastard." The tall one spoke just as Jiraiya sent Gamabunta back to the summon realm.

Naruto nodded and the horses all vanished in a swirl of colors. He stood and turned back to the pervert who was gaping.

"Time for you second try I think," the blonde said as Jiraiya nodded and did more hand signs. "Ninpou: Hari Jizo!" Naruto watched as the pervert's hair lengthened and surrounded him like a shield.

"My Hari Jizo is the perfect shield, no one can get past it." Jiraiya said as Naruto walked forward and grabbed a side and pulled it open. He then left a right cross on the sannin sending the technique into disarray and Naruto to stand there with a bleeding hand.

"Nothing is perfect, no offense, and no defense. If you think it is perfect you just haven't found anyone who will go out of their way to tear it down. I know this and I am not half your age." He said as Jiraiya cursed and stood up.

"Fine how is this! Doton: Swamp of the Underworld!" Naruto looked down as the ground became like mud and he began to sink. He just sighed and tried to pull his foot up, only to find it to hard to move.

"Not so cocky now are you, I can increase the pressure and suction with my chakra, admit it your finished." He said with a laugh till he saw Naruto glow with a bright light and he was freed, shocking the Gama Sennin.

"Next try; please hurry I do want to train before nightfall." Jiraiya gave a curse then throwing a smoke bomb and disappearing leaving nothing there. Naruto brushed the smoke away from his face to see nothing what so ever.

"So can you find me, hmm? Yeah you can't beat this one; it's used in my stealth and reconnaissance. I am completely hidden from you aren't I agcckh!" Jiraiya was cut off as Naruto had grabbed him around the throat and held him with enough pressure to crack his windpipe.

"Come out or I will cut randomly at what I think is your happy place." Jiraiya appeared as Naruto had drawn his knife. He growled and saw the blonde sit back down on the rock, and sit in wait.

"Fine time to pull out all the stops, one of the two original techniques of the Fourth, Rasengan!"

Naruto sat on the boulder and watched as the Sannin focused a lot of energy to his palm. It began as a single string of chakra spinning then multiplied by four till the entire thing was a randomly spinning ball of violently circulating energy. He then charged the boulder and slammed it into it, causing the great stone to shake, then it just was stopped Naruto hopped down and looked at it.

His eyes widened as he observed the finished result. A perfectly cut groove, equal to the result he got when he used his specialty offensive technique was gouged out of the boulder.

"What do you have to say to that, Brat?" the man said as he watched the blonde inspect it as he huffed for air after using so much chakra. The blonde shrugged and turned to the Pervert.

"Pretty, and very flashy, but unfortunately you haven't moved me an inch to your side, even with one of your oh so powerful Fourth's techniques. So if you would like to try again, I will choose to start with your left thumb." Jiraiya paled as he hopped away. He was shocked that the boy wasn't awed by any technique, save anything he could do. He growled and raised his hand and told the boy to stop.

"Your telling me all those techniques, all the ones in the world you could learn and use and you still wouldn't become a ninja? What is wrong with you boy? Have you no common sense, a Samurai is a dead occupation for a reason. The ninja's have killed most of them off. If you are going to stay in this occupation you will get yourself killed, what do you say to that?" Jiraiya said hoping to shock some sense into his prized pupil's son.

"No one lives forever, I am no exception. If I die however it will not be before my time, ninjas trying to wipe me out or not, after all have no reason to follow after a ninja way of life. It is just a bunch of starving dogs hounding each other and nipping each other's heels. They bow to the one with the biggest bone, and I will in honor for myself and the ones I care about not dance around like a puppet for the fools that won't fight an opponent head on. I am leaving this cess pit of a village in one of two ways: The Sandaime passes away, or my supposed teammates become chunnin, and with how much the council bends backwards for one of them, should be fairly soon. So if you think that I will learn from you, and quit my path, you are a fool as well as a pervert and I have nothing more to say to you." The blonde turned and began to leave as Jiraiya just stood there just mentally cringing from the tongue lashing he had been given by the blonde. He just looked skywards and shook his head. '_Minato, how do I help your son? He will be killed sooner or later; his spirit won't endure all of this and what his future holds._'

Jiraiya looked after the blonde to see him stop and look back at him. "Though I will call you Jiraiya-sensei, out of respect for your position. Hopefully you will be able to teach me something, something not related to ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu. Perhaps something along the lines of the places you have visited, and the customs of said places after all, I need information if I am to reach my goal." He turned but then looked at him over the other shoulder.

"About the Rasengan technique, I have no interest in learning it after all, I created my own maneuver based off it, only difference between the techniques is……"

Jiraiya leaned forward as he was eagerly anticipating the blonde's answer. Naruto nodded and said.  
"My technique will be completed, and when it is finished, I will be able to turn anything the size of the Hokage Monument into a pile of rubble not higher than your knees.

Jiraiya looked at the blonde in utmost terror as he walked away; he then turned to the monument. '_Something capable of turning that to rubble, dear Kami. I can't help but wonder what he can do without ninjutsu. I feel that if Konoha ever betrays him, we will find out, Fourth's Legacy or not that boy will change the Elemental Nations.'_

Jiraiya couldn't help but shiver at the way the blonde delivered the news, not like it he was simply telling him, but more along the lines of a promise…

**Next chapter, Naruto teaches the Uchiha a lesson of the power food chain, and someone comes to visit.**


	14. Chapter 13, Freedom of the Soul

**Hello everybody that was fast so here you go next chapter, I need 180 to write the one after this.**

**Responding to the reviewers of awesomeness now!**

**Panther73110: No or they would be trying to force him to be a ninja.**

**Griffin Blackwood: Yeah I was watching Sesame street and X Play at the same time you can think them for that.**

**Hippie Painter: Yeah I am trying to avoid that, it is supposed to be one of a kind.**

**Trib: Thanks, but that was only more of a Jiraiya thing.**

**Truedon: Will do the premonitions will be right before something big happens. So one every few chapters.**

**Peter Kim: I haven't killed Danzo yet? THAT'S what I forgot to do. Sasuke not dead yet but ass is handed to him.**

**Kraken77: thank you**

**Master XIII: I plan on them coming around after the Invasion unfortunately, but I promise you will enjoy what will happen hopefully. Usagi-hime is kind of skeptical of Highlander, but gives the green light for anything that doesn't involve Sasuke. I don't know highlander, so I can't help you there.**

**Sakusha Saelbu: I hope you find this brilliant, I finally got to make a real fight, not some weak ass jutsu battle!**

**Irishfighter: Thanks, never answered my question?**

**Bahumat knight: fine here you go. Thanks too.**

**LScott of Faith: Yes thank you that is what I am going for.**

**Akira Stridder: Here you go, thanks for reviewing.**

**Dbtiger63: Naruto is his own person; he doesn't follow anyone's orders except his masters.**

**: Naruto will fight Hayate after the invasion, but they will fight together during it.**

**Also there is a little romance in this chapter for our blonde hero, my Muse says I should have had something like this happen earlier, but you can't rush art Dammit!!**

**OniRudra presents:**

**Child of Hate, Samurai of Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Japan's national Heroes, or Naruto, Kessen III, or any other anime in this story. So back the H#** Off!!!_

**Chapter ****13, Freedom of the soul.**

The Sandaime sat in his office, looking at a piece of paper that held news of what the Daimyo had told Naruto and Naruto's reaction. He was so blind to think that he could see everything that the blonde went through, even with his crystal ball. Now the blonde knew of his parents and he didn't want anything to do with them. Sarutobi lay the paper down on is desk with a great sigh, oblivious that the Anbu that guarded his office were still watching him as always. They didn't know what the paper said, but it obviously affected their lord Kage in some way. Sarutobi had never looked as old as he did right then. He knew that he had to explain his reasoning to the boy for hiding their identities, it was the least he could do.

"Anbu, please leave you are dismissed for the time being." The Anbu pair looked at each other and nodded before readying to leave.

"As you wish Hokage-sama." The two Anbu then bowed low and vanished by leaf shushin.

Sarutobi opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small scroll and looked at it. He sighed as he unrolled it and set it to where he wouldn't have to adjust every few minutes. He then picked up his ink brush and began to write well into the night.

**At Naruto's house…**

Naruto sat in his kitchen and was looking over reports of missing ninja in the land of Tears. He had been planning on escaping to the place as soon as he was free of the village. It sounded very appealing, it was close to rain, it was mountainous, and it led right to the coast.

He pushed away another sheet and picked up a map; taking a red pencil he made a note on it before he continued back to reading his papers ignorant to the chime of the clock on top of the refrigerator. He just took a sip of coffee and continued with his planning.

He was unknowing of the figure watching him from the doorway. Shinobu had awakened when the chime went off and he was still up. He had met with that white haired man earlier today and he had come here and thrown himself into everything that needed to be done. The house cleaning, the dishes, the bookshelves were wiped down. He sharpened their sealed states and was working with the maps he had. He had not slept any that she was aware of. She was beginning top worry of their master and her… no she couldn't think of him like that, he was still so untrusting of the concept of love, even more so from their journey to the Capital. She shook her head and walked into the sitting room, to gaze at the moon.

Naruto looked up from his planning as he could hear footsteps from the hallway behind him. He closed his eyes and activated his bloodline and took in the sounds. '_The footsteps are uncertain; the creak shows that they are too light to be an armed fighter, so it's not an assassin. There isn't a short enough pause between the steps so it's not a burglar. No winds chill so they didn't break in means that they were here before so its one of the sisters or Guren-sensei._' Naruto stood up from the table and looked at the single swinging glowing bulb. He then left to see who it was.

Naruto stood in the doorway to the sitting room and found his sneaking tenant. Shinobu was sitting by the window, gazing out at the glowing half moon. She was bathed in the light, and Naruto couldn't help but admire her for her beauty.

Shinobu was unaware of her wielder standing in the doorway and was silently humming to herself. It was the hum of the first real battle her and Naruto-kun had been together in. She went through it with unerring precision and grace as if she had just finished doing it. She looked down at the window sill and couldn't help but think of her master.

"Couldn't sleep, Shinobu-hime?" She turned to see her master silently stepping towards her before he stopped and sank down into a cross legged sitting position beside her. He gazed out at the moon, as she gazed at him.

"No I couldn't, it seems so different. I don't know what is different, but I can feel it has changed whatever it is." Naruto nodded as he looked at the moon. He ran a bare hand through his hair, and she gazed at it: the restriction seals were noticeable against his pale skin; they danced up along his arm as if following each other. His tattoos were there, he had gotten several smaller ones all over his body so that he could remember things that had come to pass. She could see the scars as well, she knew that most of them had come from his relentless training to better himself, but the burns were from the villagers. She gazed at the discoloration in wonder and her min drifted. '_So much has happened to him, his mother leaving him, the villagers blaming him, his teachers belittling him, and he is still standing. A true testamount to the human ability to forgive, and stand strong._'

"Shinobu-hime are you alright?" She turned to look at his face, and saw the worry and concern etched into it. She nodded as he stood up. She looked up at him as he held out his hand.

"Let us go for a walk it has been so long since we have been alone properly." She smiled and took his hand as he helped her up and they went to the closet where he pulled on his haori, and she pulled on as well. They then made there way out of the door and past the gate into the night and the now quiet village.

Naruto walked at a slow pace, enjoying it as his bare feet rested on the cool dirt of the street as Shinobu walked beside him. He could feel the cool breeze as he closed his eyes and breathed it in. This is what he loved about this place. During the day it was just another village, but past midnight it was his own. No stares, no threats, just peace. Naruto enjoyed peace; it is why he wasn't so completely aligned with his more ruthless side. He grinned as he hopped forwards and did a few cartwheels.

Shinobu watched as her master seemingly changed from the ever serious swordsman to the figure that she loved. She had tried to tell herself it wasn't love but she couldn't convince herself. She had loved him when she found they were so compatible, in and out of battle. She looked at him again and was so enraptured by his aura of peace and happiness she couldn't help but smile. He fell on his rear and she let out a giggle.

Naruto looked back at Shinobu and watched her smile; it caused his heart to jump. It was like it had taken to the air with wings. He stood as she reached him and he reached for her hand.

"Come with me I want to show you my favorite place in the entire village." She smiled as he led her through the twisting grounds and streets, only to a place he knew.

They stopped as Naruto let go of her hand and threw out his arms. She looked to see a great bonsai tree, surrounded by a veritable field of blue moon lilies. She caught her breath as Naruto led her to the center of the clearing and he then flopped down. She went over to his side and sat down as well.

"What is this place?" She asked. Naruto smiled as he pointed out the mountains of rubble in the distance. She followed his finger as it pointed things out.

"We're in the older part of the village; this is where the clans originally lived when the village was founded. The Hyuuga and the Senju are the only ones that still have a home here, this place was where they were going to build the Hokage tower, but the developers chose the center as an easier access point. Now no one cares about it, the Senju are practically wiped out and the Hyuuga won't come anywhere near here. This is the only part of this sector that was not destroyed by the Nine-Tails." He said as he sat up and Shinobu scooted closer to him.

"Cold?" She nodded as he pulled off his haori and draped it over her. He then moved to where he was sitting behind her and wrapped his long arms around her. She sighed peacefully as she rested her head on his shoulder. He moved his arms up and down as to warm her up; she just snuggled tighter into his hold.

"Shinobu?" "Hmmm?" "If we hadn't met that night, I would have died." She did not reply as he held her tighter. "I owe my life to you Shinobu; even if it is painful you stopped it from ending, you and Kayane."

Shinobu didn't reply as she looked at the blonde's head over her right shoulder. She knew that he was trying to thank her but couldn't think of how. So acting on her gut in a way that would make her younger sister proud she reached out and pressed her lips to his cheek.

Naruto stiffened as he turned to Shinobu and saw what she had just done. He could feel a war of emotions as he looked at her and was partially mesmerized by her beauty. He then moved closer and kissed her cheek back.

Shinobu was amazed by his retaliation and turned to see him looking at her. She looked at him back in his great blue eyes. They were so beautiful, like twin northern stars. She leaned to him and this time captured his chin in a kiss, as he moved at the last minute.

Naruto smiled as she let out a small pout and he held her tighter. Feeling this as a sign to go ahead she tried for his lips again and succeeded. She held them together tenderly as she savored his smoothness.

Naruto did not know what to do he was hardly well versed in these kinds of acts. He could feel the warmth of Shinobu's tongue motioning for him to open his mouth which he did, and Shinobu took control.

She kissed him softly, loving the fact that she could act on her emotions at long last. He was enjoying this as well if his tightening his grip on her was anything to go by. Trying something she moaned into his mouth causing the blonde's senses to go reeling.

Naruto broke the kiss only so that he could better position his hold on her and he held her in a tighter embrace as he let her continue her kissing, he getting slightly better as they went along. Naruto then eased back pulling her on top of him as she continued to express her love for him. They continued their act of love surrounded by an ocean of blue moon lilies and the towering bonsai, as well as the moon hung high above them the only witness to the blooming passion between the two.

**The next morning…**

Naruto looked in on Shinobu as she slept in her bed. She had fallen asleep at his spot, and he had carried her home. She was truly a blessing to him. He closed the door as he took one last look at her.

Naruto turned to walk down the hallway to see Guren-sensei already in the kitchen, drinking coffee from a saucer and reading his newspaper.

"Good Morning sensei, what would you like for breakfast?" The turtle looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I am fine for now, perhaps later, brat." he said testing something he learned over his stay.

"Okay I am going into the village to get some stuff for when the sisters wake up, they will probably be hungry." Guren watched as a whistling blonde left the kitchen, before scratching his head. "Did I miss something?" he asked no one.

Naruto was halfway down the main street as he headed for the grocery. He was in very bright spirits this morning so much that the villagers didn't even faze him. He continued walking only to get doused in a bucket of mop water. He turned to see an old lady giving him an evil smirk, as he wiped his face off.

"Good morning, would you like me to wait here as you empty any more buckets?" he said causing the woman to think he had gone mad and run back into her house. Naruto just chuckled and shook his head like a dog and headed for the grocery, uncaring of the unexpected shower.

He arrived at the grocery and said high to the clerk, who waved back lazily. He went down the aisles and got a loaf of bred, some eggs, milk, several cheeses, bacon, ham and a tin of sardines. He paid the clerk and left on his way back home.

He was walking with his bags as he heard someone call out to him. He turned and saw Shibi Aburame walking towards him. He was carrying a bright crimson and purple beetle in a bamboo cage.

"Good Morning Shibi-san," The blonde said as he started into step with the bug master.

"Good morning Naruto-san, I heard you went to the Capital, am I correct?" Naruto nodded and told him the story of his trip there why he was there and the trip back.

"You seem to be in bright spirits today, considering that you did not make the chunnin exam finals."

Naruto sighed as he once again explained that he was not a ninja and didn't take the finals. Shibi apologized and continued on with his delivery.

Naruto arrived at his house a little later and was doing continuous motions of looking over his shoulder. He stretched and began cooking breakfast for everyone.

Shinobu woke to the smell of something good wafting from the kitchen, (**you all know what I am talking about**) she looked to see her sister and sensei were eating omelets and there was another waiting for her. She turned to see her lover.

He looked good this morning, no bags under his eyes. He had his hair washed with something that looked like mud. She silently pondered this as he pulled her chair out for her and went to crash into the shower and take a long bath.

**2 hours later…**

Naruto emerged from the bathroom as he was drying his hair, getting blushes from the sisters. One much redder than the other. He went into his room and was surprised to see a bird on his window sill. He took it on his finger and took the rough brown paper from it.

'_My handsome ninja,_

_We are coming to the village today to sell and buy goods; I promised I would see you again. Please meet me at the town square in the market sector at two o'clock. See you then._

_Love,_

_Lenna Shaikat_'

Naruto scratched his head and got dressed in his outfit and went to the training grounds to see if he could find a spar worth his time and give him some exercise. He waved goodbye to the girls and blushed as Shinobu hugged him. Kayane looked at the two with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto was walking around training ground 15 when he saw two of the people who could ruin his good day; first there was captain duck's ass with his all powerful ability of bitching to the council, secondly there was the harpy from hell, otherwise known as Sasuke and Sakura. He turned and tried to leave, but unfortunately they saw him.

"Hey dobe your back, pity I thought you got yourself killed. Oh well I can hope for the future." Naruto took a deadpan look and calmly contemplated killing the prick till the banshee's wail robbed him of all coherent thought.

"Yeah why didn't you ever come to help Sasuke-kun train, after all he is the only one of us who got to the third exam." Naruto looked at her and was about to speak as the Uchiha cut him off.

"What's wrong dobe were you scared to see how strong I had gotten under Kakashi's private tutelage?" Naruto raised his finger to address this but Sakura's voice once again crashed through the consciousness.

"Yeah your just scared Sasuke-kun is stronger than you; he was training so hard he tore his other clothes to ribbons." Naruto was about to speak before he stopped himself and turned to look at Sasuke's new outfit and couldn't help but fall on his ass laughing.(**sasuke's chunnin exam outfit.**)

The pair stared at him and was about to gripe some more till Naruto held up a hand to stop them.

"Wait Uchiha-san let me guess your about to say 'Ninjutsu and Taijutsu may break your bones, but whips and chains excite you." Naruto then fell on his stomach laughing his ass off.

Sasuke looked at his outfit then cursed at the blonde making fun of him. He was about to avenge himself from the comment when Sasuke beat him to it.

"It is a sneaking suit you baka, all ninjas have one even I do!" She said which caused Naruto to stop laughing and turn to Sasuke.

"You mean to tell me that all those buckles and clasps are to help you look less noticeable then usual, oh that is funny!!" the blonde fell over as he laughed harder.

Sasuke bristled as the blonde continued to make fun of him. He suddenly came up with an idea and spoke out.

"Yeah what would I expect from and parentless weak coward." Naruto's laughter died in his throat and his normal demeanor came back with standing force.

"What did you say Uchiha?" Naruto said radiating killing intent on a level with that crazy snake guy they fought in the Forest of Death.

"I said the truth, your parents had you then abandoned you, you're a weakling without your swords, and you're a coward who ran to a different profession because he couldn't stand up to grade A Shinobi." Naruto looked at the Uchiha and made a small warning to him.

"Don't test me Uchiha or you will learn why samurai are feared even when they are unarmed." The Uchiha scoffed and Sakura laughed. Naruto tightened his eyes and fought the urge to kick the Uchiha in his happy place and tear the bottom half of the banshee's jaw off.

"Fine we will see won't we Uchiha, right here right now. Your ninja techniques against me and anything I could possibly do." Sasuke smirked as he was hoping to goad the blonde into fighting him.

"Let's do this." the prick said. Naruto just walked to the other side of the clearing. Sakura stood between the two, before tossing a shuriken between them and it began.

…………**(Start song: Disturbed 'Prayer')**

Sasuke charged at the blonde with the speed he had gained from his training appearing and landed an uppercut to the blonde sending him into the air, the blonde righted himself however and flipped back into a ready position. He spat a tooth out of his mouth across the clearing, causing Sasuke to smirk. He charged again.

Naruto was ready this time, Sasuke tried a side kick that Naruto seized and brought his elbow into the Uchiha's stomach. Sasuke went rolling back. Naruto stood and flexed his hands as Sasuke charged again.

He threw shuriken this time, Naruto just rolled beneath them. He used a tree root as a brake and stopped the Uchiha from barbecuing him with a fireball.

Naruto charged this time and grabbed the Uchiha by his collar and face planted him into the ground. He then grabbed his leg and swung him face first into a tree, with Sakura's whine and a loud crack sound.

Sasuke got up a little dazed from that last one only for him to get a punch to the gut, he stumbled back only for Naruto to seize hi face and deliver two knee slams to it. Sasuke went flying backwards as Naruto chased him.

Sasuke tried to throw a kunai but Naruto snatched it from the air and stabbed the Uchiha in his arm with it, before doing a helicopter kick to the Uchiha's head. As he was about to hit the ground Naruto used a rising star kick to his happy place to send him right back into the air.

Sasuke crashed down hard, Sakura about to stop the match only to have to leap out of the way of one of the shurikens thrown earlier aimed at her head.

Naruto stalked to the Avenger and lifted him off the ground. Then looking him in the eyes he gave him a hammer kick to the Uchiha's soft spot and baby maker. Sasuke cringed on the ground as Naruto broke a branch off the tree nearest them and swung it through the air a few times, wishing he had something more durable.

Sasuke opened one black eye as he saw the blonde stalking towards him. He tried to move but the pain was far too intense. He saw Sakura charge at the blonde with a kunai only for him to snap the tree limb over the pink haired girls head. He then walked over to Sasuke and lifted him again, holding him with his left hand; Sasuke looked at his right in fear.

There was a horrible cracking sound as Sasuke was sent flying through the trees of training ground fifteen. He was just glad he had gotten the blonde when he was unarmed.

Team Gai was training in training ground seventeen as a body rolled into their area. They recognized it as Sasuke, though they could barely make out the boy from the injuries. They saw the blonde samurai from the academy stalking towards the Uchiha heir. They leapt into action, tenten attacking with kunai, negi using jyuuken. Naruto was ignorant of them both as he picked up the Uchiha.

He felt a pain in his shoulder as he saw Negi jyuuken him. Tenten behind him with kunais ready. The blonde growled as he threw the Uchiha back the way he came. "**Do you mind, we are sparring at the moment.**" They both went wide eyed at the blonde's voice as he left away and they both ran off to get their sensei, praying that he could stop the maniac blonde.

Naruto waltzed into the clearing to see Sasuke standing, barely. Naruto flexed his muscles and kept on marching towards him eventually picking up the level of speed that he was just a blur.

Sasuke could feel pain everywhere! The blonde wasn't joking when he said he and Sakura weren't a threat, Hell Itachi probably wasn't even a threat to this lunatic. He was not a person to let go of a beating lightly. He drew his chakra for one last jutsu and made two shadow clones and sent them after the blonde.

Naruto saw the bastard's wussy clones charging and stopped. They reached him and he quite literally used one to beat the other to a pulp, and then used him as a Frisbee across the field.

Sasuke watched this as Naruto came up to him and activated his Sharingan. The blonde had some sort of ghost like layer over his body, except it was taller, and was much scarier looking. Sasuke last conscious thought was this, '_Scarier than Itachi, Scarier than Itachi._'

Naruto looked down at the beaten and broken Uchiha and let out a grin that would probably send Kyuubi running for his mama. He then let out a deep breath and as his breathing slowed he left.

"Oni-san remind me whenever I want to decimate someone, you're the demon to call, screw Kyuubi." He could feel the spirit shaking his head as Naruto was brushing himself off and heading home, his exercise done for the day.

Naruto arrived home and was whistling a tune again that shocked his housemates.

"Naruto-san how are you feeling?" Guren asked as the blonde was covered in blood that was not his. Naruto nodded and said something that made the two questions and one blush.

"I love the weekends, it feels like my soul is free of everything."

**Next Chapter: Naruto learns the price of his sage training for the horses if something goes wrong in the process. Also the finals begin.**


	15. Chapter 14,Nature vs Nurture

**OniRudra presents:**

**Child of Hate, Samurai of Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Japan's national Heroes, or Naruto, Kessen III, or any other anime in this story. So back the H#** Off!!!_

**Chapter ****14, Nature vs. Nurture.**

Kakashi stood outside the door to the hospital room, where two of his students lay in critical condition. He had not been there for them and this is what happened.

Sakura was the better off by a long shot. She only had a light concussion, and a small skull fracture that had swelled to make her forehead even bigger. It didn't stop her from whining about the pain, much to the chagrin of every medic and Anbu stationed near the room as well as himself. He turned to his other student and his apprentice.

Sasuke was a walking field medics dream. Two skull fractures, a dislodged eye socket, a snapped jaw bone, a broken nose, a central cut from his top of his crown to his jugular. Unfortunately for him and his fan girls this was only the tip of the iceberg.

He had both his shoulders dislocated, three ribs broken; his right index and middle fingers had done one-eighty degrees rotation, which thankfully didn't rob him of his ninjutsu and genjutsu skills. He had a stab wound in the artery of his right arm, he had massive internal damage to his stomach and possible infection as his appendix had been forcefully burst. He also had only one nut, due to the kicks that transpired had turned the other to dust. He could still have children, whoever beat him within an inch of death hadn't done enough to harm those organs any further.

Kakashi looked out the window, wondering who was capable of this. His first thoughts were of his blonde student, but then put it out of his mind that his blonde student wouldn't deliberately cause his teammate from being able to compete in the third exam. Or would he?

**Seventy miles outside the village, an hour from the border.**

Naruto sat on a giant stone outcropping, he wore only a pair of black silk pants, and bandaged over his forearms and feet. He was sitting Indian style listening for his sensei to explain the first level of Sage training and by extension his first level into the true art of sealing.

"Naruto you are here to continue your training. You have done well with everything till now, but from here on you will be tested to levels above and beyond anything you had possibly been able to reach and if you fail the consequence will be terrible." Naruto nodded that he understood as his sensei turned to the size of a full grown sea turtle. He stood in front of Naruto and began to focus that green energy he used to attack.

"The first thing you must learn is to feel the natural energy around you. All the elements have a place in the world of the sage; one who masters these elements is truly a force to be reckoned with. The true master of these is known as the sage of six paths, but he has passed away, and his secrets with him. You will begin by trying to draw natural energy to you. Earth is the hardest for you as it is the opposite of your natural affinity, something that ninjas are surprisingly capable of contemplating. You will need to summon one summon aligned with each element to help you channel it, Palm is here to help you with that." The horse whinnied from the edge where it was eating oats from a pail. Naruto smiled till Guren-sensei cut him off.

"Naruto you must understand this, you cannot pause in any of the steps in your sage training or it will affect the end result and it could be disastrous. You also cannot train in these abilities for the risk of losing the experience you have gained, and never being able to recover from it. Do you understand?" Naruto looked at his sensei and let out a deep breathe before nodding.

"Very well, Palm tell him who he needs as I prepare his first lesson." Naruto stood as sensei began drawing complex seals along the ground, and went to Palm who showed him the exact level of chakra and motioned for him to try. Naruto let it try and suddenly there was a massive horse statue appearing from the ground, made f gray stone Naruto thought he had mistaken his choice and was about to try again as the horse flexed and moved around. Cracks appeared throughout its stone body and glowed an earthen brown as it began to listen to Palm explain the situation in horse tongue. Naruto just watched the Doton horse figure move around and flexed like any real horse till Guren called out to him.

"Alright it is ready, Naruto the last pieces of advice I can give you is to not fall to deep into meditation that you dream, if you do you will have premonitions like before and the emotions that come with them could prove disastrous, also trust your summons they are here to help you, and if you fail they lose there only summoner on this plane." Naruto nodded as he sat on the tri arranged X's and sat down not truly ready fro what will happen.

"Remember Naruto your goal is to feel the earth. Earth is ancient and has many memories and it is all connected, you will achieve your level of desired ability when you can see through the earth; and its many memories and use it as your guide in its domain. You must be trusting, but also wary. The earth can be enraged by disrespect and cause massive shifts that cause untold damage. Ninjas are fools to try and bend the elements to their wills; only the elements and Kami control them. Do not try to shape it or control it in any way, you must be lead by it, much like that of a blind man. Are you ready my student?"

Naruto just sat there, was he ready? To try and reach a level like this he would have to be crazy. What was stopping him from quitting right there and just relying on his physical prowess and his sword skills?

Naruto stopped as these thoughts echoed throughout his mind, they were not his. He closed his eyes and focused on the source, before his mental eye passed through the sewers at a blinding speed, and came to focus on the fox.

The fox looked scared, like it was wary of what was going to happen. It was seeping its red youkai through the bars to try and sway his decision. He tightened his grip on his mind and a great stone wall came between the Kyuubi and his open mind. He closed his mind's eye and went back to his present situation.

Guren was watching the boy as he was seemingly beating his consciousness back to allow him to do this. He was silently wondering about everything he had done before he left: his night with Shinobu, his defeating his teammates, his showing Lenna around the village before his sensei pulled him away, and the Hokage telling him he wanted him to be present for the third exam.

Naruto nodded as he turned to his sensei and said the words he didn't know if he was sure of. "I think I'm ready sensei." The great turtle nodded and stomped on the ground as a massive ball form of collected stones engulfed him and the Doton horse summon. They began to fall into a gaping hole that had appeared behind them. Guren just watched with Palm as his student was sent hurling into the bowels of the earth.

Naruto could feel himself and the summon falling and he was about to break free when the summon stopped him.

"**Remember the turtle's warning, trust mother earth. After all she has been watching over all of us since we were born.**" Naruto stopped and nodded as they could feel they had slammed into something and had begun rolling.

"Thank You, My name is Naruto," The summon nodded and laid down next to him. "**I know, my older brother Palm has told me of a new summoner of our clan who would partake the trials of the Sage. I am your companion for this trial, my name is Terrain.**" Naruto nodded as they crashed into a wall from the left. He was sent bucking forward and received a cut to his forehead.

"Nice to meet you Terrain, let us pass this test together." The horse nodded as they continued their rolling decent into what, they did not know.

Guren watched the hole as he could no longer feel his student's energy as it was now intermixed with the great pathways of earthen energy. He sighed and turned to Palm.

"Kami help them Palm, they are going to need it to pass on," The quiet horse nodded solemnly as they both sat down to wait for the blonde's return.

**2 days later…**

Naruto still sat in the giant stone ball that his sensei had thrown him in. They had stopped moving a few hours ago he would have guessed. He couldn't tell it was too dark to see anything. It had gotten like a sauna in the sphere a long time ago, and it smelled of his sweat, dried blood, and Terrain's earthy coat.

Naruto did not move, he could feel Terrain's calmness and he was trying to duplicate it, and he was succeeding somewhat loosely. He placed his hands to the outer shell and figured they had sit still long enough; he tried to tap into the earth around him.

He was astonished with the vibrations he could feel through the stone, so many different ones in harmony, only disrupted by a sharp twang every once and a while. He tried to focus but found that he couldn't so he went back to what his sensei had told him in his studies.

'_Earth is of substance, you would be foolish to try and perceive it as anything else. Your ninja clan of the Hyuuga does not follow this rule and this is why they are so secluded. They could find peace if they just ignored their eyes._'

Naruto let this swirl through his mind and closed his eyes trying again to center himself within the earth. He reached out with high hopes…

… To get nothing. This was not working he had tried everything he could think of and still no reaction from the earth, if the other elements were hard as this maybe he wasn't cut out to be a Sage. He suddenly flinched as the truth hit him.

He was an orphan, he was taught by some of the most powerful entities he had ever known, and when it came down to just being him, he wasn't even able to do something so simple as listen to the damn vibrations that echoed throughout the stone.

He stopped as he thought of that last thing and focused on it. The vibrations were always different, always changing, but they all wrapped around one central one, like a ball of yarn.

"and I am wrapped up in it." He said quietly as Terrain just shifted letting him known he had heard him. Naruto tried again as he focused on the earth in his new mindset and felt the rock ball beginning to move again, rolling upwards. He continued with this as he came to a spot that he felt the highest sound of vibrations and set his mind on trying to interpret them.

'_Naruto opened his eyes to see himself in a beautiful range of earth, he could see boulders, mud pits, and a wide variety of other geological formation. He saw as suddenly a group of men came and began rearranging it, moving trees over the mud pits to act as bridges, and crushing the stone to use in building shops and a great tower with a symbol for rock on it._

_"This is the birth of Iwagakure." Naruto said as he watched it continue to grow and produce in fast forward, the earth continuously being cracked and taken apart for the village._'

Naruto opened his eyes to feel that the earth was not happy, it was sad that its natural places were being warped, and it was being controlled by force with people with a little chakra. He sighed as the orb he and Terrain had been in stopped again. He closed his eyes and tried to observe again.

'_He could see two ninjas battling each other with the use of Doton ninjutsu. They could not hear the pain they were causing for the earth they stood on. They didn't care for all the pain that the world's mother was in for their foolishness. He could only hear it because it was his goal to hear nothing else._

_He watched as suddenly a great earthquake occurred and swallowed the ninjas in the middle of their battle. The earth was quiet again and Naruto sensed that it was at peace._'

Naruto opened his eyes again to feel the ball moving faster than ever and the heat that surrounded the ball was now gone. He was glad for the earth's hospitality. He then realized he had been able to tap into the memories, but he still had to listen and see through it. So Naruto buried his hand into the soft soil gently, and focused on his objective. '_Great Earth please allow me to view the village of Konohagakure._' The earth then let out a great pulse which Naruto's consciousness rode on till he came to a massive source of vibrations.

Naruto could see the vibrations wracking through the earth and came to one place he could recognize, the vibrations only showed two people in the house, but he could feel Shinobu and Kayane were chatting about something.

Concentrating harder he could hear them talking about his progress. He listened as Kayane teased her elder sister of her crush on him and he pulled his hand out slowly, losing hold of the vibrations. He then placed his hand on the stone and tried the same thing he had done earlier. '_Great Earth please carry me and my companion back to my sensei._' The earth shifted as Naruto could here rumbling and shifting as the ball began its steady way upwards.

Terrain watched the boy with approval, his mother _was_ the earth and it seems she had taken a liking to this young swordsman. His father would be very interested to hear of his progress. Naruto then shifted into the horse's side as the ball turned and stopped.

Guren watched as the ball was sent rolling out of the pit it had fallen in almost three days ago. He could hear no sounds from inside it and he was worried. He walked over and tapped it, causing the stone to crumble and Naruto to roll out as Terrain stood, muttering something about his hindquarters falling asleep.

Guren looked down at the boy as he coughed out a load of dust and spit. He then took several deep breathes of air, and looked to his sensei.

"Sensei," the turtle nodded. "You sure know how to pick a way of learning something, but I passed and I need a nap before my next one." Naruto then hit the dirt and was snoring loudly.

Guren watched the boy with fascination; he had done his earth trial so much longer he thought he may have died. Not the case, he grasped the concept and had utilized it to its fullest potential. Even if it did drain him of all his energy that was quite an accomplishment. He nodded as he and Palm went to plan where the next trial would be taken care of as Terrain left to speak to his father and thank his mother for her understanding of the situation. Naruto was oblivious to the world as he was able to sleep till the world stopped.

**In the village…**

Sarutobi sat at his desk in worry, no one had heard from the blonde in three days and he was beginning to think something had happened to him, or worse Orochimaru had somehow gotten a hold of him. He prayed that wasn't the case.

At the blonde's house the sisters were reading from a piece of paper their sensei had talked a bird into delivering, that their master had completed the trial of earth with minimal injury. They were overjoyed at this as they leapt up and danced around the house celebrating their master's triumph.

At a hotel in the center of the village was a person the blonde knew only by meeting. It was Gaara of the Suna, he had looked for the blonde to kill him but he had no luck and it made him more hostile than ever. He would kill the blonde; he just had to be patient. '_Uzumaki mother will have your blood, you van promise yourself this._'

**In the land of Mist, eight miles west of the village of Kirigakure.**

Naruto sat on his senseis back as he padded through the water. He was out here for his next challenge. He would connect with the water as he had done with the earth. Sensei said he had chosen these two because they helped shape the world first, and by so they were the elders.

"Naruto you are out her to connect with Mother Ocean. She is of great importance to the world, but most sages approach her last only out of necessity, she has given some part of herself to every summon clan, and as such is a cause for her to have you respect." Naruto nodded as Palm was motioning him on who he would summon next, he nodded as he finished and sensei arrived at their destination.

"Naruto when you try to connect with water there is nothing you can do, you must allow her to see you in all retrospect so you must allow her to reach you everywhere at once." Naruto nodded to his sensei and summoned his companion for this trial.

In a poof there was a splash as well, followed by a yell? "Palm you bastard I am so going to kill you for interrupting my planning of our date!" Naruto turned to Palm who was hiding his head behind Naruto and crouching as to be less noticeable, which Naruto could tell even with some weird ass luck it was doomed to fail.

"Palm why are you trying to hide from me, I am so going to get you later for this!" Naruto turned to see who was scaring one of his favorite summons.

It was a horse, but without the horse back legs. Instead it had a great fin, something along the lines of a koi fish's tailfin. He looked at Palm over his shoulder.

"How exactly did this work out Palm? You got a half horse for a girlfriend?" Palm just shook his head causing Naruto to smile and Guren to chuckle.

"I am not a half horse you insufferable jackass, I only have this addition when I am in contact with Mother Ocean!" Naruto turned to look as she hopped out of the water and became a full bodied white palomino, which Palm tries to hide from even harder. '_No wonder Palm is terrified; she scares me more than that Anko lady Shino told me about._'

Naruto shook his head and then asked sensei how he was supposed to complete this task.

"Simple apprentice, you dive in and you reach the bottom." Naruto looked at his sensei as if he had lost his mind, which would have been a bad thing.

"What happens after I drown exactly?" The turtle huffed as he was muttering about ungrateful students. "You will be in the hands of Mother Ocean, if you trust her and allow her to come to peace with you, you will reach the bottom and get back to the top before you run out of air." Naruto nodded as the girl horse hopped into the water, and transformed.

"Before we start, I would like to know who Palm has been blowing off my dates for." Naruto looked at Palm who looked away as if he saw something shiny.

"Naruto Haganoisha Uzumaki at your service." Naruto bowed as she snorted and replied.

"Helena, Palm's fiancée, here to keep your human ass from drowning." Naruto looked at the girl and thought, '_No wonder Palm always looks so sad as he leaves, I wouldn't want to go anywhere with her either._'

"Enough a hurricane is on the way Naruto and unless you want to be sleeping in Mother Ocean's arms for eternity, it be best that we get a jump on this one." Naruto nodded and dived into the water.

He hit it and immediately shivered, it was freezing, at least forty below! He pushed it away as he began to make his way to the bottom, Helena keeping up with lazy swishes of her tail. He continued to go deeper and deeper till there was no light, till suddenly everything was illuminated by the scales on Helena's tail.

'_Well that is useful._' Naruto thought as he continued going deeper and deeper. He could feel it getting colder the lower he got and the pressure that should have been pressing on him was not as bad as he thought it would be. But his lungs, he had run out of air so long ago, they felt like they were shriveled and dead. He ignored the pain; he had had worse and dived deeper.

Helena watched the supposed human who moved with unerring grace downwards. He was probably out of air by now and soon unconsciousness would set in, and she would drag him back to the surface. She did wonder why Terrain saw such promise in him and continued to observe him as he dived again.

Naruto stopped and looked down, he couldn't see the bottom. He knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. He looked to the surface and couldn't see it either. He turned to see Helena looking at him and he was struck by an idea.

Helena watched as the blonde motioned for her to pull him down as soon as he could, she smiled at his request and swam next to him and allowed him to climb on and she shot for the bottom. Naruto smirked at his stroke of brilliance.

They reached the bottom just as Naruto's vision began to go fuzzy. He grabbed a shell from the bottom as proof and gripped tight as Helena shot up. He tried to fight the blackness that was coming in from the corners of his eyes and felt him lose his grip as Helena just swam away with no problem. He could feel the cold surrounding him and he thought. '_So my premonition was wrong, I am not killed by that man, instead I drown taking the Kyuubi with me. Huh, funny, in an ironic sort of way. Oh well at least its peaceful._' Naruto thought as he continued to slowly drift down.

**Play song: Freefall, Jeckyll & Hyde.**

Naruto opened his eyes as he saw the Kyuubi towering over him, or more of a ghost image, supplied by a lack of oxygen to his brain. He saw that it was cursing him for being weak and allowing him to be killed in such a pathetic manner. It ranted about how it would find his soul in hell and devour him but Naruto just smiled and waved at the lunatic fox. He closed his eyes only to feel something bite his arm and drag him upwards.

'_Kami must want to meet me before I go to hell. Oh well hope I don't drip water on the floors._' He chuckled to himself at his little joke, allowing water to flood into his mouth and lungs. He smiled big showing teeth, so that it would be seen even in hell, that they couldn't break his spirit. He felt the water vanish from around him and he saw Guren-sensei's shell underneath his back as it shot towards the beach. Naruto just coughed up a little water as he passed out.

**In Naruto's Dream…**

Naruto was standing on the water of the ocean, watching as the hurricane was tearing down the coastline. He smiled as he saw buildings crack and tumble, and fly across the sky like arrows. He smiled as he saw another blast of wind sink a bunch of fishing boats.

"So this is what my heir has become. As well as your son Minato." Naruto turned around to see the Fourth Hokage, and a man who looked like him, including birthmarks, except about fifty fears older.

"Oh hi I guess I can see dead people. Huh it's not as funny to say as I actually find it true. Let me guess, I know the bastard in the flame stamped trench coat. You must be… Right you must be Taishi founder of my clan." He said getting a raised eyebrow from the fourth and a nod from the Matriarch.

"Don't you mean one of your clans son, you are an Uzumaki after all." the fourth asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Nope I am only keeping the name till the third passes away and then I am off, but seeing as I am dead doesn't really matter does it? Oh well can't be helped." Naruto said as he turned back to the hurricane destroying the coastline, causing the pair to look at each other.

Minato stepped forward as he reached out to hug his son. "You can't abandon your mother's clan name; it's a part of you just like she is." Naruto snorted as the Fourth grew a look of anger and spun him around.

"You don't understand your mother and I are a part of you, you can't just lock us away and never use us." Naruto looked up at the Fourth and smirked.

"Really, you and mom were ninja. I am a samurai, and I will protect my honor in any way I see fit, and it tells me to drop the both of you just like you did me." Minato glared at the boy who just steadied his own at his father till a halberd appeared between the two, an inch from either's face. They looked to see Taishi with the weapon.

"I won't allow the two sons of my clan to wage war against one another, no we will settle this peacefully, or I _will_ end it." The two looked at each other before Naruto smirked.

"Sorry Taishi-san, but I wasn't the one who resorted to violence." Naruto gestured at the man who had his shoulders in his hands.

Taishi nodded and Minato let him go. Naruto brushed off his shoulders like something nasty had hit them. Minato continued to glare at his son, as Taishi watched with indifference, his halberd ever ready.

"Now seeing as you two are here, I am guessing there is something you want to tell me. Or did you just come to point and laugh at the stress relief toy you gave your oh so kind villagers?" Minato just glared at the boy and drew a three bladed kunai, which got a raised eyebrow from Taishi.

"You are not my son, my son was a hero, and you are just the fox in his body." Taishi looked at the boy and felt no demon aura, meaning Minato was wrong; he had done war with demons in his time. This boy didn't have any youkai moving through him at all, showing no influence.

"Oh there is something I haven't heard before, 'Oh look it's the fox kill it and finish the fourth hokage's work.' Hnn yah right great fourth hokage, you just made two jutsus, the third, Nidaime, and Shodaime all made more than that in their sleep. Great, my ass."

Minato watched as the fox supposedly was insulting him, but he then realized the same that Taishi had no demon presence meaning. The fourth paled at his realization.

Naruto watched the man pale and attacked him verbally again. "Yeah now you see the greatness of yourself don't you, I have met your teacher, and if you had continued learning under him instead of just stopping after signing the toad contract you might have become something honorable. Instead you ran off into the Shinobi War thinking that with only two jutsu you could change the tides, which you did admittedly, but only because the sandaime was tired of killing, and you were the strongest only because you were the fastest, that's why you're the Fourth Hokage, the Great Yellow Flash, you killed people so fast all they could see was your blonde hair. Yeah some Hokage, I at least realized I couldn't do the name justice and changed my profession, you just showboated it and went around getting the support from the villagers. That's where we are different people dear old _dad._" Minato just looked at the boy who was attacking relentlessly with these words that he had never supposedly thought of.

"Yeah I am right aren't I, it's entirely true. Hell mother wasn't even much better. She dropped me at the village after your death as soon as she couldn't stand it anymore. So the orphaned legacy of the great Fourth was supposed to grow up and love a village that tried to kill him. Well one problem, EVEN I AM NOT THAT BLIND!!" Naruto yelled as he began walking away only for the fourth to throw the kunai at him, Naruto batted the thing away only for the Fourth to appear holding it in a yellow blur, and kick him in his face sending him flying across the water.

"Minato! You should be ashamed of yourself. He is just a boy, even if he did say disrespecting things towards you, there is no reason to attack." Minato was huffing from the force of the kick, hoping it would knock some sense into his idiot son.

Naruto pulled himself from the water flexing his muscles and his bloodline activating self consciously. Minato was angered at this as the bloodline had skipped his generation and went straight to his son. Naruto snarled and charged forward, a red mass of chakra appearing in his hand, which he threw, and used like a fireball.

Taishi batted the flames away from him as Minato dodges and takes off towards his son with a rasengan flaring into existence. Naruto snorted as he moved at the last second and broke his father's right wrist. Minato hopped back in pain. This was not going to be pretty.

**In his Mindscape:**

Kyuubi looked around as something was drawing on his chakra, it wasn't actually going anywhere it was just going to different places of the body, but it was enough to be noticeable. Kyuubi paled as the cage room shook and he was flung against the wall, wondering what was going on. So doing what he thought was best, he absorbed all of his chakra back into his side of the seal.

**In the dream…**

Minato lay bleeding on the water, his son standing over him radiating crimson energy. He had only had it activated for a small period, but in that period he had done untold damage. He had completely broken Minato's speed advantage and taken to kicking his ass. Minato was forming another rasengan as the cloak of youkai dispersed and the boy fell to his knees.

Minato let out a sigh, he was safe. No matter how strong his son had become he could never match the speed of his Hiraishin. He frowned as the boy was still trying to fight as he lay on the ground panting, and he made his way there, his rasengan fluctuating to different levels.

"Fox you can't do this! Not now! I thought you would be glad I was trying to kill the man who had sealed you in me!" Naruto spat up blood that was welling inside of his mouth.

"**Even though I hate the ningen, I won't allow my power to be used by a son to kill his father. You will eventually thank me for this whelp, I am going to sleep.**" a deep voice reverberated through the plane as the Fourth continued down on the blonde. Naruto just glared up at the man as he drew back his rasengan.

"I will get you _father_, hell or not I will find and make you pay for what you did to me, you can bet my soul on it." Naruto then hacked a gob of blood on the Fourth's sandal, who just looked at him in disgust.

"You are not worthy to be the son Kushina and I deserved. You truly were a mistake, your only real use was to house the demon and protect your village," "YOU MEAN YOUR VILLAGE BASTARD!! THEY HATED ME ENOUGH TO TRY AND KILL ME, I HOPE YOUR PRECIOUS VILLAGE IS DESTROYED AND I AM THERE TO LAUGH WHEN IT DOES. THAT'S WHAT A FATHER LIKE YOU DESERVES!!!!"

Minato just looked down at the violent soul of his bastard son in his eyes. He had a strong frown on his face as he seized the boy by the collar, Taishi long since have being dispersed due to their feuds. He brought his rasengan closer to the boy's face and delivered his truly final blow.

"To think Kushina and I only had you for the sake of our daughter, Recca so wanted a little brother to play with. It is good she is dead, I wouldn't have been able to stand showing her what her supposed little brother was like." Naruto just looked at the man, unbelieving as the rasengan tore through his head, his only thoughts were excruciating pain, and that he would make that man suffer in the afterlife.

**Realscape…**

Naruto opened his eyes and saw hi sensei looking at him in concern, both of the horses a little ways away. Naruto looked up at the turtle and stood much to the turtles protests.

"I am fine sensei; I just want to leave here. We still have a few more trials that have to be completed before the Chunnin Exam finals in a couple weeks." Naruto said as his sensei nodded trying to sense the boy's emotions, only to find an anger and hatred he hadn't felt since the girl's father had gone into battle. He hoped that the boy could hide this away like he did with his others as they left for the next on their task, two trials now complete, despite the trouble that had followed them.

**Nine days later in the land of wind at the crest of the gorge of the heavens, forty miles from Suna…**

Naruto sat on the crest of the gorge, his sensei having left to receive more supplies from a contact a day's travel from here. Naruto was supposed to have connected with the wind energy by the time he returned. He had no companion for this trial as it was his natural born alignment, and as such no summon could guide him any better than he could do on his own. He just let out a breathe and closed his eyes as another great wave of air carrying sand buffeted him on his high position.

He looked at the gorges interior, the wind moving so fast and strongly that it was actually visible. He had made it his goal to see if he could branch his own level of energy out and change the great current that was the wind, he was making very remarkable progress compared to his earlier endeavors. He had succeeded in quartering it and was now concentrating on reigning it in at short periods to change its natural flow back to the way he had planned. He sighed out a great breathe of air as he had finished another quarter; he had one more to go and seven hours to do it. He would be finished around the time his sensei returned. He let out a breathe and concentrated harder. The wind whirling faster in response.

'_I am getting kind of hungry,'_ he looked to his right to see a sand lizard crawling over a rock. '_Hmmm, wonder what Sunanian sand lizards taste like?_' Naruto thought as he licked his lips.

**At the valley of the Kyuubi opposite side of fire country…**

Naruto looked at the black craggy rocks, and rivers of lava that made up the kyuubi's den. His sensei was sitting on top of his head, his partner for this trial by fire was one he knew already, he had summoned it against Jiraiya. The horse was a giant, grey skinned and it had blood colored specks in its tail and mane. His mane was a vast array or ornaments put throughout it. He was nine feet tall, towering over the others. Naruto turned to his sensei and asked what he was supposed to do.

"Connect with your inner fire; fire drives passion as well as revenge. You must find your inner fire in this valley and make peace with it. Good luck, may you and Vulcan make a successful journey." The pair watched as the turtle set a new level for the hundred yard sprint straight up the side of a wall.

Naruto turned to face the horse and asked, "Did he just leave us as to stay out of trouble?" He asked as the gigantic horse faced him.

"You mean did he ditch us, yeah looks like it." The pair nodded and made their way into the valley in search of a place where Naruto could get in touch with his inner fire.

They searched and searched, Naruto almost nearly losing his head to a geyser of lava that went off right next to him, to the horse's shock and his resident demon's laughter. He had finally found a place, it had a charred tree over the edge of the hill which Naruto sat underneath and began searching for a link. Vulcan entertaining himself by throwing random low level demons such as goblins and imps into the fire only for them to come out covered in lava and shake their little fists at the bastard horse.

**XXXXX**

Naruto came walking out of the valley a few days later, covered in terrible burns and soot. Guren and Palm looked him over and asked how the trial went and if he succeeded. He said he made excellent progress and had completed it just as perfectly as his wind trial. When asked to explain his presence state, he told them a very surprising piece of information.

"It seems as though my partner forgot to watch over me, and while he took a nap a bunch of big ass ogres with horns and black skin threw me into a boiling tar pit and then dragged me around till he woke up." Guren looked to Vulcan to see the giant inspecting his hoof as if completely oblivious to the conversation. Palm whinnied as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard as Vulcan dismissed and Guren looked over the blonde's injuries before the set out for their last trial of the first quarter of his sage training.

**In the land of clouds, in the aisles of the thunder god. Two miles North of Kumogakure.**

Naruto sat on the mountain looking up at the blasts of lightning that were spinning violently over the snow around him. Normal people would have been frozen at this altitude, but Naruto just utilized the training in fire and water nature to ignore the snow and heat the air around him till it was comfortable. He watched as his sensei sat across from him, wearing a scarf and a beanie, sneezing every so often.

Naruto was focusing on the clashing energies stories above him. Guren-sensei had told him that lightning would be the most dangerous, as it was the most violent and had no natural defensive half, it was completely offensive and wild and it would only bend to someone who could channel it into their bodies and make it part of them. Naruto was just finishing setting his body up for his idea when his sensei gave him a heads up.

"Lightning is about to make its sweep down into the range, hope you're ready; I really don't want to heal you to the equivalent of a fried husk." Naruto nodded as his hairs on his neck and head rose higher again as one shot just within eight feet of the pair, shocking them both a little bit, pardoning the pun.

A blast shot down at the sitting blonde who acted as if nothing was there, the lightning collided with a large bubble of wind that had formed around the pair and channeled along it into the blonde's body.

Naruto's eyes shot open, the pain was excruciating! He had tried to imagine something along the lined of the Jounin's lightning blade that he was so proud of, but this was far more painful! Naruto grit his teeth and released all the chakra buildup he had pooled out of his hands, the lightning chasing after it like hounds from hell. Naruto just sat there feeling the remaining energies of the blast echoing through his body, being forcefully controlled by the blonde's own electric sensory system. He looked up to see a horse made completely of blue and white lightning land next to him and neighing.

"Did you catch it master? I chased it around everywhere till it was forced to shoot straight at you, did it work?" Naruto didn't reply as he brought up his hands covered in seals showing he had completed the trials and gained the elements blessing and respect. He concentrated on his right hand and poured his combined effort into it.

Each finger pulsated off a wave of green energy once, just like his senseis before the elements became drawn to him. Lightning taking over his ring finger, crackling with a fierce determination. Fire encircled his thumb as a small glowing line burned near the nail. Sand came from the ground and wrapped around his pinkie, showing earth was present. Gust of wind came to being and chased each other around the middle finger, trying to outrun one another. Water formed from his pointer swishing slowly across the blonde's tender skin. He smiled at the accomplished fruits of his trials and had an idea that would rank among his stupidest. He flooded his hand with energy and threw it off to his side, the energy releasing and himself taking off as if being shot from a cannon. He was stopped from flying off the peak by crashing headfirst into a boulder causing his sensei and his last companion to laugh their asses off as Palm tried nudging him.

**In Konoha, two days later, in the chunnin exam stadium…**

The seats were filled as the people had flooded in, the Uchiha had made a miracle recovery somehow and was able to compete, and causing most near everyone to be in a raised level of euphoria.

The Sandaime Hokage was an exception; he was looking for the blonde who had been gone for roughly the entire month. He had said that there was a training that demanded his attention, and left soon afterward. He was supposed to be here as the third exam was about to start. He was about to give up hope just as the proctor had begun the first match between a sand and mist shinobi. He felt a flood of potent chakra behind him and he looked over his shoulder as did the Kazekage.

There was a sphere of wind crackling with lightning, as well as giving of dust, mist and extreme heat, it then just dissipated to see what he was sure was the blonde despite the monster change in wardrobe.

The boys feet were now covered in wooden geta, his bandages present beneath it. He wore brown pants instead of his signature black, his sash now gray, his swords were unseen except for their grips which stuck out of his haori and cloak. The haori hadn't changed except the koi fish symbol had been replaced by a pair of swords crossed over a horse's head. The fur lined cloak was new; it was black and covered all of his torso, and his arms which by position could be seen that they were folded over his chest beneath the cloak. The swords were the only thing to stick out which allowed the sandaime to see that it was the blonde's haori beneath. A great hood sat on his head, basking his entire face in the shadow and the fur trim hiding anyone from seeing within. They boy was taller as well, just enough to be noticeable. He carried himself completely different however. Where as the old blonde held himself in high enough regard this one was tensed, as if ready for the entire building to explode. He was radiating calmness to the Sandaime, but he could see he radiated something else to everyone else entirely. The Sandaime was proud that the blonde had responded to his request.

The Kazekage caught his attention as he asked the aged Fire Shadow a question. "Who is this Sandaime-sama? A new rank of Anbu perhaps?" Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at just the smallest hiss at the end of the fellow kage's words. He shook his head as the blonde was facing the arena, his presence throwing the old man into a peaceful state of protection.

"Just a good friend and perhaps a bodyguard for one of his last days in the village Kazekage-san now let us watch the gennins' next match, after all they deserve the crowds attention for making it here this day." The kages nodded to each other but not before the Kazekage took one last glance at the cloaked figure who was now looking at him as if he was not there and could see through him. Unnerving the imposter slightly. He just strained a smile and faced the arena wary of what he was sure was a new threat.


	16. Chapter 15,a past's mistake

**Well hello everybody, I am here with the next installment. The invasion takes place and concludes in this chapter. I will need 225 reviews to start on the next but I am going camping so you will have to wait till I get back to get to a computer. **

**Alrighty responding as soon as muse stops her impression of a duck. Owwww! Okay starting. (Writer cries a little)**

**LScott of Faith: Thank you, here you go.**

**Griffin Blackwood: Summons are all of Muse's creation except for Vulcan, he is exclusively mine.**

**Midnight-Shadow-Wolfing: Yeah well here you go.**

**Bahumat knight: Yeah there will be more dreams but they will be more closely tied to events instead of emotions. Thanks though**

**Kojiro Kun: yeah naruto has a dead sister, need to keep that in mind.**

**Akira Stridder: Huh huh funny.**

**Fuyuriku: It wasn't exciting up till now? Should I stop writing?**

**Sakusha Saelbu: I am glad someone sees the over standing flaw in his almighty greatness. THANK YOU!!!**

**Lindon2: Thanks**

**Akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune: Okay here you go.**

**RANMACAT: Will do and you're welcome.**

**SamuraiJedi: Thanks this is only the more boring levels though.**

**Darksummonskull91: Thanks.**

**Peter Kim: Yeah but that is the toads way, Naruto has to have some changes to his abilities so he doesn't mirror ninjas. He is nowhere close to Itachi, Orochimaru possibly because he is arrogant. Hopefully this will make you happy about N. vs. G.**

**R.S. Salvatore: Thanks he will get over his hatred but it will be one of the larger obstacles. He will overcome though.**

**Sairin Kata Tsubasa no Tenshi: Probably somewhere along the lines of when he said Naruto, even if he dislikes them, should have some bond to his parents. I don't know you have to ask muse.**

**Dbtiger63: Well thanks here you go hope it helps you gauge his level of strength.**

**OniRudra presents:**

**Child of Hate, Samurai of Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Japan's national Heroes, or Naruto, Kessen III, or any other anime in this story. So back the H#** Off!!!_

**Chapter ****15, A past's mistake.**

Naruto stood behind his master, observing the entire arena at a slow pace. He had done a lot of training on the two days here, added onto what he knew before and had perfected, he was quite capable. You just had to ask the group of dead Suna hunter ninja that had gotten in his way.

He turned to look at the Hokage's back. The man looked thinner to him; perhaps it was his increasing years. He needed to find a new replacement before long. Naruto then turned to the Kazekage.

He didn't trust the man; he had hidden killer intent pouring off of him. More so he shot a glance at his master and himself every few minutes till the announcer captured his attention as well as the crowds.

"Next match will be between Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke," The Uchiha then took it upon himself to appear in a poof of smoke with Kakashi at that moment. The Uchiha said something that made Gaara not react which seemed to infuriate the Uchiha and then the match began.

The Uchiha had improved; he was now to naruto's speed without any of his resistance seals removed. His taijutsu was odd though. It didn't match him. He used it near as it could to perfection but he didn't radiate the same surefire steadiness that a true user would emit. Which meant two things: the Uchiha had just looked this up yesterday and arrogant enough to think it would get through Gaara-san's shield of sand, or he had stolen the maneuvers with his eyes and was now proceeding to use the ripped of efforts of another as his own.

This didn't work for Gaara unfortunately, his shield was everywhere. The sand had a near impenetrable level of defense which made the mature blonde crave a chance at trying to tear it down to prove his earlier statement to the toad sannin. His thoughts were immediately crushed as it became a sphere somewhat along the lines of the one he had used for his earth trial and the redhead disappeared within it. '_Well Well that is a skill that I would even be hard pressed to get past without some effort._'

He watched as the sand ninja's opponent just tried to break the sphere with weak blows which made Naruto chuckle, causing both Kages to look at him. He nudged his hooded head to let them see the Uchiha using some more impressive speed to dodge tendrils of sand, and take a perch on the wall of the stadium and then use the technique that his sensei was known for, except he heard that the Kages both called it the chidori instead of the raikiri. He watched as the Uchiha shot between the tendrils and stabbed through the sand gennin's shield, releasing a wail that caused the blonde to tense, as at the same second a smoke bomb rolled out of the Kazekage's robes. Naruto leapt to the roof as the bomb detonated and the Kazekage removed his disguise, showing that it was instead his masters abolished pupil: the traitorous Orochimaru.

The snake sannin waved his arm and four ninjas in Otogakure robes appeared between him and the swordsman that stood in front of him. Behind him he could hear screams and his mind registered what was happening. His master's home was being invaded by enemy forces.

Orochimaru looked at the figure that stood across from him. He had the sound four here to deal with certain individual threats, just like the figure that stood before him. He motioned for the strongest of the four: Sakon, Ukon and Tayuya to guard the roof as to not let anymore unexpected people get within the barrier that Orochimaru had set into seals. The three shot off as Jiroubo and Kidoumaru stood across from the figure that was ignoring them and gazing at their leader.

Orochimaru nodded his head and the two shot at the blonde who just took this time to pull his cloak off him by the hood revealing what was beneath. Causing both of the two to stop in their tracks.

He wore the wooden geta and the brown pants that they had already seen. His gray sash held those pair of swords across his back diagonally, which only seemed to of stuck out of the front from earlier as to allow his cloak to close. There was a long black wide length chain with weights on the end wrapped around his waist as well. They could see that there was a bow and quiver on his back, seemingly attached to his body by a length of white wolf fur that wrapped over his haori. He wore no shirt, but a combination of a vest and chest plate, which was open revealing his body so inscribed with markings and tattoos it looked as if he had a first level curse seal. His haori was white with a natural green color of swirls flowing through it. The symbol of a horse and blades across the breast pocket and the back. What scared them was the blondes head.

The blonde's hair was pulled back in a ponytail. It normally shining blonde now streaked with what looked like blood. His face was covered by a mask: it was made of a copper and silver blend. The eyes, cheeks, and entire right side of the face was covered by metal, the rest being covered by a fine gold netting made of metal as well. His left ear was pierced and a symbol for calm was hanging from it by a little chain, somewhat alike to the one around his waist. His eyes could not be seen as they were behind a shade of dark glass that covered both eyeholes.

They were wary as he produced his arms from within his coat. They were covered in bracers from before and his senbon launchers no longer in view. His hands had smaller finer silver chains wrapped over the blue silk that covered the palms. He twisted his neck with a crack that caused the sound ninja in attendance to pale, except the sannin who couldn't pale any further.

"You have committed hostile acts towards my master and his home. Kami take these souls to your bosom, as only you will be able to put them back together." The blonde said a little prayer to the sky as he headed forward. The sound ninja looking back to Orochimaru who nodded. This was the signal to forget about the barrier, if they brought it up the blonde would be in it and he wanted to kill the Sandaime without interruptions. That just left the four to make their now more pressing objective to take care of the blonde as their leader began battle with the Sandaime.

Kidoumaru acted first, being the closest. He created a mud clone that shot two of its spider web kunai into its hand and took a swipe at the blonde. Naruto just ducked the swipe and stepped behind the clone, grasped its head in his hands and gave a sharp twist sending it back into a muddy pile. Kidoumaru let out a gulp. He had put spider webbing into the clone to strengthen it and the blonde had destroyed it anyway.

Jiroubo came at him next as Kidoumaru and Tayuya prepared for long distance. Sakon and his brother both were focusing their chakra to activate their level one curse seal.

Jiroubo reached the blonde and brought his hands down in a titanic overhead smash, which hit the blonde squarely and sent him rolling away. This caused the group to smirk, as even their leader Kimmimaro was the only able to withstand that move, due to his bone bloodline.

They were about to celebrate and set up the barrier as the blonde came walking out of the crater. His body beginning to glow for a minute, then he vanished. He appeared behind the giant and kicked him to the ground before grabbing his arm and ripping it out its socket and then from its shoulder, causing the orange haired monstrosity to pass out.

"One down," They watched as he drew his O'Katana with a slow precise movement. "Who wants to go next?" He said amusement echoing throughout his voice, causing them to sweat a little.

The double headed one charged next, only to split into two as he was charging. This only caused the blonde to spin his sword into a reverse grip and sheathe it as they were coming for hand to hand combat. He blocked a punch from the first then with a quick spin slid out of the way of the seconds thrust kick. He grabbed one and threw him into the other, sending them both flying away which he then spun and caught a spider web kunai an inch from his face and threw it disabling the other two coming after it and charged the stampeding ogre summons.

The long distance pair watched in frank surprise as the blonde was a blur as he slapped a seal on each of the ogres and caused them to stand stock still, angering the girl as she could not even call them back.

Tayuya then switched to using her flute genjutsu which shocked her as it took effect faster than it usually did. She smirked as she played her melody of pain.

Naruto was confused as he was floating in a world that was a mess of blurred objects, he then saw as they began to vibrate and he began to wince as his skin and muscles began to fall of him as if decaying. He realized that this must have been a signature genjutsu, he then smirked and let his green nature chakra form around him in a near invisible layer stopping any sound from riding the wind and affecting his ears.

Tayuya cursed as the blonde stood and suddenly appeared between her and Kidoumaru. He then plucked her flute from her hands and appeared at the edge of the roof and threw it away. It becoming a small sparkle before it disappeared into the sky. Tayuya stared at him before she realized what he had just done.

"You fucking asshole, you just used you fricking shit eating hands to snatch away my flute and throw it away like a used condom, I will rip you to pieces you fucking ass riding quee…" Kidoumaru turned to his fellow sound ninja and saw that the blonde had delivered a chop to the back of the redhead's neck. The blonde shook his head as he turned to the spider man ninja.

"She is quite a pain, isn't she? Now you can grab your allies and run or I can go pick up the big man's arm and beat you with it till you can only count sheep and use the facilities on yourself." Kidoumaru gulped as he drew a kunai, but the blonde just broke his wrist, then his arm, then another wrist, and another arm, and he kept doing this till there were no more arms to break.

Orochimaru and Sarutobi paused their fight as they looked at the blonde as he broke the sound guard's arms. He did it slowly and painfully as he started by twisting the wrist a full seven-twenty degrees and then broke his arm bones like twigs. "Well Sarutobi-sensei it seems you have your own little nightmare of a warrior at your disposal, tell me who is he?" The sandaime shook his head as he swung his Enma staff at his ex-student. The snake sannin then summoned his two past teachers to fight against him.

He looked around and saw no more opponents and turned to face the Snake Sannin just as he drew Kusanagi from within him while the third was fighting what looked to be the first and second hokages and stabbed him through the stomach. Orochimaru cackled as his sensei slumped to the ground. As soon as he did both the past Hokages dispersed as well. Orochimaru looked at the sensei he had so long ago and grinned evilly about to finish it.

"Well sensei any last words before I behead you?" The sandaime looked behind the sannin and smirked to himself. "I hope this hurt Orochimaru." The sannin raised an eyebrow and turned just as a barrage of arrows hit him: One through each shoulder, two in the stomach, one in the chest, and two in his knees. He looked to see the blonde putting away his bow and walking forward with his O'Katana unsheathed.

"Damn it sensei! Kabuto get me and my sound four out of here!" Naruto turned as a group of clones grabbed the downed and wounded fighters and ran off as he turned to the Sandaime and knelt down next to him.

"Naruto-kun you fought very well, I am proud of you." Naruto shook his head as he took the Hokage's robes and bunched them up for a pillow for his master. "Master you must not speak, the poison will spread faster if you do." The sandaime chuckled as the blood pooled out of his throat and mouth.

"I will die; the Kusanagi's poison is too powerful to be stopped in time. You must get ready; they are using the Suna child as a weapon to destroy the village. I just ask that you take this," the Sandaime pulled a cloth scroll from his pocket and put it into the blonde's hands. ", and when this day is done, please be sure that the leaf village is still standing." Naruto nodded as he heard a crash and turned to see a monster dog like creature coming out of the forest. It was heading towards the village. He turned to his master to see the poison had claimed his life. Naruto bowed his heads as he closed the old man's lifeless lids. He then stood and said one thing as he faced the monstrosity marching towards his objective. "You will be saved Gaara-san; your village was just a pawn after all, **X-Gale!**" The roof of the building was completely destroyed as the blonde shot off it, having transformed into something reminiscent to a gray bolt of lightning heading straight for the Ichibi.

**In the forests at the edge of Konoha…**

Shukaku was upset, his transformed state had been achieved and he had wiped the floor with the little Uchiha. He was waiting for that swordsman to appear the one people knew as Uzumaki. He let loose another blast of air and decimated a few hundred yards of forest as he was beginning to grow bored.

Naruto stopped right at the toe of the giant and looked up at it. It was larger than he thought but that wouldn't stop him. He drew both of his himes as he focused on his speed and began running up the beast's front leg. Miniature half transformed Gaaras appearing in his ways as he tore them apart with his blades hoping that him sending his sensei and Palm's extended family would be enough to help the rest of the village.

Shukaku looked down to see the swordsman approaching his head and howled as he focused all his power to his body where the blonde was.

Naruto stopped his charge as he saw the Gaaras change forms and become miniature Shukakus. Naruto grimaced as he stabbed both his swords into the beast's skin and spoke out.

"Himes I need your help, this time I won't be able to stop them all." Both of the swords glowed before the sister appeared, garbed in female battle tunics: Kayane's a deep crimson, and Shinobu's a great dark blue.

They looked at the situation and each pulled their respective swords from the sand and leapt into the fray, decimating the army of Shukakus in sight. Naruto making a beeline straight to the sand demon's head. All three wearing smiles that threatened to crack their faces.

Naruto reached the head and saw Gaara sleeping in the forehead; he realized that his demon was only in control as long as he slept as he delivered some **X-Rally** punches, destroying the sand demons only for them to be recreated by the host. Naruto punched through another as he ducked ones air bullet. He used the next as a spring board as he leapt over a dozen of them only to be seized by tendrils and thrown farther away from the head and rolled to a stop on the back, hopping up and tearing into the rebuilding soldiers. He threw one through the one next to him, and used its demolished numbers long enough to use one of his defensive skills.

"Officer Skill: Offensive, Strike!" He yelled as he let loose a bolt of lightning and destroyed the charging demons as he tightened the chains on his hands and punched through another. He then did a jump kick that separated one's head from its shoulders. Naruto growled as he could feel his inner oni trying to fight to get out. Naruto repressed the urge as he punched through another demon and helicopter kicked the ones that had surrounded him. He then set off for the head diving, dodging and blocking anything that was of particular danger.

**With Kayane..**

Kayane was laughing as she cut another's head from its shoulders and yelled out to where ever her sister may be: "Three hundred and seventy three!" She then spun as she dodged ones clawed swipe and kicked through its torso. She leapt above three that charged and cut them all in half horizontally. She giggled as they tried to pull themselves together as she kicked through another. She hopped away and sliced it apart as well. It only ended with her being surrounded. She giggled again and began twirling, cutting all the enemies around her to pieces as she continued to spin and laugh.

'_Master-kun is so awesome! I finally get to play! I am so happy!!_' She thought as she danced away from ones furious swipes and ended by caving its head in with a thrust kick that was so much like her master's. She dodge away as another tried to tackle her only for her to cut it in half as it leapt past her. She then spun and cut down a barrage of sand shuriken.

**With Shinobu..**

Shinobu stayed in place as they continued to try and overpower her. She sliced twice at one, breaking its guard and severing its head. She sighed with a smile as she heard her sister's yell from somewhere behind her and she palm slammed one with enough force to send it flying off of the host. The others looked at her in fear as long as they could until one's lunge missed and grabbed her ass.

"PERVERT!!" She then grabbed the offending demon and delivered several kicks to the poor creature's happy place before she threw him through the crowd blowing holes through anything he collided with.

She grabbed another and cut his throat open and then using his tail as a base swung him around like a mace, decimating the army as they tried to escape the infuriated women. She looked up to the head and saw her master and lover one tearing through them with devastating accurate punches. She smiled as she blew another one in half with a palm strike.

**With Naruto..**

Naruto dodges another as he uses his head as a way to turn out of the way of another's air bullet. He then proceeded to blow the one who tried to air bullet him in the face leaving it headless till Naruto reached the top of the head and was a few feet from Gaara. He lunged forward only to be smacked down hard.

Naruto spat sand out of his mouth as he looked to see what hit him. There was a much bigger Shukaku, not as big as its host but a lot bigger than the others that was forming around them. Naruto let out a groan as he closed his eyes and slumped his shoulders. The demons began to crowd around him as sand was falling off of them. The blonde then pulled off his mask. The demons all fell back as he lifted his head.

He didn't have his normal face, his whisker marks now slope downward towards his chin. His canines had a distinct curve to them. His right side of his face was scarred lightly but the demon's could feel the malice radiating from him. What scared the mind of Shukaku was the blonde's eyes, no human had eyes like that.

His eyes were still blue but now they were alive with an evil glow, their centers just barely visible as if faded, the eyes also had one last oddity, there was a black fiery swirls in the pupils, much like that off a demon or an…… oni. Shukaku gulped as the blonde's lips twisted into a grin.

"**Master has made our bond strong enough that I am nearly always here and I can relish every battle and every drop of blood. **Now demon of the sand** let us see if a demon of your element can BLEED!!**" and then the demonically enhanced swordsman let out a roar that dispersed some of the smaller Shukaku that had gathered around and blasted them too bits.

**With the sisters..**

Shinobu and Kayane looked up as they felt a great bloodlust pierce the air. They looked up to see the master covered in a swirling malevolent storm of fire. He let out a roar that all the Shukaku around him and the girls dispersed back into sand and did not get back up.

**With Guren-sensei…**

Guren-sensei looked up at the behemoth on the horizon. He could feel his pupil letting his more violent side come to battle, this caused most of the sand and sound ninja around him look up at the demon and pray it wouldn't kill them as well. Guren made short work of any of the standing enemy ninja with his abilities with ethereal fire and moved on cleaning up the sector most populated with civilians.

**Back with the Oni-Blonde…**

The oni smirked as the sand demon summoned two equally larger Shukakus to help the original one in disposing of this much greater threat. The demon smiled as he leaned back dodging one of their punches and palm struck it blasting it into pieces. The next was dismissed with a hammer kick to his face causing it to erupt in a shower of sand. He then turned his attention to the one who had face planted him earlier.

"**Now little demon let us see if you are capable of taking me on in this form.**" The Oni Naruto shook out his hands like a boxer and got into stance as the sand demon charged with a roar.

Naruto stopped it short with a blow to the face which sent it falling over. He then hopped up on its gut and got down on his knees delivering haymakers from hell on the sand demon's head causing little by little of its strengthened sand to fall apart and join the host. He then reeled his arm back and said something that caused the little version of the demon to almost pray for mercy.

"Finishing move: **X-Rally **enhanced demon punch!" Shukaku's eyes widened as the blonde did not notice that his hand was covered in a shell of Kyuubi's youkai. Naruto then brought the fist down with all the force possible.

People at the farther away positions could only see the sand demon halt its charge and then a monster of a crater appeared out of the back of its head. Some cheered as the demon wailed in pain, but they were drowned out as a even greater cry then the one came out.

"**Noooo, I have just gotten out!!! I don't want to be locked up again!!!**" Then the demon disappeared as a monster explosion of rocked the forest and the blonde fell slowly back to the forest ground along with his two companions.

The girls found Naruto on one knee, his demonic aura receding. He looked up with his teeth and eyes back to their originality. He turned to them and was about to leave as they heard a voice.

"You Uzumaki…" Naruto turned to see the Suna Jinchuuriki leaning heavily on the tree he had landed in. "Mother is very angry, I must appease her and she calls for your death. So Uzumaki… … … DIE!!"

It was just then that a spear of sand rose out of the ground in front of the blonde and tried to impale him. Keyword tried for in the brief second that the blonde had before the blade reached him, both the sister had appeared in front of him and sheathed their respective weapons. The spear fell apart into each and every individual grain of sand that made it up. Gaara looked at the blonde's companions in shock and a little fear as the blonde gazed up at him with a little grin. '_Fast!_' Naruto then disappeared and appeared next to the insomniac. He raised his hand as Gaara tried vainly to block whatever the attack the blonde was going to execute. Only for it to land and Gaara to fall from the tree unconscious. Naruto hopped down next to him and cracked his back.

"Himes guard him; no one touches a hair on his head until I return." The girls nodded as the blonde picks up his mask and fitting it back into place disappears in a flash of lightning moving along the ground in the direction of the village intent on completing the work of routing and annihilating the remaining enemy forces.

Naruto appeared in the middle of the villages to see very selective few still standing and doing combat. He dodged a hastily thrown shuriken and stabbed the thrower with a kunai from the ground. He then hopped the top of Hokage tower and drew his bow and notched an arrow. His analye activating as he focused on a target down the street.

Might Guy was fighting a sound jounin who he normally would f been able to defeat without a problem it was just that he had already used up his chakra and his gates, making him barely to retaliate at all. He tried to kick which the jounin caught and forced the kick away raising a serrated kunai above his head, but stopped. Guy looked up to see the Oto ninja fall forward into his arms, a arrow in the back of his head?

Gekko Hayate was fighting four sound chunnin as they were throwing kunai and shuriken to occupy him from using his sword skills, or his dance of the crescent moon. He had a break as one stopped and the other three turned for him only for their to be a arrow in his side, buried deep enough that only the feathers were seen. The others looked around with their kunais in defensive positions, all in vain as they fell one by one. Hayate looked around till he was struck by a fit of coughing and looked in his leg where one kunai had hit him. '_Poison!_' He then fell over and breathed his last breath.

Other countless jounin and chunnin of the leaf village were saved by arrows from nowhere. They looked for their supposed ally to find no one leaving one weapons mistress extremely angry, as whoever had done it had an aim that made hers seem like a child. She vowed to find the archer, and demand a spar.

Naruto stood up from his crouched position and looked around, using his eyes at there highest level as a form of built in binoculars. Finding no one he went on a sweep to put any who were alive or in pain out of their misery.

**3 hours later…**

Naruto was moving through the forest and came across something odd. There was the body of Sakura and Sasuke. He knew Sasuke was knocked out by the blood pooling around his head. Sakura however did not seem injured as far as he could see. He sat down next to her and felt her wrist feeling an absolutely normal pulse. He scratched his head as she opened her eyes and saw him.

"Gack Pervert, get away from me, there is a monster right there." She pointed to a felled tree where there was definitely no monster and as if on cue a poor squirrel sat up and looked at the pair in fear. Naruto snorted and stood up. She looked up at him and yelled.

"What the hell? Where are you going we are being attacked, we gotta hide Sasuke-kun, the snake man is after him!!" She yelled as if he was supposed to drop everything and do as she said.

"The invasion is over, get the Uchiha up and back to the village before you are attacked by a herd of angry 'monsters'' he said indicating the squirrels. She was about to voice her protest as Naruto was leaving.

"Help me! Sasuke is our teammate! You should be proud of the chance to get him to rely on you for the time. Plus where do you get off ordering me around?" She was cut off as Naruto appeared in front of her, his keepsake kunai pressed to her throat.

"Silence I will say this once. Haruno you are a disgrace to your job description, your teammates, putting it loosely, both took part to help the leaf in its repelling of the invasion where you seemed to of just passed out. I would kill you here and leave your body in such small pieces that the Aburame Clan's insects could not find you, if it were up to me. However the villages needs its ninja and by definition that is you, barely, so gather your teammate and make your way to the village as I check for any other people who need assistance." Sakura nodded dumbly as he walked off and she grabbed Sasuke's arm and began dragging him to the village with her feeble strength.

Naruto found the Sand ninja right where he left them and saw that Kayane had Kankuro on the ground his puppet in pieces and Temari against the tree with her neck to the hime's blade.

"Naruto your back, these two were trying to sneak him off as they found the other one from earlier. He is awake, Shinobu is guarding him." Naruto nodded as he headed off after the path to where Gaara could be found.

There he was he was sitting on the ground turning a mound of sand into other shapes: a bird, a teddy bear, a loaf of bread, a dagger. If naruto hadn't seen it he wouldn't have believed it. The great and powerful Jinchuuriki was bored. Well he couldn't blame him.

"How are you feeling Gaara-san?" The insomniac just looked at him, before turning beck to his molding only to be slapped upside the head by the Swordswoman behind him. He glared at her only to get a flick to the side of his head, causing him to turn back.

Naruto was sitting down across from the sand user. His hands unwrapping and rewrapping the chains on his hands. He checked them just as Gaara asked a question that had been bothering him.

"Why do you do it, protect them I mean?"

Naruto looked at the sand user and pushed his hair back and looked skywards.

"Because when everything is said and done, you don't want to be hounded by your past's mistakes Gaara-san."

Gaara nodded as he looked up and saw two birds dancing in the air, thinking that it would be in his best future interest to be in the blonde's group of allies, and in time friends. He wasn't sure how to go about it but he knew he could try to do things and fix them along the way.

Naruto looked across the clearing at the redhead who seemed to be in thought. He looked to see Shinobu glaring at him. '_Crap I never explained to her about why it took me an extra sixteen hours to get back to the village. If I tell her about Lenna she is going to kill me._' Naruto thought as he looked back at the sky.


	17. Chapter 16, meeting Akatsuki

**Chapter is short; it's only supposed to be a miniature one to start the hunt for Tsunade arc. So I don't want any reviews for this as it really doesn't count in my opinion. My muse doesn't like me doing this but I had to respond to all the reviews in the time that I was gone.**

**Here we go:**

**Kojiro kun: very well put.**

**Akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune: thanks**

**Irishfighter: thanks**

**Fuyuriku: Yeah I will fix that when I get around to it.**

**Akira Stridder: Yes he is a free man but he is supposed to stay till one of his teammates become chunnin.**

**Master XIII: Thanks**

**Peter Kim: all will be explained, just read.**

**darksummonskull91: thanks**

**shadow_tempest225: yeah poor samurai.**

**Griffin blackwood: thanks**

**panther73110: you will have to read to find out.**

**bumike99: thanks**

**Ranmacat: thanks to you too.**

**Kammari: will do.**

**LScott of faith: thanks I say what needs to be said.**

**Midnight-Shadow-Wolfing: Thanks, I really got to get my fighting side out in that one.**

**Ike574: Okay okay, I will keep writing sheesh.**

**Darkprince0521: sorry if that seems rushed to you, but naruto was kind of in a hurry.**

**Thanks again everybody.**

**OniRudra presents:**

**Child of Hate, Samurai of Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Japan's national Heroes, or Naruto, Kessen III, or any other anime in this story. So back the H#** Off!!!_

**Chapter ****16, meeting Akatsuki.**

Naruto sat on a mound of grass, far away from the incessant blaming of the villagers below him. He was mourning the loss of his master. He had been foolish not to keep his attention on his master's battle, and now his master was in Kami's domain.

It had been three days since the funeral for those who had fallen in the invasion. The council had asked the perverted sannin to take the position of Hokage, which to the surprise of everyone except Naruto and himself, had blatantly refused. He had said it was because of the spy network he had to keep up; Naruto's opinion was that the pervert was shirking away from responsibility and the paperwork.

Naruto opened his eyes as he looked down at the head of the Sandaime. The old man had always been there for him, and he now wanted revenge so badly for his early death that he had almost given chase after the sannin himself, hoping to kill the snake before he recovered from the wounds that Jinchuuriki blood covered arrow heads could inflict. He had been stopped by Kakashi, saying that it wasn't his fight, his fight was the one that his master had promised he would protect. He had opted to behead the insufferable ninja if Jiraiya hadn't appeared and dragged him away and told him of his heritage.

The Sannin had been surprised when Naruto had already known. He was furious that someone would break the fourth's wishes and had demanded the blonde to tell him who told him. Naruto responded in kind by breaking all the fingers of the pervert's right arm. He had not talked to anyone since except for the Konohamaru Corps. He was sitting here for the fourth day in the row, when he heard the Pervert's geta clap behind him as he approached.

"Naruto I need your help." Naruto just closed his eyes as he tried to block out the ignorant shinobi. Only for his interest to break through and him to be listening anyways.

"The council has chosen the new Hokage; it is to be my old teammate Tsunade." He said as the Samurai stood and looked out over the village.

"So the great council has chosen the legendary medic ninja to become the next hokage, is this right Jiraiya?" The sannin nodded as Naruto muttered something to the wind.

"It seems the bishop has been lost to uncover the queen, but to aid the queen, the rook and the knight must go and stop the enemy knight from taking her first." Jiraiya looked at the boy in fear that he had finally lost what sense he had. He then stood and put an unopened gray scroll back into his pocket.

"Let's go Jiraiya, we will find your Tsunade woman. She will take my deceased master's position, or I will drag her back by force and publicly announce that she wouldn't dare take the position." Jiraiya went pale at the sound of this, '_maybe bringing him wasn't a brilliant move Jiraiya._'

So the pair went to the village gates after stopping to get some supplies, and they left on their mission.

**On the other side of the village…**

Two figures entered the village of Konohagakure, they were outfitted in the robes with red clouds of "Red Dawn Organization" one carried a wrapped parcel on his back, the other was considerably shorter than the first but he seemed to be in charge.

"Remember Kisame we are here to capture the nine tail's host, not to make a scene." The larger one nodded as they turned a corner and saw a large destroyed section of the village. They looked around in surprise.

"Did we miss something Itachi, has your village always been like this?" the shorter one shook his head as they turned to see three jounin facing them a little ways down the river walk.

"Kisame it seems we have been found out," "Eh?" the larger one turned to the jounin with a smile.

"Oh well, might as well play with the weak little guppies for a little while eh?" The shorter one shook his head as the larger one removed his sun hat to reveal blue hair and skin, with some very shark like features. He gripped the weapon on his back and unwrapped it, ready to battle the son of the white fang, the genjutsu mistress, and the ex-fire guardian.

"Why are you here Akatsuki? What do you want?" Kakashi said, knowing the answer already. But the smaller one just took off his hat and showed his face causing the ninja to go pale.

Itachi Uchiha, the eldest brother of Sasuke Uchiha and murderer of the Uchiha clan, was facing them in an aloof manner.

"We are here for the container of the nine tails; we will leave when we have him in custody. Till then it would be wise not to do battle with us." The genius of the Uchiha clan said as Kisame frowned then charged at the jounin.

Asuma charged at the shark man in return, his trench knives making their appearance. He blocked the massive weapon only to feel his strength being sapped away. Kisame then told him that his sword Samehada was a entity that ate chakra. He then took a swipe out of the knife wielder and batted him away as Itachi faced off with the other two jounin.

Kurenai had her genjutsu redirected on her and was immobilized as Kakashi drew a kunai and raised his headband over his Sharingan. Itachi then proceeded to activate his Mangekyo Sharingan and wiped the floor with the miserable copy ninja, with pure ninjutsu and shuriken attacks before he realized Kisame was now doing battle with Might Guy. He stopped as he scanned the village and called to his partner.

"Kisame we are leaving the nine tail's container is not in the village." She shark man looked up in a frown before they both disappeared via shushin no jutsu. Leaving the jounin to collapse only to be found later by the passing chunnin patrol. They then related their story to them only for news to reach Sasuke's ears and him follow after the departed Akatsuki, then sending Guy after the boy as to protect the last link of the Uchiha clan.

**At a hotel in a trading town…**

Naruto sat on the floor of his hotel room, focusing on his inner energies. Guren-sensei was back at the village, but the himes would not speak to him, as they were both asleep.

He let out a calm sigh as he heard the door's knock. He cracked open one eye and picked up Kayane–hime from beside him and went to the door. He shook his head to throw away the feeling of light headedness and opened the door.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are to come with us." The man with the odd Sharingan said, his partner glaring at the boy.

"I am busy, perhaps later would be best." Naruto then shut the door and the pair looked at each other. They couldn't believe what had just happened. Kisame growled as Itachi braced his foot against the door and kicked it in.

"Officer Skill: Offensive, Strike." Itachi looked around only for multiple bolts of blue lightning to hit him and send him flying across the hallway. Kisame looked at Itachi in surprise as he turned only to get a geta imprint on his face, sending him bowling over as well.

Itachi opened his eyes to show the angry spinning of his Mangekyo. He looked at the boy who stood there, holding a katana loosely in his hand as he looked back at the pair with just as much intensity.

"That was foolish Naruto-san," Itachi then blurred out of existence, only for the blonde to sidestep him and bop him over the head with his sheathed katana, causing him to fall once again. Naruto looked at Kisame who was massaging his face trying to get his shoe imprint out of it.

"I knew you two would come for me, or another pair would sooner or later. Itachi Uchiha, true genius of the Uchiha clan. Kisame Hoshigaki, second seat of the seven swordsmen. You two were the foolish ones; to come here after just being in battle and thinking I would be a simple person to capture. Now you know that Jiraiya of the sannin is traveling with me, and he will probably have heard the thunderclap from my technique and come to investigate. You two should take a better reconnaissance over your future targets. Goodbye."

Naruto then walked over and seized Itachi by his collar, only for the Uchiha to seize his arms and stare at him with his eyes. "Mangekyo Sharingan: Tsukiyomi!"

Before he could finish however, Naruto closed his eyes and kicked the Uchiha in the face, giving him both black and red eyes more black in the process. He spun and opened his eyes to see Kisame coming at him with Samehada. Naruto ducked the first strike and sheathed his sword behind the shark man. As it clicked, Naruto said something.

"Ozariyan Susetsu Tenai." Then as he brought his sword down, Kisame fell to the floor, his back, his front, his sides and his legs all pouring blood. Itachi looked at the move, cursing as he hadn't seen what the blonde had done due to his eyes watering from the dirt and tears that the geta had caused.

Naruto turned to the other Akatsuki only for someone to appear in the doorway. He turned to see Sasuke standing there glaring at the scene.

"Itachi!!!" he charged at his brother with a chidori activating, only for Naruto to smack him across the face with the sheathed sword, swinging it over the shoulder like a baseball bat. Sasuke hit the floor hard. Naruto turned to the unconscious Sasuke and mentally wondered what happened to cause him to chase after him.

Itachi watched as the Jinchuuriki effortlessly defeated them both in their weakened states. If what he said about the sannin was true they needed to escape fast. So he pulled two kunai from his coat and threw them at the blonde's back.

Naruto spun at the last second and cut both of the weaker made weapons completely down the middle, only to be shoulder tackled by the fish man and them both to escape.

Naruto got up and looked at the downed Uchiha. He was going to kill him sooner or later; he just let one of the most dangerous missing ninjas of Konoha to escape without any way to track him. He watched as Sasuke stirred a bright red mark on his face from where the sheath had smacked him. He opened his eyes and glared at the samurai, '_Oh great the Uchiha is about to have a bitch fit, wait I have an idea._'

"Naruto you stopped me from getting my revenge!" "SMACK" Down goes the Uchiha, snoozing like a baby bear. Naruto looked up at the emerging Ero-sennin.

"Your timing is impeccable Jiraiya-san, if you had gotten here two minutes ago you could of helped me capture some of those members of that "Akatsuki" organization." Naruto was interrupted as Guy went flying through the air and kicked the sannin in the face.

"On second thought, perhaps you really are always right on time." Naruto said as the green clad jounin began to roar of youth.


	18. Chapter 17, slug is found, snake's offer

**Thank everybody for waiting, here is the next chapter. It shows two samurai that I unfortunately do notown from the show Samurai Champloo. Anyway thanks I'll get the next chapter posted at 275 reviews.**

**On to the replying:**

**Peter Kim: I"LL KILL HIM WHEN I THINK HE HAS HAD ENOUGH ABUSE!**

**Akira Stridder: So true, sigh.**

**Folkens: Yes why speak when slapping people is so much more fun.**

**Marutectz552: He is good at taking punishment, I thank you.**

**Master XIII: Thank youmy good friend for the advice on everything, I have put a lot of thought into what you said and I have a plan for Sasuke in this story, it is so cruel it would make Madara's toes curl in respect and enjoyment. Usagi-chan says this, HHHHIIIII as well as this TTTHHHAAANNNKKK YYYOOOUUU!!! **

**darksummonskull91: will do bones.**

**Bahumat Knight: Sorry this one is longer, but has more kicking and screaming. Enjoy**

**Clippit: Thank you**

**Griffin Blackwood: Thank you as well.**

**Kojiro Kun: Well it makes sense, as they did come after battling the konoha ninjas, and sasuke knew naruto was stronger, or do i have to make another chapter where he gets a near death beating?**

**Sweet Heavens: Thank you**

**Sakusha Saelbu: Thank you, but there is something i would like to point out in your review............................................... I like to blow stuff up.**

**Fuyuriku: Sorry, a geta is those wooden sandals that Jiraiya wears. There good for kicking people, I know i use them with deadly efficiencyon cockroaches.**

**yuu165: Your welcome and here you go.**

**Lednacek: sorry, please stop holding that over me, it was the shortest chapter n the entire story sheesh.**

**Xordz: Huh?**

**LScott of Faith: As it should be ninjas zip, also stop with the short it wasn't on purpose!**

**danteshadow1: thank you**

**Midnight-Shadow-Wolfing: You are welcome, and thanks to you too.**

**bumike99: thank you.**

**Omegahurricane: Only thing i can point out in this review that cant be helped, NARUTO'S SISTER IS DEAD! Sorry, anyway here is next chapter.**

**gamabunta95: thank you here you go.**

**Ladies and gentleman sorry ofr the excruciating wait but here it is, what you have all been waiting for: Jiraiya vs the Killer Teddy Bear from Somalia! Ooops wrong story, sorry.**

**No Usagi-chan not the newspaper, please no. SMACK, SMACK. Oww here is your chapter.... Usagi-chan 'sniff' can i have a hug?**

**OniRudra presents:**

**Child of Hate, Samurai of Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Japan's national Heroes, or Naruto, Kessen III, or any other anime in this story. So back the H#** Off!!!_

**Chapter ****17, slug is found, snake's offer.**

Naruto sat at the opening of the gates of Tanzaku Town, ignoring the constant arguing between Jiraiya and the women he wanted to "inspire" him. Naruto flinched as he heard two reverberating slaps echo across the dust of the entrance. Upon opening his eyes he saw his traveling companion lying on the ground in pain.

"Ero-sennin you are a true wonder, how did you survive being a lecher and a pervert for so long with the beatings women have given you?"

The sannin glared at the boy who was looking down the road, not apparently in any hurry to offer the downed ninja any chance to be aided in his present condition. He snorted as he stood and stuck his tongue out after the women, who saw this and came back, pummeling him mercilessly into the ground once again.

"Your earlier statement that, 'The women love you' needs to be changed a little in my opinion. Something along the lines of 'The women love to beat you' sounds more accurate." The fallen sannin just glared at the swordsman who stood brushing his legs off before walking over to the bruised pervert.

"Now we need to find lodgings, then you may hunt for this Tsunade woman, and I will join you after I have a look around town." Jiraiya nodded, finding Tsunade was of vital importance and if the blonde already had a good feel for the layout of the town it would be much simpler to locate the woman.

"Fine let's find a hotel, separate rooms though. Can't having you cramp my style if I bring home beautiful lady for the night?"

Naruto looked at the Sannin then shook his head. The man was without a doubt the worst pervert in the history of this country. What ever happened to ninja who held some honor in their position, were they all long dead?

He wondered about this thought as the pair entered the town, one questioning the other's sanity. The blonde stopped as he looked to the right and saw another pair samurai, perhaps they could help him locate the woman, as he knew that the Toad man would be utterly useless in the search.

Two hours later Naruto sat outside a building, watching as a rather loud young girl was berating the pair from earlier. He winced as her voice got more of a nagging tone and shook his head. This woman must be holding something over the pair's head if they were traveling with her. He watched as the girl went back into the eatery, and the pair headed down opposite sides of the street. Getting up, he decided to follow the more restrained one to ask for assistance from; after all he was decidedly the smartest from the manner that he held towards the others.

Jin was wary of the blonde who followed him. He carried swords, even if they looked more like ceremonial pieces rather than actual weapons, and he seemed to be following him in his path. Jin took a turn down the alley to his right and stopped as the blonde entered it after him.

He turned and faced the blonde, whom stopped his advance at the opposite end of the alley. His mask showed no emotion, nor did his posture show any hostility. He simply looked like he was following him normally.

"I am sorry friend but I must ask why is it that you persist in following me?" Jin asked as his hands held his swords ready to be drawn.

The mask didn't move as the blonde's voice called out quite clearly to the bespectacled swordsman.

"It is a rare occurrence to encounter another samurai in my travels; I just wished to talk to you, wonder what style you practiced under and if you could perhaps aid me in a task."

Jin looked at the man before inclining his head and apologizing, "I can not stay here I must find work to pay for lodging, perhaps another time." Jin was about to leave as the blonde pulled a small pouch out from his jacket and tossed it to the samurai's feet.

Jin stooped over and picked it up, he could feel the weight and jingle from within, and he assumed it was money. He opened it and was shocked to see a bright glow of the contents to bask his face.

Inside was a large amount of gold coins that clinked together as he turned to the masked swordsman. He asked what the money he was for and got a simple reply.

"This will pay for any time you waste in your efforts to help me, after all it is dishonorable for someone of your standing to have to ask for work. Take the money, you do not have to help me if you wish not to, I just thought helping you would be a kinder task then following the outlandish companions of yours."

Jin looked at the boy in surprise, he was just barely old enough to be journeying on his own but here he was. He wanted only polite conversation, and a little aid in a task, and he had already given Jin money for no reason other than to be helpful. He would help this young man, and perhaps convince Mugen to help in the process, if he could find the idiot.

"I will aid you friend, and I know another who would be of great use to us, as we could keep him out of trouble." Naruto nodded and spoke again.

"Yes your friend, I have a feeling we will find him in the same place we will find this woman. So I take it that you agree to help me?" Jin nodded as the masked boy turned to leave.

"Very well, let us go." Jin nodded as he followed after the boy, who informed him of the situation. They were looking for some blonde gambling woman known as the legendary sucker.

**As night falls…**

Naruto and his new friend Jin stood outside a bar, where a beaten Mugen lay on the ground, nursing his skull. He was complaining about how blonde bitches hit too hard. Naruto nodded as he looked to Jin.

"Seems I was correct, now we must alert to my companion that we have found her." Naruto let out just a little of his energy and summoned a normal looking horse in armor to his side, causing Jin to step back, and Mugen to complain about him hallucinating due to alcohol.

"Now let us get your friend back up to decent condition. Help me drag him over to that barrel." Jin seized Mugen's arm as Naruto grabbed the other and dragged him over to the barrel filled with rainwater. Where Naruto then dumped his face into and held there.

The pair watched as the bubbles broke out on the surface and Naruto pulled out a fork from his coat where he jabbed it unceremoniously into the drunken fighter's ass. Needless to say he regained consciousness and his ability to scream quite loudly under water. Naruto pulled him out and tossed him onto the ground where he spluttered and cursed as water poured from his nose.

"Jin a pleasure to have you accompanying me today, but it would perhaps be safer to disperse from this place, as it may become dangerous in the future of the night." Jin nodded as he helped Mugen up and dragged him away, thinking of how the blonde had been merciless in his methods of causing the alcohol to lose its effects. He said that if they needed him, he would be under the posted order of the daimyo of this land. He said that if he needed them, he would find them without a problem.

Naruto stood outside the bar as he put his mask into his coat, waiting for Jiraiya who at that pristine moment chose to appear. He looked at the blonde and asked.

"Did you find her?"

Naruto threw a finger over his shoulder to a window, where Jiraiya gazed in to see their target sitting in a booth in the back. He nodded as he turned to the blonde.

"That's her alright; now when we get in there let me do the talking. Tsunade isn't the nicest person when she has been drinking off her ass."

Naruto looked at the sannin and followed after him as they entered the bar. The sounds and smells assaulted the blonde as he was taken off guard, but was quickly accepting to his new surroundings.

This place was without a doubt the epitome of a bad place for people to lose their wits. Pickpockets swarmed the floors, searching for unguarded pockets. Hookers sat in the stalls, cuddling up to potential customers. The bartender was old and didn't seem to be noticing the hoodlums that were sneaking his sake from under his nose. Naruto frowned as one person was eyeing his himes as another was getting closer, and suddenly reached out and grabbed both of them.

He grabbed the offender and flipped him through an open window, where the sound of crates breaking could be heard, and everyone gave him a wide berth after that as Jiraiya waved to the blonde woman.

Her reaction was to look at the sake in her hand and shake her head, mumbling something about drunken nightmares over the general bustle of the crowd as Naruto and Jiraiya sat down across from her.

She didn't look around the pervert's age, but then again few things did. She looked to be in her early thirties. Her blonde pigtails going down her back, a small crystal like shape on her forehead was noticeable, however while Naruto was studying it, Jiraiya was studying the blonde woman's massive breasts, while salivating.

"Jiraiya what the hell are you doing here, and who in the", Hiccup "hell is this?" She said trying to sound menacing, however only to Naruto did she sound like what she was, a drunken broad.

He looked to Jiraiya who shook his head, telling Naruto that this was the right person. Naruto shook his head as he played with Kayane-hime's ribbons and Jiraiya spoke to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-hime the council of Konoha has deemed you to be the next hokage. It was voted for by the entire council in unanimous agreement, do you accept?"

The blonde woman looked at him as if he had lost whatever common sense he had, which from what the swordsman had seen was not very much.

"Jiraiya you were a fool to come all the way out here, and try to make me take that position. That job is cursed, and besides."

She didn't respond as she picked up her sake saucer and downed it like it was water, not noticing the blonde's attention from across the table was now solely on her.

"Only a fool would be Hokage."

Jiraiya acted before Naruto could, he grabbed the blonde's sword arm, which had already halfway drawn Shinobu-hime. He was straining with every fiber of his being. He would kill the vehement bitch; she would not survive that insult to his master.

Tsunade watched in dull interest as Jiraiya held the blonde back, what did she care if it itched the brat in the wrong way. She was surprised as she saw the muscles in Jiraiya's arm bulging to try and stop the blonde from drawing that pretty sword of his.

"Naruto don't we have to bring her back alive, she can't be Hokage if you turn her into a corpse." Jiraiya said as Tsunade laughed at his antics.

"Go ahead let him go Jiraiya, he can't change my mind. After all my grandfather and granduncle perished in that position, along with your prized student, and apparently sensei. Yep only fools take a Kage position."

"Let me go pervert, I will slaughter that bitch for insulting Sandaime-sama. She will pay for the disrespect to him!"

Tsunade just laughed harder as Jiraiya just tried harder to put the sword away, this brat thought he could hurt her, which was funny, funny enough to let his bitch comment slide.

Jiraiya was sweating during the ordeal, as was Tsunade's apprentice Shizune. They could both tell the boy meant business, and if he got that sword free, there would be one less sannin among them.

Jiraiya stopped as the blonde's resistant struggle ended. Naruto had calmed down enough to breathe and remember all the wars of battle that his sensei had forced into his brain. He was about to open his eyes as the woman tore down his final wall.

"Jiraiya you seemed to of lost your ability to choose worthy apprentices, this boy's chakra is near nonexistent. He will never bring you the honor that your last one did; he will just end up embarrassing himself if he ever went into battle."

Jiraiya tried to stop the blonde boy but it was no good he didn't go for his sword; he instead put his fist through the table and responded with words of his own, his normal cool now gone right out of the window.

"You are a disgrace to leaf village shinobi, they put their sights to reach the position of reaching Kage, and you demean them all, even your own family. If I had ever of met you before today I would have said that there is no way you are a leaf village shinobi, they do not talk about their comrades like that. Though now that I have met you, I realize that you would be a shining disappointment to all that look up to you in the village, as you have changed to what they could not bear to see you as."

Tsunade's smirk disappeared as the blonde spoke to her and Jiraiya was shaking his head, knowing with his infinite wisdom that this would not finish with either happy.

"And what is it exactly that I have changed to, Huh?"

Naruto leveled a cold glare at her that no one noticed all the water in the room to freeze in its' containers. Jiraiya did however and looked to the blonde who was speaking.

"That the great medic ninja, and legendary slug sannin has instead become a hopeless drunk and miserable wretch not worthy to grace that damnable hells doorstep, that is what has happened to you oh great Tsunade Senjuu."

Tsunade shot up in her seat, throwing the broken table half across the room as Naruto didn't move.

"Big words from a little runt, didn't your parents ever teach you to respect your betters?"

That was the final straw; Naruto pushed the demolished table out of the way and walked off into the street, heading for the gate of the village. His swords were trying to speak and calm him down but he wouldn't hear it.

'_Screw the village, I am not doing anything else for them except killing that damned snake, if that's all that's left for it to regrow from it is doomed, and I will not sink with it!_'

Naruto was thinking this as he was now on the deserted main street only for the night's calming silence to be broken by the one voice he didn't want to hear.

"Oh so you're going to run huh, not going to back up your words little punk. Yeah that's real mature; show some backbone you coward, you say I disgrace my family, well look at Mr. High and Mighty." Tsunade screamed after him as he froze in his steps.

That is it, he tried diplomacy and to escape from the problem but it was not going to happen this way. He would show the woman a fight, and he would do it at his true strength, let's see her talk down to him now.

Tsunade smirked as the blonde faced her; he was looking at the ground as if reading it on what to do next. She brought up her index finger as he began to pull of his coat and lay his swords on top of it, against their calls he faced the woman.

"I'll take you down with just one finger, that's all I am going to need." She said as the blonde pulled two talismans from his pockets and placed them into his coat, he then strode towards her.

Tsunade smirked at the blonde who was picking up speed, slowly getting faster till he vanished…

Her eyes widened as she couldn't see him, and with his low level of chakra being exerted he couldn't be sensed. She turned to the left only to see a blurring form of him appear in front of her; as if the original was moving fast enough that he was dragging time with him. Then the fist landed.

Shizune paled as her teacher was sent rolling head over heels down the street. The blonde boy had an equivalent to her teacher's legendary strength. What was worse he wasn't even winded as he faced the rising sannin.

Tsunade's hand glowed green as she repaired the bone that had been snapped like a twig by the blonde's punch. She got up to standing and saw him coming at her again, and then disappearing again just as she brought her heel down on the spot where the blonde appeared only for the heel to go straight through him into the ground and she felt a kick to her back sending her flying to the right straight into the wall of a small shop. She pulled herself out and swung a weak fist at his image again only to see the same thing happen, and a blow hit her temple sending her face first into the ground with enough force to decimate the area to the extent of a large crater.

She got back up only to feel a weight on her shoulder, she looked up and her eyes widened.

The blonde was standing on her shoulder, his leg brought all the way back and then it vanished again, leaving nothing but after images in its wake, till it connected with her jaw and sent her flying off into the night sky.

Naruto stared up as he rolled his arms, letting out completely even breathes. He was waiting to use this level of strength against the Snake, but one Sannin was as good as another in his book. He watched as she fell into the building across from him and didn't come out.

He stood there, able to feel her killing intent and her chakra's tremendous force from here; he leaned back so that the woman's clothesline attempt went right over him. He stood back up straight as he felt her behind her, and the punch land.

Naruto didn't go flying like she expected. He was like stone, his skin broke the knuckles of her hand and she winced as he turned around and slammed his head into her's sending her falling to the ground.

Naruto continued marching towards her as he focused a large amount of fire natural energy to his hands till they began to make his skin shrivel and burn. He lifted the woman and punched her once, sending her back into the ground, a large shiny burn on her face as he focused all the pent up power into his raised left hand.

He brought it down right next to her head, liquefying the earth with the heat from the bunch and burning her shoulder and neck. She struggled to get up from the pain as he went back to his stuff.

"What are you?" She asked weakly as Shizune came over and healed her beaten mistress.

Naruto looked back at her and glared, causing both of the women to flinch at the freezing gaze.

"I am the last of the true retainers to your fallen sensei, and my master. I am a Samurai, and I am a future clan head. Lastly I am a person who knows how to pick their fights wisely."

With this the blonde disappeared in a blur after picking up his gear, Jiraiya looking at them like they were fools.

"Tsunade you just fought Naruto Uzumaki, the nine tails container."

"Is that how he was so strong?" The pervert shook his head as they could see people coming out to look at the damage.

"The boy is totally independent of the fox's chakra, all of this." he gestured around to the destroyed street. "That was all under his own power, and that power is wielded by some one who isn't a shinobi."

Both of the girls eyes widened at this as Jiraiya told them that, '_That boy wasn't a shinobi, and he beat me so simply? How strong is he?_'

**End of Chapter…**

**Just kidding,**

**Two days later…**

Shizune was looking through the forest, trying to locate the blonde that had disappeared after the battle in the street. Orochimaru had comeback to the village that she was staying in and had promised to revive her mistress's loved ones if she got him two sacrifices and healed the damage done by the Jinchuurikis blood.

Jiraiya was fighting him right now, out to the east of the town. But the traitor had brought a boy in glasses that seemed to be able to fight Tsunade-sama to a standstill in her weakened state. Jiraiya had told her to go to the bend of the river to get the blonde, and bring him back as quickly as possible. She had promised to get him back and now she was almost to the bend.

Naruto sat in the water, trying to acquaint himself with a source of water energy that was far away from Mother Ocean. He was so close that he could feel the river begin to bend to his form, till that insufferable woman's apprentice burst out of the trees, gasping.

Naruto looked at the girl with one raised eyebrow; he then closed it till he smelled something. Blood, he turned to her and opened his eyes to see she was bleeding considerably from the lower left side of her chest, just underneath her breast.

Naruto stood and went over to her, putting his hands together he recited his skill.

"Officer Skill, Tactical: Heal." Shizune was covered in a green light that lasted for several seconds, till she opened her eyes and gasped out.

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-san being attacked by Orochimaru, need your help, please help them." Naruto understood and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder as he ran off to the direction of the chakra flaring.

**At the Sannin showdown…**

Jiraiya dodged to the side as Orochimaru spat a fireball at him, he needed back up. Tsunade was freaking out due to the loss of blood, and he was facing off against a sannin and his lackey, who was apparently very adept at using those damnable chakra scalpels.

He dodged again as the one known as Kabuto took a swing at his face with a serrated kunai, piercing his vest instead. He kicked the ninja away only to see Orochimaru's sword coming at him at an unstoppable speed.

Time slowed as the toad sannin was seeing his life through flashbacks. His graduation from the academy, his send off to war by his now deceased mother, his battle with his team against Salamander Hanzo, his sensei duties turning to the teaching of the fourth hokage, meeting Naruto for the first time as he tried to impress the boy with his techniques, and finally his sensei lying dead at his funeral.

As Jiraiya was assaulted by these flashbacks, Orochimaru's grin stretched to unseen proportions. He was about to kill that miserable fool once and for all, just another few feet and he would make it.

The blade was within just enough distance to pierce the guards on the sannin's arms when it was stopped. It was being held back, Orochimaru watched as the dust cleared and his blood boiled.

Naruto stood in front of the sannins, holding Kusanagi from piercing his companion's chest. He was facing the snake with a dark grin, one that promised pain on a level that even Orochimaru would be incapable of dealing as he was being stared down. Kabuto rushed forward to dispatch the blonde only for him to be knocked aside, by a wall of force that seemed to come from the blonde's swords.

Orochimaru noticed this as the blonde tossed Kusanagi into the air, watching as it flew high above them. Orochimaru turned back to face him only to see Kabuto flare up his chakra scalpels and lunge at the boy, who sidestepped him and held him in place as the sannin understood what was going to happen in slow motion.

"Kabuto retreat he is going to…" Orochimaru stopped as the blonde caught Kusanagi out of the air and stabbed it through the enemy medic's neck, before ripping it out and turning to the sannin.

"Only you are left Snake, you will feel the pain of an entire village for your actions that day, but I will make this promise. You will survive, beaten, broken, and defenseless, but alive. That is until you have lived long enough in my opinion that I come after you and finish you off with a move that exceeds your genius completely."

Naruto tossed Kusanagi away as he drew his Kayane-hime. He took of his coat and pulled on his mask, Orochimaru shivered at the reminding aura that the blonde had reminiscent to Itachi, before the blonde spoke.

"Kaxsera Resyusa Tanba: first dance." Orochimaru howled as his entire world erupted into a bright flash of pain.


	19. Chapter 18, snake versus blade, snake sk

**Hello everybody, here is the next chapter for my story, I am sorry for not updating. I have been working through my other chapters for quite a while, and I just now got back to it. **

**Plus Bunny-Chan says that I am brimming with so much awesomeness that I should start making random one shots. Message me at my profile and tell me what you think about that.**

**Okay Damn 317 reviews, I SAID 275 you crazy people! Anyway here is your next target: 320 that's it hit it and I will begin writing the next chapter.**

**Mario and Luigi have stolen my keyboard, give me a minute as I force more mushrooms then usual down their throats. "**Ah! No! Bang" sound of small children crying, insert Mario Brother's theme song. "Mwahahaha cry pitiful Italians I am all powerful, and Now GETA TO THE HEAD!! **Okay I am back, now responding to your reviews:**

**FunnyLaugh: Everyone needs a butt whooping, it just vary to what level.**

**Bumike99: Thank you.**

**R.S. Salvatore: I am the savior to the bored and the badly written. You are welcome.**

**omegahurricane: understandable, but alternate universes are beautiful things. **

**LScott of Faith: Don't make conclusions, but it is close to that either way. **

**Midnight-Shadow-Wolfing: Why does everyone like him better dead?**

**Kojiro Kun: I'll see if I can find a reason for him to cut a building down to size.**

**Bahumat Knight: Wow lot of compliments.**

**InARealPickle: Points to me, lets go for the high score.**

**Akira Stridder: thanks**

**xordz: awesomeness.**

**Mrbiggs132: sorry, I know how much some people don't like cliff hangers.**

**Sakusha Saelbu: Was there a question in that?**

**Lady Luv of the East: Finally a lady that likes fighting, I thought Bunny-Chan was just a little weird in that respect, now I know she is normal.**

**Griffin Blackwood: So are you! Wait what?**

**clippit: m'kay.**

**dragonlor562: you will have to wait and see, Mwahahaha.**

**Lednacek: thanks.**

**RANMACAT: Thanks.**

**Peter Kim: Thank you someone understands that Naruto is more than a match for lower level shinobi.**

**Master XIII: Shh your giving away the story, also you owe me a one shot, we had to talk!**

**Hippie Painter: thank you.**

** Says-: You got a long ass name to write, maybe I will shorten the next few chapters because I had to write that.**

**roboguy45: Check for a message after this chapter is posted.**

**darksummonskull91: ya me too.**

**DieingSlowly: Yeah back to you too.**

**Draco Silverclaw: Thank you, the officer skills are from KESSEN III. I am playing it right now by the way.**

**Akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune: Here you go, hot of my brain.**

**Sweet Heavens: Only for a little bit, the will grow after he gets sent to snow country after next chapter.**

**Monaki-cheung: will do.**

**Irishfighter: thanks.**

**dbtiger63: welcome.**

**Last Rising of the Phoenix: Okay. **

**SamuraiJedi: he is the best.**

**Ryu no nekomata; QUIET YOU I AM GETTING THERE!**

**T-Naruto: Will do.**

**Hideyori Onsen: Thank you that means a lot to me.**

**ringenpw: well here you go, just scroll down.**

**Malix2: Thank you, every skill has a better, If you don't understand what I am saying, go back to the story where I was talking about Gaara's sand defense.**

**Here is you chapter you Viscous Bast***, enjoy.**

**OniRudra presents:**

**Child of Hate, Samurai of Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Japan's national Heroes, or Naruto, Kessen III, or any other anime in this story. So back the H#** Off!!!_

**Chapter ****18, Snake versus blade: snake skinned.**

"**Kaxsera Resyusa Tanba: first dance." Orochimaru howled as his world erupted in a bright flash of pain....**

Orochimaru looked to the boy in surprise, which move, it was beyond the legendary Itachi's level of speed. Orochimaru growled at the masked blonde who stood across from him. This blonde would have made an excellent host body, if only he had gotten to him before Jiraiya did.

Naruto walked at the sannin, unafraid of the snake. He was not a true combatant, he was an epitome of his summons: Spineless, slimy, and scares only when he first appears. Naruto had nothing to fear from this foolish man.

Orochimaru growled as he had had enough of the foolish boy's game, and made hand seals. This sequence caused two mud clones to appear from the ground and charge at the blonde. The blonde just ducked underneath the first's kick and cut the second in half with a blur of Kayane-hime's steel. He turned to face the original only to have to shield his face as an exploding kunai went off in front of him at point blank range.

Jiraiya frowned as the boy went rolling back from the explosion, Orochimaru charging at him with a kunai in hand. Jiraiya leapt forward and tried to stop him, only for them to both be blasted away by a compressed wall of air. Sending Jiraiya spiraling to the ground, and knocking the Hebi to one knee while glaring at the boy who seemed to be fine as he stood.

The sannin roared as he grabbed his sword from the ground behind him and charged, hacking madly at him. Naruto did not move as he batted all of the attacks away, this was sad for someone of sannin level to take a weapon into battle that he couldn't even wield to its full extent. He snorted as he grabbed the blade only to hear something behind him.

"Five pronged seal!" He turned and saw the clone slam a spread hand into his stomach, effectively sealing away a chakra source that he barely even registered was there. Orochimaru smirked as the boy's head hung and he swung his sword at his defenseless neck.

It never reached it as his arm was taken out of the equation halfway there, sword and arm hanging limply from his now fully broken shoulder and arm that looked as if someone had gutted it along the lines of a fish it even shot splashes of blood through the air as the blood continued to pump to the defeated limb. Naruto then stood to his full height and grabbing the snakes arm, threw him headfirst into the awaiting stones of the field.

Naruto looked down at the seal with a dead pan look. A five prong seal! What the hell did the snake think he was a toddler? Naruto sighed as he flooded his left hand with water natured natural energy, and pressed it to his stomach causing the seal to fade away as he wiped the dirt from the man's fingernails that had stuck to his chest.

This sannin apparently wasn't much of a close combatant; he had practically no force in his lunge with the seal. He probably would of caused more damage if he tried to pinch the blonde's nipple. Naruto pushed this thought out of his head as he saw the snake disappear into the ground.

"Naruto!" He turned his head to hear the Gama sannin telling him something. "It is a headhunter no jutsu, get off the ground!" Naruto snorted and brought his blade to defensive position as the ground in front of him sprouted a hand, and grabbed his ankle and tried to pull him in.

Naruto just stood there looking at the hand that was still trying valiantly to pull him under. This was sad, he stabbed his sword straight down and Orochimaru came flying out of the ground as he swung it through the air, where the blonde leapt into the air and Geta kicked the sannin in the back of his head, only for him to poof and a demolished rock appear in his place.

He frowned at this change and shot his hand behind him, knocking an enraged sannin away, causing him to drop that sword again

From his grip, which Naruto picked up and it vanished into a scroll then into his coat.

Orochimaru looked at him as he brushed himself off. "You do not deserve that legendary blade, you wing it around like it is an end all to swords, and therefore I will keep it until I think I can find an owner who is more appreciative and is not going to charge into battle with it without knowing how to use it to a decent level." The blonde finished as he cracked his shoulders and pulled his O'Katana from the ground where he had impaled the ground so as to hold it in place for a second.

Orochimaru grew a tick mark as the blonde had just scolded him and taken away the legendary Kusanagi blade. He roared as he put his hands together and did one of his signature jutsus.

"Hidden Shadow Snake hands!" Snakes shot from his sleeves as they tried to destroy the blonde.

Naruto looked at all the flying snakes till he sliced three times: once horizontally, the second vertically, and the third was a diagonal strike. He then sheathed his sword as the snake continued to hiss their incoming distance at him.

Suddenly there was a great buffet of wind and all of the snakes disappeared in puffs of smoke. Orochimaru was blasted away as the wind hit him and his chest was cut open for the world to see, he kawaramied to dodge the rest of the winds and looked at the end results.

The blondes attack had left gouges the size of the damn toad sannin's boss summons's blade. If he hadn't of gotten out of the way he paled.

Tsunade and Jiraiya watched the fight as the blonde had basically leveled an entire field with one attack. Tsunade looked at the upset Snake sannin then to the smiling Toad sannin, it seems that Jiraiya had found an apprentice capable of surpassing his last one.

Shizune looked at the dead body of Kabuto, which none of them had paid any attention to as the fight between the two natural disasters had transpired. He was still there, wait… was he moving?

'_This is not possible, the boy is too much of a problem for me to face, it seems I will have to summon Manda if I want him dead._' The snake sannin thought as the Blonde caved the head of the mud clone with a slap of his hand.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto watched in a small amount of interest as Orochimaru summoned a monstrous purple and black striped snake to fight him. He looked over to Jiraiya who was beginning his recovery from the wind wall he had used. He smirked as it seemed this would be the first trial run of one of his two master techniques that he had told Jiraiya the smallest about.

"**Orochimaru what is this foolishness? You summon me to fight one person, this is a joke? I HATE JOKES!**"

Orochimaru shook his head as Naruto focused every bit of Natural chakra to his tattoo so that he could create a summon to hold off the legendary snake boss long enough for him to finish preparations for his master technique.

"Summoning!" The snake sannin and his standing boss summon turned to face off the samurai and Manda paled. The fool on his head had never told him that their opponent had the lost contract of Horses; even Manda was hard pressed to defeat the Boss Summon for them.

Standing in the smoke of naruto's power stood a massive horse, wearing black and red leather armor. Blue fire pooled around the creature's hooves, and lightning crackled along his mane and tail. It had a good advantage of being taller than Manda by about half the snake's height. The Horse Boss looked around with two eyes that had scars running along the edges of them.

"**Master Summoner, you have brought me forth to fight off just one snake? I don't know whether to be ashamed or insulted by the lack of concentrated energy you think I have.**"

Naruto bowed his head as he apologized for summoning the Chiron for this small bout, but he did need his help to pull this maneuver off, and he had never actually met the boss of his summon contract.

Manda hissed as he shot forward to try and take care of the boss summon, only for the master summon to slam the snakes head into the ground and hold it there, stopping both his and the sannin's attack. Naruto began to focus all of his natural energy into the blade of Kayane-hime, charging her with enough energy to tear the world around them to nothing larger than grains of sand. Naruto looked up as he almost finished the completion of his second strongest attack.

"Orochimaru, you like to learn techniques, here is one that you will find truly destructive, also if you do somehow survive it you will be the first ninja to be capable of it, so here you are. **Haganoisha Secret Ryu of Uzumaki: Oni's Judgment!"**

Orochimaru tried to jump out of the way but there was no time, he didn't know what happened, he just knew pain. Pain beyond the levels that he ever knew, he didn't know what the blonde was doing, but whatever it was, it was capable of causing his outer skin to come apart and disappear by the thoroughness of the slices and cuts. All he saw were flashes of light that moved so quickly that they looked intertwined.

With Naruto, he was invisible to everything around him. The speed of this technique was beyond that of any human's possible comprehension. He was not in the same plane of combat as Orochimaru anymore, he was beyond that. He could see the blood underneath his skin shake his veins as he feared Naruto's technique, the only one of the master techniques that the blonde trusted enough to use in battle.

The attack was actually just tiny individual cuts, like being pricked by a pin, except at the level of speed he was at, every thousand pricks he made was a gash that tore the snake sannin that much closer to a pile of bloody pieces. The attack stopped when naruto thought that the attack had reached a far enough level and swung the now superheated blade down the snake sannin's back.

The blade went through his flesh like a sailfish through water; it seared every nerve ending in the snake's spine shut, and killed every muscle in the teme's back as it just barely brushed the bones, causing them to burst into flame and turn to completely charred ash, Orochimaru passed out from the pain, he would not get up for a long time. There was no healing the damage done by this technique; it was the perfect attack till he could complete the other. The sannin had lost all the ability to move his body, his organs still functioned, but he would never use jutsus with that body ever again.

Jiraiya and Tsunade walked over to where the blonde was wiping his sword off with the bow of the snake's outfit. The blade was still somewhat red from the heat, but it would have cooled sufficiently in a few seconds to be sheathed again. He turned to the sannins and nodded.

"One less sannin in the world, if he ever wakes up he will always be in pain and with no possible way to fix the damage to his body. I made sure with my final cut, the heat was enough to completely shrivel his chakra pathways, this sannin has lost his goal of learning every technique in the world, as he will never be able to move anything but his head ever again."

They both gulped as they looked at their finally defeated teammate. So many years they had been apart, and they were now together again, except they would never be known as the three legendary ninja again. Jiraiya hung his head as Tsunade just looked at the blonde who sheathed is sword, and turned to look at the defeated snake.

"I will kill him when we return to your home; he has lived far too long in my opinion. I will see what the council thinks and then alert the Daimyo and he will be put to death. My master can then be proud that I have let his deed be cleansed by fire." The pair looked at him as he staggered, somewhat alarmed. He shook their worries off and said he needed to leave. Jiraiya nodded as he vanished. The pair never noticed a blood red blur shoot behind them and grab the sannin, and shushining away before the turned back.

**Back at the river where Naruto had been practicing…**

Naruto collapsed to his knees and vomited blood all over the ground in front of him. He continued to do so as he felt his vision begin to swim. He had no possible way to ignore this pain and side effect; it was a cost to using so much of his physical energy from his body and then forcing natural energy to replace within him. He continued for about another six minutes till he finally had repaired his body enough to feel the energy bond with him. He wouldn't be able to use that technique for about two months from now; it would take him that long to recover.

Naruto sat in a crossed position as he tried to relax and clear his mind, his pain in his body had finally died to that of a sharp ache, and he did not care. This was something he would have to learn to live with if he was going to use his master level techniques in the future. He remembered when he had told Shinobu-hime that he had created the maneuver to be his last line of offense till the last one was completed.

**XxFlashbackxx**

Naruto stood on a wooden pole high above a pit of steel spears, moving back and forth while cutting, shuriken and dummies from the air around him. He back flipped a few times on to another pole and crouched on one leg, the other one sticking out at a complete ninety degree level from his waist.

"Here goes nothing." Naruto then leapt into the air and tried his technique, beaming when he was met by success, he unfortunately lost concentration and the move failed, its effects still taking hold to his body as he plummeted nine stories to the unforgiving ground.

Shinobu found him several hours later, puking blood into his bathroom sink. She had reacted as he expected and immediately summoned his sensei to heal him as she tried to heal his front, hoping that this could better speed up the healing, unfortunately all it did was keep his body in a never ending level of pain as his body tried to absorb their healing energy and use it to replace his spent energy, which in turn caused slashes and bruises to appear wherever they healed.

Naruto awoke form his pain induced coma three days later, only for Shinobu-hime to punch him hard enough for seeing her changing in the room to put him out for a few more hours. Though that is the first time he realized her rear was a thing of beauty, however Kayane read his mind and stabbed him while he was sleeping in his happy place with a senbon and left it there so that if it moved he would be in pain.

**XxFlashback endxx**

Naruto had just about gotten to where he left off when the old broad's assistant appeared, deathly pale. Naruto let out a great sigh, and turned to the young woman.

"What now, are the Akatsuki attacking?" he asked thinking o who else would possibly try to go and kill him today.

She shook her head as the blonde noticed something, he couldn't feel any of the damn snake's presence in the town and he stood up.

"The snake escaped didn't he?" She nodded somewhat scared of how he would react, he instead pulled a bottle of sake from his coat and toasted to something. She stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"What, you saw his condition, he wont survive those injuries, or ever recover to a level where he can use those damn jutsu skills he so feared for again. So I am celebrating the fact that there is still indeed one less sannin in the world, and the fact that I will be able to find him in the future and finish him off." His smile shrunk from his face till it had vanished and he slapped his face.

"I can locate him in the future, my blade will resonate with anything it comes into contact with, think of it like a fish's sonar, and except the other fish are things that Kayane-hime has come into contact with." Shizune got a look of understanding on her face as the blonde picked himself and walked off muttering to himself.

"Now I am certain that I didn't wan to be a ninja, it kills your brain cells thinking that your are that powerful, and it makes you incapable of thinking along the lines of ordinary objectives. God how the hell did they survive this long, when my profession is nearly wiped out? Kami must hate all samurai for some reason; maybe we upset her during her time of the month?"


	20. Chapter 19, Uhhh Chapter

**Alright everybody I am here with the next chapter, I have been busy but here it is.**

**Note to all peoples: I am not going to respond to individual reviews anymore as some people have pointed out to me that it is sometimes longer than the actual chapter, and that is just not nice. So here is the next chapter.**

**If you have something that you want to tell me and would like a response, please send a message to me via profile. I know it is a hassle but it is how I know you're really interested in the story line. Thank you. **

**OniRudra presents:**

**Child of Hate, Samurai of Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Japan's national Heroes, or Naruto, Kessen III, or any other anime in this story. So back the H#** Off!!!_

**Chapter ****19, Past settled, training the team…**

Naruto sat on a floating log in the middle of a lake, humming as he ignored the pink haired banshee's howling from the shore. He had been informed by Kakashi that none of the members of his team had made chunnin, which in turn forced him to have to remain a member till he could either get a signed letter of dismissal from the Daimyo, or the other two members keel over from a very dangerous disease. He could hope, of how he could hope.

"NARUTO, You Baka get over here! Apologize to Sasuke-kun for insulting his ability to revive the Uchiha clan!" She screamed at him as he sat motionless on the floating log, ignoring her as much as one could ignore a vehement banshee.

It was finally Spring, not that anyone in Fire Country really cared. The difference in the seasons this far south was pretty much near nonexistent. He could just tell because of the water runoff from the North had caused the lakes and rivers to become swelled, something he was considerably glad of as he hid a smile and floated far away from his idiot squad members.

"Naruto don't you ignore me, come apologize to Sasuke-kun now!"

"Or what Haruno-san, we both know that Sasuke is the only one with the reserves to reach me out here, as you would collapse before you reached me. Now Shh, I am listening to the calmness of nature, and you voice is grating continuously on my nerves." He said as he just drifted further away, without so much as an apology to his teammates.

Naruto sat there infinitely happy, until he felt a disturbance in the natural energy of the lake, and the calmness that usually permeated it. He opened his eyes, and sweat dropped.

The Uchiha must have been angrier than he thought, after all a Fire Dragon was going just a little far in his opinion. Naruto sighed as he stood and hopped just high enough for the dragon to crash down where he was standing without impacting him. This caused the dragon to go up in steam and Naruto to swim for the shore, Kayane and Shinobu-hime held securely to his chest by his chin as he tried to keep them both from being wet.

He immediately realized that he would not reach the shore without dropping one of the himes so thinking quickly he drew the water natured chi from the lake around him and mixing it with some of his own energy, a quick cry of "Summoning" later, a horse summon completely formed of water of many different shades appeared and gave him a lift to the shore, where it then dispersed and he was left with the thought of what he could do if he summoned a herd of horses and sent them charging at an opponent.

He was about to try it till he felt two very annoying presences reach him. He turned to see Sasuke glaring at him, and Sakura bunching up her sleeves about to pummel him.

Naruto replied to inherent threat by reaching for Kayane-hime, causing both of his teammates to back up. He was far above their level when he had any form of weapon in his hand. Ever since he had retrieved the Fifth Hokage, he had retired to the walls inside of his house and threw himself into the study of any and all weapons, while drastically increasing his already Kage leveled abilities with his bow, and those swords. They didn't know how many weapons their teammate was now fluent in, but the had seen him practicing with a one handed war axe a few days ago, and as if that was a underlying notion that they didn't wish to find out.

Naruto nodded as they both backed away, and he began to leave. He had a few more styles of longer reached weapons that he wished to try his hand at, which added to his already impressive number of styles that he seemed naturally gifted with due to his bloodline beginning to mature. His last check had him to know that he had the knowledge over so many different level of weapons he had learned from both the sisters and his inherent ability that he was fast approaching his goal to use any weapon efficiently in at least one way.

He walked through the village, ignoring the overbearing sense of hostility from the villagers that seemed to have increased during his master's death and the appointment of the Fifth. He had also learned that the council had wanted to disclose his information as a container to the village; they didn't dare try as long as he was with in the reach of any blade, and also close to the population of the village.

He didn't care anymore if they did or didn't. His friend in the Aburame's and the ever happy Sarutobi's Clans kept him in as much contact as he wished for the village. He could escape to over four different lands and they couldn't stop him without considerable damage to their still recovering forces. If they were going to see the error of their ways they would have seen it when the Sandaime, Kami Bless, was still n his standing ordinance. Now he was just waiting for the final straw and he would be gone, he could be in the capital in less than four hours, and the Daimyo could have him a group of men to train and be sent off to any corner of his still very formidable domain, where these damned fools could not find him unless they accidentally bumped into him while he was sleeping.

He had run these thoughts past the himes and his sensei, which all had been very fair minded, Guren-sensei just said give him and the girls an hour to pack up the house so that they could have everything that they needed. Kayane had asked when he was going to make good on his promise and go to far away and exotic places like he had promised. Shinobu had been rather unhappy with any option he had come up with considering what happened a few days ago.

Naruto shuddered as he remembered the explanation he had to give her as to why she had come back from sparring with her sister to find Lenna in his bed.

**Flashback (Lemon inside)…**

Naruto woke up with a yawn, reaching for his bedside table he picked up a half empty sake bottle. He scratched his neck as he downed the bottle, only to feel something warm slide across his waste. One eyebrow rose and lifted his covers to see something that he wasn't expecting.

Lenna, Lenna was laying in his bed naked as the day she was born. She was curled up and yawning cutely, apparently trying to reach over his boxers for one of the many empty sake bottles on the bedside table as well.

"Mmmm naughty naru-kun, your master blade won't fit there without some coaxing." She moaned out as she yawned.

Naruto blushed at this before shaking his head, this is why drinking should never be done in public, imagine if he would of woken up in one of the tranquility gardens like this. His abilities in the art of persuasion and negotiation could only cover up so many of his past things, though considering this was the twelfth time in two weeks it might have been hard to explain.

He stood up and cracked his neck, looking out at the barely risen sun. He looked down to see somehow he was still clad in a pair of white silk boxers, something he had discovered in the capital. He stretched and was about to leave the room when an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Naruto-kun that was amazing, can we go again before I head back to the farm? After all it isn't like there is anyone to do it with out there, and the only thing close to yours is that damn thoroughbred stallion we got from Land of Stones."

Naruto ignored the fact that she had just made a comparison of her and a horse. He shook his head as he pulled on a pair of canvas pants. She sighed as she got out of bed and looked around using the sheet to cover herself as she looked for her clothes. She continued looking till she sighed and lay back down.

Striking a pose to where her breast were half shown, and her downstairs was covered, she pouted as she called to the blonde who was fighting every male perverted instinct in him.

"Oh poor me, I can't find my thong, I guess I have to just stay here and keep you and your bed company till it shows up." She purred out as she beckoned at him with her index finger.

He didn't reply as he looked up with a sweat drop, he didn't remember last night being wild enough for that to happen. Lenna looked up with him and turned bright red.

Her scarlet thong and bra was hanging from the motionless ceiling fan, swaying in the breeze from the window. They looked up, until Naruto tore his gaze to the sake bottle in his hand with a confused thought.

'_What in the Fucking blue hell did we drink?_' he thought as Lenna stood up on his bed naked and jumped once trying to grab the hanging objects. Naruto watched as her breasts bounced with the motion and tore him self away, till she called to him.

"Naruto-kun I can't reach them, could you give me a little boost?" She smirked at him as he palmed his face. He used to think that women were not capable of doing anything like this, unless they were like that Anko woman, then anything was possible.

Naruto nodded and crouched over; Lenna swung her legs over his shoulders and sat on the base of his neck as she retrieved her undergarments. Naruto just took dull note that she wasn't exactly dry from last night's activity, as he could remember him still going long after she passed out.

Lenna pulled the bra and thong from the fan before pulling him down to the bed with her and straddling his chest. She was blushing a little and licked his whisker marks as she whispered to where only he could hear.

"Naruto-kun, that was amazing. Are you sure we couldn't do it again one more time before I leave, I could be the nurse and you could be the sick patient who could only get better if I helped him down _there_."

Naruto ignored the ghostlike voice in his head that was screaming '_SCORE, SCORE, and SCORE!!_' He might have been capable of ignoring her if she hadn't of played dirty and began to slide her way down his chest, her hands already at her destination. He groaned and took her hair into his hands as they both heard something that only Naruto registered.

The front door was opened, and a set of footsteps were heading for his bedroom. Lenna had not noticed as she was still too preoccupied with her morning treat, which was until the door opened.

Shinobu-hime stood in the doorway, smiling about her trip that she and her sister had been on till she put the picture together: Naruto… Lenna… naked Lenna… Naruto's boxer's waistband pulled down… Lenna still working her mouth on his tool, completely unaware of the fact that she may not live much longer. Naruto was trying his best not to seem guilty in this situation, but it wasn't easy. That was until he groaned, signaling his release.

The reactions from the people in the room weren't helping: Lenna gave out a content moan and then a whine when she said it was too much, followed by the sounds of her sucking and licking his cum off of his tool. Shinobu just turned deathly pale, her hand cracking as she seemed fixated on the poor girl's neck. Naruto was fairly glad she didn't have her sealed state with her or Lenna would be a bloodstain. Suddenly the ice like stature of the room was frozen as Kayane-hime came in.

She looked at the picture and her mouth fell open, watching the scene in complete shock, horror, anger, fascination? Naruto didn't know, he just knew if he moved he was a dead man.

"Damn Master is that big, if I had known that earlier, I would have jumped him a long time ago."

That was it; it broke the trandescending silence like a bullet. Lenna looked up slightly dazed and smiled to the two girls in the doorway. She smiled, unaware that she may have cleaned her object of affection very well, but in the process gotten her treat all over her face.

"Ohh" she giggled as she looked around somewhat embarrassed. Naruto could feel what she was going to say and was praying right there that she passes out again.

"Hi Naruto said you girls would be home today sometime, I am Lenna. Would you like to join me it tastes really good?"

The resulting answer was enough for Naruto to grab Lenna and dive out of the way as Shinobu let loose a war cry that scared even the blonde.

"YYYYYYOOOOOUUUUU BBBBIIIITTTTCCCCHHHH!!!!!" was all that could be heard as Shinobu leapt at Lenna with the intent to kill.

**Flashback (and Lemon.) end…**

Naruto shuddered as he came to a stop outside his gate and pulled out a key; he opened the gate and looked around before entering and closing it up again. He was walking to the house when he heard a screech. He looked up to see a pigeon flying at him, like it was half drunk, he raised an eyebrow as it fell and did not get up. He picked up the now dead bird and shook his head before he noticed the smell on the paper.

Blood; he opened the envelope and quickly read the harried and blood soaked letter.

'_Naruto-kun,_

_I am writing to you because we are in great danger. Zabuza-sama has been acting somewhat childish and has gotten on the wrong side of a group of Barbarians. We are currently camped at the Lion's Pass on the edge of Kumo. The barbarians demand that Zabuza-sama apologize by giving them his sword, Zabuza says no. I do not know what to do as they have begun to mass in large numbers on the North side of the Pass. We need allies, we ask that you bring who you can, and help us please._

_Missing you terribly,_

_Haku Momochi_'

Naruto read the letter with an increasing frown. Zabuza-san and Haku-chan were in great danger apparently, if they had sent for him all the way from Kumo. Who could he get to help him in his mission, he would definitely go to help them, but first he had a team meeting to get too and a hearing had been posted over the reading of the Sandaime's will later. Though why it took this long he would never think of to guess.

Naruto walked into his house and threw off his coat; pulling off the armor he replaced the coat with a smile. He no longer needed any use for that armor; he had grown past it and was now being robbed of movement and accuracy because of how tightly it latched onto his joints. He pulled his coat back on and left the house, a Bo staff, his swords, his bow, and a pair of black metal jadilah tonfa fixed to his lower back.

The tonfa were the only weapon he had trained in amongst short range that he found he enjoyed and had a use for. So he immediately bought a pair from the Hide kina weapon shop in Iwa and went through the long painful process of learning how to use them in succession, speed, and ferocity. He hadn't completed making his first style with them but he was getting close enough that he could make a master maneuver with one of them in the close future.

Naruto walked through Konoha again, this time ignoring the pointed glares directed at him by a larger group then previously. He watched as one man came at him drunk and full of swagger, blocking his path.

"So the demon thinks he won't get a punishment for letting two of our beloved Hok-Ehup-ge die? Guess again you miserable excuse for demon spawn, were going to make you wish you had died fighting that monster that attacked u- gugh."

The man was on his knees, trying vainly to pull his wrist free of Naruto's monstrous grip, or perhaps he was trying to remove the boy's heel from his Adam's apple that was slowly beginning to bruise.

Naruto didn't say anything as he just pressed down on the idiots throat, he had enough of this damn insulting. He was going to make an example of this man, and then make his fear and anger of this stupid village known on a level that would force respect from them. An evil smirk flashed across his lips as he began to press harder down on the man's throat watching as the man began to lose consciousness, he then released as the man fell over asleep.

He looked at all the other villagers and spun his Bo staff on to his shoulder, before walking away, once again whistling his tune of battle. He had made his impression and was without a doubt sure that those fools would leave him be or suffer the consequences.

**At training ground seven, six hours later…**

Naruto sat across from his team, the ten year olds smiling up at him with the largest smiles he had ever seen from them. He sighed as he spun his bow staff and lodged it into the ground next to him.

"Konohamaru Corps. today is the day I would further your training, but you have already shown me the taijutsu styles you use and will continue to learn until you master, **understood**?" they all nodded quickly.

Yes Konohamaru Corps. was his team, they were more his allies than the idiots that Kakashi said was his team. This was what a team should be: precise, friendly, strong, caring, and completely devoted to the protection of each other. '_Ebisu-san and I have taught them well, they would be my guess for the next sannin team, except if any of them go rouge I will eliminate them.'_

Udon had gotten taller; he had more of a lanky build now. He had even lost that line of snot from his nose after Naruto had forced him to take vitamins to increase the potency of his immune system. He had been training with Ebisu-san with his chakra reserves, his Hosenka technique was becoming quite an offensive attack. Naruto had drilled the Long Fist Style into the boy till his first impulse was to launch a sweeping kick to his opponent's knee caps, Naruto was proud that Udon was beginning to become more of an balanced fighter. After all, all brains and no muscle are practically useless if your opponent has you too close to think of a strategy.

Moegi had gotten stronger as well. She had taken to cutting her hair shorter as to not impede her vision, and wearing it in a ponytail. Ebisu had trained the girl in lightning chakra; she almost had it to a level where she could activate it to land stunning attacks when fighting with taijutsu. She had only so many jutsus she could learn, but that didn't mean she didn't try. Unfortunately it seemed as if she had begun to develop a crush on Naruto. He had once heard her talking to a friend from school that the man she would marry was a blonde master of swords. Naruto shook his head as he watched Moegi and Udon spa against Konohamaru.

Ko had grown the most out of his teammates. He had thrown himself into his ninja training to a level that had caused his teammates to worry, and in their worry to seek out Naruto.

**Flashback…**

Naruto sat on a tree stump, trying to center himself. He had practically made it when he heard hushed voices and loud footsteps. He sighed as he spoke out to the invaders of his privacy.

"Moegi, Udon why are you here? Why aren't you training in your martial arts and where is Konohamaru?" He said causing both of the children to jump in fright.

"Well Naruto-san that's one of the reasons we came here."

"You're having trouble in your martial arts styles? What is the problem? Reach, strength, do not worry there will be plenty of increase in that when you are older." He said as he tried to focus himself again.

"No Naruto-kun it is Konohamaru. He hasn't come to any team practices that we have arranged, and his mom says he hasn't left his family's dojo since his grandpa's funeral." Moegi said as Naruto frowned.

Ko must be in pain over his grandfather's death, and the only way he can think of pushing it away is to distance and exhaust him. Naruto frowned as he stood.

"Moegi, Udon come we have a teammate and student to retrieve who seems to be late for training." They both looked up at him somewhat confused, '_How is he going to get Konohamaru to come out of his house?_'

They arrived at the Sarutobi estate a little while later, where Naruto knocked on the door to the dojo. There was a pause from the sounds on the other side, and then it slid open to reveal a much more serious Konohamaru than they were used to.

He was dripping in sweat, huffing from exhaustion and fatigue. He seemed to be doing taijutsu if the bruising on his knees, shins, and fists were any indication. He looked at his teammates, and shook his head, not noticing his teacher standing behind them.

"Guys I can't play today, I have to train harder. I will see you at academy tomorrow. But probably not for a while afterwards." He said as secured the much shorter scarf around his neck.

Both of his team heads fell at this, he still wouldn't come with them; this errand was a waist of time. The pair looked over to their sensei and pleaded with their eyes.

Naruto didn't notice any of this as he read the veiled emotion on the boy's face. The boy was hiding anger, resentment, and lastly sorrow. Naruto's mouth went to form a grim line as he read the causes for these emotions underneath the boy's face.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi you will let your teammates and your sensei in, you have much apologizing and explaining to do." Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry sensei but I don't see what apologizing and explaining I have to do, now if you will excuse me I have training to do." Konohamaru was closing the sliding door as naruto spoke again.

"You dishonor your grandfather Konohamaru." The boy glared at him as he stood emotionless as both of the other kids got out of the way.

"What do you know about dishonor, or loss? You're an orphan Naruto-sensei, no one wanted you. Now please leave before I call my father."

Naruto frowned as he stopped the door from sliding shut, with a crackling fist. The children all looked at their sensei and were immediately taken by looks of fear.

"I was not an orphan young Sarutobi, your grandfather was a grandfather to me as well. So before you think you are the only one suffering think. Your grandfather was a leader to this entire village, and was beloved for it." Konohamaru growled at his sensei, something he had picked up from watching older shinobi fight and swung a fist at his sensei before he realized it.

Naruto did not allow it to hit. He grabbed the offending limb and threw the boy out of his house, right into the rosebushes across the streets. Both of the boy's teammates gasped at the strength of their sensei, he had always been careful not to harm them, but here he was going all out.

Konohamaru leapt from the bushes and spin kicked at the blonde, who grabbed the leg and flipped the boy onto his stomach before pressing a foot down on his shoulders.

"Konohamaru you are not wrong to grieve for your fallen grandfather and in honor mine as well. But if you distance yourself you will come to become a shell of the power you will need. Do not strive to be your grandfather's avenger; I will be the one of us to take that role. You must be the other role he left behind, you must take his position as Hokage, and so that you may finish the reign he was unjustly robbed of. Do you understand?" The boy frowned as he had half his face pressed into the dirt, that was until he saw the worry and the fear on Moegi and Udon's faces. He swallowed his pride and nodded, and Naruto lifted his foot from the boy's back.

Konohamaru stood and looked to the blonde who was glaring at him, he flinched when he remembered the fear the blonde had instilled in him when he had met him so long ago in his Jiji's office.

"Yes Naruto-sensei I am sorry." He said as he brushed himself off and bowed.

Naruto shook his head, "I am not the one you are supposed to be apologizing to Konohamaru, now tell your teammates you're alright, I do not relish the thought of fighting three of my students at once."

He smiled and limped over to his teammates where Moegi tackled them both together with a group hug, causing both of the boys to squirm and try to get away from her. This is the sight that brought a smile to Naruto's face, he then offered to take the team to food, which they joyously agreed and they hobbled off with large smiles, Naruto following them humming all the way.

**Flashback end…**

After this episode the boy had been even closer to his team and his senseis. With the help of Ebisu he had gotten down to learning two of his grandfather's signature jutsus: The mud wall, and the earth dragon missile. He couldn't perform them beyond the level of his sensei's demonstration, but with his element being earth based he could improve them boundlessly throughout his practice.

His taijutsu style had been the academy to start, but after some thought he decided to branch off and learn his uncle Asuma's style to compliment his natural ability at close range.

Naruto watched as the team had apparently gotten a new change of clothes in his absence, and not for the worse. Udon had acquired a pair of long black shorts that went past his knees, a grey belt held them up. A red short sleeve shirt, with a long sleeve black fleece jacket over it completed his outfit; on his back was a holster that held a kusari-gama. That must have been what he brought considering the objective of this meeting.

Moegi's outfit was more than likely created to distract the opponent. Red and black skirt to mid thigh, net long sleeve undershirt and a grey t shirt that had a blue sash covering her stomach. At her side naruto flinched somewhat, it was a senbon pouch. He didn't know much about them, but he could remember his battle with Haku-chan and the pain that included. He could teach her how to throw them though.

Konohamaru was much better off, having lost that ridiculous headgear. He now wore a battle helmet much like his grandfather's, except for the detachable front plate. His out fit was a grey shirt and shorts with a crimson sash and brown belt around the waist. His scarf had been shortened and was worn up to where it covered his lower face. On his back was a rather pitiful Bo Staff.

'_Good they all found a weapon to learn how to utilize, that makes them one more step closer in their goals._' Naruto nodded as he motioned for two of them to sit, and Udon walked forward, black lensed goggles now replacing his old glasses.

"Naruto-sensei I have chosen the Kusari-gama, due to it having a way to detain and attack." Naruto nodded as he waved the boy away and Moegi came up next.

"I chose senbon needles because of their long range capabilities and the use of them being able to be used as fist weapons when needed." Naruto nodded and Moegi sat, Konohamaru stood and carried his staff forward.

"I have chosen the staff, because I already have shuriken and kunai for long distance and with a staff I can defend and protect myself as I extend my striking ability just beyond what would be expected." Naruto smiled as he stood and walked forward to the team.

"You have all been practicing since the period that Ebisu-san thought it was about time you learn jutsu?" They nodded and Naruto smiled before lashing out with a kick and sending Konohamaru skidding back, only for his teammates to stop his flight. They looked to their sensei that picked up the Bo staff he had brought and spun it through the air.

"Then let us see what you have learned, Attack!" and the group was off at him with the equivalent of cannon fire.

Moegi got his attention first as he sun the staff in arcs to knock away her senbon, only to have to block as Konohamaru came swinging at his open side with a horizontal swipe. He watched as the blade of Udon's scythe came flying at the blonde.

Naruto smiled as he twisted and sent Konohamaru into the air in front of the blade only for it to be lifted and come at him from a higher angle. He leapt back, senbon needles hit his side and he cursed. He looked back to see Moegi standing there with senbon in between her fingers, ready to throw more at the smallest notice.

Naruto cursed as he leapt back from Konohamaru's staff swipe, only to bat away more senbon and duck from an overhead chain swing. He grabbed the offending end of the chain and pulled, sending Udon flying into Konohamaru's back.

Had the boy not used his staff as a base and thrown himself in to the air? Naruto watched with a smile as he blocked the female teammate's senbon full hand swipe and Udon's stab with the scythe. He grabbed both of the attackers and threw them at the landing staff user knocking them all down without any issue.

He walked over to where they all lay groaning and in pain until he felt it. He spun and brought up his staff against the bespectacled one's scythe which resulted in it being cut in half, only for Konohamaru to use the boy's shoulders as a springboard and kick Naruto in the face sending him sprawling back into where Moegi randomly stabbed his back with a handful of senbon. They all walked over with smiles till they realized something, Naruto was only ever truly not a threat when he was unconscious. They tried to back pedal only for the blonde to flip into a handstand and spin his legs out knocking all three of them into the air where he used the broken staff like kali sticks and knocked them unconscious.

He looked down at the sleeping group and smiled, he picked up a sleeve, exposing a seal he had place on his arm that was filled with muddy water. He released it and watched as they were wide awake without as much as a single injury. He looked back to where they team had been piled not to long ago and saw three distinct puffs of smoke. '_Kage Bushin, very astute for them I would not of guessed that they knew the jutsu._'

"Very good team, which was an epitome of balance of offensive and defensive strategy. That was what I expected from you and I was proud that you did not disappoint." They all smiled as Moegi helped everyone up and they began to leave, only for Naruto to stop them.

"Udon your control over your weapon is perfect, however if you can somehow connect a roll of wire or chakra to your controlling hand you could increase the variety of your movements without losing balance. Konohamaru you staff could not keep up with your strength, I recommend that you ask your uncle Asuma if you can sign the monkey contract of your grandfathers and try to summon Enma, he is supposed to have a transformed state which is indestructible, and he could be a very capable ally between you two." Konohamaru nodded and Udon and he walked off, leaving Naruto and Moegi standing there in the training ground.

"Naruto-sensei how can I get better? Are you going to give me special lessons?" Naruto noticed that she blushed asking this and mentally shivered, what was with this girl falling for him? Maybe he should have thrown her harder when they were taijutsu training, and perhaps this stupid problem wouldn't have come up.

"Moegi you performed the best today, you were the offensive blocker and an up close assailant. This is something you should never lose, as it is valuable to everyone and it furthers your own skills as well." Moegi tilted her head to the side and looked at the sensei in confusion.

"But sensei you haven't told me where I can improve?" He smiled as he crouched to her eye level. She began to turn bright red and Naruto was somewhat afraid she was going to hyperventilate. He tapped her on the forehead and nodded.

"I think that the only way you can improve is that you train harder in your skills, and when you reach it eventually I will teach you personally how to hit enemy pressure points and I will give you a set of senbon launchers only two people that I know have." She grew wide eyed and smiled as she reached out and hugged his neck, not letting go and thinking naruto had gone a little far with the compliments. He cleared his throat and she hopped away, blushing furiously and she ran off as quickly as possible.

Naruto sighed as he cleaned up the training ground and headed for the house, knowing that he would have to deal with a very cold Shinobu and had two people who would laugh at his predicament the whole night away.

**At his home…**

Naruto walked through the door and looked around, he had carried the girl's sealed states with him today as to be better situated with them not randomly appearing and trying to cut him to pieces. He turned the corner and saw his fear staring straight at him.

Shinobu-hime did not look happy with him, apparently there were tears building up in his princess's eyes. She just looked at him and bawled out making him jump before standing up from the table and running to her room sobbing.

The room was deathly quiet as everyone didn't say anything, until Guren-sensei broke the ice. Kayane and Naruto turned to look at him.

"So anyone got any good news?" Kayane shook her head.

"My team has gotten proficient in weapons and will soon be set to take the chunnin exams, even if they are only in the academy." Naruto said as he looked for some sake to relieve this pounding headache he got whenever girls cried around him.

"How are you so certain my young disciple?" The turtle asked as Kayane was playing with a ball of string like a kitten, bouncing it off the door back into her hand.

"Well if my team was anywhere close to being able to pass, then those children will be the next Sannin team, and I and Ebisu-san can have the right of bragging to everyone that we trained them." Both of them sweat dropped as Kayane make a hiccup sound and tackled the rolling ball from across the room.

"Umm what is with the ball?" he asked.

"She is fascinated with anything of crimson color; she found it in the shopping market and naturally had to buy it." He nodded as she thumped her head as she shot up too fast from the room. He dropped his swords off at the door and his battle chain that wrapped around is waist. Guren-sensei raised an eyebrow but he just motioned about peace and the turtle nodded as the blonde left the room, with only those tonfa of his n his arsenal.


	21. Chapter 2o, aid to mist ninja

**Everyone I am very sorry about not having posted anything but I unfortunately lost my real grasp on what I was doing and just now got a hold of the story (that that and Bunny-Chan just now got back from spending time with her aunt in France so here we go.)**

** I GOT 388 REVIEWS, I NEVER THOUGHT THIS STORY WOULD BE THIS POPULAR, NOW I KNOW I WILL FOCUS ALL MY TIME TILL THE FIRST PART OF THIS SAGA IS COMPLETED, that means all others are now on hiatus, sorry but this one has the most reviews people. Ahem new mark is 408 thank you sorry for the wait.**

**Reviewer Mail: **

**Bahumat Knight: thanks dude working on it, don't worry they get back together.**

**Kojiro Kun: he will eventually get his very own student who only he teaches, so you have to wait, and I really don't like hanabi.**

**Xtremo3000: forty below cold, I don't know I was just confused and was writing late, just go with it friend.**

**Sweet Heavens: will work but it will take me a while to change and correct my standing precedence on how I write, Ashiteru (I think that is how you spell I am sorry)**

**CDog99: he still can get hit, injured, and beaten so not really.**

**Shadowangelknight: don't know my dry erase board doesn't hold much more notes.**

**Noshadowone: love is complicated why should it be easy in this story?**

**Alright I think I addressed all the actual questions so on to my amusing interlude and then the story. Ahem.**

**Deep in the cluttered house of the author, where work is always due, paper reaches the ceiling of his office, books cover all the available floor space, and there never seems to be enough pizza pockets this great entertaining piece of fanfiction has been brought to life, I present you with: Ch. 21: Chapter twenty, aid to the mist ninjas.**

**OniRudra presents:**

**Child of Hate, Samurai of Fate**

_Disclaimer: choose a previous chapter any chapter._

**Chapter 20: Aid to Mist Allies.**

Naruto stood in his hallway, staring at the door to Shinobu's room. It was a fairly nondescript door, except for frost forming around the edges and ornate carvings of butterflies in the wood. To him however it was like an entrance to the very gates of the Inferno, he half expected a groundless voice to beckon him forth to the chambers within.

He took a deep breath and looked down at his tonfa he had propped against the wall, as a universal gesture to show he was unarmed. He ran a hand through his hair and down his face and was starting to count as a voice permeated the air.

"Get on with it!" Naruto looked to see Guren sensei looking at him and kayane peeking from around the corner.

He knocked, watching as nothing happened. Then a strangled voice cuts through the wood.

"Yes?"

"Shinobu it's me may I talk with you?" He waited as his words hung on the air till the door opened and she peeked out of the door. He winced as he saw her face.

She was crying and they froze as they fell from her face, clattering to the floor like so much of the precious stones. She nodded as she opened the door further and he walked in.

Naruto looked into the room with a some what singled thought, '_I have never been in here before, except for when I first got the house and carried her furniture in with Guren-sensei._'

The room was clean, cleaner than the rest of the house, but it was very lacking of individuality, it reminded him of apprentices' living rules under their masters, something what was that word………. Spartan, that's it, it was very Spartan existence. He pondered this as he seated himself on a cushion across form Shinobu and then looked at her cautiously.

She was not meeting his eyes, she was staring at a manuscript on flower arranging, and he felt somewhat sorry for the book as it seemed she was trying to glare through it.

"Shinobu I am sorry, I didn't…." "**Slam!!**"

Naruto was cut off as the blade like edge of her fingers, sliced through the book and it fell through her hands with a mighty bellow. Naruto had barely registered this when she saw Shinobu's flat handed edge slam into the side of his face.

"**Thwap!, Thwap!, THWAP!, THWAP!, THWAP!"**

**xxxXXXxxx in the sitting room xxxXXXxxx**

Kayane and Guren heard the sounds and looked towards the room, hiding behind the edge of hallway, wincing as the sounds continued, followed by thumps and yelps as the intensity increased.

Kayane was about to ask Guren sensei if they should stop it, until they both jumped at a soundless display of lightning crackled around the door way and Naruto's Oni spirit appeared looking like it had just faced the jaws of the beast. It took a step back keeping a eye on the door, phasing through the wall, reappearing in the kitchen doorway holding the blonde samurai's knife block.

The three looked at the door as the sounds stopped; they soon noticed a glow in the corner and turning they saw the wakizashi disappear.

Guren and Kayane's eyes widened, as the Oni took two knives into his hands seemingly prepared to throw and take down anything, except what they heard next.

"Naruto-kun I accept your apology."

Naruto emerged from the room several seconds later, nursing a bruised cheek and multiple cuts on his face. The three looked at him in somewhat surprised and knowing appraisal, two wincing from the bruise while the other just laughed behind his mask.

He walked till he reached the door, "Well I guess I deserved that." He suddenly bent his neck to a sharp angle causing both of his tonfa to fly by his head before colliding with the wall with a solid "**thunk**". Shinobu walked down the hallway before bowing before him and disappearing into the kitchen, making his oni spirit hop out of the way and merge back with his host.

"I am going to go and meet for the reading of the Sandaime's will, prepare the arrangements in any case should we need them." His sensei nodded as Kayane picked him up and carried him off to make the necessary precautions, if things did not follow through peacefully. Naruto nodded and picked up his staff. He smiled at it as he cradled it in his palms.

This new staff was his sign of successful apprenticeship as a sage, made of a highly nature conductive wood and imbued with chakra from this villages first Kage, it was near indestructible and self mending, there were two carved every five years, and the only other weapon capable of matching its strength was the '_River's Blessed_' the tanto he had been given from Guren-sensei. He palmed the horse hair woven handle and looked at the first ornament he had adorned it with: Haku's mask shard.

He nodded as he laid both of his swords by the door, so the sisters would be ready just in case. He lifted his chin and walked out, ready for anything.

**Xx **Later **xX**

Naruto sat in a lotus position, his eyes closed and his breathing even, his staff across his knees. He hummed as he ignored the comings and goings of the people around him, his sole focus on focusing on his inner flow, or known to ninja's as the chakra network. He was focusing on an immense amount of wind natured energy and significantly less fire energy, the two easiest he had for storing and building up in his body. He let out a breath with just the smallest sliver of flame; he smiled, '_good I am ready for them_.'

"Dem… Uzumaki you may enter now." The guard said with barely held restraint, as the blonde stood and entered the office, not before ruffling his coat at the guard making him bristle.

Sitting in the Hokage's office were his advisors and the War Hawk, what was his name? Naruto shook his head and sat down.

"Uzumaki by the will of the Sandaime you are to preside over the reading of your will and taking possession of the items left to you, do you accept the fore mentioned conditions?"

He nodded and bowed his head just barely, before snapping it up into a more rigid position. The trio looked through the knowledge and cut open a canvas bag, causing two items to display themselves, one was a envelope and the other a heavily fortified red lacquer box, the fore mentioned people looked at the items till Koharu spoke:

"It's a blood seal Uzumaki, to ope..." She was cut off as he held his hand to it and the envelope opened itself with little to no difficulty, he then proceeded to rifle through the contents and found three pieces of paper, two embossed with the kage's seal. He removed the first and began to read.

'_Naruto-kun in this envelope is a signed letter from myself one from your grand uncle, and your papers allowing you to leave konoha as one of the village's retainers._'

Naruto cracked a smile as he read that piece to himself.

'_First I would like to apologize for the misfortune you have had with continual attempts to make your life easier; so as to make my soul rest some what more at ease I will leave you some very useful items in my stead: 1, the tears of the ocean, two chakra created spheres that are supposedly unmatched wells of natural energy, which I dare say will make your efforts as a sage somewhat easier. 2, Is a deed for land in country of cliffs, something my family has had their hands on but will probably never make good use of, so I leave it to you. 3, lastly I leave you an item you had commissioned as an A class mission to locate, and yes the item has been found. Your search for the harness of the moon stallion, the so called bridge in to which a summoner of the horse clan can call to themselves the master summon of the horse clan, this is my most important gift I could ever have given you in my opinion, and Naruto-kun it is beautiful_'

(In** depth story note: in my story the horse clan is one, if not the, oldest clans in the world. All clans have a boss, but I also believe they all have a master. Such as the toad Boss Gamabunta, and the masters being Ma & Pa, or the toad seer. Or the snakes whose boss is Manda, but the master would be the Orochi. Just thinks this makes sense.)**

Naruto looked at the lacquered box in astonishment, they had found it. The legendary harness. His only possession that he needed to completely finish his mastery over the in depth workings of the horse clans, he now had it. He stopped his hand from reaching the box as he realized he was not alone.

"Uzumaki what is it?" Naruto looked to the old woman as he handed her the letter that was his dismissal, and incinerated the paper in his hand in a wisp of fire natured energy, the three jumped at the sudden appearance of the flame as it lit up the some what darkened room. He pushed the gathered fire natured chi to his throat and spoke.

"The Sandaime Hokage has given me my freedom from the village, that box apparently holds my funds from his employment, this paper;" he held up the only one left with the kage seal. "Is my warranted dismissal from active duty under the village of Konoha." He handed them the letter as he picked up his box and had it seal itself in to the pocket of his coat.

The three council members looked at each other in shock; the third had released the demon, by overriding the council and getting the daimyo to sign it. Koharu and Homura looked at Danzo. He shook his head and made a sign with his hand, thinking it was hidden by the older lady's side only for the blond to see it and immediately become somewhat more protective.

"I am sorry demon but there was something else that the Sandaime mentioned would be allowed after his death;" he took a light breath and faced the wide window of the kage's office.

"Quite simply you poor foolish boy, you belong to my organization now, NE Seize Him!!" The older man roared as the other two people in the room vanished in puffs of smoke to show two more Danzo, and then disappeared completely.

_'Kage Bushin'_ Naruto spun as he heard roaring outside the door, he then glared at Danzo.

"You forget council member, I am never unprepared." He waved his hand and his staff jumped to it from across the room. He heard the door break down and he spun to face the dozen Ne anbu that had appeared. He smacked them back with his staff before calling out.

"Oni now!" With a display of crimson lightning his Oni phased out of his back and attacked the charging group, while Naruto faced Danzo. He put a hand seal up to the old man's face just for show and released the flame natured energy he had built up in the hallway right at him, blasting his ragdoll like shape through the giant glass window, before spinning and seeing his Oni standing on a heap of defeated enemies, looking around piercingly, till they heard more enemies appearing, and saw the running down the hallway.

Naruto ran for the door, sliding halfway, allowing Oni to leap over him and kick the desk's burning remains out of the gaping hole that was once the window, as Naruto breathed out his energy.

"Officer Skill, Offensive: Freeze!" With a display of his hand a massive wall of ice appeared, completely blocking the doorway. Naruto searched the defeated enemies' pockets and threw a role of explosive notes at the base of the ice, rolled up like a wad of bills, and ran over to Oni.

"We have officially overstayed our welcome; you retrieve the sisters and sensei I will meet you in forest, you will be able to find me because of my bond. Now Go!" The blonde leapt off of the building becoming a dot in the distance, the oni vanishing into the shadow of the rooms.

xxXXXxx

**In the forest outside of the village…**

Naruto shot through the underbrush, flying through the gaps in trees and smiling as the earth itself move out of his way before moving itself back into its original position. He leapt through the air again and ducked underneath a branch that suddenly sprouted shuriken; he turned and kicked the attacker, seeing one Uchiha Sasuke fall to the ground, having dodged because of the sharingan.

The avenger glared at him before drawing a kunai from his pouch, finally realizing that the blonde only had his staff and those silly tanto of his. He smirked as the blonde looked over his shoulder at the smoke in the distance.

"You have lost, I caught you, give up" The Uchiha said this as the blonde looked around, then sent out his sensory abilities, and almost cracked a smile, the village's golden boy, they're prodigal son was alone. He straightened up and looked at the avenger.

"Uchiha you really seem to be at a misunderstanding, your orders are missing something of a strong and very big break point of negotiability." The avenger looked at him like he had sprouted a second head.

"You're all bark and no bite, Sasuke." The Uchiha flushed with anger and charged the blonde, only to be kicked away, and throw knives while he was in the air.

Naruto smacked all of his opponents attack away with his staff, before feeling his eye starting to change, but having to stop it, he couldn't use the sage training and his bloodline at the same time. He looked only to see his opponent to slam a heel into his face, sending him rolling backwards.

"See loser. You can't beat me, now come and grovel at my feet, isn't that what samurai do for their masters?" As the blonde pulled himself from the dirt, glaring at the little rat of a ninja.

"I will not bow to you Sasuke, you are not my better, nor my equal, and sure as snow that you won't be my master anywhere in Kami's domain." The Avenger grew red again and somehow drew a bolt of lightning into his hand and charged.

Naruto let his sage control over the elements fade and focused on his own body already analyzing his charging attacker, it was just a very strong thrust, just like he did to tsunade with fire energy, but lightning had such a weak link so close to the earth, and Naruto now had every affinity a ninja could ever hope to have due to his training. He pushed every bit of his newly achieved X-Rally into his right arm, and jumped left, his enemy attack millimeters from him. '_Nowhere near the power of kakashi, yet this was his chosen pupil?_' Naruto then threw his hand forward in a palm strike, going straight through the flimsy body of the Uchiha and sending his left three lowest ribs blasting themselves out of the Uchiha's back ripping muscle and skin to shreds.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the boy fell to the ground looking at naruto's hand like it was some evil thing. Naruto stood above the Uchiha and looked to the direction of the village, feeling their sensei and a medic ninja quickly approaching. He looked down to see the Uchiha still conscious, fighting its dark hold as odd markings moved across his body and began to cover the wound for it to heal. Naruto just pulled his tanto from his sleeve where he had hidden it and drew the blade across the origin of the attack, a small somewhat odd looking mark, drawing a line of ink from the body, and watching as it washed away in the flow of the Sasuke's blood.

"You were foolish to come after me Sasuke, you could not have beaten me, not with the training you had. I have fought itachi and I have come out victorious, and Itachi used you as a rag doll, what does that tell you? Kill itachi and seek me out and I will face you, and your death might welcome you or it might be me who is coldly embraced. If you wish to challenge me after your revenge against your brother, you must only speak to a horse and I will be informed. Then I will meet you where I have so delicately removed your ribs, but do not worry I will come armed with only what I have this time. Good Bye………… Teme."

Naruto turned just as the sisters and his teacher appeared his Oni melding back into his body. He told them where to go, saying he would meet them there. The Ice pass in the land close to the Northern Kumo border. The group nodded as he gave his sensei the land dead from the sandaime and asked him if he could make it live able. His sensei nodded and vanished in a wave of blue and green fire.

He looked out to where the capital was; knowing now that he would never gain his position guaranteed by the Daimyo, he hung his head. He looked to the Uchiha as he saw his sensei appear at the opposite end of the clearing.

He nodded to the furious Uchiha and looked at Kakashi, spooking the Jounin with the look on his face. He looked just like his dear departed sensei.

"Goodbye Kakashi, I will however tell you the future of your team, as a parting gift, think of it as an apology for your trouble."

Kakashi looked at his student with a look that absolutely nothing he would do could be any more shocking as the thing he did to his teammate. The medic was already healing the Uchiha in a few seconds after she had arrived.

Naruto's voice changed to that of a much older man, with an almost mystical quality.

**"**_The one sharp voice and deep mind will find the ability to heal all in time and of family and future she will be happy to find that a foreign ninja will make his and her dreams thine._**"**

** "**_The man of great anger and selfish loath, will achieve all the power he could ever behold. He will slay his evil brother only to die by a gift of his clans' eternal father. In deep battle he will pass on, but no one shall sing him in song, as one that was glorious warrior will die as a vain insane man._**"**

** "**_The spirit bound to a demon at birth, will be the one who has achieved most goals on earth. His skill will rise like a star to the heavens, only to be destroyed by one who fights in evens. His life is even and up to him but it will only end with painful recollection._**"**

Kakashi looked at his student till he suddenly glowed blue and disappeared in a flash of great lightning, and left them there as the arch flew off into the air in a burst of bright energy, off to save those who he truly needed to.

**All right done, finished with this chapter, I have been going over this for MONTHS and its finally done, the chapters will be coming in much easier and simpler installments, none of them will have this long a break without a note posted, but done with chapter finally, and sorry for the wait.**

**Chapter 21:regardless of life.**


End file.
